The Blue Rose Sword Hero
by Gadget boy
Summary: Eugeo met his end when he sacrificed himself to seriously injure the Administrator that had brought so much suffering in Underworld. But as Eugeo reunited with the Alice of his youth and started to fade away to the afterlife, he got Summoned to Melromarc to be this World's new Legendary Sword Hero. "Remember Kirito's words... stay cool." Guinevere wearing this dress at Picture
1. A Fresh New Start

**This is my very first Fanfiction ever so still learning how things work around here. So here's hoping that I do a good job with this and any future works I might make. Wish me luck.**

* * *

"Where in Goddess Stacia's name am I!!!!" Eugeo exclaimed quite loudly when he suddenly found himself in some kind of magic circle inscribed on the floor within some kind of stone room with a group of men dressed in priest robes standing across from him. This already set up a few alarm bells in his head because of extremely negative experiences with supposedly Holy figures.

"Oh brave cardinal heroes we beg of you, please save our world from the waves of Catastrophe!"

While it was a shock to be transported in an entirely different world, Eugeo already suspected such a thing actually existed. A world beyond the Human Realm and Realm of Darkness that existed in the Underworld. The 'Other side' that Kirito confirmed to exist, meaning, multiple worlds exist alongside each other.

_'Are they reffering to me?'_ Eugeo said to himself before noticing that there is more than one hero present that was summoned alongside him. To his right are three guys with a different weapon attached on their person. The closest one on his right is probably the youngest looking of the four of them, with blonde curly hair and a youthful expression currently soured by annoyance, and was wearing what looked like a green school uniform. The design is extremely different to the styles he is used to in Centoria or any village he ever traveled through with Kirito. In his hands was a bow with white trim and yellow tips on each end.

The second person was a young man who is most likely a year or two older than Eugeo with blond hair tied into a ponytail, wearing some kind of casual clothes that he's not the list bit familiar with. He's holding a fancy looking spear with a red jewel embedded in the shaft.

And finally, the one at the end is another young man who looks just a bit older than Eugeo with a somewhat messy black hair and green eyes wearing some kind of green and white jacket and black pants who had a very plain looking shield with a green jewel in its center.

The shield guy was about to make some kind of reply or most likely a question to the pleading of this group of priest when he gets beaten to the punch.

"We refuse." Rudely grunted the spear guy

The shield wielder looked wide eyed for the extremely obvious show of bad attitude and Eugeo was just about to reprimand him to mind his manners. But unfortunately for either of the two, the guy holding the bow was the first to follow up.

"You can't just kidnap us from our world and make such demands. Don't you feel any sense of guilt."

"Yeah it's pretty insensitive of you to try and force us to risk our lives."

Eugeo couldn't help but facepalm at the blatant show of immaturity these two so called fellow heroes are showing right now. _'Stay cool, Stay cool Eugeo. The situation is still not a lost cause'_ Rubbing his forehead as he chanted to himself as he prepared to scold these two. But Eugeo got distracted when he just noticed that like the other three, he himself is also holding a weapon. A golden yellow sword having a blue gem embedded right beneath the bladed edge itself with quite the fancy and Holy looking design, to be perfectly honest. It's vastly different to his signature Blue Rose Sword that he's extremely accustomed to wielding with.

Deciding to investigate this Sword later, he simply hooked it to his belt where the Blue Rose Sword used to be.

"We should get some kind of reward for our troubles you know." The bow user all but demanded.

The hero wielding a spear leveled his weapon at the leading priest. "If you can't even do that much than we might have to become your enemy.

Eugeo felt her annoyance become slight anger. The spear and bow hero had just reminded him of those 2 rotten nobles who attempted to rape his and Kirito's sword students. His opinion of this 2 guys is steadily getting lower and lower as this interaction goes on.

"Will you two zip it already! These men are simply doing their jobs and most likely just following orders of someone of higher authority! So threatening them here is completely meaningless!" Everyone was a bit stunned with Eugeo's outburst since he's been mostly quiet save from the slight yell he made when he just first came into this world.

Giving a sharp eye at the bow and spear users, Eugeo then turned to the summoners, "Will you please take us to your Lord? I'm sure he or she can give a much better explanation about us being summoned here. They will most likely be better prepared to appease my fellow Heroes' necessities." The priests were a bit speechless to see how the Legendary Sword Hero took upon himself to reel in his fellow heroes. The respect in their eyes shining through for all of them to see.

The spear and bow hero frowned at Eugeo before the shield hero spoke up. "You know I have to agree with him that maybe we should hear these guys out before making a bunch of demands."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Eugeo sighed while giving the shielder a small smile

The men shortly got back to their senses and finally complied to the Swordsman's request, "Of course I'll take you to see the king of this country."

With that the priests walked towards the exit of the room which lead to a spiraling staircase going upwards with all four heroes in tow. While the group made their way up the stairs, they walked passed a window that showcased the town that they are currently in. It was breath taking to see and solidified the fact that this world isn't their own. But Eugeo silently berated himself after a split second of staring, _'Get a grip Eugeo, Centoria looked like a perfect Utopia at first glance but actually hides a REALLY dark secret. Stay cool.'_

Then Eugeo realized that this city seems to be perfectly fine. There was no signs whatsoever of any damages from these Waves of Disaster that the priests were talking about. _'Could it be that these Waves haven't come yet? Or something much more sinister is happening behind the scenes.'_ This question lingered in his mind while the other three heroes held their own chat which he tuned out for now. After everything that happened to Eugeo in the Underworld, he learned his lesson about how some Nobles have no problem in abusing their power for their own benefit.

After another minute, the group went on their way to the top of the staircase and were eventually brought to some kind of throne room which was filled with members of the nobility. This set off more red lights in Eugeo's head but decided to put it aside for now while reminding himself that Nobles with Kind hearts also exist. Upon one of two thrones sat a man wearing regal purple robes who Eugeo could only assume was the ruler.

Deciding to be a good example for his fellow heroes to follow, he bowed to one knee before the king as a sign of respect. The shield guy was quick to join him, but the spear and bow took a couple of seconds of hesitation before taking a knee also.

"Brave heroes please raise your heads."

All four otherworlders raised their heads to look at the King who continued. "I am the ruler of Melromarc, Aultcray the 32nd and the one who has summoned you to save our world from the catastrophe known as the waves."

"Your highness, is it possible for you to elaborate about the situation with these so called Waves?" Eugeo asked as he remembered how the Underworld has the End Mountains that acts as a natural defense against the forces of darkness. The Underworld also has huge stone walls that shuts off the few openings the mountains have. _'Does something like that exist here?' _He wondered to himself.

"Of course. You see our world has recently been faced with a catastrophic legend in which hordes of monsters appear in the form of waves which will destroy our world if they our not stopped. Unfortunately, we thought that this legend was little more than a myth and completely ignored it. That is until the last grains of sand of the Dragon Hourglass finally fell and the first wave appeared. Portals and cracks appeared in the sky with monsters pouring out of them, causing devastation in the surrounding area of where it appeared." The king answered with a somewhat grim tone.

Eugeo raised an eyebrow at this information. _'If that's true, the Waves has already started before we even got here. But how come there doesn't seem to be any signs of devastation in this town.'_

"Our military forces were able to subdue the wave but at far too great cost that we realized we would never be able to stop the waves on our own so we decided to heed the old prophecy and summon you heroes to help us in our time of need."

The spear hero stood up and replied. "That's nice and all but are we getting anything out of this, I mean you guys are asking a pretty huge favor of us so I think we should get some kind of reward for it."

Eugeo just sighed, _'Is the rewards the only thing on your mind?'_

"Of course we'd never ask you to partake in such an endeavor for free, you'll be greatly rewarded for your troubles."

The bow hero took a step forward. "And don't think for a second you can tame us, just because you summoned us doesn't mean we're gonna let you control us."

Eugeo loudly groaned over the complete disrespect the spear and bow heroes are showing to the king before signaling the other decent hero to stand up alongside him before speaking out.

"Will you two just shut up already! It's already an obvious fact that this country will do their best to support us in combating these so called Waves. So at the very least, we don't have to worry about not getting any rewards for our troubles. We're supposed to be the heroes of this world, but you two have been so UN-heroic ever since we got here." Eugeo emphasized the "un-" extension greatly as he gave the two rude heroes a stern stare.

"You want to be treated as a Hero? Then start acting like ONE!"

The entire throne room was flabbergasted at Eugeo's words as the Legendary Sword Hero kept his fellow Heroes' unruly behavior in check. Showing a certain charismatic side to his character. Unknown to everyone else though, Eugeo was actually panicking a bit on the inside. He was never much on speaking out to others in this manner. Normally having Kirito to do that for him and just acting as a support role when dealing with stuck-up individuals. After spending a great part of his life chopping at the Demon Tree until finally cutting it down, his social skills isn't the greatest. Eugeo's not a Lone Wolf, but he's not a social butterfly either.

The silence was broken when the king started to chuckle that evolved into laughter. It didn't last long but the king was quick to explain himself, "I apologise but I just realized how accurate the legends are. It was said that the Sword Hero is widely regarded as the Greatest of the Cardinal Heroes, thus becoming the defacto Leader of the Four. It was also rumoured that one of your predecessors founded his or her own nation and become its ruler. I expect great things coming from you in the future."

While the Bow and Spear heroes are now scowling at Eugeo for embarrassing them, the Shield hero and the rest of the room's occupants are looking at him in admiration. _'Wow, I have a lot to live up to.' _Eugeo trembled ever so slightly at the thought.

"Now with that out of the way, I will ask all of you future heroes to introduce yourselves."

Upon hearing this request, the spear hero eagerly stepped up to introduce himself as well as recover some of his lost pride. "Motoyasu Kitamura, age 21 college student."

_'He's actually 2 years older than me... He sure doesn't act like it.'_ Eugeo silently thought to himself. Assuming that 'College student' as a different term for the education system that exist in Motoyasu's world.

"My name is Itsuki Kawasumi, 17 years old and a high schooler." Looks like the bow had the same idea as the spear of trying to redeem himself. _'No surprise in his personality issues since he's the youngest of us four.'_

It was then Eugeo's turn and he can clearly see the anticipation in some of the people's eyes so he decided use the Swordsman's salutations that is practiced back in his home world. Standing up straight, Left hand gripping the hilt of the Legendary Holy Sword, Right arm in front parallel to the ground with fist slightly tapping his chest, "My name is Eugeo Zuberg, I am 19 years old and an Elite Disciple of the Sword Craft Academy." Eugeo discretely blushes as he decided to use Alice's last name for himself. Last names mean a lot to a society so he decided to go with Zuberg for his love for Alice.

The king and the rest of the Nobles approved of Eugeo's introduction, correctly guessing his unknown action as an Otherworldly version of a solute to a higher ranking individual.

The shield hero stepped up next but the king spoke before he had a chance of introducing himself, confusing Eugeo greatly.

"Motoyasu, Itsuki and Eugeo correct?"

"Indeed your highness but why did you just forget the shield hero? It's true that a shield is technically not a weapon, but I had my share of battles where having a shield would have made my past fights a bit easier and a whole lot less life threatening." Eugeo remembered his battle with the Crimson Integrity Knight and Sun Integrity Knight. Both battles would have caused less damage to themselves if they only had the bright idea of grabbing a shield at the Church's armory before they faced the Integrity Knights.

Twice, Kirito had to improvise with the [Spinning Shield] sword skill to block the Phoenix Arrow and the shiny {Iron Shield} sacred art to reflect the Solus Light Beam. Both times, Kirito just barely managed to tank those attacks and got hurt while doing so! So yes, Eugeo can honestly admit that the Shield Hero deserves to be appreciated and respected like the rest of them.

The king and the rest of the Nobles were quite shocked to see the most respectful and seemingly competent hero, call him out of his attempt to ignore the Shield Hero.

The Shield Hero looked at Eugeo with a mixture of surprise and appreciation. "Thanks for speaking out for me."

"The Shield is meant to protect lives. But on the other hand, the Bow, Spear and Sword are meant to do the exact opposite. So yes, I genuinely think the Shield should not be underestimated." Eugeo's words were met with scepticism from the other two heroes while the other nobles were too far for him to understand.

"M-my Apologies, shield hero you may introduce yourself." The king reluctantly said with a hint of annoyance in his face for a moment. But Eugeo noticed nonetheless and decided to investigate just as everyone's attention is on the Shield Hero.

Subtly placing a hand inside his pocket and ever so softly, Eugeo chanted, **[System call - Generate Aerial Element - Form Element Sound Amplifier -**

A small green orb of light formed in one of his finger tips, unseen by anyone. Eugeo clenched his fist to hide the light and made a move that looks like he's scratching his ear...

**Discharge****]** the spell went into effect as Eugeo's hearing from his left ear got a boost. In his absolute shock, every single one of the Nobles were talking insults and trash about the Shield Hero. Calling him things like Devil, Demon, traitor to humanity and many more degrading words. _'What the hell! We literally just arrived today, how can they possibly hate the Shield Hero so much when he's been almost completely quiet this entire time!? If anything, the Bow and Spear are the ones who needs a serious reprimanding for how disrespectful they have been the entire time.'_ Eugeo decided to look into this deeper later on. He knew from first hand experience how Corrupted Nobles will set up a scenario where they get the moral high ground while the truly innocent victims are the ones to appear in the wrong. '_There's a conspiracy in the making here, I just know it!'_ He then allows the spell to fade.

"Right my name is Naofumi Iwatani, age 20, college student."

The king leaned back in his chair. "Good, now great heroes, please check your statuses."

All four Cardinal Heroes were confused on what the king is referring to. That is until Eugeo realized the parallel it has to his home world. "Do you mean the Stacia Window? The one that shows our physical strengths, our life and our ability to use spells?"

"Right you are Sir Eugeo, that is exactly what I meant. This is actually an ability that all individuals in this world possess. But you heroes possess something that makes you unique because of your Legendary Weapons." The king confirmed in approval.

Noticing his fellow heroes looking at him for answers, Eugeo then shows how it's done. "Just do what I do." Right above Eugeo's palm, he drew a letter (S), the other heroes mimics his actions and were a bit surprised to see it actually work as they now also have a letter (S) floating above their hands. Eugeo felt amused when Naofumi tested if the (S) stays in place or follows his hand, turns out it follows the hand.

Eugeo then pressing the center of the (S), the Stacia Window appears. But much to his surprise, the Stacia Window seems to have been upgraded

* * *

**Eugeo Zuberg**

**Level 1**

**Weapon: Legendary Holy Sword "locked"**

**Equipment: otherworldly clothes**

**HP: 130/130**

**SP: 50/50**

**MP: 50/50**

**ATK****: 30**

**MAG: 30**

**P. ****DEF: 20**

**M. DEF: 20**

**AGI: 25**

**DEX: 25**

**EXP: 0/100 {Level up requirement rises for every Level ****up}**

**Weapon Skills: None**

**Combat Skills: Aincrad Sword Skills, Balto Sword Skills**

* * *

_'Didn't expect the Stacia Window to get an improvement like this. It even shows my Skills in Aincrad Styl__e and Balto Style', _Eugeo contemplated to himself. All things considered, his Stats are actually well balanced. Not one Stat being too low and or too high, which makes sense in a way why almost all the Integrity Knights are Swordsmen. A Jack of all Trades that can adapt, depending on what kind of enemy to face or whatever situation it happens to be.

_'No wonder the Sword is widely regarded as the Greatest of the Four Cardinal Heroes. The Bow, Spear and Shield Heroes all have obvious weak points while I have none of them. How I take advantage of this fact to make myself stronger depends entirely on me.'_

"Ahh Level 1, seriously how are we supposed to fight the waves at Level 1?" Motoyasu moaned out.

Eugeo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the other heroes talking about their Stats in their respective Stacia Windows. He took note at the fact that their Stacia Windows seems be invisible to him. Looking very closely at his own Window, he found the switch that will make it visible for everyone to see. _'I guess this serves as protection so others don't see our abilities and weaknesses'_

Tuning out the other heroes for now, Eugeo opened his Weapon Skill Tree which showed a massive list of different swords and skills which are unsurprisingly locked. He has to work hard in unlocking them. _'I have to look deeper on how this Legendary Sword works later. Perhaps looking for information on my predecessors would do me some good while raising my Levels as I do so.'_

"You will each have to go out on a journey to strengthen your weapons." The king announced.

"Well until our weapons are stronger, we could use different ones that aren't this weak." Motoyasu suggested with Itsuki and Naofumi nodding in agreement.

_'I guess they missed the Label that says "Locked" , which most likely means we are quite literally stuck with these weapons with no way of using anything else. I wonder if some kind punishment is in place if we break that specific rule?'_ Eugeo asked himself.

"If we have to go out to power up our weapons, I guess we could form a party." Naofumi suggested with some excitement only for someone to shoot down his idea by what seemed to be an advisor to the king.

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible, legends claim that when the weapons are within close proximity to each other they interfere with one another and as a result neither will grow stronger. Meaning all of you will have to venture out into the world separately."

A new window appeared in front of each hero confirming that what the advisor said is true.

"That's not very assuring. Are we seriously supposed to go out by ourselves when we're only level 1?" Motoyasu complained.

"Fear not heroes. We will make sure to find worthy adventures to aid you in your endeavors. For now, please enjoy a grand feast tonight." The King assured the heroes about that part but Eugeo decided to add his preference into the mix.

"Your majesty, if it's not too much to ask, I would like to give the people who want to join me a test. A first strike dual, those who failed to meet my expectations will be denied to join me." Eugeo gave his terms, the King and nobles are somewhat intrigued by his suggestion. While Naofumi looked amazed by the Sword Hero's decision, he can hear a faint scoff of "What a show off." coming from one of the two other heroes.

"That can easily be arranged, but might I ask why you want to do so?"

"A common belief in the Sword Craft Academy where I'm from is that when two skilled fighters face of in combat, they see the inner self their opponent possess." Eugeo explained then added, "I want to make sure that the people who fight alongside me, are people I can proudly call my companions."

Seeing the logic behind this belief, the king accepted the Sword Hero's explanation and whispered an additional order to be carried out to the other nearby soldiers.

With that, the four heroes were lead to a dining area where they soon saw that the king was serious. There truly is a grand feast waiting for them, prompting all of them to take their seats with Itsuki and Motoyasu on one side whilst Naofumi and Eugeo on the other.

As Eugeo ate his meal, enjoying the never before seen cuisine that doesn't exist in his world. He started to wonder how Kirito and the Other Alice is doing back in his home. _'Hopefully they managed to finish what we started after I was able to injure that Evil woman.'_ Going back to the present, Eugeo looks at his fellow heroes and is genuinely confused as to why they are so excited about becoming this World's heroes. Carrying the fate of this World's future is a heavy burden to bear, so why are they so oblivious to that specific fact.

"I really hope the adventurers they send tommorow are cute girls." Motoyasu declared, causing Naofumi and Itsuki to chuckle while Eugeo just rolled his eyes whilst the heroes continued eating.

_'I really find it hard to believe that this guy is actually older than me.'_

* * *

"Here's one of the rooms we've prepared for you tonight and the others is just the next few doors over there" A maid said leading the heroes to one the bed rooms prepared specifically for them.

"I could get used to this type of special treatment." Motoyasu said taking a long look at the pretty maids that are doing their duties.

Naofumi simply took a seat on one of the fancy sofas and raised both hands behind his head, "This world feels a lot like a game."

"That's because it is a game, haven't you all noticed the resemblance to Emerald online?" Itsuki asked with a sly grin

This earned confused looks from Naofumi and Motoyasu whilst Eugeo just remained stone still as he couldn't believe his ears, _'These people actually think this is all a game! This explains a whole lot of why they don't seem to be taking this entire thing seriously! They don't think any of this is real!'_

Said Sword hero decided to stay silent and try to understand what they are talking about

"Huh? I've never heard of it. This world is a lot like Dimension Wave." Motoyasu countered.

"You're kidding right? You know about some game that hasn't even made it into the mainstream but you have no idea what the biggest online game is?" Itsuki argued back.

"That's my line, there practically isn't a soul that hasn't heard of Dimension wave." Motoyasu turned his eyes to the other two occupants. "You two know about the game right."

Naofumi just made an awkward smile. "Actually, I haven't really heard of either of the games you mentioned."

Eugeo with a more serious tone, replied, "I don't have the faintest idea of this so called "online game", "dimension wave" or "emerald online" you are talking about but nothing like what you're saying make any sense. I'm a dedicated Elite Swordsman in training, so the closest thing I know for a game is when I spar with my fellow Trainees using the wooden practice swords or going out in picnics with my friends and Sword Apprentice."

The three other heroes all stopped and just stared at Eugeo while processing his words. Then coming up with the one conclusion that they silently regarded as ridiculous but now seems to be a high possibility of being true. Surprisingly, it was Noafumi who broke the silence, "You're from a world where magic and monsters exist aren't you?"

Eugeo got confused about such an odd question but decided to go on with it, "Yes I do, although we call them Sacred Arts instead of magic. Monsters do exist but they are being kept mostly at bay by the Mountain Range that separates the Human Realm from the Monster's Realm. Those who were given a calling of Swordsman or any combat oriented jobs are normally sent to the Capital City Centoria where they are trained. Those who managed to climb the rankings and become champion of the yearly competitions are given the right to become Integrity Knights. The highest possible rank and honor a warrior can be given."

There was another moment of silence before things become hectic again.

"Seriously? Is everyone here from a different world or something?"

"Most likely. If I'm reading this correctly, magic and monsters don't exist in any of your worlds. Because of this fact, none of you 3 were ever given a reason to train in combat and a great majority of your people only do non-combat jobs for a living. Am I right?" Eugeo made an educated guess and by the looks on their faces, it was fairly accurate.

"No wonder you seem to be more at home in this world compared to the rest of us, this world is very similar to yours." Naofumi thought out loud and Eugeo simply nodded in confirmation.

Itsuki then started testing this theory, "I guess this means we're from different versions of Japan aren't we. Let's see... who's the prime minister of Japan?" Motoyasu and Noafumi both gave different answers before the bow hero divulged a third name.

"Ok whose face is on the one thousand yen bill?"

Again all three came out with different answers. After several failed tries, Motoyasu then allowed himself to fall back at his bed before adding, "I guess that settles it, we're all from different versions of Japan with the exception of Eugeo. Who is from another magic and monster filled World."

Naofumi then shares the best explanation he could think of, "Since magic and monsters don't exist in our worlds, our people created different types of devices where there are artificial Worlds that we can play with as artificial characters and go on adventures within these said devices. Somewhat creating a watered down version of what it feels like to be actual warriors."

"That... is actually a really good way to put it. Good job Naofumi." Itsuki praised with a chuckle.

"I think I understand what you mean now, thank you for explaining it to me in a way that I can understand." Eugeo thanked gratefully.

"You're very welcome." Naofumi feeling really good to finally help someone. "Just out of curiosity, what were you guys doing before you got transported here?"

To Naofumi's surprise, all 3 of his fellow heroes suddenly had grim looks.

Itsuki answers with his head falling a little, "I was on my way to school when a truck took a corner too fast and hit me… next thing I knew I was in that chamber with the rest of you."

"Ouch." Naofumi said with a wince and Motoyasu nodded in agreement.

"What's a truck?" Eugeo asked, being unfamiliar with the word.

The mood lifted a bit at Eugeo's cluelessness, "It's like a really big carriage made of metal that normally delivers heavy loads of products." Motoyasu answers with a chuckle.

"Oh." Eugeo imagined it in his head and winced, "Ok, that has got to hurt by quite a lot."

Itsuki then joked, "It was supposed to be. Fortunately I didn't stick around long enough to suffer the pain and came straight here afterwards." No longer feeling very down.

"I'll go next." Motoyasu said with a more cheery tone and gestured to himself. "Before I came here, I had a lot of girlfriends, you know?"

"I figured as much." Naofumi said while Eugeo felt very annoyed, already guessing what goes next.

Motoyasu ignored him and just kept going. "And so, because of that..."

"...you were two or three-timing them and got stabbed, right?" Itsuki said, finishing off for the guy. It seemed like his comment was supposed to be sarcastic, but Motoyasu just blinked his eyes in surprise and nodded.

"...Women are scary." Motoyasu said nervously. Naofumi and Eugeo looked at the guy with disgust.

While having more than one wife is technically legal back in the Underworld, it was strictly said in the Taboo Index that _'the Husband must treat their wives fairly.'_ It was also implied that an understanding must be reached between the wives so all of them can be happy with their husband. _'Just as my opinion of Motoyasu is starting to go up, it goes crashing back __down.' _Back at the present Motoyasu then turns to Eugeo, "So what about you Mr Elite Disciple, did some hideous monster caused you to kick the bucket too?"

"In a manner of speaking." Eugeo's tone became harsher reminiscing about the events that happened. "A woman in my world, one who achieved Unbelievable power when she mastered the Sacred Arts to a degree beyond what a human should have. To the point where she's basically only a few steps below the Goddesses that my people worshiped in my world."

"I think I know where this is going... She abused that power didn't she?" Itsuki said with a very sympathetic look.

"That's a massive understatement." Eugeo's voice now laced with a healthy dose of anger, "So many lives were ruined because of her. She even managed to use a Mind Manipulation Sacred art on the girl I love and forced us to fight each other."

"Yikes... That is one line... that one should never... EVER... cross." Naofumi said with a somewhat frightened face. Just imagining what it would feel like, if he himself got forced to fight someone he dearly loves sent chills down his spine. Motoyasu and Itsuki could only nod in agreement.

"B-But she was defeated right? Justice was served in the end right?" Itsuki asked in distress.

"I don't know... But I'm optimistic to say that my best friend slash mentor managed to deal the finishing blow. Before I died and got summoned here, an ally of ours combined her power with mine. I attacked and pushed with everything I had. I succeeded in destroying her secret weapon and cutting off one of her arms." Eugeo had a pleasant smile of satisfaction on his face, which creeped out the other heroes for a little bit.

Itsuki sighed in relief that Eugeo's sacrifice wasn't in vain, the jealousy he felt before now turning into a small feeling of admiration. Motoyasu and Naofumi patting him on the shoulders for a job well done.

Motoyasu then turned to Noafumi. "So how did you end up here?"

"Well you see…" the shield hero trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"This is a bit embarrassing since all of you met your ends, Eugeo's being the most exciting and meaningful. But I was basically reading a book depicting the four cardinal heroes before being transported here."

This caused both the bow and spear heroes to laugh, "Seriously! That's so lame."

Feeling a bit offended, Naofumi shot back, "At least I didn't have a very shameful end! Besides, all our stories are lame when compared to Eugeo's."

"Naofumi's got you there Motoyasu." Itsuki chirped in good humor

Eugeo checked the time on what he now refers as the Stacia Hud that now also displays his HP, SP and MP on the upper left corner of his vision. Guessing that HP means his life and MP means his capacity to use Sacred Arts and most likely this world's type of magic since it dropped by a very small amount when he used the [Sound Amplifier] a couple of hours ago. Still not sure what SP meant. "We should really get some sleep now. If I find any companions to join me tommorow, we'll be hitting the fields and doing some combat training."

"Fair enough, cutting down low level monsters should be a good place to start. But I don't know how Naofumi will manage to do that." Motoyasu said glancing at the shield hero with pity.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Naofumi inquired with a slight hint of worry.

"You have the worst weapon out of all of us here. In Emerald online, shielders were only good at the start of the game since all they can do is block and that became obsolete when players encounter stronger monsters so there were never any high level shielders. To be blunt, the shielder is a useless class that only losers use."

Naofumi turned to Motoyasu. "What about your game?"

"Same, the shield class was useless since it couldn't attack."

Naofumi sighed before walking toward the outer balcony. Eugeo is starting to get worried for the shield hero because of how his fellow heroes are basically calling him useless. So he decided to speak up, "Tommorow morning, I plan to teach my possible companions about my world's style of combat. You can join us if you want. Who knows, you just might learn something useful while you're there."

"Really!" A bit of Naofumi's enthusiasm returning to him as he turned around. Eugeo nodding with a smile before facing the other heroes, "My offer is open for both of you too."

"Thanks for the offer man, really. But I want to go out there in this world my own way. Maybe later on down the line when I hit a roadblock, I just might take you up on that offer." Motoyasu politely declined but considering it at a much later time.

"I decline as well, I want to get a head start as soon as I get my companions tommorow. But just like Motoyasu, I just might accept it in the distant future." Itsuki said with an apologizing expression.

"Alright then, but my offer will always be open." Eugeo declared before they all went to their respective rooms to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

As Eugeo slept, he began to dream.

He found himself in some kind of meadow, one that looks very similar to the one that existed in his hometown of Rulid. Eugeo looked around in slight confusion, but then correctly guessed that this is just a dream until...

"Eugeo..." a very familiar voice was heard a short distance behind him.

He hastily turned around and saw Alice, or to be more precise, what she would have most likely looked like if she was never taken from him all those years ago. Her face being more soft and innocent compared to the Integrity Knight Alice that he met back in Centoria. Not to mention her clothes being a much more mature version of the dress she used to wear during their youth. Looking like the perfect wife for any man lucky enough to have caught her interest and love.

"Alice... I'm sorry. But I guess I won't be reunited with you for a good long while. This world needs me and I just can't turn my back on them." Eugeo apologized with a few tears dripping down his eyes.

But Alice just smiled and approached Eugeo, grabbing one of his hands and pressing it against her cheek. "You dummy, we are already bonded forever. This time, I can finally fight alongside you instead of just watching you from afar and being totally helpless to do anything to aid you."

Eugeo's head perked up, "What do you mean by that?"

Alice just smiled as her eyes started to glow, the rest of her body followed shortly after. In a very bright flash, her body seems to burst in light particles.

"Wait!" Eugeo tried to retain his touch on her cheek when he realized that he's back in his bedroom that Melromarc provided for him. In his grasp is the Legendary Holy Sword, which is glowing a yellow aura with the blue gem shining very brightly.

"Alice..." Eugeo crying tears of joy as he hugged the Sword very tightly on his chest.

* * *

**As it was being implied, Spirit Alice is mentally the same age as Eugeo here unlike in the anime where she's stuck in her child form. The only ****reason I can give is she received fragments of the Integrity Knight Alice's memories. She is also shown in the anime to be conscious while her memory prism is stuck at Quinella's ceiling, so she technically aged during all those years that passed. It was also implied that she was right there and had a front row seat to witness every Sexual Activity that Quinella has ever done on that fancy bed of hers. So yes, she knows what having Sex with a man means and where babies comes from.**

**Whew! That was extremely exhausting! It took me 3 days of on and off writing to get this far into the story. Now I have a much deeper respect to all my favorite authors that managed to make longer and better stories than this one.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be out at roughly the same time next week. But the others will be a bit unsure since it's possible that I may have a job by that time since I'm receiving training for said job.**

**Anyways, please leave a review if you can and I'm open to suggestions if they are compatible with the story. I'm open to listen for advice from critics but for those nasty Reviewers that just love to Insult writers for no reason, I kindly ask you to just leave us alone.**


	2. Hero Lesson 101

**To ptl: Thanks for the correction, I didn't really watched the first episode of the anime all too well so I made a mistake on how the Status works.**

**To** **fruitspunchsamurai-987: I apologise but my imagination just isn't enough for the suggestion you made. I tried but when I test read it, the scene just felt and sounded wrong.**

**To Gen232****4: Thanks for telling me, I absolutely missed that blunder of mine.**

**29**** Reviews, 59 Favorites, 80 Follows**

**Thank you for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews. I didn't expect to get this much in just one week into the first chapter so thank you all so much. Hope you enjoy this latest update.**

**As for Yuuki, well, ****let's see if I can do your request.** **No Kirito though, this is Eugeo's story. Kirito already has his own tale to tell in the anime.**

**I apologise to those that don't like the harem route but their will be two or possibly three other girls who will show romantic interest for Eugeo. But just those girls, I promise. I agree that having too many girls just doesn't work in the long run.**

**Of course, Alice will always be the Top girl here**. **I REALLY hope no one Rage quits from this fact since this story has barely even begun. It's JUST EXTREMELY hard to stick to just Alice when Eugeo will be saving a lot**** of people, a number of them being girls that were doomed to die or spend a life of constant suffering in Canon because of the actions of Trash King and Devil Princess. It's JUST so hard... So I hope you all understand.**

**Well then, on with the story**.

* * *

Eugeo and Alice enjoyed each other's presence, despite the fact that the young woman is still stuck in the form of the Legendary Holy Sword. Taking a look at the time in his Stacia Hud, he estimates that he still has 1 hour of privacy before a maid comes to tell the Heroes to have their breakfast. They'll most likely meet with the Adventurers that the king found for them afterwards.

Deciding to investigate more about how the Legendary Sword works now that he's got time for himself, he drew the letter (S) on the sword and opened its Stacia Window. To his surprise, an alert told him that he just unlocked something new because of this action.

* * *

**[Weapon Sentience Unlocked]**

**Weapon Fluctlight: Alice Zuberg**

* * *

Eugeo reads the details and learns that he can unlock new abilities by spending something called Fluctlight points. Reading further down, Eugeo learns that a hero gets 5 Fluctlight points for every Level up. But unlike the Weapon Skills, the possible abilities for this is blank. Meaning only Alice can see them, or they only appear once he reaches the Level Requirement.

"I guess it's going to take some time before you can officially join me here, huh Alice." Eugeo mumbled as he has full intention of finding a way to give Alice a human body in this world._ 'Somehow, I WILL find a way.'_

[It's okay Eugeo. We can manage for now]

Eugeo flinched in surprise when Alice showed the ability to communicate by using the Stacia Window.

[You don't have speak out loud for me to hear you. Just think with the intention of talking to me and I will hear you.]

_'Like this?'_ Eugeo testing it out.

[Yes, loud and clear]

Time seemed to fly by as Alice talked with Eugeo and helped him learn more about his new abilities as this World's current Sword Hero. The most common ability being that when the Sword absorbs something, it unlocks and can transform into the Sword that corresponds with the material it absorbed.

With Alice basically being the Legendary Sword itself, she was able to teach Eugeo a few of her more complex abilities that she currently possessed at his disposal.

* * *

**Equip Bonus**

**Equip Bonus refers to the special abilities conferred by equipping different weapons**.

**Equip Bonuses start unmastered. But once mastery is reached, the Equip Bonus will become permanently part of the hero even when the weapon form in question is not equipped.**

**[Weapon Copy Unlocked]**

**The Legendary Weapons can copy weapons of the same category for the hero's use, so long as they meet level requirements. Just hold the desired weapon for 5 seconds to process**

* * *

**[Weapon Creation Unlocked****]**

**By combining different materials together, new and more powerful weapons can be ****made. Similar to how blacksmiths use more than one kind of metal or material in creating stronger and more powerful weapons and armor****. Time of process depends on how rare and powerful the materials and final product is.**

* * *

**[Perfect Weapon Control Unlocked]**

**{****Enhance**** Armament****}**

**An incredible power up to the normal Weapon Skill that is being used**

**(****Minimum Mastery Requirement: 8****0%)**

**(****Minimum Resonance Requirement:5****0%)**

**{R****elease Recollection****}**

**Strength of Weapon Skill becomes twice or thrice more powerful than the ****Enhance** **Armament** **version**

**(****Full Mastery ****Required)**

**(****Full Resonance Required****)**

* * *

**[Weapon's Item Storage Unlocked]**

**The hero's own personal inventory dimension where items and objects can be kept**

* * *

[There are still more Strengthening Methods and functions that can be unlocked. But they're blanked out for some unknown reason.] Alice reported.

_'That's alright. We can learn more about them AND this world once you have a human body again.'_ Eugeo assured with a smile. Alice didn't reply but Eugeo knows that she's happy. The Legendary Sword started glowing with a warm golden aura with the blue gem shining once more.

The moment was shortly interrupted when a knock is heard from the door, "Sir Sword Hero, it's almost time for breakfast." The grand breakfast was enjoyed in a quiet fashion but Naofumi, Itsuki and Motoyasu were all a bit confused of why Eugeo seems be in a really good mood.

* * *

"Right this way." The maid spoke as she lead the four heroes to their current destination. Once they arrived at the throne room the King along with numerous nobles were waiting to see them.

[Something is wrong] Eugeo read from Alice's window and he was quick to notice what she meant.

First is the many noble women that were eyeballing Eugeo, Motoyasu and Itsuki with admiration and desire, the spear hero unsurprisingly gave many of them flirtatious glances while the bow hero simply waved at them in awkward greetings. Eugeo simply ignored them partially because he found them not worth noticing and partially because he can feel the Legendary Sword shaking in agitation. Alice is getting extremely annoyed with the lustful gazes the Noble women are giving him.

Another thing the couple noticed was that quite a lot of people were shooting glares and looks of disgust in Naofumi's direction again._'We really have to do some investigating after or if I get any companions later. Their eyes are exactly like Humbert and_ _Raios when they looked at me and Kirito.'_

[The eyes with very dark intentions] Alice said and Eugeo could only mentally agree.

As all four heroes bowed before Aultcray, he quickly announced, "Fellow heroes, as promised we have found worthy adventurers to aid you in your quest to save our world."

Immediately after the King finished that sentence, numerous people walked out wearing a variety of equipment and weaponry. Some had swords, some had staffs and some had knives.

While all of them looked like capable fighters, Eugeo and Alice can see the truth right through the ruse the king and nobles are pulling here. _'THESE are_ _the worthy adventurers that you found for us! Almost all of them are just a bunch of stuck-up nobles who just happened to pick a weapon for a hobby!!!!!'_

[Exactly!] Alice agreed with such force that the Legendary Sword vibrated once again.

As someone who is trained by Kirito, Eugeo's best friend being a battle hardened warrior of so many near death experiences. (Even though Kirito never had the chance to tell Eugeo about his past) Eugeo learned how to feel the battle presence of his opponents, and to a lesser degree, monsters aura. But almost all of these so called adventurers barely have any battle presence at all!

[That woman with silver and lavender hair is by far the only one who has what it takes to become your companion. The rest of these so called worthy adventurers won't even survive 10 seconds with a spar with you!]

Eugeo took a glance at the woman that Alice mentioned, she was equipped with a sword that's very similar in length to his. She is actually releasing a fair amount of battle aura and has a certain allure of being humble despite her status as a noble. Similar to Kirito's senior instructor Sortiliena_._

Once again, Eugeo and Alice took notice that nearly all of them were giving brief looks of contempt at Naofumi which confused the couple even more. One woman in particular, a red head which seems to specialize in magic, caused Eugeo's skin to crawl._'That woman's smile reminds me of the Pontephex too much for my liking.'_

[Agreed]

"Now choose the hero you wish to serve, though anyone who chooses to go with the Sword Hero will have to pass a certain test of his." The King announced.

Upon hearing this, all the Adventurers began walking towards the four heroes who lined up in a row to make things easier. Naofumi, Itsuki and Motoyasu watched in a mixture of excitement while Eugeo just hoped that the silver lavender haired woman that they took note of chooses him.

Soon the adventurers had all lined up behind the Hero they wanted to serve. Eugeo had five people (including the woman he wanted, much to his relief), Motoyasu had four, and Itsuki also had four. Leaving no one for Naofumi.

Upon noticing this, Naofumi was dumbfounded when it became apparent that he would have no one with him during his adventure. "Why hasn't anyone here joined my party?" He asked his voice laced with confusion and worry.

Eugeo then decided to help Naofumi by reminding everyone of the condition he asked for, "Well you still have a chance."

He then faced the King, "I would like to test my possible companions here and now, if it's not too troublesome. Those who failed my test can join Naofumi."

Eugeo noticed the king frown ever so slightly at his suggestion, same goes for his companion candidates with the silver lavender woman being the exception. But the king complies, "Very well, let it be done if they wish to do so."

Everyone then made space for the center of the throne room where Eugeo stood across his companion candidates with the other occupants watching in anticipation. "The condition I set up is simple. I want you to attack me with everything you have, no holding back whatsoever. If you manage to hold your ground against me for 10 seconds, you pass. If not, it's an instant fail. So who wants to go first?"

Everyone is very surprised at his strange and seemingly easy conditions, so the first candidate to go is the guy who carries some kind of spell book. The guy started chanting, "As source of thy power I order thee, Decipher the laws of nature and burn the target in front of me. Faust Fire Ball!"

Eugeo would normally not allow an enemy to finish casting but decided to humor this man. Just to show how incompetent he is to Eugeo's eyes. So as the chanting is finished, a human sized fire ball is launched at him. To the other heroes, it was an impressive sight. But to Eugeo who witnessed the fire power of the Pontephex and her right hand man, it's not much better than a flaming candle.

With the flash the spell was releasing, Eugeo was able to discretely activate a sword skill. With relative ease, the fire ball is sliced in half, much to the caster's and everyone's shock. Then with a simple leap forward, the Legendary Sword is now two inches away from the man's throat.

"You failed." Eugeo said in a plain voice before lowering his sword and facing the other companion candidates, "Who's next?"

The other heroes and the rest of the throne room's occupants watched in astonishment as Eugeo tested the others. The guy who used two daggers jumped high in the air and crashed down on the Sword Hero was simply sent slamming into one of the castle guards that was spectating. The green haired girl delivered a powerful punch that was quickly blocked by the flat side of his sword, before trying a sneak attack with a hidden blade on one of her sleeves. Eugeo saw it coming so he sent it flying from her grasp before leveling his Sword on her throat.

The big guy who used an axe charged at him like an out of control bull, all power with no skill whatsoever. Eugeo met the axe strike Head on before redirecting the man's momentum to one side, causing the man to lose balance and stumble to the floor. Not allowing him to recover, Eugeo once again pointed his Sword at his opponent's throat.

Finally, it's the silver lavender woman's turn to face Eugeo's test.

Looking at the woman in question, she is wearing some kind of uniform which is actually very similar to the one female students used to wear at the Sword Craft Academy. Her's being white with violet design at the joints with her skirt being a few inches above her ankles. There are also some pieces of armor that protected some of her vital spots like joints, shoulders and chest.

Eugeo can see that her curvaceous and appealing body isn't simply because of having a healthy diet, but the result of years of training in the way of the Sword.

The woman took a stance in the typical samurai fashion, but Eugeo saw something that pleasantly surprised him. The sword and scabbard his opponent is holding started to glow, very similar to the Sword skills that exist from his former world. The only difference is that her version seems to be a little untamed.

Seeing that Sword Skills also exist here, Eugeo deemed it safe to show more of his abilities._'Then again, these people just might write this off as me mimicking her style instead me using a superior one.' _Eugeo then took an Aincrad style version of the woman's stance, causing the Legendary Sword to shine a blue light as he activated a Sword Skill.

The other heroes watched in excitement as this is the very cliche but still famously loved standoff scene where two powerful attacks are being charged up and were about to clash, to see which one is stronger than the other. The other occupants on the other hand, gasped in great shock. Just as Eugeo predicted, they mistakenly thought that he simply copied the skill from the woman. The said woman maintained her calm and seemed to be more determined than before as one of her legs slid ever so slightly in preparation for a full speed attack.

In a silent signal, the two combatants charged at each other.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" they both yelled as their blades crashed against each other.

CLANG!!! WHOOSH!!!

The impact caused a small shockwave and powerful winds that blew against all of the spectators. Eugeo and the woman looked deeply at each others eyes as their swords sparked with their light slowly dimming. But instead of going on with the remaining 9 seconds of his test, he decided to call his verdict.

Eugeo and the woman took a few steps away from each other before both returned their blades back to their waist. "You pass with flying colors." Eugeo smiled as he gave her his Swordsman's salutations which she then returns with her own. Striking her left fist to her open right palm in front of her then taking a small bow with her hips.

"My name is Eugeo Zuberg, it's a pleasure to meet a fellow dedicated Swordsman such as yourself."

"My name is Kirin Toudou, and the pleasure is all mine Sir Eugeo. I look forward to fighting by your side and to also learn your world's sword style."

Eugeo then faces the king, "I will be taking her as my companion your majesty. You have my gratitude for finding someone like her to aid me on my journey."

Their was a small silence before the king managed to snap out his stupor, "Y-you're welcome Sir Eugeo. I'm glad you found someone who you deemed worthy to be your companion."

It seems that Alice went on ahead and added Kirin Toudou to his party as a Stacia Window suddenly appeared in front of him saying...

* * *

[Kirin Toudou added to your party]

Level 10

* * *

There was a silence again before someone started to clap which evolved to everyone clapping and giving praise for giving a good show.

"That was so badass!" Itsuki said in admiration as he hooked one of his arms behind Eugeo's neck.

"That was amazing!" Naofumi praised as he shook his hand.

"You really put up a great show dude!" Motoyasu exclaimed as he strongly pats Eugeo's back, almost causing him to fall to the floor.

Unfortunately, once the scene finally ended, they faced the very same problem as the three men who tried to join Eugeo transferred to Itsuki while the remaining woman went to Motoyasu._ 'Alright, this is getting ridiculous. This scenario is completely impossible to happen unless someone is seriously doing this on purpose just to make things harder for the Shield Hero.'_

"I must admit this is something I haven't foresaw." King mused, causing Eugeo to narrow his eyes and to label him as one of the many culprits that is purposely making things harder for Naofumi.

"Perhaps this is because the shield hero doesn't have the charisma that the other three have?"

[That is totally a lie! If that is true, more of them should have chosen you since the Spear and Bow have been extremely disrespectful ever since they arrived in this world.] Alice commented which Eugeo agreed wholeheartedly.

In the next moment the advisor whispered something into the king's ear before Aultcray turned to the four otherworlders.

"It seems a disturbing rumor has been circulating around the castle."

Eugeo tried very hard to not glare at the king as he asked, "And what exactly would this disturbing rumor be? Because rumours tend to be unreliable information and is mostly made up of lies."

"Apparently there are those that have reason to believe that the shield hero has no knowledge of our world, even though the prophecies state that all the heroes are supposed to have extensive knowledge of it."

"How can that be when no one has even spoken to him about it? We literally just arrived in this world yesterday after all." Eugeo asked with a suspicious tone

The king looked uncomfortable and from the looks of it he was trying to think of a response to give to Eugeo's question. "Well you see Sir Eugeo….one of our servants had a chance to speak with the shield hero the previous night about it and that's where he confessed his lack of foresight at least according to them."

Naofumi looked shocked, "I only said that I don't know much about this world, but I didn't say I'm completely clueless..."

The king cut him off. "Anyhow that's just how it is, there's no helping the situation now shield hero."

As Eugeo was contemplating over what he could do to help Naofumi, an unexpected voice broke out.

"Excuse me, I would like to join the shield hero's party."

Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from and saw the red haired woman from before who continued. "I don't think the shield hero should have to fight alone, so since no one else is willing to help him when he needs it the most I guess it'll fall to me."

Both Eugeo and Alice already noticed that her words were anything but sincere. Unfortunately, the Couple simply don't have anything concrete that they can say for Naofumi to not accept her offer so they decided to stay quiet. But Eugeo have every intention to get to the bottom of this, because this entire situation practically reeks of a set up.

Eugeo could only watch warily as the redhead walked up to Naofumi extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you shield hero."

Naofumi took her hand and shook it whilst replying. "Likewise miss…"

"Myne Sophia."

The King decided to address everyone. "Now that all the heroes have their parties assembled, we will now distribute funds to all of you."

Upon hearing this, four servants holding bags began walking towards the four heroes handing the bags in question.

"As you venture out to fight off the waves we will give all of you funds each month to support you in your quest. Motoyasu and Itsuki shall receive 500 silver whereas Eugeo and the shield hero shall receive 800 silver since they both only have a single party member."

Eugeo once again saw for a brief moment the disgust on the King's face. Another fact the he now noticed is how the king kept avoiding to use the shield hero's name. All this time, he kept referring to Naofumi by his title. Eugeo highly doubted that the extra funds he gave to the Shield hero is in any level of sincere either.

"Thanks, this'll definitely help." Naofumi said to express his gratitude believing that the king actually meant well. Of course the king didn't bother with any reply and instead opted to address all four heroes.

"Now heroes destined to save our world, go out and grow stronger so that you can combat the waves."

With that, all four heroes turned to leave the castle. Once everyone was outside, Itsuki and Motoyasu with their respective group went on their separate ways. Eugeo then looked at Naofumi, "Hey Naofumi." Naofumi turned to listen, "Just as I said last night, I'm going to do some combat practicing with my companion, Kirin. Do you still want to join us?"

Naofumi blinked before scratching his cheek as he felt embarrassed that he actually forgot about the offer Eugeo so generously gave him. Especially since the Bow and Spear have written him off as useless with the Sword being the exception. The Shielder nodded before facing his red haired companion, "Hey Myne, do you know a place where we can get some potions and some equipment?"

"Of course I do Sir Shield Hero, this is my home after all. I also know where the best blacksmith shop in town is."

Naofumi nodded in acknowledgment as he took 600 silver coins from his money bag and placed them in one of his bigger pockets on his jacket. He then handed over the money bag with the remaining 200 silver coins to Myne, "Why don't you go ahead and buy our potions while I go with Eugeo for some combat training. Let's meet up again at that blacksmith shop you mentioned afterwards. I doubt I will take very long since Eugeo's knowledge about Shield combat might be a bit limited, he's a Swordsman after all."

Naofumi turned to the Sword Hero for confirmation of his educated guess. "That's unfortunately true, but it's still better than nothing. Besides, that Shield of yours probably has something to compensate for that particular problem." Eugeo admitted before facing Kirin, "Do you know the blacksmith shop that she's talking about. We can all go there together after our short training session." Looking down at himself, the clothes that he stole from the Axiom Church's armory, "I don't think these are going to do a good job in providing me protection."

Kirin giggled with a nod off agreement before giving a reply, "If she's talking about Erhard's blacksmith shop, then yes, I know of it. He's been my family's go to blacksmith for the passed several years because he focuses more on quality instead of unnecessary cosmetic design. Though his creations always had a certain charm to them despite their simplicity in the looks department."

"Yes, that is exactly the place I was talking about." Myne exclaimed with a smile.

"Alright, everything is settled then." Eugeo finalized. Eager to have this two faced woman out of here so that he can finally relax more. Something about Myne just seems off to Eugeo and Alice.

As they went their separate ways, Kirin then guided the two Heroes to a clearing in the forest where monsters very rarely roamed. The perfect place for a training session without being disturbed by human or monsters.

"Alright Naofumi, now I need you to watch very closely as Kirin and I use a one hit Skill." Eugeo instructed as he and Kirin stood a few feet away from each other, facing in the same direction and shifting into their respective stances. Their blades soon gained their respective light, Eugeo's being sky blue while Kirin's is red, then slashing the empty air in front of them in a horizontal manner.

Wooosh!

A gentle burst of wind was felt by all of them because of the force of their slashes. Eugeo straightened up before looking at Naofumi, "As you saw, we had to take a specific stance to activate our Sword Skills right?"

"Yeah?"

"But for you to learn a Shield skill, something that is really abnormal, you have to create your very first stepping stone. The very basic Shield skill in the list. I can't show you the skill because this Sword prevents me from using a shield, even if it's for a demonstration." Eugeo explain

"Wait, what did you just say?" Naofumi asked in confusion.

"If you look carefully at your Stacia Window, your Weapon says that it's locked in. Meaning you can't remove your Shield and at best, you can only move it around your arm or perhaps transfer it to your other arm. You most likely can't use anything else. I have a hunch that we get some kind of punishment if we disobey this rule." Eugeo sighed sadly for his fellow hero's behalf.

"Seriously! But how can I deal damage when my Attack power is a measly 1!" Naofumi exclaimed in frustration.

"Well lucky for you, Shield skills don't depend on your Attack power. So if you manage to figure this out, then you have something in your arsenal that actually deals damage." Eugeo assured him. This calmed Naofumi a bit and made him even more determined to implement Eugeo's combat skill to his arsenal.

After 5 minutes of Naofumi's failed attempts of activating a Shield Skill, Eugeo had an idea.

"I think I have an idea." catching Kirin and Naofumi's attention, "When using a Combat Skill like this for the very first time, allowing your instincts to take over is probably your best chance."

Taking several steps away from Naofumi, Eugeo took a stance of his most basic and weakest Sword Skill. A simple slash called [Slant] that is simply the building blocks of his more powerful Sword Skills, "I'm going to attack you with my weakest Sword Skill, so even if you failed, you won't be taking too much damage."

The Shielder nodded, understanding what Eugeo meant as Naofumi had watched shows and movies where some new skills can only be unlocked in combat situations. Taking a stance that he feels comfortable with, he waited for Eugeo's strike.

"Follow your instincts!" Eugeo exclaimed as he charged forward with his weakest Sword Skill.

Naofumi met the attack head on, and to everyone's surprise, the Shielder actually pulled it off. The Legendary Shield taking a soft green glow before releasing some kind of feedback that sent Eugeo sliding backwards because of the force. Eugeo barely managed to catch himself from falling on the dirt as that Shield Skill really messed with his center of gravity. Giving his Stacia Hud a glance, Eugeo is pleased to see his HP going down by a small amount.

"I DID IT!" Naofumi cheered in glee as he raised both his arms in triumph.

"Quick, take a look at your Stacia Window. You should have unlocked something new now because of this breakthrough you just pulled." Eugeo mentioned as he and Kirin smiled for the Shield Hero's success.

"Right." Naofumi eagerly writing the (S) on his palm then opened his window. "There IS something new here."

* * *

**[Combat(Shield) Skills Unlocked]**

**The Legendary Heroes can also learn and master physical skills and techniques. Once the hero reached the required Status requirement and Mastery of the basic skills, more powerful and complicated skills can be unlocked**. **They can also be used in conjunction with Weapon Skills.**

* * *

Naofumi's grin grew wider and wider as he scrolled in various directions to see the many Shield Skills that's currently locked. Already planning to work hard to learn them as he read the prerequisites of his future Shield Skills. He then took a look at the first Shield Skill he just used, "The Skill I just used is called [Shield Counter]. As the name heavily implies, it's more of a Counterattack skill instead of a straight up attack skill. But it's very useful if I get creative and if I time it just right."

"That's great news." Eugeo agreed and felt great relief wash over him that his idea actually worked. Now his mind is more at ease now that Naofumi isn't completely helpless anymore. Glancing at Kirin, he saw that she's also happy with the outcome_. 'Glad that Kirin is different to all those Adventurers that the king gathered for us. I would hate to kick out someone like her who has so much hidden potential that's just waiting to fully manifest.'_

Eugeo and Kirin then spent the next 10 minutes to show several Sword Skills of their respective styles and explaining to each other of their various advantages. Naofumi on the other hand, watched closely to see if he can at least memorize a few Sword Skills and maybe teach them to his future party members who are also sword users. After working up a little sweat, the two swordsman stopped and Eugeo decided that it's time to head out now.

"I think this is enough training for now, let's go take a look at that Blacksmith shop you were talking about." Eugeo declared.

Naofumi seems to swipe something in the air, probably to close his Stacia Window and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Very well, the shop is this way." Kirin said as she began leading the two Heroes out of the forest and into the city streets.

"So Eugeo, what do you plan on doing once we get our gear?" Naofumi inquired.

Eugeo scratched his head in thought, he actually planned to do some investigation about this world beyond what the King Aultcray said. It's really common for people of high standing to omit details, especially if it's about the so called commoners that they choose to ignore. There's also something completely wrong with how the king and his people were purposely treating Naofumi poorly. He wasn't as naive as he used to be, so Eugeo clearly saw the looks of contempt that has been aimed at the Shield Hero by the king and a great number of the Nobles. There is also the fact that there's no signs of damage in this town, which means the first wave occurred somewhere else.

[You are being followed, be careful of what you say!] Alice quickly alerted in one of her Stacia Windows in front of him.(Alice being classified as a sentient sword, can sense the blades that the spies are carrying on their person)

Eugeo can feel the Legendary Sword shake as a sign of urgency, so he said something else, "I planned to see how fighting monsters in this world differs from my world. I would also like to see how this Legendary Sword of mine absorbs materials and how it can store my belongings for me."

"Wait, our weapon's could do that?" Naofumi paused in amazement as he looked at his Shield.

"From what I've read on the Stacia Window, we Heroes can absorb materials like monster parts, metals, ores and many more resources to the jewels that our weapons have. We could even create combinations of different materials together depending on our imagination." Eugeo explained to Naofumi the few functions of their Weapons, "The absorbed materials is then used to unlock more forms that corresponds to the material in question for our use. Each form having different appearances, strengths and hidden abilities."

"Is that seriously how it works?"

"Yeah." Eugeo replied in slight confusion of how Naofumi didn't know about this, before passively adding, "I found out about this when I opened my Sword's Stacia Window."

Naofumi abruptly stopped walking, causing Kirin and Eugeo to stop as well.

"Our Weapons... also have Stacia Windows?" Naofumi whimpered softly as he looked to the ground in shame. Feeling like a really big dummy that the answers he desperately needed... were right under his nose the entire time!

Eugeo couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly as he watched Naofumi lament about his supposed stupidity while Kirin quickly tried to cheer him up in an adorable fashion. "Che-cheer up Sir Naofumi, now you know! So you can go ahead and take a look right now!"

Naofumi, still not fully cheered up from his depressed state, went on ahead and wrote the (S) on his Shield and opened its own Stacia Window. In his vision appeared the information that explains about the absorb function, the Mastery gauge, the Equip Bonus, Weapon Creation and the Weapon's Item Storage that Eugeo was talking about.

"Why don't we go and put our money in our storage now." Eugeo suggested in an attempt to snap his fellow hero out of it, "This way, their won't be any chances of them getting stolen."

This did the trick as Naofumi got back to his senses and carefully dropped all of his remaining money to his Legendary Shield. A window popped out saying...

* * *

**[Treasury Shield 2 Unlocked]**

**[****Quality: Very Low - Base Defense:** **5**]

**[Mastery****: 0/****20****]**

**[****Equip Bonus: Appraisal Skill ****2]**

**[****Exclusive**** Ability: Money Storage****]**

* * *

Naofumi was then startled as his Legendary Shield changed form right in front of his eyes. It transforms into a more shiny silver shield with a padlock embedded in the middle with a green jewel at it's very center. Opening the Shield's Stacia Window once again, it showed a bar at the top right corner where his 600 silver coins are now being stored for safe keeping. Below that are the currently empty slots where he can store his belongings.

Eugeo experienced something similar when he followed suit. The Legendary Sword transforms into a shiny silver sword with a silver padlock and blue gem at the center of the guard.

* * *

**[Treasury Sword 2 Unlocked]**

**[****Quality: Very Low - Base Attack: 5****]**

**[****Mastery: 0/20 - Resonance: ****0%]**

**[****Equip Bonus: Appraisal Skill 2****]**

**[****Exclusive Ability: Money Storage****]**

* * *

"Did you get the Appraisal Skill 2 as well?" Naofumi asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I did. The Stacia Window says that this skill is used to scan the Level of monsters. Extremely important in making decisions of wether or not you can handle a particular monster in a fight." Eugeo answered with a grin as he imagined how important this seemingly simple ability could be in the future.

"How come we skipped that Appraisal Skill 1 and went straight to 2?" Naofumi wondered out loud in confusion.

"It's probably because we went straight to Silver coins. The first Appraisal Skill must have had a Copper coin requirement, probably for Scanning objects instead." Eugeo took a guess as he can see the great potential this ability has for merchants, doctors and herb gatherers. _'This would have made their jobs easier by by a hundred times over. This is just plain out cheating__!' _he snickered in thought.

"That's amazing..." Kirin commented in awe as she can see how incredible the Legendary Heroes could be in the future. If something like completely mundane pieces of coins were able to give them such useful Skills, she can barely imagine what they would get if they absorb something mystical. Absorbing things like Dragon Fangs, claws or scales, will without a doubt, give them a great boost in power. Giving them more amazing Skills to add to their near infinite arsenal.

"If that's the case, let's ask that Blacksmith for some pocket change when we buy our equipment from him. That sounds just too good of an ability to pass up." Naofumi eagerly suggested as they continued walking

Eugeo followed suit as Kirin continued to guide them to Erhard's Blacksmith Shop.

* * *

The trio soon arrived to their destination, the two heroes now looking at the emblem of a shield with what looked like a buster sword beside it. But they couldn't understand the words that's written right below that picture.

"We really need to learn how to read this World's language when we get the chance. This could eventually become a big problem down the line if we don't." Eugeo sighed at the unexpected chore. The Underworld only had a single unified language, even the Goblins he fought when they saved Selka spoke at the same language as humans. So there's no reason for anyone in the Underworld to learn a new tongue.

"Yeah, I can already imagine some shady businessman or quest requester suddenly ripping us off simply because we can't read a contract's fine print." Naofumi sighed as well.

"Don't worry Sir Eugeo." Kirin assured with a smile, "I will teach you this world's language the first chance we get."

Eugeo nodded thankfully

Opening the door, the three entered and were quick to notice the red head who was holding a sword and seems to be testing its weight.

"Welcome!" A voice bellowed as the two heroes looked towards the sound and were greeted to the sight of a middle-aged bald man with a scar on his face who turned to get a look at both of them. "I've never seen you two before."

"These two are the Sword and Shield heroes." Myne announced as she returned the sword she was holding to the display.

Erhard, blinked in surprise for a couple of seconds before bursting out in roars of laughter. "Would you look at that, my little shop is getting really popular! Two out of the four Legendary Heroes paying a visit to my humble shop at the same day and at the same time!"

Erhard then noticed the Sword Hero's companion, "Little Kirin! Is that you!?"

"Hello Mr Erhard." Kirin greeting a bit nervously before being enthusiastically pulled in to a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you in years! You really grew up to be such a fine lady haven't you." Erhard said as he looked at Kirin now and comparing it to how she was several years earlier before releasing, "So I guess you're here because you joined the Sword Hero's party, huh?

"Yup! Sir Eugeo and Sir Naofumi would like to buy some armor since their current attire is hardly appropriate for the battles to come." Kirin confirmed as she gestured to Naofumi's casual clothing and Eugeo's light blue Swordsman's Soldier Uniform.

Erhard smirked. "So long as they got the money for it."

"Gotcha."/"Understood." Naofumi and Eugeo replied simultaneously which they chuckled in good humor.

* * *

**To answer the inevitable question:**

**Why Eugeo's already strong enough to match a skilled Swordwoman like Kirin in strength?**

**It's because the Stacia Window of the Rising of the Shield Hero universe doesn't take into account the strength of an individual before the summoning. So even if Eugeo is already stronger than the average man, his Stacia Window still regards him as a Level 1.**

**Why** **Naofumi didn't unlock Perfect Weapon Control?**

**The Legendary Weapons are powered by the Hero's beliefs. Unfortunately, Eugeo didn't know this and mistakenly thought that Naofumi automatically received info about Perfect Weapon Control and the Weapon copy when he opened the Stacia Window. A mistake that Eugeo will be quick to making up for in the near future.**

**Eugeo's investigation will happen next chapter.**

**Kirin Toudou is a character I took from the Asterisk War anime. She's 16 years old and only a few inches shorter than Eugeo in this Fanfic unlike in the Asterisk War anime where she's only 13 years old. I hope this doesn't bother anyone**** too much.**


	3. Hero's Crash Course

**I'm sorry to inform to those that have high expectations for the Weapon Creation function, but Eugeo can only create swords for himself with this function. If he really wants to create a sword for Kirin or armor for himself, he needs to do it the normal fashion way.**

**Also, if Weapon Creation can create armor too, Erhard will lose his importance to Naofumi and Eugeo. Erhard is too good of a character to just be forgotten and get turned into a background character****, so I decided put this limit.**

**Eugeo will have a High proficiency in forging swords, Naofumi will have a High proficiency in forging shields, Itsuki will have a high proficiency into crafting Bows and Motoyasu will have a High proficiency in forging Spears. Outside of their specialties, their Blacksmithing skills will** **start in Level ****1 like everyone else.**

**Though Motoyasu and Itsuki would likely find Blacksmithing with their own hands to be too troublesome and simply dismiss it because of their laziness.**

**To FATEMURDER:** **If I remember correctly, people were eavesdropping on the heroes during the first day. So they were able to give Motoyasu what he wanted, cute girls for his party. Itsuki was shown to have a desire for instilling justice and some personality issues so they gave party members to feed his ego and have twisted sense of Justice like Mald who openly shows his hatred to Demi-Humans (which this kingdom approves with the Queen's absence). Eugeo mentioned before that he had a girl that he loves on his homeworld and most likely he still had feelings for that girl. Malty and the other females thought that it's a bad idea to try to flirt with Eugeo this early and with him giving the test for those who want to join him (a test that Malty knows she can't possibly pass I might add), Malty decided not to try.** **Malty saw that Eugeo**** won't be manipulated with her charms since he is still in love with the girl from his homeworld. Eugeo is also shown to be too smart for Malty's taste, as she wants a hero that's easy to manipulate (like Motoyasu).**

**To Kian Xki: Well... this is my first ever Fanfic so it's impossible for me to not make mistakes on a few things. As for why Eugeo didn't take more action against those who treated Naofumi poorly, it's because he knows that he is currently not in the best position to do so. He has first hand experience in how those in High authority can twist the truth into something ugly so Eugeo decided to be more subtle in helping Naofumi. Eugeo was about to tell Naofumi about his plans to know why this kingdom has been treating him poorly but stopped because of Alice's warning of a spy. Don't worry, Eugeo will make his moves soon**. **Although not soon enough.**

**54 Reviews, ****92 Favorites and 137 Follows**

**Well then, thank you for all the support and on with the story. **

* * *

Naofumi told Eugeo that he can go first with his search for armor with Erhard while he went to organize the potions that Myne bought for him.

Myne handed over the potions that she purchased, them being 5 HP potions, 5 SP potions and 5 MP potions. The highest quality one could buy in the Apothecary shop. Noafumi then did something that surprised her.

"What?" the Shielder feeling confused of why his companion started staring.

"What happened to the potions?"

"Oh..." understanding Myne's confusion, he paused to explain, "Eugeo showed me how to unlock the Item Storage function. So we don't ever have to worry about carrying around our belongings with a backpack during our journey."

"Wow! That sounds very useful Sir Shield Hero. But how exactly did you unlock that Item Storage function of yours?" Myne asked with eager curiosity.

"Well, it turns out that these Legendary Weapons all have a Stacia Window of their own. It unlocked the very moment I opened the Shield's Stacia Window" Naofumi helpfully answered as he stored all of the remaining potions into his Item Storage, Myne nodded for the information.

The changing room shortly opened and out came Eugeo now wearing a blue tinted leather armor with some metal parts strapped to his chest, shoulders and forearms. On his feet are partially armored boots with thin metal guards, stretching upward a few inches above his ankles. The Legendary Holy Sword, now sheathed into a scabbard, is hooked to his hips.

All in all, he really fits the Junior Knight in Shining Armor stereotype perfectly!

"What do you think?" Eugeo asked as he scratched his head in slight embarrassment, a habit he inadvertently picked up from Kirito.

"You look great Sir Eugeo!" Kirin gushing in admiration as she holds her hands together close to her chest, "It really fits you and your character perfectly!"

"Yeah! You look awesome." Naofumi complemented with a very small amount of envy, knowing fully well that this style won't fit his image and character at all.

"I concur, you look really dashing Sir Eugeo. It suits you very well." Myne added with a smile. However, the complement only made Eugeo uncomfortable and made Alice agitated. The false cheerfulness Myne is displaying just unsettled the couple.

"That armor's name is [Young Chivalry] , it's normally used by talented knight trainees. So I'm confident that it will serve you well for the start of your journey." Erhard explained as he beamed in pride at one of his works.

"How much?" Eugeo asked with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Normally, it will cost you 200 Silver coins. But since you are the Legendary Sword Hero, I think I will charge 150 instead." Erhard set his terms with a goofy grin.

"It's a deal then." Eugeo confirmed in gratitude as he raised the Legendary Sword and grabbed the required amount of money before recalling something. Eugeo grabbing an extra silver.

"Here's the payment for the armor." Eugeo said as he handed over the money before giving the extra silver, "And can you convert this one to copper pieces?"

"Well... yeah, but why?" Erhard asked as he couldn't see much of a point in doing so.

Naofumi stepped in as he remembered Eugeo's theory, "We think we just might unlock something good if we let our Weapons absorb a Copper piece. We actually unlocked something really useful when we absorbed a Silver piece to our Weapons." Erhard then nodded in understanding and went to a backroom to get his money exchanged.

"What exactly did you unlock when you absorbed your money Sir Shield Hero." Myne asked once again.

"We actually unlocked an Appraisal Skill that allows us to see the Level of monsters." Naofumi answered truthfully, "That, and the Money Storage ability."

"That... is unexpectedly useful." Myne said, genuinely dumbfounded.

"I thought so too." Kirin joined, "It's not something you would expect to get from a few pieces of coins, makes me wonder what they will get if they absorb something mystical. Like a Dragon's tooth for example."

The two Heroes perked up at the idea and decided to put that on their to do list later.

The backdoor opens and out comes Erhard with a small pouch in one hand. "Here you go Sword boy."

"*gasp* Erhard, you can't call Sir Eugeo like that! Show some respect!" Kirin said in panic, Myne nodding in agreement.

"No, no it's quite alright. I don't mind and I actually prefer if you don't refer to me too formally. All the formal talk is starting to get uncomfortable, so please just refer to me by my name if you don't mind." Eugeo calming his companion down before reaching for the pouch.

Receiving it, Eugeo is quick to pick up 2 pieces and handed over one to Naofumi. With that, the two Heroes absorbed them. The Sword and Shield simultaneously morphing into the Copper version of their Treasury forms.

"Looks like your hunch is right on the mark, this could be useful." Naofumi praised his fellow hero for his foresight. "Thanks." Eugeo scratching his in cheek from the compliment. Myne was about to ask but suddenly changed her mind as she thought better of it and stayed quiet.

Erhard then turned to face Naofumi, "Now it's your turn Shield boy."

Naofumi perked up and chuckled that he was also already given an endearing nickname before joining the blacksmith in the next room looking for his armor. Myne following to supposedly help in choosing his armor.

While the sword users waited, Eugeo glanced at the swords that are displayed on one side of the shop. With the Treasury Sword in effect, he can now see the Name and Base Attack of each sword. A few of them having an element affinity. For a split second, Eugeo thought of using Weapon Copy to add them to his arsenal, but he quickly dismissed it as it would barely be any different from stealing. Resolving himself to only use Weapon Copy on weaponry that he actually purchased, namely those for Kirin, or those that he discovers on his journey.

Taking a look at Kirin's sword, on his vision it says:

* * *

**[Standard Knight Sword]**

**Quality: Medium - Base**** Attack: ****40**

**Affinity: None**

* * *

'I should buy Kirin a new sword while I'm at it. Standard issue weapons are simply not going to be enough.' Eugeo thought as his eyes darted around for an appropriate replacement for his companion's weapon. With a few seconds of browsing, he then settled with one. It looked quite plain with the only design being the swirls that looks like rippling water on its guard.

* * *

**[****Aquarion**** Blade]**

**Quality: High -** **Base** **Attack: 100**

**Affinity: ****Water**

* * *

"Hey Kirin." Calling for the girl.

"Yes Sir Eugeo?" Kirin approaching him in full attention.

"Can you hold out your sword for a moment? I'm going to check on something." Eugeo requested. Kirin showing a confused expression but obeyed nonetheless. Using both hands, Eugeo opened both of the swords' Stacia Windows. This time flipping the switch that allows them to be visible to everyone else, surprising Kirin as she witnessed another new ability of the Legendary Sword Hero.

"What are those?" Kirin asked curiously as she can now see numbers floating above the two swords.

Her sword having a 317/400 while the other has a 1000/1000.

"These are the swords' durability. As you can see, since Erhard's sword is superior to yours, I think it's best that I buy this for you." Eugeo explains what he wanted to do.

"Y-you don't have to do that! My sword still has a lot of durability so I can get by with just this for the time being!" Kirin trying to refuse as she pulled her standard issue sword back. Eugeo sighs before explaining with a reassuring smile, "You don't have to worry Kirin, I WANT to buy this for you. I'm not sure how long before I can find others that will meet my criteria like you did. So I want you to be as prepared for our journey as possible."

Kirin's face gradually relaxed as she finally relented and picked up the sword that Eugeo chose for her.

[Smooth Eugeo... REALLY smooth.] Alice's Window suddenly appearing on his face with the Legendary Sword slightly gaining a red aura. Confusing Eugeo for a few seconds before realizing what he just inadvertently done. _'Wait! I didn't mean anything like that! I really did just want her better prepared for our journey!'_

[I know. That's exactly why you just made things a whole lot worse.]

_'Huh!'_

Eugeo's mental crisis suddenly went to a halt as Naofumi and the others returned with his own armor. It's a set of chainmail and a white long sleeved tunic shirt along with a corset like leather blazer along with standard black boots.

"Not half bad Sir Naofumi, now you actually look like a hero in the making." Kirin complemented with a hint of teasing in her voice, Eugeo just chuckling in agreement. The Shielder just laughed it off, "Thanks, and I only spent 120 silver for it." Naofumi not feeling the least bit offended. Knowing fully well that Eugeo already has an advantage over not only him, but the rest of the other heroes as far as being heroic is concerned.

Eugeo changed his focus from Naofumi to Erhard, "I would like to purchase one of your swords Mr Erhard." Kirin showing the sword that they wanted to purchase.

"Oohhh... that one eh." Erhard grunted with with a grin as he scratched his chin, "You have a good eye Swordboy, that's the best sword a rookie could buy from my shop. It can take a lot more punishment than a lot of my other swords but Little Kirin can still handle it's weight."

"So how much is it?" Kirin asked a little nervously, hoping that it won't cost Sir Eugeo too much of his funds.

"Normally I would charge it for 500 silver coins."

Besides Eugeo, who had seen the prices of high quality swords before back in the Centoria Blacksmiths, everyone was surprised with the price.

"But since you are the Sword Hero... and you were able to see that sword's true value even though it looks so plain, I think I can give you a 50% discount."

Eugeo just smiled gratefully and reached for his Money Storage once again.

* * *

"Thank you Mr Erhard!" Kirin waved as she and the others exited Erhard's Blacksmith shop.

"Make sure to come again!" Erhard waved back.

As the group of four walked and reached a crossroad, it was time to part ways for the time being.

"We're gonna have to part here for now." Eugeo turned to his fellow hero, "We still have to buy our own potions and then find a spot where there's some distance between us and the other Heroes. Or else, our growth gets stagnated because of our Weapon's restrictions."

"Yeah... it's a bit of a bummer that we can't party up. We would've been a great team." Naofumi replied before reaching for a hand shake that Eugeo is more than willing to return.

* * *

After separating from the Shield Hero, Eugeo and Kirin made a quick stop at the Apothecary Shop for some Medium Quality potions so they can conserve money. Kirin explaining a bit of how some potions have a lasting status effect, like getting HP regeneration for 5 minutes or getting Attack Power Increase for 15 minutes and so on. She then showed Eugeo another beginner's field that are hiding monsters in the trees and underbrush.

Eugeo sensed the monsters' very weak aura approaching them, releasing his weapon from its sheath and morphing it to the silver Treasury Sword. Kirin followed suit as the sound of the grass and bushes made it obvious of what's coming.

Skreee!!!

Out of the foliage came a large group of...

weird bouncing balls in various colors having angry eyes and jaws coming for them.

_'Huh?' , _[Seriously?]

A deadpanned expression working it's way on Eugeo's face as a simple [Horizontal] sword skill is all it took to obliterate almost all of them. The few that managed to evade his strike were quickly disposed off by Kirin with her own attack. The whole battle didn't even take more than 5 seconds!

* * *

**[15 Exp x 14]**

**[Level Up!]**

**[Level 1 - Level 2]**

**[Fluctlight Points: 5 pts - 10 pts]**

* * *

Eugeo made a quick check on his Stacia Window and sure enough, he noticed how his overall stats increased by a tiny bit._'So this is what Leveling up means. It's a bit different from back home but close enough for me to understand how this increased stats work.'_

[It seems like party members share a portion of the Exp they earned from killing monsters. Why don't you go ahead and collect those monster parts and see if they unlock anything good.] Alice suggested.

Nodding at the idea, Eugeo tells Kirin to always collect the monster parts that they get whenever they go out to kill monsters. With both of them being extremely skilled fighters and all monsters in the town's perimeter being low level, Eugeo and Kirin kept on slaughtering every single monster they encountered. Although Alice had to occasionally remind Eugeo to collect and absorb the monster drops that the monsters leave behind, unlocking quite a lot of swords...

* * *

**[Orange Balloon Sword Unlocked]**

**[Blue Balloon Sword Unlocked]**

**[Red Balloon Sword Unlocked]**

**[Yellow Balloon Sword Unlocked]**

**¥**

**{Balloon Series Complete}**

**[Prime Balloon Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality****: Low - Base Attack: 20**]

**[Mastery: 0/50 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Air Burst]**

**Level 10 Required**

* * *

**[Green Mush Sword Unlocked]**

**[Blue Mush Sword Unlocked]**

**[Red Mush Sword Unlocked]**

**[Yellow Mush Sword Unlocked]**

**¥**

**{Mush Series Complete}**

**[Prime Mush Sword Unlocked]**

**[****Quality: Low - Base Attack: ****15]**

**[Mastery: 0/45 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Poison Resist (Small)]**

**Level 9 Required**

* * *

The Sword duo picked the whole place clean of monsters, occasionally stopping only to collect the monster parts for Eugeo to absorb. This is how Alice discovered that by repeatedly absorbing the same type of monster over and over again, the Mastery gauge goes up.

The Equip Bonus from the Balloon Swords add 2 or 3 points to his ATK, DEF, AGI and DEX depending on the color while the Mush Swords add to his Potion Blending ability. With Eugeo already Mastering almost all of them, all those Stats are now permanently part of him. Proving that Alice's words of not leaving the monster parts behind has been very good advice. As for the Copper and Silver Treasury Swords, Eugeo was able to Master them by prolonged and repetitive usage which isn't very hard with his already excellent sword play alone.

The Resonance percentage on the other hand, didn't budge from 0% despite using the various blades in combat. After several failed attempts, Alice theorized that Resonance is the connection he has for the weapon form. Much like the one he had with the Blue Rose Sword. Since all these other sword forms are meaningless to Eugeo aside from the Equip Bonuses he gets from them, his connection with them is close to none.

Which makes complete sense since Perfect Weapon Control is only possible if a strong bond is forged between the Weapon and its Wielder.

* * *

A Rabbit like monster got cut in half as another Level up alert is shown to Eugeo saying he's now Level 10 while Kirin is now Level 14. Kirin letting Eugeo get more kills so they can eventually have the same Levels.

[I just unlocked something huge! Go ask that Kirin girl to buy food for you both quick!]

Alice's Window pops up, the sword vibrating in giddiness. Looking up to the sky and seeing that it's just about noon, it's the perfect time to send Kirin away without arousing confusion.

"Hey Kirin, I'm just going to sort some things on my Stacia Window and my latest monster kill. Why don't you go buy our lunch and let's have a picnic here." Eugeo suggested as he took some money and a few monster pelts that he didn't need anymore from his Storage to hand over to his partner.

Kirin briefly paused at the idea before eagerly nodding in agreement, "Yes! Let's do that Sir Eugeo."

Handing over the money and pelts, "Go ahead and sell these pelts for extra money. As for the food, well... surprise me if you can. I don't know much about this world's cooking after all, so I leave it to your discretion."

"As you wish Sir Eugeo." Kirin accepted cheerfully before leaving for the town at a relatively quick pace

Now alone, Eugeo looked at the Sword, _'So what exactly did I unlock that got you so excited __Alice.'_

[Actually... you have already unlocked a few abilities that you can get by spending those Fluctlight points of yours. But they are useless since you don't need them. One of them for example is called Basic Auto Combat where the sword will attack on its own while all you have to do is don't let go. Another is a warning sense where you will get an alert of a danger coming from behind. Both are things that I can simply do in their place.]

Eugeo nodded in agreement at their uselessness. _'So_ _what_ _makes this new ability so special?'_

[It allows me to pull anyone who is in physical contact with the Sword to my mindscape!]

_'Really!'_

[Of course, it has limitations since you're still only Level 10. We only have 3 minutes of usage before the ability goes into a 6 hour cooldown period. But with this, we can talk to each other face to face instead of just me sending these message Windows.]

Eugeo didn't need to hear her voice to notice the sense of longing that was included in that message. While they are technically together, their happiness will always be incomplete as long as she's still trapped as the Legendary Sword. While the method or possible future ability for her to physically manifest is still far from his reach, this Mindscape ability would suffice as a temporary substitute.

Alice then showed that since Eugeo didn't bother to get any of the other nice yet useless abilities that are offered to him, they still have the total 50 Fluctlight points to pay for the Mindscape ability. Although it got reduced back to zero in one go... Eugeo didn't feel the least bit of regret. The happy couple then agreed that it's probably best that they give this new Mindscape ability a test run later that evening.

Looking at the freshly killed Vicious Rabbit monster, Eugeo knelt down to properly collect all the possible materials he can get from it. Although his primary role in Rulid Village is cutting the Demon Tree down, he was still thought the basics of properly handling animal corpses. Carefully separating the rabbit's fur, removing the bones, cutting of the paws and vivisecting the internal organs.

Absorbing the parts one by one, he then received...

* * *

**[White Rabbit Hide Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality****: Medium -** **Base Attack: 30]**

**[Mastery: 0/50 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Small Cold Resistance]**

**Level 10 Required**

* * *

**[White Rabbit Bones Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Attack: 35]**

**[Mastery: 0/50 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: 5 ATK]**

**Level** **12 Required**

* * *

**[White Rabbit Paws Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Attack: 30]**

**[Mastery: 0/60 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: 5 AGI]**

**Level 12 Required**

* * *

**[White Rabbit Meat Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Attack: 25]**

**[Mastery: 0/40 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: 5 Cooking]**

**Level 9 Required**

* * *

**[White Rabbit Guts Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Attack: 25]**

**[Mastery: 0/40 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: 5 Foraging]**

**Level 8 Required**

* * *

_'Well... this is surprising.' _Eugeo thought as he didn't expect to get this much from just one monster. He may not have gained any new Weapon Skills, but these Stat gains while very small, will eventually stack as each Equip Bonus is permanently merged with his strength after Mastering the weapon forms.

[You should try to Weapon Copy that sword you bought for Kirin. There's no doubt that you will get a very useful Water Type Weapon Skill from it. Although you will have to Master it the old fashion way unlike the cheat we discovered on monster weapon forms.]

Eugeo agreed wholeheartedly as he took a seat on the grass to rest while waiting Kirin's return.

* * *

Lunch is filled with light and cheerful chatter as Eugeo and Kirin shared with each other a bit about their past as they ate. Kirin is very shocked to learn that Eugeo used to be a simple woodcutter before he became a swordsman. Kirin then told him about how she came from a family that practices and teaches Swordsmanship to those they deemed worthy of going further into the craft. Kirin admitted that she's actually the Heir of the Toudou family and will lead her clan one day once she reaches 25 years of age.

Eugeo then asked Kirin to lend her sword for a moment which she casually obeyed. Holding the Legendary Sword on his right with the Aquarion Blade on his left for 5 seconds and...

* * *

**[Weapon Copy****: Aquarion Blade Unlocked]**

**[Quality: High -** **Base** **Attack: 100]**

**[Mastery: 0/140 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Aqua Slash]**

**Level 35 Required**

* * *

"W-what did you just do Sir Eugeo?" Kirin asked in slight shock as she saw another one of the Legendary Heroes' abilities.

"It's called Weapon Copy. The Legendary Sword can copy any other sword if I hold the desired blade for 5 seconds. Although I have to be Level 35 before I can use this sword because of the Weapon Skill I'm supposed to get." Eugeo explained while returning the original to Kirin's hands.

"If that's true, then why didn't you copy all the other swords that Erhard had in his shop?" Kirin asked in confusion.

"Well first is because it's hardly any different to stealing... and second is I don't think Erhard is going to be happy to see all of his hard work got copied on a whim with no effort whatsoever." Eugeo chuckled as he imagined the man's enraged reaction if he actually pulled such a stunt. Kirin soon nodded and giggled while she imagined the same thing.

As soon as the two finished their meal, Eugeo's expression turned serious as he decided that it's finally time to start his questioning about this world, _'Alice, are there any spies watching us at this moment?'_

[There are two spies... one of them has a the trace of malice on their blades directly behind you while the other is extremely neutral with deep roots of loyalty to your right. The neutral one is doing a better job in concealing her presence since the other spy didn't notice that he's already discovered.]

Eugeo thought about how he can casually use one of his silencing spells without tipping off the spies that he already knows that he's being spied on. With an idea popping up in his head, he finally starts his plan on how to get more information about this world.

"Hey Kirin, want to see how my world cast magic?" Eugeo said with a very convincing mischievous smile as he raised his right arm high above their heads.

"Another world's magic? Yes! I would love to see how it's done." Kirin watching closely in excitement.

**[System call - Generate Aerial Element - Form Element Sound Muffler - Discharge]**

Three small orbs of green light appeared on three of Eugeo's fingertips before dispersing around him and Kirin, forming a semi-invisible barrier that contains sound within.

"This is a barrier that keeps sound from reaching the outside. It also has a blurring side effect. So no matter how hard we shout, no one outside can hear us or see our facial expressions." Eugeo explains with a grin.

"That's amazing! I don't think we have anything that does something similar in this world." Kirin said in praise before noticing the more serious expression on the Sword Hero's face.

"Kirin, I know that your a good person and I'm confident that I can trust you with my life. The simple fact that you didn't look at Naofumi with disgust and you don't wear a fake smile already shows that you are different from all the other Adventurers. With the peace of mind that no one will know what we're talking about thanks to this spell, please answer my questions with the upmost of honesty. No omitted information whatsoever." Eugeo explained seriously with a hint of assurance in his voice.

"I... understand Sir Eugeo. I give you my word that I will answer with as much detail that I could give for your questions." Kirin earnestly promised with a determined expression. A weight seemingly being lifted from her shoulders.

"Let's start with something simple, where is the Queen?"

"She's currently outside of the country attending an international conference with the rulers of the other countries. Talking about how each country is going to handle their respective Waves, which is information that was supposed be kept secret from you and the other Heroes."

_'So the other countries are also experiencing these Waves, not just Melramarc. I guess that makes a lot more sense. The North, East, South and West walls of the human Realm back home have their respective Integrity Knights to stand guard since all of them experience skirmishes from time to time. It's only logical to think that other countries have their own waves to handle too. But why would he keep this a secret from us?'_ Eugeo wondered before asking the next question.

"Shouldn't the king be there too?"

"The King no longer possesses the Queen's favor because of his unruly behavior towards some previous matters, not to mention all the bad blood that he has for the other rulers. So she decided to go with the 2nd princess while leaving the King and 1st princess here."

"Why the 2nd princess? Shouldn't the older princess be the one to come with the Queen? You know, so she can learn how to fairly handle international meetings like that when she ascends to the throne?"

"The older princess Malty, has always been a problem child, made only worse by the King spoiling her rotten. She doesn't possess any of the wisdom and fair judgement that the Queen has, always abusing her authority to those below her. As punishment, the Queen stripped her right as the first born and gave it to the younger princess Melty."

[This Princess Malty must have been really bad if the Queen went so far as to actually revoke her right to the throne as punishment.] Alice commented with Eugeo subtly nodding.

"So the Queen has the higher authority than the king?"

"Yes."

"If that is true, then did the King summoned us behind the Queen's back?"

"I don't know. Not everyone finds out about what happens inside the castle walls, but my mother is secretly a close friend of the Queen. Which is why I know some of the private life of the royalties. She said that the King is taking full advantage of the Queen's absence. So it's very likely, that is the case."

_'GREAT... the King actually intends to leave the other countries for dead by having all 4 heroes to only fight Melramarc's Waves. Just how much does he hate those other countries for him to go this_ _far?!'_ Eugeo inwardly groaned at the King's sheer stupidity. Then for the next question...

"Where is the 1st princess? There wasn't anyone with the King when we had our passed meetings with him."

"Oh, I apologise for not mentioning that sooner. She's actually that Adventurer who is now Naofumi's companion."

"Huh!?"

[She's probably trying to seduce a Hero to gain his good graces to increase her own standing. Since that Motoyasu guy already had 4 other girls with him, she must have thought going for Naofumi will make her efforts easier since she doesn't have any competition.]

_'That DOES make some sense. No wonder she kept giving us bad vibes.'_

"I thought her name is Myne Sophia."

"Adventurers can change their name if they want to. My Adventurer name is actually Yuuki Konno, but I chose tell you my real name when we first met."

Pausing for a moment to think, Eugeo remembered his observations about the town, "Where did the First wave hit? I noticed when I arrived to this world that this place seems unscathed."

"It happened in the village of Lurolona which is south of this town. It was actually a Village inhabited mostly by Demi-Humans."

"Demi-Humans?"

"Your World doesn't have them? They are people who have a few animal features like ears, tails and sometimes unusual eyes. They also have a bit of the enhanced instincts and senses of the animal they resemble. Like how Dog Demi-Humans have extremely good smell or Rabbit Demi-Humans have really sharp hearing."

"If they are that good... why aren't there any Demi-Humans that volunteered to join us heroes?"

It was here that Kirin showed a great deal of discomfort in answering. Knowing full well that Eugeo, a hero who was said to have a strong distaste against abusers of power from her Mother's own spies' reports. Eugeo will not like what she's going to say.

"The few that tried were most likely imprisoned." Kirin grimly answered after a few seconds of hesitation.

"WHAT?!" [WHAT?!]

With a heavy heart, Kirin explained the darker side of Melramarc, "Melramarc is a country that has a human Supremacist belief. Demi-Humans are treated very poorly here and have no rights whatsoever. It doesn't help that King Aultcray has a deep rooted hatred for all Demi-Humans which is made even worse by this country's religion that supports this belief. Telling the citizens that Demi-Humans are hellspawns of the previous Wave cycles and that they should be enslaved before they got the chance to regain their monstrous strength."

Eugeo's voice seems to got stuck as he processed this fact when he got hit by a dark realization, "What happened to the citizens of Lurolona?"

Kirin looked away with a very pained and ashamed face as she answered, "According to my mother's private spies, King Aultcray gave an order to the Castle Knights to stand down and allow the Wave to ravage Lurolona. This decision however came with a heavy price... not only is the village destroyed with many Demi-Humans dead, but hundreds of thousands of monsters from the wave were allowed to enter this world without any resistance. When the Knights finally moved, it was already too late to contain all of the monsters. Even now, the Guild that handles the Adventurers jobs are working overtime to clean up the mess King Aultcray have made."

With a hollow voice, Eugeo asked his most dreaded question, "What happened to the Demi-Humans that survived the Wave?"

Kirin's voice full of remorse, confirmed his fears, "The men are killed while the young women and children were forcibly taken to become slaves."

Eugeo is already hyperventilating at this point but that final piece of information caused something in his mind to snap. It didn't take a genius to figure out what awaits the women, they're not only going to be slaves, they're going to be Sex slaves! The world around Eugeo suddenly darkened as the memory of how Raios and Humbert tried to rape Tiese and Ronye while he could do nothing but watch seeped into his mind.

Hate... anger... rage... greed...

"Eugeo! Snap out of it!"

[Eugeo! Snap out of it!]

The Sword Hero suddenly found himself back in the field with Kirin. The said girl holding his shoulders as if she had been shaking him, which she probably was.

"I'm sorry." apologizing to both Kirin and Alice as he start to regain his full senses. "I have an extremely bad experience with people like those, thus making it the easiest way for me lose all rationality. Sorry I let my emotions get the better of me."

[It's okay...I understand Eugeo. But as much as it pains to say it, with this kingdom itself allowing this entire injustice to happen, we won't be able to do anything to help those victims as we are now. We simply lack the strength and the means to help them]

_'For now... I will get stronger and set things right. Just like last time.'_

[Just be careful ok... we finally had the chance to be together so don't be hasty.] Eugeo caressed the Sword softly to convey his answer.

Kirin just smiled in assurance that she also understood Eugeo's problem before asking, "Do you have anymore questions or is that everything you need to know?"

"Just two more... why has Naofumi been treated so poorly? Ever since we arrived here, almost everyone he meets looks at him like he is some kind of criminal. I noticed the hatred and disgust in the King's eyes along with many of the Nobles he brings along in the castle. Even those other Adventurers were no different."

"The reason is also involved with the King's deep hatred for Demi-Humans. You see... the previous Shield Heroes were known to show a soft spot for Demi-Humans. Although some of the other heroes have also shown compassion for them, the Shield Heroes were the ones to have spent the most effort in convincing other countries to give them equal rights as humans. With this, the Shield Hero is worshiped as the Greatest hero in Demi-Human countries."

_'I__ see... so in Aultcray's eyes, Naofumi is the champion of the Demi-Humans he so hates.__ Demi-Human volunteers or any human who planned to join the Shield Hero's party were all sent to prison, probably with false charges. But if that is the case, why did he allow his daughter to join his party__?' _Eugeo thought to himself, having a bad feeling about that fact before putting that matter aside for now. Asking the last question, "What is the Queen's stance over the treatment of Demi-Humans?"

"You don't have to worry, the Queen is the main reason why there has been a short time of peace between us and the Demi-Humans. She will be on our side when she finally returns. Same thing goes for the Toudou family, although it was agreed among my clan that we will act like we are in favor to the King's decisions so he doesn't make us his targets. Only making subtle actions in opposing his very questionable use of his authority."

"At least this gives me some peace of mind... I don't want you to get into trouble with your family because you don't seem to share this country's point of view." Eugeo sighed before reaching into a decision, "For now, we have to get stronger and handle the King's hatred carefully. With the Queen away, we don't have anyone in power to back us up. So helping Naofumi, the Demi-Humans and the other countries will have to be done very discretely, otherwise, the King and the Church will label us as enemies."

Kirin nodded in fierce resolve in doing this monumental task.

"As you already know, I helped Naofumi to not only get stronger, but have given him much needed information on how to use these Legendary Weapons. No doubt the King and Church didn't like that but they could simply write it off as just me being helpful to a fellow hero. With the King's hate along with the support of this Country's Nobilities and main Church, chances are high that they are going to make a move soon to impede Naofumi's growth."

"Do you really think they will go that far?"

"Trust me... I had first hand experience of people like them who will go so far to get back at someone because of old grudges." Eugeo recalled how his conflict with Raios and Humbert all started simply because he showed that he and Kirito are the superior swordsmen. Something that they simply couldn't stomach to accept. Which is why they tried to get rid of them before the graduation exam arrives since they knew that they couldn't win on a fair fight.

"Hey Kirin, did you already know that we are being watched?" Eugeo asked as he stood up, beckoning Kirin to follow suit.

"I had my suspicions. After all, the Church strongly implied to all of us Adventurers to keep sensitive information secret from all four heroes." Kirin confirmed while trying and failing to spot the Three Heroes Church spies that were watching them.

"We have to pretend that everything we discussed up to this point are just about my world's version of magic. This barrier being created simply because of my desire to keep my brand of magic between just the two of us. So let's get some actual Sacred Art training to support this deception."

"Right!"

* * *

With the sun now setting in the horizon, Eugeo and Kirin are on their way to the Dragon Hourglass so the Legendary Sword can synchronize with it. Kirin felt embarrassed that she forgot to mention that this is required so that they will be teleported to the Wave's location the moment it starts.

During their Sacred Arts training, Eugeo discovered how Kirin's highest magic proficiency is with the Dark element and Wind Element. For now, she can only do the one shot bullet of both elements, which is actually remarkable for only a day of effort. Then again, Kirin admitted that she also knew a few basic magic spells of this world which probably helped in her progress with his method of magic. Eugeo decided then and there that he will also try to learn this World's method and see if he can merge it with his own.

It was also during this time that Alice mentioned that he unlocked something called the [Companion's Sword 1]. It adds the stat gains of a hero's companions for every Level up by a small amount. Alice theorized that this was because of the bonding moment he had with Kirin. Kirin no longer sees him as just the Heroic Sword Hero in the making, but a fellow human and friend who also has his own problems and mental issues to deal with. This bought a smile to his face that he was right in letting her join him and that Kirin will not be left behind in terms of strength. Putting on his to do list to try experimenting how to upgrade this Companion Series to help Kirin and any future companions to grow stronger faster.

They soon reached their destination, this is where Eugeo discovered that the Dragon Hourglass is actually being held inside a church. The Three Heroes Church that Kirin told him about during their training session. Saying how the Sword, Spear and Bow Heroes are worshiped and respected while the Shield Hero is looked upon as the Devil.

The massive church had a tell-tale decorated window below the red roof. It was at this moment that Eugeo noticed another piece of evidence of how the Shield Hero is discriminated in this country. Three spires are extending from the top of the church, each decorated with a single Weapon. The left spire had the Bow, the right spire had the Spear and the middle spire had the Sword. At the main entrance, it had a massive symbol with the Bow, Spear and Sword overlapping each other to form a cross emblem. There is no sign of the Shield anywhere!

Upon entering the church, Eugeo and Kirin were met with a small group of young nuns, all wearing white robes and the rosary of the Three Heroes around their necks.

"Greetings Sir Sword Hero. Have you come to synchronize with the Dragon Hourglass like the other Heroes did." The leading nun spoke with out most respect while the other nuns bowed towards him.

"Well... Yes I did. That and a few other things that you might be able to help me with, if it's not much trouble." Because of his humble origins, Eugeo felt really awkward of being treated this way.

Eugeo and Kirin were soon led to the chamber where the Dragon Hourglass is being kept. The duo moved forward as a number of metal stairs rose up mechanically to allow them entry. Inside is indeed an hourglass, a 30 foot tall hourglass that is being held by a golden frame with two dragon statues constantly spinning around it. It was also decorated with four red jewels that surrounds the hourglass itself. All in all, it's a breath taking sight.

As Eugeo stepped forward, a burst of light suddenly emitted from the Legendary Sword's gem and a beam shot into the center of the hourglass. A timer appeared at the top of his Stacia Hud with a countdown that roughly translates to 3 weeks, 2 days, 8 hours and 32 minutes.

"Well that helps... now we don't have to worry about how to keep track of our time to prepare for the Wave." Eugeo mumbled before turning to the nuns, "Is it possible for you to bring me your weakest holy water all the way up to your strongest one? There's something I wish to try with this sword."

The nuns blinked in slight surprise, as both the Bow and Spear heroes asked for some of the sand from the hourglass, not Holy water. They obeyed nonetheless and left to get what Eugeo asked for whilst he sat and waited in one of the tables. The nuns soon returned, 5 of them carrying a bottle of Holy water of a different quality.

Kirin and the Nuns all watched in slight amazement as Eugeo poured the bottles of Holy water to the Legendary Sword one by one.

* * *

**[Valkyrie's Blade 1 Unlocked]**

**[Valkyrie's Blade 2 Unlocked]**

**[Valkyrie's Blade 3 Unlocked]**

**[Valkyrie's Blade 4 Unlocked]**

**[Valkyrie's Blade 5 Unlocked]**

**¥**

**{Holy Series Complete}**

**[? ? ? ? ? Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Mystical - Base Attack: 350]**

**[Mastery: 0/380 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Luminous Mana Burst****]**

**Level 170 Required**

* * *

Eugeo's eyes widened at the final form of the completed Holy Series. While he expected to get a powerful Sword with a Light Element, he didn't expect to get one SOOOO out of his current reach that he couldn't even see the Sword's name!

He then remembered something important and asked for 5 bottles of the highest quality Holy water and placed them in his Item Storage.

[What are you going to do with all of that Holy water?]

_'You just have to wait and see Alice.' _Eugeo mentally snickered.

"Sir Sword Hero, you still have not yet absorbed any of the sand from the hourglass have you?" the leading nun that had guided him to the hourglass asked.

"No... I haven't." Eugeo replied

"The other heroes have passed through here earlier this morning to synchronize and also asked for some of the Dragon Hourglass sand. From what they said, it granted them a useful ability." She finished.

"I didn't know that. If that's true, will you be so kind to also give me some?" Eugeo asked politely, causing the young nuns to feel flustered before briskly collecting some sand for Eugeo to absorb. Holding out the Legendary Sword, the nun pours the sand into the blue jewel.

* * *

**[Dragon Era Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Unique - Base Attack: 70]**

**[Mastery: 0/90 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Dimensional Scar]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Transport Sword]**

**[****Level 50 Required]**

* * *

"This REALLY is going to be useful in the future." Eugeo chuckled at how convenient this ability is, simply teleporting to previously visited places that he registers as landmarks. Although he still have to work hard to reach the level requirement. The 3 person limit isn't an issue for the time being since his companion is only Kirin.

Turning to the group of extremely helpful nuns, "Thank you so much for all of your help. How much do I have to pay for all the materials you gave me?"

"I-it's no problem Sir Sword Hero! It is our duty to serve you. As for the price, your Sacred duty of combating the waves is more than enough payment for our services." the leading nun barely managed to speak in behalf of all the nuns there.

"Is that so... then you all have my gratitude." Eugeo said in genuine sincerity while bowing towards them. In his mind, there is a great possibility that there are some of the Three Heroes Church that are only being forced to cooperate and can still be redeemed. Just like Knight Alice, who decided to rebel and switch sides when she realized the corrupted nature of the Axiom Church back in Underworld.

All the young nuns are now left completely speechless in nuclear levels of heat on their faces as Eugeo unknowingly gained their favor. They lost a bit of their respect for the other two heroes because of how the Spear hero is a shameless flirt and the Bow hero simply being young. Both of them lacking the Heroic disposition that they expected from a Legendary Hero. Eugeo on the other hand, seems to possess some of those traits.

Turning to Kirin, who decided to stay completely silent the entire time so she won't accidentally alert the Church's spies, "Do you know any nearby inns where we can have something to eat and a room to sleep in?"

* * *

That night, Eugeo and Kirin stayed in a more moderate quality inn and had their dinner before going to bed. Their place having two beds on opposite sides of the room. Eugeo then removed his armor and placed them on the table and chair before laying on his bed.

After making sure that Kirin is already asleep, Eugeo held the Legendary Sword in his bed for the awaited first try of the Mindscape Ability,_ 'Alright Alice, let's give it a shot.'_

[Right!]

In a flash of light, both literally and figuratively, Eugeo once again found himself back in the meadow of Rulid where he had his most cherished memories of Alice.

* * *

"Over here Eugeo." Alice called from behind with a weirdly mischievous tone.

Turning around...

Eugeo blushes as hot as a volcano as he saw Alice in all her Angelic Glory!

In front of him is Alice with a pair of pure white and silver Angel wings completed with a halo floating above her head! Her her hair gaining some kind of sparkling shine and now donning pure white robes that you would expect a real angel to wear!

"So what do you think Eugeo?" Alice asked with a slightly seductive tone as she gave him a curtsy completed with a flatter of her feathers.

After gathering his wits and clearing his throat, "You look beyond beautiful Alice." Eugeo replies with all his heart.

Alice giggled in appreciation before grabbing one of his arms and dragging him to take a seat beside a nearby tree. There, they spent the remaining 3 minutes cuddling and just enjoying each other's warmth. She explains that her Angelic form comes from the Valkyrie's Blade that he unlocked earlier that day. Alice also mentions the unexpected side effect of this ability. Since the time within the Mindscape is only happening inside their heads, only a fraction of a second passes in the outside world.

The happy couple couldn't help but groan when they saw the countdown on the Stacia Hud almost reaching zero. Eugeo once again promised that he will work hard to make sure she gets a real human body with Alice saying that she will be waiting.

The two then went to sleep with high hopes for the future... unaware that the turbulent times that Eugeo predicted to come would arrive far earlier than he thought.

* * *

At the very early morning of the next day, Eugeo and Kirin are abruptly woken up by the loud knocking on their door with someone calling for the Sword Hero to wake up. Rubbing his eyes awake with a yawn, Eugeo is quick to get up as he is already used to waking up early. Partly because of his previous calling to chop down the Demon tree back in Rulid. Even when he left and moved to Centoria, he still stayed an early riser with him being Kirito's alarm clock.

Quickly opening the door, Eugeo answered, "What's the big emergency good sir."

The one who was knocking on the door is actually a soldier, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir Sword Hero, but his Highness called for an emergency meeting."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well... I only heard rumors, but apparently the Shield Hero his being brought in, on the charges of sexually assaulting his party member!!"

"WHAT?!" "WHAT?!"

Eugeo suddenly froze, just barely able to reply to the guard that he will come to see the king after getting dressed. Everything clicked inside Eugeo's head of why Myne aka Malty joined Naofumi's party and why King Aultcray allowed it despite his hatred for the Shield Hero.

_'Stupid stupid stupid!! Why didn't I realized this sooner! I thought they were still setting some kind of elaborate trap for Naofumi to do something that they can paint in a bad light. The same way Raios and Humbert did to me. But I completely forgot that since only the few involved people know about Malty's twisted nature, her lies against Naofumi's truths is going to blow this mess out of the water! The King will no doubt believe his spoiled and lying daughter and this will give him the perfect excuse to make Naofumi's life as miserable as he can possibly can! With the nobles hating the Shield Hero from the start, it would be so easy to influence even the commoners to believe this entire facade.' _Eugeo lamented to himself, fighting the urge to bang his head against the wall.

"What do we do Eugeo?" Kirin's voice filled with worry as she knew that all of this is just another big ugly mess that King Aultcray and Malty are making once again. With the Queen away and her own mother forced into pretending to be all into this to protect the clan, she couldn't think of anything to help the poor Shield Hero.

"We'll do what we CAN do." Eugeo replied with a new wave of determination on his face as he throws together the best plan that he could think of to at least lighten Naofumi's burden. Especially now that the Shield Hero's reputation is being plunged rock bottom!

_'Are there any spies?'_

[None at the moment] Alice checked

_'Good'_

Eugeo quickly opened his Item Storage and took several monster parts that he doesn't need anymore, about 200 silver coins and 2 of his highest quality Holy water. Placing them all inside a pouch and quickly handing it over to Kirin's hands.

"Get to Erhard's Blacksmith shop as fast as you can and very discreetly tell him the truth about this entire mess. Then ask him to make a convincing act that he's going to beat Naofumi to a pulp and drag him to the Blacksmith shop to do it, wait for them there. The moment Naofumi enters, act like you are now scared that he might rape you too and accidentally leave all of these items on one of Erhard's displays." Eugeo explained his last minute plan.

Kirin nodded with new found purpose as they got dressed and quickly went to their respective destinations.

* * *

**Yes people, the Yuuki who died in the SAO universe is already here to begin with! Hahaha...**

**Simply put, Kirin Toudou here is the reincarnation of Yuuki Konno from SAO. We never really knew what Yuuki should have looked like IRL if she never got sick with AIDS and was a healthy girl, so I just went with the appearance of Kirin Toudou at 16 years of age. I'm not sure how all of you would feel about this but I hope you can at least accept my decision. This was my plan all along, long before the suggestions of bringing Yuuki here came in the reviews.** **Yuuki would be a little bit out of character in this Fanfic since she had a different life in this world, only recalling bits and pieces of her past life back in the SAO universe.** **More** **memories** **returning to her overtime.**

**Like always, please leave a review if you can and I'm open to suggestions if it's compatible with the story. We all know what's coming in the next update.** **Eugeo's changes to the story will be a bit small at first but will be making much bigger and noticable changes after the first wave. **

**The next chapter might come a little late since I have to do a little brainstorming of how things are supposed to go. Of course I will try to update it at this same time next week. If not, maybe a few days later.**


	4. Hero's First Steps

**To Kensei- 1085: In**** this Fanfic, the only ones who can use sword skills or other combat skills are those in the Clans or Families that are known for their prowess in close combat. Their will be other clans in the far future, but sword skills from other characters will not be showing up for quite some time apart from those trained by Eugeo, Kirin or Naofumi.**

**To**** SentinelPrimeKnightOfCybertron: Not sure about Sachi and Yuna, but Kayaba is a definite No. He isn't even regarded as dead because his mind is currently surfing the internet and watching over the Seed he gave Kirito grow.**

**To Ozilla: I guess great minds do think alike. You are actually half correct in how I'm going to handle the False Rape Accusations. But some things have to happen and we have to remember that the Church currently has a strangle hold over this country. In the start of the anime, they are at the very peak of their influence in this nation that no amount of evidence would be enough to prove Naofumi's innocence. But as their 3 so called beloved heroes made a complete mess in their heroic actions, that absolute control started to loosen. Made even worse when the Evil Shield Hero is the one who cleaned up their messes. So you will have to see how things go.**

**74 Reviews, 130 Favorites and 188 Follows**

* * *

The throne room is currently in the middle of what could only be called as... the most stupid and unbelievable trial ever!

_'I already know King Aultcray and a large number of the Nobles hate the Shield Hero... but this is just insanely the lowest low of cruelty!!!'_

It's taking every scrap of patience and self control that Eugeo had to not just outright call out Myne aka Malty of all the false accusations she threw against Naofumi. The evidence that was being provided as proof of the supposed sexual assault is incredibly unconvincing, especially for someone who actually thinks logically about the entire situation. The very fact that Naofumi's armor and other things that weren't stored in the Shield's Item Storage got stolen the very night he supposedly committed the crime is already a big reason to be suspicious! Especially since Motoyasu is currently wearing that very same armor right now!

But since every noble in the room WANTED to screw over the Shield Hero, they are probably involved in this farce. No one tried to question the glaring hole in Malty's so called proof and the other two Heroes didn't even bother!

[I have to admit... that two faced woman... has extremely good acting skills.]

Eugeo could do nothing but agree as Malty now had Itsuki and Motoyasu wrapped around her finger believing every word she says! Motoyasu most especially, because of the guy's skirt chasing tendencies.

As of now, Eugeo is wearing an angry and disgusted expression on his face towards Naofumi. But in reality, this emotion isn't aimed to the very innocent Shield Hero... but to the true enemy that is sitting on the throne and the other currently in the Spear Hero's arms.

It's truly gut wrenching to watch Naofumi when he screamed that he didn't do it and that Myne set him up, but not a single person believed him. Aultcray then said that he couldn't kill Naofumi because doing so would cause the Waves to become exponentially harder. When the topic of just sending him back to his homeworld is brought up, it was explained that it's impossible to do so until the Waves of Catastrophe are over. To summon a new Shield Hero requires the death of all four heroes to do so.

It was at the next moment when Naofumi saw the disgusted expression on Eugeo's face that seemed to be aimed at him, that something inside Naofumi broke.

[Eugeo! If you have anymore plans you wish to put into motion, then do it now! Otherwise, something far WORSE is going to happen to Naofumi! His Legendary Shield is starting to get corrupted!]

Spooked by what Alice frantically told him, Eugeo quickly walked towards the kneeling Shield Hero. King Aultcray, Malty, Itsuki and Motoyasu were all so surprised at this sudden action that they didn't stop him. The soldiers that were holding Naofumi down with spears all took a few steps away in fear of getting caught in the Sword Hero's wrath. Eugeo's expression is just that intimidating.

Naofumi glared with great intensity at Eugeo as he pulled out his Legendary Sword and placed the flat side on top of the Shield Hero's shoulder.

* * *

"What the hell! ! !" Naofumi completely forgot about the extreme anger that he was feeling and was replaced with overwhelming confusion. Somehow, he's no longer in the Trash King's throne room. Instead he's now standing in the middle of a very beautiful meadow, the kind of peaceful scenery that can cause almost anyone to calm down and forget their troubles for a short period of time.

"Have you calmed down a bit now, Naofumi?"

Turning to the familiar voice, Naofumi saw Eugeo with his arms crossed leaning against one of the trees at the meadow's edge. Naofumi's anger resurfaced for a moment. But when he noticed that Eugeo is looking at him with a face full of remorse, Naofumi decided to at least hear him out. After all, the two of them shared a good comradeship during their short time together the previous day. So Naofumi is able to control his anger and give his fellow hero a chance to speak.

The difference in the environment also helped a lot to calm his nerves down. Especially now that all the people who are now on his most hated people list are out of the picture for the time being. Unknown to Naofumi, Alice was also doing her best to use her influence to increase the Mindscape's soothing effect. Secretly helping to at the very least, lessen the Legendary Shield's corruption.

"Yes, I guess I have. So is this some kind of magic spell you have in your world? And more importantly, what the hell is going in that stupid throne room?!" Naofumi responded with a bit of his rationality returning to him.

"I'm sorry but we only have less than 3 minutes before we are forcibly sent back out of this Mindscape of mine. So you have to listen very carefully to everything I managed to uncover from my information gathering yesterday. Understood?" Eugeo said with great emphasis to his urgency to listen. Naofumi nodded with a new fire in his eyes as he can now get some much needed explanations.

"First and foremost, Melramarc is a matriarch ruling system. Meaning, King Aultcray isn't the true ruler of this country, the Queen is."

"Seriously!? All of that bravado about his word being law is all a sham to begin with!" Naofumi couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle that Aultcray isn't as all powerful in Melramarc as he claims to be.

"That might be true. But the Queen who is widely regarded as a just ruler, is currently out of the country to have International Meetings with the other nations. With her out of the picture for the unforeseeable future, King Aultcray is taking full advantage of her absence." Eugeo grimly informed.

"Well that just sucks. So what's the deal with them hating me so much?" Naofumi grunted with a bit more aggression in his tone.

"I was just getting to that. First thing you must know is that King Aultcray, the Nobles and Melramarc's main Religion, have a strong hatred and prejudice against Demi-Humans."

"Demi-Humans? You mean those people that have half human and half animal features right?"

"Exactly that. It just so happens that many of the previous Shield Heroes were known to have a soft spot for Demi-Humans. Their is no doubt that a few of the other Legendary Heroes have shown them kindness too. But it's the Shield Heroes that have made the most effort in giving them equal rights and to be treated as equals to humans."

"Great... So that makes me the most hated hero here since I represent the Demi-Humans that they hate so much." Naofumi's face wrinkled with a very deep and bitter scowl at the unfairness of it all.

"I also have a strong suspicion that us 4 Heroes weren't even supposed to be all summoned in Melramarc. Other countries and nations are also experiencing these Waves of Catastrophe, so the most obvious and logical plan is for each country to have one hero. But with Aultcray summoning all 4 of us, he basically left all the other countries for dead. I'm pretty sure the Queen is now stuck and couldn't come home as soon as possible because she needs to calm the other nations down, as they are most likely outraged by what Aultcray has done."

"So what happens now? I pretty much lost everything! I may have saved a few potions and a few silver coins in my Shield's Item Storage, but with this entire country against me now no thanks to that Bitch, fighting the Waves is the least of my worries! I highly doubt that I'm strong enough to travel all the way to another country for help. And I wouldn't put it pass Trash King to order some kind of law to make sure I never get to any of my destinations!"

"You're not alone Naofumi!" Eugeo strongly declared. Causing Naofumi's despair to lighten somewhat. "Just before I came to the throne room, I gave some items to Kirin and told her to go straight to Erhard and tell him the truth that you're innocent. Erhard will pretend to try to beat you up and drag you to his shop to do it. Kirin will "accidentally" leave her items behind in fear that you might rape her too." Eugeo explained.

"I..." Naofumi couldn't help but feel a bit touched at his efforts, "Thank you. But why...?"

"Something like this happened to me too back in my homeworld." Eugeo confessed as he can see that Naofumi is shocked but he needs to hear this, "The accusations might be different, but I was also sabotaged by people of Higher rank and got labeled as a criminal despite not doing anything wrong."

"I see... So the reason why you didn't say anything back at the throne room is because you knew that doing so would be completely useless."

"It's unfortunate, but that is the truth."Eugeo sadly admitted, "I would have an easier time in helping you if the entire kingdom thinks that we are now on very bad terms."

"I suppose you're not wrong."

"Anyway, you will have to find a way to get stronger without anymore help from me. It's not so impossible now that you've learned the Combat Skills, but you will need people to join your party eventually. Going out solo can only get you so far and will become inefficient in the long run." Eugeo strongly suggested.

Naofumi's face contorted into an intense scowl at the thought. Trusting Eugeo is one thing, the young man has shown wisdom beyond his age because of the harsher world he originated from compared to the other three heroes. The fact that Eugeo was in the very same position Naofumi himself is now, also helped in shaking away the doubts he had for the Sword Hero. But learning to trust others in this world is a totally different story altogether! ! !

Seeing the inner conflict on Naofumi's face, Eugeo wanted to convince him more. Unfortunately, they simply don't have the time since they only have less than 1 minute left before they get sent back.

"Naofumi, we only have 52 seconds before we get sent back so listen closely." getting the Shield Hero's attention, "The moment we return, we'll be right back where we left as time slows down to a crawl when in the Mindscape. I will strike you with a new skill that I learned yesterday. It's an attack that's more suited for multiple enemies so the damage it does on single targets is significantly weaker. You shouldn't have much trouble in using your [Shield Counter] to block it. This will cause a strong burst of wind that will send all the surrounding Castle Soldiers slamming into the walls."

Naofumi's eyes widened as he caught on to the ingenious idea, "Thus creating an EXTREMELY convincing illusion that you seriously tried to kill me despite the warning that Trash King said about it. Cementing in their minds that the camaraderie we had yesterday is now long gone."

"Exactly!" Eugeo confirmed with an out of character smirk before gently smiling, "As soon as you get some decent clothes, go synchronize with the Dragon Hourglass in the town's Church as soon as possible. Doing so will cause a timer to appear in your Hud to show how much time before the next Wave hits. It also teleports you directly to the Wave's location."

Naofumi couldn't help but groan as another thing to hate Bitch is added to the list in his head, as she didn't tell him anything about that either.

"Absorbing the sand from the hourglass will also give you a Teleport Skill once you reach Level 50. But I highly doubt that Church would give you some because of their hate towards you. For now, I will do what I can to help you in more subtle ways. Things might be a bit different after the first wave. Once I get stronger and have a more firm grasp on how this world works, I should be able to help you more openly. Just survive and grow stronger until then, okay?"

Eugeo reached out for a handshake, Naofumi hesitated for a second but quickly returning it. A few seconds later, the countdown hits zero and a flash of light sends them back out to the real world.

* * *

Eugeo raises the Legendary Sword in the air and transforms into a multicolored blade with a few balloon scraps attached to the guard before swinging towards the disgraced hero, "Air Burst!"

Naofumi activated his Shield Skill and met the swing head on, "Shield Counter!"

Just like what Eugeo had hoped for, the air bursting sword and glowing shield colliding caused a whirlwind to blow all of the nearby Castle Guards away. It also had the unexpected side effect of causing Eugeo to slide backwards to join the other two Heroes while Naofumi slid back to the throne room exits.

"Eugeo! Stop!" Itsuki exclaimed as he grabbed the Sword Hero's left shoulder while Motoyasu held the right.

"Sir Eugeo! As justified as it may be, killing the Shield Hero will do more harm than good!" King Aultcray said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Eugeo took a very deep breath, as if he's trying his best to calm himself down before speaking, "Get out of hear while you still can Naofumi. Because if the next one comes, you might not be able to deflect it again."

"I was just leaving!" Naofumi yelled in anger before turning around to leave. The Castle Guards a bit too scared to stop him now that they saw a fraction of the Hero's power. If the Shield Hero survived the Sword Hero's strike, then what hope do they have in standing against him. As Naofumi exited the room, the Guards that were scattered all over the room are now starting to get up, a bit shaken by the whole ordeal.

"What happened to you Eugeo? You were so calm and collected during our short times together. Your reaction just now is so out of character of you." Itsuki asked with a bit of worry and wanted to hear his answer.

"Yeah. I mean, sure I think beating him up a bit is something I also wanted to do. But just now, you seriously tried to kill him right where he stands despite what the King said about what happens when a hero dies." Motoyasu chimed in also, very curious of why Eugeo just flew of the handle when he has shown to be a level headed guy for the most part.

Turning away to hide his face, "Back in my homeworld, a rival of mine who can't stomach the fact that I'm better than him, have set a trap for me. He lured my female Sword Apprentice into an enchanted room where she's forced to obey every word he says. When I arrived to save her, he also sprung the trap on me where I'm going to be forced to watch her get violated while he gets away with it."

Itsuki and Motoyasu couldn't help but flinch at the thought.

"It's only pure luck that I managed to break free and cut off one of the guys arms before anything could really be done. Since then, I always had an extremely short fuse when it comes to sexual abusers." Eugeo finished.

Accepting the Sword Hero's explanation, finding it to be quite reasonable of why he suddenly lost control like that. The King then cleared his throat, "Aside from dealing with this unsavory matter, I called all three of you heroes to provide you some Crystal Balls that you can use."

"Really! That's great!" Motoyasu cheered.

"Yeah! Now we don't have to spend our money in buying those." Itsuki commented with a smile.

Eugeo on the other hand, is confused, "Crystal Balls? What's so great about those?"

"They are magic items that let's you instantly learn a spell by releasing the power sealed within. It's a really convenient way to learn magic." Itsuki helpfully explained.

"They are also really expensive. So the King getting them is actually a huge help for us and our party members." Motoyasu said as he grinned.

"Is that so..." Eugeo mumbled in thought as Aultcray called for the maids to bring in the cart that is full of Crystal balls. _'_

[Yet another clear indication that these people are purposely supporting the three heroes while the Shield Hero is being denied of any sort of help.]

Myne, who has suspiciously recovered from her supposed trauma, is now helping Motoyasu in choosing the Orbs that they are getting. Itsuki also helped himself with a few offensive Orb spells. _'Either they already knew about the Item Storage function or Myne told them about what she learned from me and Naofumi.' _Eugeo thought as he saw them storing the Orbs they chose into their Spear and Bow

He decided to let the Bow and Spear get most of the Orbs. He settled to pick all the Orbs that have the Recording and Communication function instead. Which is 4 out of the 20 orbs that the king provided.

Both Eugeo and Kirin already know how to use magic, even if his type is different. If they want to learn more, it would be simple enough to purchase Magic Books from a shop. Although he still needs to get through the language barrier to read normal literature let alone magic writings.

After the whole ordeal, the three Heroes went to their separate ways. Alice then reported to him that a small amount of SP was deducted from him when he used the Weapon Skill {Air Burst}. It turns out that SP stands for Soul Points, a type of energy exclusive to Heroes which a set amount is spent whenever a Hero uses a Weapon Skill.

Before Eugeo went too far, he managed to overhear that the other two heroes plan to go to a place called Zeltoble. Saying that they have the best and most powerful man made weapons in this world available in their shops.

_'They are going to have a field day of Weapon Copying all the strong items that they could find in Zeltoble, without telling the merchants what they are doing aren't they?'_ Eugeo sighed at their plans of technically cheating those people out of their products.

[Well, not many people can be as honest as you are Eugeo. Besides, we already have an EXTREMELY powerful sword form in stock. Although it will take quite a long time before you can use it, I highly doubt that any man made Weapon can surpass that completed Holy Sword Series.]

While walking towards the inn where he spent the night with Kirin, Eugeo can hear the rumour mill already in full swing about the evil Shield Hero. '_There's no way the info about the False rape accusations would have spread throughout the town in just a few hours. Especially in a town this size.'_

[The King's handy work most likely. He wants everyone to hate Naofumi so he went out of his way to deliberately spread the word to the entire town.]

It makes Eugeo sick to see how an innocent man is now going through this just a day after arriving. Eugeo could only try to ignore all the gossip as he walked as fast as he can. When he arrived in the room, he found Kirin sitting on one of the beds with a solemn look on her face. No doubt she heard all of the drabble that is openly being spoken outside.

Eugeo decided to leave Kirin alone with her thoughts while he thinks of what he plans to do next. _'__Are there any spies around?'_

[Surprisingly none. Whoever those spies are, the one with malicious blades is probably involved in this entire scheme, the Three Heroes Church perhaps. The one with the neutral and loyal blades on the other hand, that one probably belongs to a different group altogether.]

_'Didn't Kirin mention that her family have their own private spies that gather information for her clan. Do you think that other spy is a Toudou member who specializes in stealth?'_

[It does sound plausible. Her family does seem to be well versed in combat after all.]

_'With the Church's spies too busy with this Shield crusade of theirs, maybe we should have a talk with Kirin's mother while we have the chance. I need a reliable source of information that can keep me updated about the latest events in this world. Kirin's mother just might be my best shot.'_

[I think it's a good idea.]

With a new plan in mind, Eugeo caught Kirin's attention, "Hey Kirin... why don't we pay your family a visit before we leave the town for our journey."

"Huh?" Kirin blinked in confusion since she was still a bit lost in thought.

* * *

The Toudou Clan's compound is a bit big, looking more like a school instead of a clan home. Unknown to Eugeo, all the buildings look like a Medieval version of Japan with Dojos, wide open fields and extravagant gardens that are perfect places for people to meditate.

When the two entered the gate, the guards greeted Eugeo with respect but looked at Kirin with fondness. Hinting that Kirin has a good standing within her clan. Looking around as they walked passed one of the extravagant gardens, there's actually a few Fox and Dog Demi-Humans tending the plants there. Much to his relief, they seemed to be treated nicely here as they don't show any signs of bruises, exhaustion or starvation.

In a few open fields, several people are in the middle of their sword training. Swinging their wooden swords in sync as they went on a few stances and sword katas. Eugeo couldn't help but smile as he remembered the fond times he spent with Kirito when they trained in Centoria.

Kirin soon led them to the Clan Head's home which is two or three times bigger than the normal homes of the clan. As they walked through the halls, they walked passed a door with an eye catching symbol on it. It was a red heart with a pair of white wings.

"This is actually my room. That symbol is something really special for me... but I can't really explain why. Although I won't be using this room for a long while since we'll be traveling out of this town soon." Kirin pointed out before walking on to the Head's private room.

Entering a heavily decorated door, a gorgeous woman with long purple hair wearing a lavender combat kimono, is meditating in the middle of the room. Behind her is a beautiful long samurai sword on top of a pedestal. The walls are decorated with drawings of flowers and birds flying among the floral background.

"Hello mother." Kirin greeted with a bright smile.

The woman opened her eyes and returned the smile in kind, "Hello my little Kirin and welcome Sir Sword Hero. My name is Aoi Toudou, the current Head of the Toudou Clan."

Eugeo nervously bowed in greetings, "I-It's really nice to meet you Lady Aoi. My name is Eugeo Zuberg."

"My my, such a gentleman you are." Aoi giggled before inviting them to take a seat on the other pillows available in front of her. Her expression soon turned serious as the pleasantaries are now out of the way. "So Sir Eugeo... before I hear what you came here for, I just had to ask. What is your honest opinion about this latest events concerning the Shield Hero?"

_'Alice?'_

[There are two spies, one at the ceiling and one at the window. Both of them are neutral spies since there aren't any evil intent in their blades.]

"The entire thing is a complete sham." Eugeo answered with a frown, surprising Lady Aoi and the two eavesdropping spies, "Wether or not King Aultcray is in this plot. I know for a fact that an innocent man has been labeled a criminal for a heinous act that he didn't do."

Eugeo took a deep breath to calm down before looking at the Lady, "One of your private spies were keeping watch over us since yesterday right?"

Lady Aoi just smiled, "I'm impressed, so you noticed one of the Toudou Clan's private Shadows. But you should know that the Queen and the Church also have Shadows of their own. How did you know that a spy belongs in this clan?"

Eugeo decided to give an answer in a way that doesn't expose much of his abilities and could easily be misunderstood as something else, "The blades of the Church's Shadows are tainted with malice while the other is neutral and traced with loyalty."

"I see, so it's their weapon's history that gave away the Shadows' affiliations. You Heroes truly are amazing." Lady Aoi is both right and wrong but Eugeo decided not to correct her. "But I'm confused, if you knew that Sir Naofumi is innocent, then why did you strike him with that powerful Weapon Skill you just learned?"

"I managed to use one of my abilities to mentally tell him about what's going on. If I'm going to help him, the kingdom must think that we are no longer in good terms. So we made that entire act where it looked like I seriously tried to kill him to cement that belief in the minds of everyone watching. As Kirin could confirm, I asked her to leave some items in Erhard's shop for Naofumi to pick up after he left the throne room." Eugeo answered with Kirin nodding in confirmation of what they did to help the Shield Hero.

Lady Aoi was speechless for a moment before she started laughing, "Hahaha... That was ingenious thinking! You two did a really good job in selling that belief with your very convincing acting. Hahahaha..."

"If even you were fooled, then that just means that our plan worked." Eugeo awkwardly chuckled for the complements as he couldn't help but blush at how beautiful Lady Aoi's laughter is before shaking his head of impure thoughts

"Whew! That was a real good one." Lady Aoi sighed as she finally calmed down,

"So Sir Eugeo, what is your purpose for visiting my Clan's compound to meet me? Do you wish for my daughter's hand in marriage perhaps?" Lady Aoi asked with a mischievous face and snickered.

"MOTHER! ! ! !" Kirin screeched as she blushed in embarrassment.

"No! That's not it at all!" Eugeo yelled in protest, blushing as well. Especially since he already considered himself taken. He's already dead set in getting Alice a human body so that in the future, they can finally be together. A married life with Alice is already at the back of his mind, something that he plans to turn into a reality once the Waves are finally over.

[I don't know if I should find Kirin's mother to be hilarious or not.] Alice seems to be grumbling.

"Ok, ok, I had my fun. It's just something that popped into my head. You see, one of the traditions in the Clan is that only someone who have bested the Heir, which is Kirin, in a fight can be worthy to marry her in the future." Lady Aoi explained with a chuckle, "Kirin has remained undefeated for the last 2 years and has proven herself to be a prodigy. I'm by far the only one capable of besting her in a fight. Over 100 suitors have already tried and failed to win against her, even with the handicap of her not using any of the Toudou Sword Skills. Since you're the Legendary Sword Hero, it's only natural for you to become an exceptional swordsman."

"I see, well... that's not my decision to make. Kirin's the one who decides who she would like to spend her life with." Eugeo answered firmly.

[Once again, you just made things worse.]

_'Urk..'_

"Very well said." the Clan head smiled while clapping her hands before getting serious, "So what do you want from my Clan, Sir Eugeo?"

"What I want are two things, first is to have a reliable source of information. As you already mentioned, you, the Queen and the Church have Shadows which also serves as a spy network." Eugeo explained as he grabbed one of the Crystal Balls from the Storage and handed it over to Lady Aoi. "There will be times that I need to know all of the details before acting on my duties as the Sword Hero. Or else, I just might be used like a puppet by others, most especially the nobles who are in Aultcray's side in their crusade against Demi-Humans."

Lady Aoi nodded with a smile of approval, "And the other one?"

"I want to receive training on how to be a Shadow." Eugeo said, surprising everyone in the room and outside of it, with his request.

"Sir Eugeo, why would you want to train to be a Shadow?" Kirin asked as this wish of becoming a Shadow, isn't something she she expected from a Legendary Hero. She fully expected that Eugeo will ask for more advanced training in the Toudou Sword Style to add to his skills.

"As twisted as it may be, I would have an easier time in being a hero if no one knows who I am." Eugeo said as he explained his reasons further, "With the Three Heroes Church, the Nobles and the King himself involved with the corruption in this country, it's by far my only choice. I also plan to travel to another country to fight one of their Waves after the Melramarc Wave is done. And I can't do that as Eugeo Zuberg, the Sword Hero. I need to be someone else... I need to be... something... else."

The silence that followed was really thick that you can cut the air with a knife. That is until one of the two Shadows that were listening in their conversation, decided to reveal themselves with a flicker of movement and some kind of camouflage magic. Kirin flinched back in surprise while Lady Aoi and Eugeo remained still as they already knew that they were there. The Shadow's outfit left nothing to be identified with, having black robes, metal mask and silver and black themed armor.

"A very intriguing idea Sir Sword Hero. While I can't contact my Queen at the moment, I'm very sure that she would approve of your decision. This will actually help her immensely on the mess that the King has made." Shadow 1 says before facing Lady Aoi, "Although it's not a direct order, I wish for you to grant his request to be trained."

The Clan Head just nodded since Eugeo's idea really did have a lot of merit and potential, "Very well. Though my Kirin will also have to join in this Shadow training, if she wants to stay by the Sword Hero's side. I approve of this decision."

"Excellent." the Shadow seemed to have smiled a little bit, "I shall get going now. This is a piece of good news that must be delivered to her majesty as quickly as possible."

With another blur of movement, Eugeo lost sight of the Queen's Shadow.

[Well... if you can do something like that after your training, then your job as a hero will certainly be a whole lot easier.]

_'No kidding.' _Eugeo chuckled.

"Alright then, let's get this Shadow training started shall we." Lady Aoi declared, "You may reveal yourself now. Sir Eugeo already knows that you're there after all."

The second Shadow then dropped from the ceiling, not making a single sound as she did so. Eugeo couldn't help but feel impressed at how good these Shadows are at what they do. The Shadow then removed her mask and black cloak to reveal the person beneath.

"You may call me Ayane... Ayane Toudou, at your service." The Shadow introduced herself, she had maroon hair and possessed what you could call an exotic beauty. A beauty that hides a deadly secret within, which actually fits her occupation quite well. "It seems that I will be your teacher for the coming two weeks, Sir Eugeo and Lady Kirin."

"Thank you for having us." Eugeo and Kirin replied in unison as they bowed towards her.

[Something tells me this is going to be a long two weeks.] Alice seems to be sighing.

Eugeo had no idea how right Alice is by her assumption.

* * *

**[System Call - Generate Aerial Element - Form Element String Shape - Discharge]**

Eugeo and Kirin both casted the Sacred Art on their feet before breaking into a burst of intense speed towards an obstacle course that Ayane had set up for them. Sprinting sideways on the walls, avoiding laid out traps, dodging airborne projectiles and choosing the safe footholds to step on as they went for the finish line.

For the passed two weeks, they spent most of their time inside one of Melramarc's Hidden Dungeons where they can also grind Levels and gather materials for Eugeo to absorb.

Apparently, Dungeons are special locations in this world that naturally spawn monsters from within its deep underground caverns. One of the best places for Middle Class Adventurers to Level up. What makes this particular Dungeon unique from the rest is that it's a top secret location where the Queen's newly recruited Shadows are taken for training. With fragile pavements, elaborate rock formations and the poor lighting, it's the perfect training ground for them.

This is where Eugeo and Kirin learned how to walk, run and parkour like a Shadow. Ayane was then given the permission from the Queen, to give the two some Mirage Belts. They are special equipment for all the Shadows who have proven themselves worthy to serve the Queen. It's extremely useful since it has the ability to change his name and his appearance. It's no wonder that these Mirage Belts and their method of creation is at the highest level of confidential. Only the top rulers of each country can know about them, so this is something that is beyond the Church's reach, even with King Aultcray's help.

Which is a great relief in Eugeo's mind as he finally have an advantage over the King and his corrupted allies. Eugeo shortly asked for another one of those Mirage Belts which he absorbed along with one of his Recording/Communication Crystal Ball to the Legendary Sword which gives him...

* * *

**[Multipurpose Orb Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - ****Base Attack: 40]**

**[Mastery: 0/60 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Flash Sword]**

**[Exclusive** **Ability: Recording, Communication]**

**Level 30 Required**

* * *

**[Illusionary Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: High - ****Base Attack: 120]**

**[Mastery: 0/150 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Air Strike Slash]**

**[Exclusive** **Ability: Invisible Air]**

**Level 40 Required**

* * *

Eugeo is beyond happy to see this ability. The most noticable aspect of the Legendary Sword that can give his identity away is the Blue gem engraved in its guard after all. With the [Invisible Air] , a layer of wind envelopes the Legendary Sword and turns it invisible. He can now use the Legendary Sword and no one would ever know that he's the Sword Hero as long as he's careful.

It was also during their first days of training that Eugeo unlocked the [Companion's Sword 2] when he experimented with absorbing some of Kirin's hair. It then upgraded to [Companion's Sword 3] when he absorbed Kirin's blood at the time she accidentally got wounded with a hidden monster suddenly popping out and hit her with a surprise attack. Causing her Stat gains to go up from small all the way to large.

Alice also unlocked something when he reached Level 30, something that caught them completely by surprise, the Telepathy Ability. Just like the Mindscape Ability, it also has a cost of 50 Fluctlight Points which Eugeo had no problem in spending. With this, the couple can now communicate a lot better than before which made them very happy. The only limitation is that if Alice wants to communicate with other people besides Eugeo, she would need to use some of his SP to do so. Although it seems a bit wrong, the two decided to keep Alice's existence a secret from Kirin. At least for a little while since they need to focus on their training first and not get distracted.

Back at the present time, Ayane can now classify Eugeo and Kirin as Average Level Shadows. They are by no means professionals, but they now have a solid chance in outsmarting and escaping any of the best Shadows the Three Heroes Church can throw their way. Which is more than enough for Eugeo's opinion.

Just a few minutes later and the two Shadow trainees eventually crossed the finish line that she had set for them. Ayane couldn't help but think of how convenient the Sword Hero's brand of magic is. While Eugeo's Sacred Art may be a bit lacking in terms of raw power, it makes up for it by being more versatile and precise when compared to this world's type of magic.

As Eugeo and Kirin leaned on each other as they caught their breath for all the running they did at intense speed, a loud clapping came from Ayane. "Well done you two. Although you two are far from being Professional Shadows, I think both of you are now ready to face anything King Aultcray or the Church can now throw at you. You are now free to go on your journey Sir Eugeo."

Eugeo then straightened up and gave her a bow of respect, "Thank you very much for all your help. I promise to use all of your teachings wisely on my journey as the current Sword Hero."

"Yes, thanks a lot Ayane-sensei." Kirin said alongside Eugeo.

"You're very welcome." Ayane beamed in pride for her temporary students. But just as she was about to leave, the Sword Hero had one more task that he wants to be done. "Miss Ayane, if it's not too much trouble, I would like for you and your colleagues to look into something for me."

"What might that be Sir Eugeo?"

"I want to find out where the majority of the Demi-Human survivors of Lurolona ended up to. As silly as it sounds, I would like to do something... Heroic... before the Wave of Catastrophe arrives for Melramarc." Eugeo answers with a slightly sly grin. Kirito's habits truly are contagious.

* * *

**[Eugeo - Level 35]**

**[Kirin - Level 32]**

* * *

**Whew! ! ! I had to revise and adjust this chapter at least 10 times before I finally decided that it's ready to be updated to this site.** **I**** hope you are all happy or at the very least satisfied with what happened to the False Trial with Naofumi. I know some of you wanted Eugeo to outright speak up against the accusations, especially since he knows what the face of a rapist looks like from first hand experience.**

**But**** as I explained at Author's Note to Ozilla at the start of this chapter, it's simply impossible for anything to be done.**

**A****s**** always, please write a review about your thoughts, suggestions and critiques that can help in writing this story. But for those who are simply being mean to us writers, please just leave us alone.**


	5. A Short Reprieve

**To Lord of Moons: I apologise for not explaining further. The Sword's Mindscape actually has a mild soothing effect. And that effect was being enhanced by Alice when she stayed hidden and used her influence to fight the corruption that the Legendary Shield was experiencing at the time. Take a look now since I decided to fix that plot hole. As for the 3 minutes not being that short, I don't know about you but you would be REALLY surprised of how fast time goes when in serious situations like these. But I will admit that I had a writers block at that time so I made the Mindscape conversation shorter than it should be. So sorry about that.**

**To Gen2324: You're only partially correct. But I don't want to be a total copycat so Eugeo's second identity will not follow the Route that Shirou did in that "Wandering of a Sword Hero" Fanfiction. You just have to wait and see how Eugeo handles his alter ego.**

**To Fox McCloude: Thank you so much for the critique and the advice. I only recently noticed that things ARE lacking when it comes to action and I apologise for that. I'm still busy in trying to build up Eugeo's new strength and fighting abilities so I let that oversight go unnoticed. But I promise that once Eugeo leaves for his quest to free the Demi-Human slaves, things will begin to heat up in both action and REAL fighting scenes too. Hope you stick around to see all of the action that I planned for Eugeo.** **But when it comes to emotional scenes, I just had to focus on the words that will have impact in the story.**

**To everyone who noticed: Yes, that Invisible Air is truly from Arturia of Fate Stay Night. I always loved that skill so I decided to put it here.** **Also, it's main purpose in the Holy Grail War is to conceal Excalibur so it won't give away Arturia's identity. In this Fanfic, it will have the same role in hiding Eugeo's identity by concealing the Legendary Sword.**

**9****4**** Reviews, 150 Favorites, 213 Follows**

* * *

As soon as Ayane parted ways with her two students, Eugeo and Kirin once again used the Sacred Art to speed run out of the dungeon and took flight into the trees. They made good time as they arrived in Castle town's gates in just a few minutes of travel.

The two soldiers that were standing guard couldn't help but stumble to the ground in surprise at the unbelievable display of speed that they witnessed. The dust cloud that the Sword Hero and his companion left in their wake is proof that they really did traveled the whole way by their own two feet!

Eugeo and Kirin waved at them with a smile with the guards very awkwardly waving in return. As soon as they allowed Eugeo inside the gates and presumably out of earshot, "Holy shit! I knew the King mentioned before that the Sword Hero is widely regarded as the strongest of the Cardinal Heroes, but to be THAT fast in just 2 weeks is mind blowing!"

"Let's just be happy that he's on our side." His fellow guard nervously chuckled.

_'Are there any of them here Alice?'_ Eugeo mentally asked as he walked away from the gates and now walking in one of the streets.

_'There is one Church spy at the roof on your right. But this one is probably on alert duty since he jumped away the very moment he saw you. Most likely to inform the King and the Church that you have returned after disappearing for 2 weeks.'_

_'Ok, just keep monitoring and see if the Church will do anything suspicious. I'll just tell them that we've been doing some training and Level raising in one of their Hidden Dungeons if they do try asking me about it.'_ Eugeo replied.

_'Will do.'_

"Why don't we go stock some more potions and give Erhard a visit afterwards. My armor has definitely seen better days and yours is no different." Eugeo commented as he looked down at their banged up equipment. While they were given modified versions of the Shadow's standard equipment when they were training, Ayane insisted that they get used to move like a Shadow no matter what equipment they're wearing. So they're equipment went through all this training and battles without any maintenance being done.

"Yeah, we really should do that. But maybe we can upgrade them to a higher level of armor instead of just repairing them. You did manage to collect a lot of Mithirl, Mana and Mascgite ores during our 2 weeks of training inside that Dungeon. That [Pickaxe Sword] you unlocked really helped in finding that hidden deposits of mineral and crystal veins that are nearly impossible to find by normal means." Kirin suggested with a hint of excitement. She always wanted to have a set of high quality magic armor for herself, preferably in the color violet for some strange reason.

Eugeo then recalled the new sword form that he unlocked for the Legendary Sword. It was during that time when he discovered all those rare ores that he finally gave the Weapon Creation function a try. Because Eugeo lacks the required materials, he never got the chance to use this function... until then that is. He then tested it out by absorbing 5 Mithirl steel, 5 Mana ores and 5 Mascgite ores on the Weapon Creation interface, causing a Stacia Window to pop up...

* * *

**[Weapon Creation: ? ? ? ? ? Sword]**

**Processing: 159 Hours, 59 Minutes, 59 Seconds**

* * *

Eugeo had to wait for the processing to be completed before he can see the finished blade, but he wasn't in any hurry and simply resumed his training. It was almost after 7 days have passed when the sword form is finally finished. He suddenly received the Alert window saying...

* * *

**[Weapon**** Creation: Moon Song Sword]**

**[Quality: Very High - ****Base Attack: 150]**

**[Mastery: 0/175 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Lunar Fang]**

**[Extra**** Equip Bonus: MP Increase(Medium), SP Increase(Medium), Reduced MP usage(Medium), Reduced SP usage(Medium)]**

**[Exclusive**** Ability: Glowing Illumination]**

**Level 60 Required**

* * *

This result confirms his theory about how this Weapon Creation works. Eugeo was very pleased to see that his future plans for this function just might be possible.

But at the present, _'I__ think that's a great idea. We ARE facing a world ending threat after all. So stacking up our defenses can only help you in surviving the coming Waves. Plus, I'm sure you will look really handsome in your new armor.'_ Alice commented with a giggle.

"Alright then." Eugeo answering to both Alice and Kirin, "Let's get some new armor." Much to the two girls' delight.

They soon made a quick stop for the Apothecary Shop to purchase some potions first. Surprisingly, the owner mentioned to them that Naofumi has actually been selling to the shop the herbs and potions that he managed to put together during their first week of Shadow training. It's good to hear news about his fellow hero doing some good for the citizens despite it probably not his intention.

Eugeo then recalled that he also unlocked a Potion Blending Ability a while back that he still haven't tried yet. Prompting him to purchase some Potion making tools from the man and placing them in Item Storage so he could try later. Thanking the owner for his services and the info.

When they arrived at Erhard's Blacksmith Shop, they were unexpectedly met with more than one familiar face.

"Naofumi."

"Eugeo."

Naofumi is standing in front of Erhard's desk with a very young Demi-Human girl standing by his side. Taking a quick look at their Levels, Naofumi is now Level 15 and the little girl is Level 10.

_'To be perfectly honest, Naofumi's Level progression is really not that bad considering he can't inflict as much damage as the other __Heroes.'_ Eugeo thought to himself, _'__Where is the spy? I can sense someone watching us.'_

_'__There's one amature spy, a lowly soldier it seems, eavesdropping outside one of the shop's windows.' _Alice reported at her scan.

_'Get ready to use Mindscape then.'_

Holding Kirin's hand and whispering for her to take hold of the child's shoulder, much to her confusion but Kirin nodded nonetheless. Taking a few steps forward, Eugeo morphed his sword into the Aquarion Blade and made a swing towards Naofumi's head!

CLANG!

Naofumi blocked the attack without much trouble since the swing is done half-heartedly anyway. But despite that fact, the force of the swing is still enough to cause a gust of wind to ruffle everyone's hair and send a few papers all over the place. The young Demi-Human girl screamed in fright at the supposed attack against her Master Naofumi. Kirin, although perplexed at what Eugeo did, still grabbed hold on to the girl's shoulder.

Erhard then roars in outrage, "What the hell! Swordboy, no fighting in-..."

They can no longer hear what Erhard was saying as Eugeo and Naofumi along with Kirin and the young Demi-Human were all pulled into the Mindscape.

* * *

"HHHUUUHHH!!!" Kirin and the young Demi-Human both screamed in unison as they suddenly found themselves in some beautiful meadow seemingly out of nowhere!

Meanwhile, the two Heroes decided to ignore their companions and allow them to calm down a bit before explaining to them about this.

"I'm really sorry for attacking you Naofumi, but we currently have a spy who's eavesdropping on us just outside Erhard's shop. So I still have to act like I hate you." Eugeo sincerely apologized as he bowed towards the Shield Hero.

"Naah, it's ok. I already guessed that Trash King and the Three Hero's Church would be keeping an eye on me. So no harm done." Naofumi waved the issue away as his face soften a bit, Eugeo is his first true ally when he just arrived in this world after all. "So how long do we have before we get sent back into the real world? Longer I hope."

"We have about 5 minutes before we get sent back... so we have a bit more time to talk about any of our future plans in moving forward to prepare for the Waves." Eugeo said as he checked his Stacia Hud, causing Naofumi to smile a tiny bit. Eugeo then noticed their respective companions coming their way, "I will be doing some explaining to everyone, so let's all get together under one of those trees."

"Sounds good." Naofumi replied as they both gestured the two girls to follow them.

After everyone got comfortable, Eugeo began, "I guess an introduction is in order."

"My name is Kirin Toudou, Eugeo's companion and the heir of the Toudou Clan. I should also mention that my clan is one of the very few nobles who treats Demi-Humans fairly. So you don't have to worry about my opinion of you." Kirin said assuredly as she gave the girl a bright smile, causing the young Demi-Human to relax a little.

The girl looked at Naofumi, as if asking for permission. Naofumi simply nodded so the girl went ahead, "My name is Raphtalia and I'm Sir Naofumi's companion."

"And my name is Eugeo Zuberg and I am the current Legendary Sword Hero." he said with a small bow.

"Huh! You're really the Legendary Sword Hero?!" Raphtalia exclaimed which Eugeo confirmed with a nod.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, where exactly are we Sir Eugeo." Kirin asked with great curiosity

Now this is something that Eugeo and Alice always wondered about. If Naofumi and the other 2 Heroes... also have a soul sealed within their Legendary Weapons. He lucked out in receiving Alice, since she was holding on to Eugeo during his summoning to this world. It's very likely that she got pulled along with him at that moment so it was Alice who became her Spirit partner.

Since Naofumi didn't die during his summoning, the couple is curious if he also received a Soul Partner or not. So the couple decided to omit some details so that Naofumi would have a better chance in waking up his Spirit Partner if he actually has one. "You see, this place is actually the Legendary Sword's Mindscape Ability. During our first night in this world, I had a dream about a girl named Alice. Nothing much happened in the dream but when I woke up that very morning, my Legendary Sword started speaking to me."

"Wait... so you're saying that these Legendary Weapons, are actually alive?" Naofumi asked in disbelief. Kirin and Raphtalia are no better as they are also looking at him with an unsure expression. That is... until someone intervened.

"Is this enough of a proof for you?" a loud voice is suddenly heard from above. Naofumi, Kirin and Raphtalia all looked up and watched in sheer shock and awe as they saw a literal Holy Angel seemingly descending from the Mindscape's sky. The Angel landed and took a seat besides Eugeo. While Alice would love to have a nice long chat with Kirin about how she and Eugeo are already a couple, this really isn't the best time. Not with Eugeo, Naofumi and Raphtalia also being here. She would much rather do that talk when she at least have some semblance of a human body, incomplete that might be.

"This is Alice, she's the Spirit of the Legendary Sword and has been helping me in managing my abilities. She also helped in unlocking new ones by spending a currency called Fluctlight Points." Eugeo explained as he allowed Alice to snuggle against him.

"S-So you're saying that since your Legendary Sword has a Spirit sealed within... then the Bow, Spear and Shield all have a sealed Spirit too?! And what are Fluctlight Points?" Naofumi asked with a great thirst for knowledge.

Eugeo was about to answer but stopped when Alice volunteered to take over, "From what I can sense from your Legendary Shield, you indeed have a Spirit Partner also Sir Naofumi. But for you to awaken it, you must first prove your worth as the Legendary Shield Hero. Eugeo has already proven himself worthy back in his homeworld when he sacrificed himself to bring down the Corrupted Magic User. That's probably why Eugeo unlocked me despite just being summoned. And about Fluctlight Points, they are a very limited resource as a hero gets 5 points at the start and receives 5 more points for each Level Up."

"Prove... myself Worthy... huh." Naofumi said with a bit of self doubt as he looked at his Shield.

"Don't be so discouraged, Sir Naofumi. I can sense that your Spirit Partner is already starting to stir, so you WILL be hearing its voice in one of your dreams soon enough." Alice said in encouragement.

Her words seemed to do the trick as the Legendary Shield's green gem started to glow and Naofumi's eyes widened when he received a notification...

* * *

**[Weapon Sentience Unlocked]**

**[Weapon Fluctlight: Still Unknown]**

**[Status: Slightly Awakening]**

* * *

"It's really there!" Naofumi exclaimed in glee as an additional window opened, saying that he currently has 75 Fluctlight Points that can be used for the future.

"So what's your Spirit Partner's name Master Naofumi?" Raphtalia asked curiously.

"Yeah, tell us Sir Naofumi." Kirin asked in excitement.

"It says it's still unknown because it's only Slightly Awakening." Naofumi answered.

Eugeo's group smiled after hearing this, as this means that Naofumi will eventually get a new ally once this Spirit fully Awakens. "That's great news. This means that you are already proving yourself worthy without even knowing it."

The Shield Hero awkwardly accepted the praise before saying, "Thanks a lot Eugeo. This will definitely be a big help in the long run, although I might have to wait for him or her to fully Awaken before I can even spend my Fluctlight Points. You did say that it's a VERY limited resource, and this Spirit is the one who decides where I spend them." which Eugeo and Alice nodded in agreement before going to a new topic.

"So... I know this maybe a sore topic but... Raphtalia is a slave isn't she?" Eugeo asked a bit uneasily.

"Yes... she is." Naofumi winced slightly. He really didn't want to give Eugeo and his companion Kirin, a reason to think that he truly is the bad guy that Trash King make him up to be. But Eugeo is quick to put these worries to rest.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging you. Remember that I already know how much Demi-Humans are discriminated in this Country, especially with the Queen away. I can already tell that you've been taking good care of her, a lot better than what any noble in this Kingdom would have done in your place. So well done." Eugeo assured his fellow hero.

"What Eugeo says is true. A great number of Nobles will rather die than give a Demi-Human the care they need, so you're already above those so called "Upstanding" citizens as far as morals is concerned. The very fact that there isn't any burn marks on her chest, is an indication that you aren't abusing the Slave Crest." Kirin confirmed.

Naofumi simply nodded in appreciation for Kirin not judging him but Eugeo found himself clueless about something. "What's a Slave Crest? And what do you mean with burn marks in abusing it?"

Kirin couldn't help but flinch as she explained, "Slave Crest are enchanted markings that are placed on slaves to ensure their obedience to their masters. When a slave lies, disobeys or tries to run away, the Slave Crest gives them an electric shock as punishment. Unfortunately, some Nobles abuse this function and purposely activate the shock function for no reason whatsoever!"

It's clear that Kirin is upset and by the looks on Eugeo and Alice's faces, they are more than displeased with this fact. Raphtalia's ears dropped as she couldn't help but remember all the abuse she received from her previous masters. But she also felt happy to see the Legendary Sword Hero, the Sword Spirit and a Noble to show compassion for her and her fellow Demi-Humans.

After a short period of silence, Eugeo shook his head and decided to change the subject, "So... what are you planning to do now Naofumi? We still have a little more than a week before the Wave comes, so we still have some time to do some Level raising."

Naofumi sighed a bit in relief for the shift in topics, "We're actually leaving Castle Town and going to a place called Lute Village. It's not that far and there should be monsters there that can give more EXP than here. The monsters here are simply too weak to be of any use to us now."

"Have you tried the nearby Monster Dungeons?" Alice asked, "That's where Eugeo and Kirin went to train and raise their Levels for the last 2 weeks after all."

"We tried... but it's still far too risky. Raphtalia still can't use any of Eugeo's more advanced Sword Skills since she's still not strong enough to use them." Naofumi answered, giving Raphtalia a reassuring pat to her head when he noticed the girl drooping for her current inability.

"Your teaching Raphtalia my Aincrad style Sword Skills?" Eugeo asked in pleasant surprise over the Demi-Human's skill despite her youth, "How far along is she?"

"For now, she can only use the [Slant] and [Horizontal] Sword Skills. But as she grows in Levels, I'm sure she can go further into your Aincrad style." Naofumi replied with a sly grin.

"That's great to hear. I'm looking forward to see your progress the next time we meet." Eugeo smiled as he finally decided to wrap this meeting up since they only have 1 minute left. "Okay everyone, we have to wrap this up quickly since there's only 1 minute left."

The rest of the group slightly groaned as they were REALLY enjoying each other's company. "Just like what I said to Naofumi before, as soon as we get sent back to the real world, we'll be right back to where we left off. We still have a Soldier eavesdropping on us and Erhard probably thinks we're going to turn his shop into a smoldering crater."

"We were just about to leave the shop anyway when you suddenly arrived. Raphtalia and I will just make a break for the exit while you act as if you're trying your hardest to restrain yourself from killing me. Reminding yourself that the Waves become several times harder if a Hero dies." Naofumi suggested the plan, which is actually a pretty good one.

"Alright, that does sound doable." Kirin approved.

"By the way, I collected a lot of rare metals and ores during the 2 weeks of Dungeon training Kirin and I had. I will ask Erhard to hide away the surplus materials for you to pick up at a later date. I'm sure you will make good use of them." Eugeo informed with a smile.

"Ohh... I REALLY will put those rare materials to good use." Naofumi grinned slyly.

Then, Raphtalia suddenly stepped forward and gave a deep bow towards Eugeo, "Thank you so much for helping us. Although I don't know why, but I still noticed how badly he's being treated by the people of this town. So it makes me really happy to see a fellow Hero, is on Master Naofumi's side."

Alice and Kirin couldn't help but give the little girl a hug as Eugeo pets her head, "You're very welcome. I just wish I can help more."

Turning to the Shielder, "Take care and get stronger, Naofumi. The next time we will meet... it would be at the Wave."

"Same goes for you." Naofumi genuinely smiled, which is a surprise for him when he realized what he's doing. This Mindscape Ability really does have a calming effect to him. Writing down on his to do list that he will unlock this Mindscape Ability as soon as the Shield's Spirit fully awakens. It's just so convenient of an ability to simply ignore.

The seconds soon ticked down to zero and all of the occupants in the Mindscape gets evicted back out.

* * *

**AN: To answer the question about Naofumi's personality, he still became the somewhat bitter man we saw in the anime. He still threatened a few citizens with Balloon monsters if their treating him unfairly and he still wore a bitter scowl when in the presence of the Castle Town citizens. But because of Eugeo and Alice's help, he started to soften a lot sooner than in Canon and shows his kinder side when in the company of people that he trusted. **

* * *

-side my Shop! If you two are going to fight, then do so outside!" Erhard finally finished his sentence

Their was a short stand off between the two Heroes before they distanced against each other and the Shielder quickly left with his companion.

_'The Soldier spy is now walking away. He seems to be pleased at what he saw and he's probably going to report to the King and the Church about his findings.' _Alice reported to Eugeo.

"Alright! What the hell was that about Swordboy?!" Erhard loudly reminded them that they are currently inside his shop.

"W-we're really sorry for that Mr Erhard!" Kirin squeals in an extremely adorable way as she tried to calm the man down, "One of the King's spies was eavesdropping on us a few moments ago. So Sir Eugeo needs to keep up the act that he hates Sir Naofumi and is willing to kill him if he ever gets the chance. It's only now that the spy seems to be content at what he saw and has already left."

"*sigh* You're really taking this acting of yours to a whole new level Swordboy." Erhard groaned at the complicated situation that constantly surrounds the Legendary Heroes.

"My apologies Mr Erhard, but it just can't be helped." Eugeo said with a helpless expression before materializing all of the rare ores he managed to collect on the Smith's counter. "I would like to make 2 custom orders of armor with you using all of these materials. One for me and the other for Kirin."

Erhard's jaw dropped in shock as he can only stare at all the rare materials that are placed on his table, "Wait! These are Mithirl Ores! Mana Ores! and Mascgite Ores too! These are some of rarest ores you can ever get in all of Melramarc!"

"Well..." Eugeo took a few steps backwards, "I actually unlocked a new skill that allows me to see the Ores that are hidden in the Dungeon that we were training in so..."

"You have a WHAT! ! !" Erhard grabbed Eugeo's shoulder, "That's a skill that Blacksmiths would literally kill to have!"

It took quite a lot of talking and some time for everyone to calm down. Erhard then agreed that he would give Eugeo a discount since the hero already provided the materials that he needs in creating his and Kirin's armor. Kirin then asked for her armor to be violet while Eugeo asked for his to be a mixture of blue and gold.

Eugeo and Kirin then told him that all of the surplus materials and one of his Crystal Orbs would be secretly given to Naofumi the next time that he comes for his services. Erhard felt a bit bummed out because of that, but quickly cheered up when Eugeo promised to bring him another batch of rare Ores when he comes back to pick up his Armor which will be finished in a weeks time.

"Thanks a lot Swordboy! I'll make sure your custom orders would be one of my best works yet!" Erhard happily waved Eugeo and Kirin goodbye as they exited his shop.

"This is so exciting! I always wanted to have a full magic armor for myself." Kirin couldn't help but squeal as they sold the monster parts that they don't need to a nearby trader.

"Really... then you just have to wait for one more week before you can get your magic armor." Eugeo chuckled in amusement at Kirin's childish side coming out.

Looking up at the sky and seeing that the sun is now starting to set, Eugeo decided that it's ok to have an early dinner, "Hey Kirin, do you know any fancy restaurants we can go to have dinner? After only eating barbequed meat for the last 2 weeks during our training, I would really like to have a meal with a little more variety. We DO have a lot of money thanks to all those monster parts we just sold."

"I know just the place!" Kirin exclaimed as she clapped her hands. Grabbing one of Eugeo's hands and dragging him towards the direction of her favorite place to eat.

When they arrived at their destination, they were met with a larger and fancier version of one of the Toudou's houses which was modified to be a restaurant instead of a home. At the main entrance is a large emblem of the Legendary Sword and Legendary Bow crossing against each other. Under the merged symbol is presumably the name of the establishment which he still couldn't read.

"This place is called the 'Emiya's Family Menu'. They, hand's down, serve the best food in all of Melromarc!" Kirin proclaimed in complete confidence and Eugeo is compelled to agree as he can already smell the delicious aroma of food coming from inside. Not to mention the number of people.

"Why is there a symbol of the Legendary Sword and Bow up there?" Eugeo asked curiously as they started to walk inside.

"It's said in the Toudou Clan that one of the previous Bow Heroes is one hell of a cook and really enjoys serving his dishes to others. That same Bow Hero and the female Sword Hero of that time fell in love with each other during their battles against the Waves. Thus, deciding to create a restaurant business for themselves when the Wave Cycle of that time is finally over. They then raised a family and spent the rest of their lives together." Kirin explained with a dreamy face as she admired how those two heroes ended up together and still left their mark on this world in the form of the food recipes that they left behind.

Kirin then decided to go directly to the kitchen to order and have a little chat with the workers and cooks. Since the Toudou family has partial ownership of the restaurant, she became really good friends with everyone in the establishment. Telling Eugeo to go ahead and choose a table for them to eat on.

Eugeo tried his best not to gather anyone's attention as he took a seat in a table for two so that he can enjoy his meal with Kirin in peace. Unfortunately, that option quickly flew out of the window when he was told that another hero just happens to be here who just finished his meal.

_'Get ready Eugeo, the trouble makers are here.' _Alice groaned while saying it, already knowing who else comes out if this particular hero is present.

"Hey Eugeo!" Motoyasu called to him quite loudly as he approached along with Malty and the rest of his entourage, "Where have you been man!? You pretty much dropped off the face of the Earth for the last 2 weeks with all the guards failing to find you!"

"Sir Motoyasu is quite right. Everyone was quite concerned that you simply disappeared after you received the Crystal Orbs that father gave you." Myne added as she took an angled posture that emphasizes her figure more towards Eugeo.

Taking a look at the group, Motoyasu has already upgraded his equipment with a red themed knight's armor completed with a red cape for himself. Malty seems to have followed on the Spear Hero's style as her armor is very reminiscent to him. The rest of his party only had upgraded Weapons and accessories.

_'If I only have arms, I would be strangling that two faced woman's neck right here and now! ! !'_ Alice mentally screamed, causing Eugeo a mild headache.

"I'm sorry if I worried everyone." Eugeo said trying his best to keep his smile as genuine as possible, "Kirin and I just went into one of Melramarc's Dungeons to do some training and Level raising. What made us took so long is that we accidentally fell to a deep unmapped, underground cavern. It took us a while to find our way back out, but at least we managed to collect enough Rare ores so Kirin and I can each have a full set of magic armor. The blacksmith says that they will be ready a couple of days before the Wave, so we'll be better prepared by then."

"Really? That's great to hear. No wonder you are a few Levels higher than me and the rest of my party. But don't think I'll stay behind you for long!" Motoyasu declared.

Activating his Appraisal Skill, Eugeo then sees that Motoyasu is currently Level 27, Myne is Level 25 and the rest of them being in the low 20s.

"If you plan to go inside one of Melramarc's Dungeons, I highly suggest that you have your Spear absorb a pickaxe." Eugeo suggested to his fellow hero.

"A pickaxe? Why would you suggest that of all things?" the Spear Hero asked in confusion. What can a mundane mining tool unlock that the Sword Hero found useful?

"You see, when I absorbed one of the Dungeon's stray pickaxes, I unlocked the Mining Ability which really helped me in seeing the hidden mineral veins that the Dungeon has. It's the entire reason why I collected so much Mithirl, Mana and Mascgite Ores that it was more than enough to make two sets of magic armor." Eugeo explained himself while the Spear Hero's party are forced to agree of its usefulness.

"Mithirl, Mana and Mascgite Ores!" Motoyasu exclaimed very loudly before turning to his girls, "Let's go to the nearest tool shop ladies, because this is one ability that I simply can't pass up!"

"Understood Sir Motoyasu." the Spear's party said in chorus.

"Thanks a lot for the tip Eugeo! You don't know how much this can help me in getting stronger." Motoyasu grinned before leaving with the rest of his party. Eugeo managed to overhear Myne complimenting of how helpful the Sword Hero is, which Motoyasu is quick to agree.

_'That's really clever of you Eugeo. You didn't give away too much information and you even managed to divert their attention to the Mining Ability instead. No doubt that Witch will be reporting to her Father and the Church about what she found out about you. Which isn't very much but it should suffice for their need to know basis.' _Alice commented.

"That was actually half accidental. I already knew that the skill for detecting rare ores would interest him, but not THAT much. I just hope the King and the Church don't increase their spy activity even more. It's really uncomfortable to be constantly under watch." Eugeo complained a little at the thought.

_'I can sense Kirin is on her way, so you better get your stomach ready because she must have ordered a small feast for you.' _Alice said with a tease.

Turning towards the serving counter, Eugeo saw Kirin and two young waitresses. Each of them carrying a large tray full of mouthwatering dishes that his eyes seems to be playing tricks on him, since the food seems to be sparkling. He couldn't recognize any of them, but he's more than ready to try them now!

"These are my personal favorites! Katsudon, Karaage, Yakisoba, Hambagu steak, Chilled Ochazuke, Roast Beef and Zosui! ! ! Let's eat to our heart's content Sir Eugeo!" Kirin proudly presented all of the delicious food that are being placed on the table. The Sword Hero stiffly nodded with his eyes fixed at all of the food as Kirin announces the previous heroes' words before starting to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

In one of the midtier inns in Castle Town, Eugeo and Kirin are now both relaxing in their beds after such an exquisite meal.

"That was the best meal I have ever had in both of my lifetimes. True there are some delectable dishes back in my homeworld, but nothing comes remotely close to any of the food we just had in that restaurant." Eugeo sighed in complete contentment as his cravings are now satisfied.

"I told you that they're the best restaurant in all of Melramarc. You can expect nothing less from that particular Bow Hero's compassion in his cooking skills." Kirin snickered.

_'Eugeo, I demand that you take me there on a date the moment that I finally have a human body!' _Alice grumbled as she couldn't help but feel cheated. Not only for her current inability to taste food but the fact that Eugeo technically just had a date with Kirin! The Legendary Sword gaining a slightly red hue as it vibrated angrily.

'_O-Of course I will Alice.' _Eugeo nervously chuckled. _'I promise that we will have our first date there when you get a functional human body.'_ This seemed to be enough to calm her down.

After a few moments of peace, the two Swordsmen we're about to fall asleep. That is until the results of their Shadow training kicked in. Their instincts flared up, both of them focused their attention at the window.

_'Eugeo, this is the Queen's Shadow.' _Alice says after taking a look at the visitor's weapon.

_'So this could mean two things. __Either they found the information that I asked for... or the Queen has a request for me.' _Eugeo contemplated with a guess.

"Well done Sir Eugeo and Lady Kirin. I see your senses are a lot sharper now, enough for you to detect my presence." the Queen's Shadow complemented as she revealed herself and is now sitting at the window sill. The woman seems to be smiling. "Although I wasn't using my stronger concealment spells, it's still an impressive feat."

Seeing that she's a Shadow of the Queen, the mentioned duo slowly relaxed their stances with Eugeo stepping forward with a bow, "Good evening, loyal Shadow of the Queen. If I'm allowed to ask, what news do you bring for me and my companion tonight?"

"Ohh..." The Shadow tilted her head as she responds with amusement, "I guess the rumours were true... you really are the most polite gentleman out of the 4 Legendary Heroes."

Both Kirin and Alice giggled to themselves at how Eugeo's good mannerisms were repeatedly being mentioned, even in rumours. Eugeo blushing a bit but stayed silent to wait for the Shadow's answer.

"First and foremost, we managed to get the information that you asked for. The majority of the Demi-Humans that survived the first Wave ended up as Idol Rabier's slaves. Idol Rabier is the governor of the Rabier Territories, which is south-west from Castle Town and not very far from Lurolona Village." the Shadow laid down the information.

"I guess that makes sense." Eugeo mumbled as he stopped to think, "I'm sure you already know that I fully plan to free those Demi-Humans from slavery. So do you have any Slave Crest remover that I can absorb to my sword? Also, do you know of a place where I can take them so they would be safe from rotten nobles like that Idol Rabier guy?"

"As a matter of fact, I do know of a place. It's a village at the East of Lurolona Village. It belongs to a kind Noble named Van Reichnott, who was good friends with the former Lord of Lurolona before he was killed during the first Wave. As for a potion that removes Slave Crest, no I don't have any. But it should be easy for you to get some, just go to the local Monster Merchant so you can purchase a bottle." the Shadow answers before adding, "I also suggest that you try getting yourself a Monster egg, preferably a Filolial egg while you are there, so you would eventually have a mount."

"A Filolial?" Eugeo asked in confusion, glancing at Kirin for more details.

"I'm sure you noticed them. It's those giant birds that pull carriages around town. Filolial can be purchased as an egg or as a full grown one. But I heard from other Adventurers that raising a Filolial from an egg is better since they tend to be extremely loyal to the one who raised it. Legends also states that any Monster that is raised by a Hero grows very rapidly. So a week of Leveling would be more than enough time for the hatchling to grow and become battle ready." Kirin helpfully explains.

_'I think having a Monster companion to act as a mount and as fighter would be a big help for us.' _Alice chimed in, _'Plus_, _we're going to that merchant anyway since we still need to buy that Slave Crest remover.'_

"If they're that good, then we might as well purchase one." Eugeo finally decided, "I plan to leave for the Rabier Territories once I reach Level 40. I estimate that it will take 2 to 3 days of intense Dungeon Leveling for me do that, hopefully the merchant has an egg that is already on the verge of hatching so it can quickly join my party."

"That's good to hear." the Shadow sighed happily since the Queen and the 2nd Princess will be very pleased if another Royal Filolial emerges. She then prepared to deliver her second message, "The Queen also has a request for you. A request that we hope you can grant as it's very important for the future of this Queendom."

"*sigh* I already guessed that is the case. After her husband selfishly summoned all four Legendary Heroes, I'm sure the rest of the other countries are now more than just upset." Eugeo could only feel pity for the Queen who's now forced to clean up her husband's mess.

"That's putting it mildly. The other countries were more than ready to declare war against Melromarc for the King's insolence. Made even worse when the whole False Rape Accusations happened that caused the Shield Hero to be ostracized by everyone in Castle Town." the Shadow groaned, "It's only thanks to the Queen's negotiating skills and your own actions that she managed to quell the rage of the other countries."

"I guess the news that I, the Legendary Sword Hero, is secretly on the Shield Hero's side, helped the Queen in her efforts?" Eugeo tilted his head.

"More than you will ever know." the Shadow confirmed before telling the Queen's request, "The Queen's request is for you to fight the Wave that will occur in Siltvelt. If our calculations are accurate, it will happen 8 days after Melromarc's Wave. She would have preferred for you to go to Shieldfreeden instead since they will be more welcoming towards you, but that country is simply too far and you will never make it in time for that country's Wave."

"Why? What's wrong with Siltvelt?" Eugeo asked in confusion.

Kirin then decided to do the explaining, "Siltvelt is the exact opposite of Melromarc. In that country, it's the humans who are treated as slaves while the Demi-Humans reigned supreme. Unless you're the Shield Hero, we will never be allowed to even see their Dragon Hourglass let alone get close enough for you to synchronize with it."

"Oh." Eugeo sweat dropped as he couldn't help but see the irony between these two countries.

_'No wonder these two countries hate each other so much.' _Alice mentally sighed.

"This is why the Queen highly suggested that the two of you disguise yourselves as Hakuko Demi-Humans." the Shadow continued to convey the Queen's words, "They were once a powerful Clan in Siltvelt before their untimely fallout. A pair of Hakukos choosing to live their lives as mercenaries would be a very convincing cover story for the two of you. What's more, Hakukos are still well respected in Siltvelt despite not having the power and influence they once held. Making things a lot easier for you to get close enough to discretely synchronize with their Dragon Hourglass."

"Sounds like a very thought out plan. I give my compliments to the Queen for coming up with this." Eugeo smiled before answering, "Tell the Queen that I'll be more than happy to grant her request. Many lives, both Humans and Demi-Humans, are at risks. There's no time for any pointless infighting when we all have a common enemy, which is the Waves of Catastrophe."

"Very well said." the Shadow complimented with a more noticable tone, "I shall take my leave now... and I bid you good luck in your future endeavors, Sir Eugeo." she said before vanishing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Just a little heads up, the next chapter will be a bit shorter than all my earlier chapters. Extending it would just make it too long so I decided to cut the short arc in parts.**

**I**** hope not too many are upset with what I did with Naofumi eventually getting a Spirit partner too. It's just something I always wanted to happen but never got realized in other Fanfictions I know, so I hope everyone here can accept this development.** **But it will take some time before it fully awakens. It's the strength of character that awakens it after all, not strength of Levels or Stats.**

**I'm**** 100% sure that some of you can guess who those previous Bow and Sword heroes are in this chapter. Hehehe...**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**


	6. Arthur

**To**** ptl: There was a mention about that in the chapter when Eugeo's teaching Naofumi Shield Skills. It was somewhat explained that the Sword Skills from the SAO universe are called Combat Skills in this world while I call the Hero Skills as Weapon Skills in this Fanfic. Sword Skills or rather Combat Skills don't consume any of the Gauges that a hero has since it's linked to a Hero's own stamina and physical strength instead. Hero Skills or rather Weapon Skills on the other hand consume SP whenever they are used.**

**To Fox McCloude: Just don't expect an instant change. Okay? I'm still trying to adjust so there isn't so much dialogue but it's a bit harder than I thought. Just know that I'm making the effort to be a better writer. ;-D**

**To ****Lord of Moons: A bit of a spoiler but I already did somewhat mention that the few that died or stayed suffering in Canon are going to be saved by Eugeo. Still deciding who Atla goes with but she is NOT going to die on my watch.**

**To** **drmcgraw186: Yes, Eugeo and Kirin can travel at high speeds thanks to Sacred Arts and the Shadow training. But they can't maintain it for too long, only about 10 minutes at maximum. Any longer and they might pass out. Also, Eugeo is thinking of having another fighter, not forming a merchant business. As for Eugeo being too OP because of Shadow training, Eugeo and Kirin learned Stealth and Detection so they have a chance to escape the Church Shadows. They didn't become unbeatable badasses and Ayane even mentioned that as far as Shadow standards go, Eugeo and Kirin are only Average level Shadows. ****A bit of a spoiler but... Eugeo won't be staying in good terms with the King for too long after what's about to go down at the next coming chapters. Definitely NOT.** **So** **Eugeo will**** be needing another source of money once he finally has enough.**

**To Ozilla: The chapter title says it all.**

**To Shiroyasha Rises: I guess you didn't notice the note I wrote at the end of Chapter 2. Why Naofumi didn't unlock Perfect Weapon Control? ****The Legendary Weapons are powered by the Hero's beliefs. Unfortunately, Eugeo didn't know this and mistakenly thought that Naofumi automatically received info about Perfect Weapon Control and the Weapon copy when he opened his Stacia Window. A mistake that Eugeo will be quick to making up for in the near future.**

**To Doortolight47: The Hundred Swords skill? Eugeo will definitely get that. All the swords that later become COMPLETELY useless? Nope. I have a few ideas in the works of what will be Eugeo's main arsenal that will put all those WEAK swords to shame, so just wait and see. You won't be disappointed.**

**1****2****5**** Reviews****, 173 Favorites, 2****4****4**** Follows**

* * *

The first thing Eugeo and Kirin did after eating their breakfast is going straight for the Slave/Monster Merchant's tent. The man who owns the place is named Beloukas, a short man who wears a traditional circus ringmaster's tuxedo, glasses with a small chain attached, white alchemist gloves, long top hat, and a red bow tie with a small diamond brooch in its center. He has a small, old-fashioned handlebar mustache and wears a somewhat sinister, omnipresent grin on his face.

Eugeo could feel the Legendary Sword started to shiver as Alice felt really creeped out. Not only for Beloukas' appearance, but also because Alice can somewhat sense the man's twisted sense of morals. Kirin is not doing any better as the swordswoman has subconsciously been keeping Eugeo between her and the man the moment they entered the merchant's tent.

Eugeo can only be thankful that this merchant has the decency of erecting a tent that is separate from the slaves that he's selling. He wasn't really sure if he can handle the sight of Demi-Human lives being treated as nothing more than merchandise! Not to mention Alice for that matter!

"Aaahhh... I didn't expect to see another one of the Legendary Heroes to grace his presence in my humble establishment." Beloukas chirped in glee at the prospect of having a High standing customer, "So Legendary Sword Hero... how can I be of service to you?"

Eugeo managed to keep a straight face and answered, "I wish to purchase a Filolial egg, preferably one that is on the verge of hatching so it can immediately join my party. I plan to raise it quickly so it can fight by my side at the coming Wave."

"I see... " Beloukas mumbled as he rubbed his fingers, "If you don't mind, give me at least 5 minutes to check on my stock. If I'm not mistaken, there is one Filolial egg that's supposed to hatch today."

With that, the little man went to the main tent where he keeps the rest of his stocked merchandise, causing both girls to relax a little. Looking at one of the shelves, he noticed that it's lined up with quite a few bottles with some kind of liquid inside them. Activating his Appraisal Skill, Eugeo then saw that the purple bottles contained [Slave Crest Ink] while the grey bottles are filled with [Slave Crest Cleanser].

Eugeo and Kirin then sensed that they are once again being watched, which Alice is quick to confirm, _'Eugeo, we__ have another Church spy. This time, it's a full fledged Shadow since he's doing a better job in concealing his presence.'_

_'Alright... I'll be careful with what I say. It looks like listening to our conversations is all they can do now since peeping will blow their cover.'_ Eugeo mentally replied before turning to Kirin who is holding a pretty detailed World map towards him.

"Why don't we buy this map too before we go. It would be really useful once we leave Castle Town." Kirin suggested, knowing that they will be using it to navigate towards Rabier's Territory.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Eugeo nodded as an idea suddenly popped in his head. If his theory works, not only will navigating in this world be a whole lot easier, it will be an EXTREMELY useful ability in combating the waves.

The duo soon heard footsteps as Beloukas returned with a Filolial egg already in an incubator, "Here it is Sir Sword Hero. I estimate that this Filolial egg is due to hatch in 4 hours."

Eugeo thanked the merchant and payed him the 100 silvers fee. But he then asked for 1 purple bottle, 1 grey bottle and all the types of maps he had. This really confused Beloukas but he still obeyed, he'll still be getting payed for all of this after all. After getting the items that the Sword Hero asked for, Eugeo went to work in absorbing all of them one by one. He soon got the notifications saying...

* * *

**[Slave User's Sword Unlocked**

**[Quality: Very Low - ****Base Attack: 8]**

**[Mastery: 0/15 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Enhanced Slave Growth]**

**Level 5 Required**

* * *

**[Slave Cleanser's Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Very Low - ****Base Attack: 0]**

**[Mastery: 0/10 - Resonance: 0%**

**[Equip Bonus: Crest Jamming Wave]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Slave Crest Cleanser] **

**Level 8 Required**

* * *

**[Map(Melromarc) Sword Unlocked]**

**[Map(Zeltoble) Sword Unlocked]**

**[Map(Siltvelt) Sword Unlocked]**

**[Map(Shieldfreeden) Sword Unlocked]**

**[Map(Q'ten Lo) Sword Unlocked]**

**[Map(Cal Mira) Sword Unlocked]**

**[Map(Faubrey) Sword Unlocked]**

**[Map(World Map) Sword Unlocked]**

**¥**

**{Map Series Complete}**

**[Navigation Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Unique - Base Attack: 30]**

**[Mastery: 0/60 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: ****100**** DEX****]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Map Projection]**

**Level ****30 Required**

* * *

Eugeo's face began with a calm expression, not really surprised with the Equip Bonus he gets from the Slave Crest Ink being boosting a slaves's growth rate. His face turned into a smile when he saw that he can now disable the commands that are set in the Slave Crests for 1 hour with a simple swing of his sword using the [Crest Jamming Wave] and instantly destroy them when he slightly pricks the Crest with the sword's tip.

But when he finished absorbing all of the maps and received the completed Map Series, Eugeo's jaw dropped in pure shock when he read the Help menu's explanation. The resulting [Navigation Sword] is even better than what he could have ever hoped!

"Eugeo! What's wrong?!" Kirin yelled as she shook him out of his thoughts.

"I apologise if I'm imposing on your privacy but I'm really curious. What were you hoping to achieve by absorbing all of this stuff into your Legendary Sword Sir Hero?" Beloukas asked with the same creepy but noticeably curious smile.

_'That man really freaks me out.' _Alice commented, the Legendary Sword slightly quivering. Eugeo just chuckled before answering in a way that won't alarm the Church and Aultcray for his future plans.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't really expecting much." Eugeo admitted before explaining himself, "I'm simply experimenting with as many items I can absorb into my sword as I possibly can. The swords that I got from the two bottles isn't very useful in combat so I consider that a failure. But the ability that I got from absorbing all those Maps just made all of that effort worth it. Now I will never ever get lost in this world ever again!"

"Really?" Beloukas asked in confusion.

"So what extremely useful ability did you unlock this time Sir Eugeo? A map ability perhaps." Kirin asked curiously with a hint of excitement.

"I think it's better if I show you instead." Eugeo uncharacteristically smirked as he morphed the Legendary Sword into the Navigation sword form. The Navigation sword is quite a plane and foggy blade, the only special feature is the guard with some kind of triangle shaped device on it with a blue gem at the center.

"Map Projection!" Eugeo proudly activated the sword's Exclusive Ability.

The blue gem shined brightly before a three dimensional hologram of Castle Town is being projected around them! Surrounding the three occupants of the Merchant's tent is now a floating minimized 3D image of the Castle, the "Emiya's Family Menu" restaurant, the Toudou Compound, Erhard's Blacksmith shop, the inns that they previously spent the night in and more in astonishing detail! Another thing that's noticable is the countless blue dots that is scattered throughout the holographic map, which Eugeo could only guess as the Castle Town's inhabitants.

And at the very center of the map with a highlighted green indicator is the Slave/Monster Merchant's tent where they are currently located.

Alice, Kirin and Beloukas were all starstrucked in wonder as Eugeo managed to snap out of his awe and started to manipulate the map. Zooming in, expanding out and going in various directions by moving his hands in specific waves of commands. It's during this time that Eugeo and Kirin sensed that the Shadow has finally left.

_'The__ Shadow is probably going to report this to the Church. Which in turn, probably going to try and pass this information to the Bow and Spear hero.' _Alice ventured to take a guess.

_'Perhaps, but I have a feeling the Church won't tell them. Not the whole truth at the very least.' _Eugeo said in assurance.

_'Why?'_

_'Because they don't want the other Heroes venturing to other countries. King Aultcray and the Church wants the three heroes all to themselves while keeping the Shield Hero from receiving any help from the Demi-Human nations. At most, they will only allow them to absorb the maps of Melromarc, Zeltoble and perhaps Cal Mira. Only unlocking an extremely inferior version of this Map Projection.' _Eugeo explained before finally deactivating the holographic map. Surprising Kirin and Beloukas who were both busy in observing the different parts of the now deactivated map.

"*Ahem* Well... I have no choice but to admit, that is truly extraordinary. My complements to you Sir Sword Hero for thinking outside the box and discovering such a useful ability to add to your arsenal." Beloukas complemented.

"Thanks... I guess." Eugeo merely nodding to the man before picking up the egg incubator, "Let's go Kirin."

With their business completed, the two quickly left.

* * *

Eugeo and Kirin decided to simply buy some food and wait for the egg to hatch near the Dungeon that they plan to enter. This way, they can start Level raising the moment the egg hatches. Of course, they would let the hatchling finish it's very first meal in its life before going inside. The two passed the time by fighting any monster that dares to attack them. But because they have outmatched these monsters so much, they barely get any EXP from them anymore.

It was during lunch when the two swordsman were in the middle of their meal that the egg started shaking.

_'Eugeo! The egg is starting to hatch!' _Alice alerted to him.

Sure enough, tiny cracks started to appear on its shell. Eugeo carefully opens up the incubator and held the egg out in front of him, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do. He's never been involved in hatching eggs before in Rulid village and Kirin certainly didn't either.

All of a sudden, the egg shell burst into pieces with a small popping sound. In his hands is now a golden yellow chick, one that is slightly bigger than a newborn chicken with a piece of the egg's shell balanced on top of its head.

The puffy golden creature looked up at him with bright green eyes and gave out the most adorable chirp sound.

"Gueee!"

"It's so CUTE!" _'It's so CUTE!' _both Kirin and Alice squealed at the sheer adorableness of the hatchling.

With surprising strength, the chick jumped up and decided to perch on top of Eugeo's head. Much to Alice and Kirin's amusement as they watched the hatchling roll around in Eugeo's hair.

"Awwww... Since you're the first person it saw upon hatching, it must think you're it's father." Kirin giggled as she watched the scene unfold.

Something clicked inside Alice that compelled her to suck both Eugeo and the new born Filolial inside the Mindscape.

* * *

"Ehhh!" Eugeo yelled in slight surprise. While he has grown used to the slight disorientation that he gets whenever Alice takes him to the Mindscape, this is the first time he got sucked in without any warning.

"Guuueeeee! ! !" the little chick suddenly fell from his head in surprise, which Eugeo is quick to catch before it can hit the ground.

In front of the two is Alice walking towards them in her now favored Angel form. Causing the little chick's eyes to widen in awe before deciding to jump towards the young woman's arms for a hug. The newly hatched Filolial immediately imprinting in its young mind that this beautiful winged lady is its mother!

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Alice squealed as she raised the little chick and rubbed the creature against both sides of her face, the Filolial being more than happy to return the affection. Eugeo watching the scene unfold with a big smile on his face, Alice's happiness is his happiness after all.

Alice soon managed to calm herself down before allowing the hatchling to perch on one of her shoulders before turning to Eugeo, "Sorry if I startled you Eugeo... I just couldn't help myself."

"It's okay... I understand." Eugeo said as he shook his with a smile before asking, "So what should we name her... or is it a him?"

"It's a boy." Alice answered as she picked the little feathered ball of energy from her shoulder and passed him back to Eugeo. "I had some experience in tending newly hatched chickens and other poultries we had back in Rulid village. So I know these kind of things."

"Is that so..." Eugeo mumbled

Alice took a few moments to think before answering. "Arthur... I always wanted to give an animal companion that name, I just never had the chance to do so. Although it's originally meant to be a dragon's name, I think this name fits this little one just fine."

"Gueee!" the newly named Arthur chirped in approval.

"Arthur huh... Yeah, I think it suits him." Eugeo finalized.

"I'll be sending you back now. You have a busy few days ahead of you after all." Alice reminded him before raising a hand above her head in preparation of the command.

Eugeo nodded towards her before exiting the Mindscape.

In the real world, Arthur is back on top of Eugeo's head, looking around in confusion at the sudden change of scenery. Eugeo quickly but gently picks the bird out of his head and placed him in front of the bowl of bird seeds that he prepared. Which Arthur is quick to start eating in great gusto.

Kirin, who's completely clueless and wasn't included in the Mindscape conversations asked, "What are you going to name him?"

"Arthur. His name is Arthur." Eugeo answered, triggering his Stacia Window to appear with Arthur's name now being added to his party.

After letting Arthur finish his first meal, Eugeo then started his plan in fast Leveling inside the Dungeon. Eugeo and Kirin taking turns in carrying the small and still defenseless Filolial while the other fights the monsters.

It was a good thing that Alice had the bright idea of absorbing Arthur's eggshell remains since it unlocked...

* * *

**[Monster Tamer's Sword 1 Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - ****Base Attack: 20]**

**[Mastery: 0/50 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Enhanced Monster Growth]**

**Level 10 Required**

* * *

Its function is basically a copy of the Slave User's Sword where it increases the status gains and growth rate of the effected individual for every Level up. Only this one is focused on tamed Monsters, which is their new Filolial Arthur.

The two days that followed were almost entirely spent in power Leveling. Only returning to the town to sleep or to purchase food for themselves. More so for Arthur who's shown to have a massive apatite. It was also during those two days that Eugeo, Alice and Kirin realized first hand just how rapidly a monster grows when under a Hero's care. Arthur has already grown up from the small hatchling to the size of an adult Filolial in just that short time span, the Monster Tamer's Sword probably helped too.

It also helped when Eugeo experimented with absorbing Arthur's feathers and saliva that he managed to unlock [Monster Tamer's 2] and [Monster Tamer's 3]. With this, Arthur now has the same enhancements that Kirin has whenever he Levels up.

When Eugeo and Kirin tried to ride on Arthur's back, the young Filolial sped off on a speed that is equal to how fast the two can run when using a Speed Enhancement Sacred Art. Eugeo seeing this as a method he can use to reach Rabier Territories much faster than if they travel there by themselves. It was at the sunset of the 2nd day when Arthur suddenly undergoes another evolution where he transforms into a larger and rounder version of Filolial.

Eugeo and Kirin decided that night that they will camp out in the safer parts of the forest area instead of returning to Castle Town. It's very unlikely that there will be any inns that will allow Arthur to stay because of the Filolial's now larger size. But even that evolution can be considered minor when compared to what happens to Arthur at the next day.

* * *

As usual, Eugeo woke up at the first light of morning since he has always been an early riser. Quietly moving so Kirin can sleep some more while he goes outside of the shared tent to prepare their breakfast. It was during the two days of constantly feeding and caring Arthur that Alice noticed how all those Cooking Stat points that Eugeo amassed after all this time has improved his cooking skills immensely. Which is why cooking duty had now been passed over to him. Eugeo now putting all the meat that he's been getting from slain monsters in the Sword's inventory to good use.

When they were exiting the tent, Eugeo and Alice noticed something wrong when they failed to hear any of Arthur's soft snoring. But their concerns shortly turned to sheer confusion and shock... when they saw a 10 year old boy with golden blond hair, bishounen face and a pair of silver colored wings sleeping stark naked at the very spot where they last saw Arthur!

"HHHUUUHHH!!!" Both Eugeo and Alice both yelled in surprise, accidentally waking up Kirin and the sleeping boy.

The boy sat up while trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes when he noticed Eugeo and politely says, "Good morning father. Is it almost time for breakfast? Because I'm starving."

A good deal of chaos and confusion follows as Eugeo had to explain what supposedly happened during the night to Kirin as the swordswoman exited their tent. Not really knowing what they're supposed to do, Eugeo materialized one of his spare Shadow cloaks to cover Arthur and his wings up. Then going directly to Beloukas' establishment to get some much needed answers, while ignoring the murmurs of the townspeople. Some were mindless praises but some are asking in confusion of what the Sword Hero is doing with a child.

At the Slave/Monster Merchant's tent, Beloukas inspected Arthur in Filolial and Human form, grinning the entire time. The merchant then explains that in the wild, Filolials have a King or Queen that leads each flock. They are also skilled in transforming so they normally disguise themselves as normal Filolial's to blend in with the rest.

Beloukas tried to convince them to place a stronger Monster Crest to tame Arthur, but Alice strongly, and quite loudly, put her foot down. Mentally declaring to Eugeo that no one is going to place a glorified Slave Crest on their baby! Causing Eugeo to fall on his face at the surprising thought. Though he actually didn't really mind. Becoming Arthur's parents is surprisingly appealing to him so he accepted the new role with open arms, although with a good dose of embarrassment. Especially since Arthur did resemble a mixture between Eugeo and Alice, possessing Alice's golden hair and Eugeo's forest green eyes.

Leaving a confused Kirin of why the Sword Hero tripped while walking on flat and even ground.

Beloukas slightly drooped that he didn't get the additional cash he expected to get. But he quickly bounced back when Eugeo decided to at least pay him for the information before leaving to go ask Erhard for advice. When they entered Erhard's shop, he wasn't busy with any customers.

"Hey Swordboy. What can I..." Erhard paused when he noticed the new addition to Eugeo's party.

Kirin decided to do the explaining, "This little guy's name is Arthur. I don't know if you are going to believe us but he's actually a Filolial King." Arthur then transforms back to his Filolial form to serve as proof. "Apparently, they are very skilled in transforming so they can blend in with the flocks that they normally lead in the wild."

The Blacksmith's eyes widened slightly but stayed relatively calm, "Wow. And I thought those... Royal Filolials, I guess we can call them... are just myths. So they can transform themselves into humans too? That's nuts."

_'I have a funny feeling that Arthur's human form is based on your Angel form. Back when you pulled both of us to the Mindscape so you can meet him.' _Eugeo mentally chuckled.

_'I think you might be right!' _Alice giggled, feeling no guilt at all for this accidental outcome.

As Arthur went ahead and curiously poked at the various weapons and armor that Erhard has in his shop, the others resumed their discussion.

"Your new armor should be done in two days. A bit ahead of schedule since I got really excited in working on all those rare materials you provided." Erhard snickered.

"That's great!" Kirin beamed.

"That's good to hear." Eugeo said with a sigh, "But do you have any... magic clothing I guess... that Arthur can wear? If he keeps reaping his clothes to shreds everytime he transforms. I'll eventually be bankrupt."

"Sorry Swordboy but those are special order items and I don't have any of that. You should go see the magic dressmaker to have her make one for you." Erhard advised before pulling a second hand shirt and pants from under his counter. "Why don't you take this for him to wear for the time being. We can't really have him walking around in the nude now can we."

Thanking the man for his help, Eugeo then placed his Mirage belt on Arthur to hide his wings. No matter how someone looks at it, Arthur looks like a bird type Demi-Human. So to keep the King and the Church from thinking he's a Demi-Human sympathizer and sending a Shadow to keep watch of them, they decided to hide Arthur's wings to appear human. This secret won't last for long but it would at least delay them for a little while longer. Long enough for him to rescue the majority of the enslaved Demi-Humans without any unexpected Church Shadows following him.

It really confused Eugeo... how the Shadows that they normally sensed watching them have been strangely absent for the last couple of days. The only reason he could come up with is because they're currently busy in keeping watch of the other Heroes. So they should be clueless about Arthur's existence at the moment.

The female dressmaker, who furiously gushed over Arthur's cute handsomeness, directed them to the Magic Shop to create some magic thread from Arthur's own Mana. Something that is required so Arthur's clothes would shift whenever he transforms and not be ripped to shreds. The dressmaker promising that she would make the very best outfit for Arthur once she receives the required thread.

At the Magic Shop, they just barely managed to weave the acceptable amount of magic thread before the magic gemstone on the shop's spinning wheel shattered to pieces because of usage. Eugeo and Kirin felt nervous that they somehow broke it but was assured by the old woman that what happened is only natural. She then offered to scan all of their magic affinities, which Eugeo is more than ready to accept.

Eugeo apparently has Water, Wind and Healing affinity. Kirin has Dark and Wind affinity. While Arthur has pure Wind affinity, thus making his power over wind stronger than Eugeo and Kirin. After a short discussion, Eugeo and Kirin decided to purchase a Beginner's Grimoire along with a normal book about Magic Potions so Eugeo can get started in learning this world's language and Potion Making during his free time.

Thanking the shopkeeper for her help, they left and returned to the dressmaker. The young woman immediately started making Arthur's clothes in a breakneck pace, much to the group's astonishment. When it is just about lunch time, the enchanted clothes is finished.

Arthur exits the dressing room wearing what could only be described as the clothes of a Royal Knight Trainee. Composed mostly of silver and blue accents with some soft leather armor with silver gloves and boots. He also has a black and white hood attached to the back of the armor part of his neck. It didn't have any elaborate designs, so it didn't take as much time as it should be. But it's simplicity alone somehow exudes an aura of regality to it.

Everyone praised how good and dashing he looked in his new clothes, thanking the dressmaker and paying her with a hefty tip for a job well done.

* * *

After eating their lunch in a forest clearing, with Arthur consuming enough food to satisfy 10 full grown men. Eugeo asked Kirin to spar with Arthur. While Arthur prefers to fight in his true Filolial form, he still needs to learn how to defend himself when he's in human form. Arthur whined a little in complaint but eventually obeyed when Eugeo threatens to stop cooking any of his favorite meals.

While Kirin and Arthur sparred, Eugeo decided to analyze his progress as he drew the letter (S) on his palm and opened his Stacia Window to check what Weapon form can he now use Enhance Armament.

* * *

**Eugeo Zuberg - Level ****40**

**Kirin Toudou - Level 3****7**

**Arthur - Level 25**

* * *

**Available Enhance Armaments:**

**Aquarion Blade**

**Illusionary Sword**

**Valkyrie's Blade**

* * *

_'__Huh' _

Eugeo thought in confusion, _'I can somewhat understand why I can use Enhance Armament with the Valkyrie's Blade. It's something you and I have special connection with_ _because of the chance some members of the Three Heroes Church are simply being forced to follow orders. The same way the Axiom Church did with you and the rest of the Integrity Knights back in our home world.'_

_'That is true... but I think you're underestimating your connection with the other two blades.__' _Alice replied as she gives her explanation, _'Remember that the Aquarion Blade is a gift you gave to Kirin at your very first day as the new Hero of the Sword, so it symbolizes the bond the two of you have forged until now. The Illusionary Sword on the other hand, is the sword that you plan to use to free all the poor Demi-Humans who are under Slavery. Although it's currently stagnant, the connection you have with all the nameless people that you plan to save with that specific blade is enough to raise your Resonance to an_ _acceptable level.__'_

_'I... didn't realize that Resonance in this world works that way. I guess achieving Perfect Weapon Control is simply easier in this world. Or maybe the Legendary Sword is doing something that makes it easier?' _Eugeo mentally chuckles,_ 'But I guess I should just be happy that I have not one but three Enhance Armaments that I can use when the situation calls for it._ _Although at my current strength, I can only do it two times in a single day. Three times is pushing it since I might get knocked unconscious because of the __SP and MP drain. Drinking SP and MP potions afterwards to recover might help, but doing so multiple times could damage my body because of the strain.'_

Closing the Stacia Window with a satisfied smile, Eugeo then spent the next hour practicing how to use the Illusionary Sword efficiently. Since he won't be able to see the blade and the trajectory of where it goes when he swings it, he NEEDS to train hard to be proficient enough to use it. After getting a decent enough control, Eugeo decided that they should practice their teamwork inside the Dungeon for the next couple of hours.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set when the trio exited the Dungeon. But then, the blue gem on the Legendary Sword started blinking.

_'Someone is trying to contact you via the Crystal Orb form.' _Alice reported.

Eugeo quickly transforms the sword into the Orb sword and activates the function. Kirin and Arthur came closer to hear what the caller has to say, at least in Kirin's case. Arthur on the other hand, simply wants to admire the pretty and shiny magic orb instead of listening to the possibly important message.

Inside the Orb sword soon shifts and forms the beautiful face of Lady Aoi.

"Greetings Lady Aoi." "Hello mother." the sword duo greeted to the caller.

"Always a pleasure to hear from you two, even in this form. But I'm afraid I bring dire news. Is the area you are in secured?" Lady replied with a grim expression. Eugeo and Kirin didn't sense any of the Church's Shadows all day but decided to cast the Silencing Sacred Art just to be on the safe side.

"The area is now secured mother, you can speak freely now." Kirin assured.

"Good. Now if the two of you truly plan to save the Demi-Human slaves that are under Idol Rabier... you need to save them tonight!" Lady Aoi declared in great urgency.

"Why?"

"That despicable man is throwing a party tonight and he plans to bring out a great number of his slaves to serve as their entertainment." Lady Aoi's beautiful face crinkled in disgust. "While Idol Rabier enjoys the screams his slaves make when he tortures them with a whip. I'm pretty sure a few of his guest would want to make them scream for a different reason."

While Arthur remained clueless of what the Lady in the shiny ball is trying to convey, Eugeo and Kirin understood the hidden message and they didn't like it one bit!

"Arthur! Transform right now! We are going to crash a party and we can't be late!" Eugeo orders his adopted son before turning back to the Clan Head, "Thank you so much for your quick response. I will be on my way to Rabier's Territory right now."

"You're very welcome. Now hurry before it's too late! Not many Demi-Humans can manage to survive a long night of physical and emotional torture!" Lady Aoi urgently said before cutting the link.

Eugeo and Kirin quickly switches to the modified Shadow clothes that they received from Ayane. Turning to the now transformed Filolial Arthur, Eugeo orders with an extremely serious expression, "When we get close to our destination, we will leave you at an obscured location while Kirin and I rescue the victims. Under no circumstances that you will follow us inside unless we call for you! If you do... I guarantee that you will be sooooo sick to your stomach that you'll BARELY be able to eat anything for an entire month! ! !"

"Y-Yes father! I understand perfectly father!" Arthur trembled in fear. Not in fear of his daddy, but fearing the prospect of not being able to enjoy any kind of food for a whole month! Not being able to enjoy daddy's good cooking for such a long period of time is simply the highest level of torture! ! !

Kirin then activates her Mirage belt. With a poof of smoke, the Toudou heiress is replaced with a Demi-Human Hakuko with milky white with a hint of purple skin, lustrous and gorgeous, long, dark-purplish hair, tiger ears and tail, red eyes and a beautiful but mischievous face.

Eugeo quickly retrieves the Mirage belt from Arthur and followed suit. With a poof of white smoke, in the Sword Hero's place is also a Hakuko, but with slightly long but neat black and white hair, tiger ears and tail, black eyes and a handsome yet very effiminite face.

Eugeo Zuberg and Kirin Toudou are gone...

...in their place are Kirito and Yuuki of the Hakuko Clan.

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENTS****! ! ! YOU MUST READ THIS! ! !: The next chapter would have Mature themes that are about to go down. We all saw the heavy implications in the anime of how much Demi-Humans are abused in Melramarc. So there will be some death and Erotic scenes that will happen in the next chapter. I will try to make a boundary line of where the dark themes would start and where it ends so the more casual readers will be able to safely skip them.**

**These Erotic scenes would happen VERY VERY RARELY. Only when I think it fits well or absolutely necessary to be a part of the story. There will eventually be Lemon chapters but they will be few and far between. While I'm guilty of liking Lemon chapters, I want them to be truly precious to the characters. Not simply because they are hit by arousal. So I REALLY hope a great majority of you can accept this.**

**A flashback chapter of what happened to Naofumi is being written right now. Not sure when it will be out but just know that I'm working on it.**

**Aaaaand cut! That's all for now folks. I admit that it's very obvious that Eugeo would use his best friend's face and name for his alter ego. But it's something that he would definitely do to remember him by in this new world.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay** **safe from the Coronovirus!**


	7. A Degrading Queendom

**To Guest Squire Ann: You hit the nail right on the head.**

**To**** Raidentensho: It was never shown in the anime but if I'm not mistaken, Naofumi DID absorb a Magic stone that is used for Filo's magic thread and received a Crafting Skill boost instead of what you suggested.** **But the ability to change the Legendary Shield's size... you just gave me an idea and I thank you for that. Expect your idea to show itself in a future chapter, only with a different method.**

**To**** BlazeBlade: (1)In the anime and source material, it was shown that the Canon Sword Hero "Ren" focused so much on his Level and Proficiency since that is his Strengthening Method. Because of that, he by far had the highest Level among the 4 Heroes, being Level 65 during the Wave when Glass made her first appearance. It was also shown in the anime that Motoyasu is Level 43 when he dueled with Naofumi at the stupid party Trash King had. (2)He will do more than just speak up about that stupid dual. (3)No, Motoyasu isn't gonna go gaga over Arthur. Arthur's a bishounen, but he's not a Sexually confused one and won't be mistaken as a girl. (4)I know it's a bit out of nowhere but considering how beautiful some Demi-Humans are, I think it's actually somewhat possible. It's also oftentimes mentioned that Fox Demi-Humans are top class sex slaves so nobles sought after them so much. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable... As I said... it will happen VERY rarely since I don't like pointless Lemons.**

**To Raidentensho: Naofumi will have his time to shine soon, just you wait.**

**To PixelGMS: Don't worry, already making adjustments for future chapters. But the previous chapters can't be changed since the Author Notes are still necessary.**

**To everyone reading: The very epic battles will happen at the first Wave at Lute Village. As of now, the fights so far are skirmishes at best. Not many people can compete against a Legendary Hero after all, especially a battle trained one like Eugeo.** **I** **apologise if you find this story lacking in exciting fight scenes, I promise to make it up to all of you at the Wave.**

**141 Reviews****, 199 Favorites, ****2****8****3** **Follows**

**I will be referring to Eugeo as Kirito and Kirin as Yuuki for almost the entire chapter**

**REALLY EROTIC SCENES ARE AHEAD****! ! ! ****IF** **YOU WISH TO SKIP IT, JUST GO TO THE END POINT THAT I MADE FOR YOU. **

* * *

Kirin aka Yuuki experienced a momentary but severe headache when she saw the face and heard the name of the person that Eugeo decided to use as a disguise. Something really triggered inside her mind that makes her feel a strong sense of familiarity to this face and name. Eugeo aka Kirito started to worry and offered to change his disguise if it's really causing her pain but was assured by Yuuki that it's fine and the pain is already subsiding. But Kirito decided that they would discuss about it at another time.

After establishing to each other of their alter ego's names, Kirito and Yuuki quickly secured themselves on top of Arthur and left Castle Town in full speed. Going so far as to use Sacred Art to boost Arthur's already high running speed.

However, after one hour of none stop running at such high velocity, Arthur started to pant, "Father... *gasp* can we take *wheeze* a short break?"

Kirito didn't want to stop but he also didn't want to abuse Arthur so he agreed, "Alright, go rest for a little while. Ki- I mean Yuuki and I are going to do some planning on how we're going to rescue all of the slaves as you rest." Arthur then slowed down to a stop, Kirito and Yuuki slid off his back before he leaned against a nearby tree for a short nap.

_'Alice, can you please open a map of the main town of Rabier's territory?' _Kirito said as his blade morphs into the Navigation Sword.

_'Of course.' _Alice responds with great seriousness. The Navigation Sword's gem then shined brightly as a holographic map started to manifest around the two swordsman.

"I know I've already seen it before, but this Map Projection ability of yours still amazes me." Yuuki chuckled as the map soon completed it's formation.

_'__I don't know if I should be impressed or not. This Idol Rabier guy actually tried to build himself an inferior copy of Melramarc's Royal Castle for himself. Just this fact alone already tells you a bit of what kind person this guy is.' _Alice huffed with great distain.

Kirito can only agree as he then waves his hands to zoom in on Rabier's home, most peculiarly to the parts where there is a lot of blue dots. Indicating that there's a lot of people in those particular locations of the castle. That's when Yuuki noticed a problem in how they are going to make their rescue plans. "Hey Kirito, can you change the color of the slaves apart from the rotten nobles?"

_'Alice?' _

Kirito inquired.

_'On it.' _Alice then changes a few settings, _'The green dots are Demi-Humans, the blue dots are humans._'

_'__Wow... I didn't expect you to have that level of control to differentiate the __people's race_ _in this map.' _Kirito said in astonishment but simply assumed that Alice is evolving alongside him as he got stronger.

So for the next half hour, Kirito and Yuuki brainstormed and formulated plans on how they are going to save all of the Demi-Humans without suffering any casualties.

* * *

Anna Fidi is a 21 year old female, snake Demi-Human. She possessed very long light magenta hair, pink eyes, a REALLY seductive face with a perfectly boobalicious body that other women could only dream of having to boot. She also has small spots of snake scales surrounding her face and a long and slender purple snake tail.

Because of her desirable appearance, many men lusted for Anna, some of them being the high Nobles. But because of her Status as a Level 31 Adventurer, all those rotten drabbles could only appreciate her looks from afar.

When the news from Castle Town reached her ears about the Legendary Heroes being summoned, she was intrigued. Word has been spread out that they are searching for worthy Adventurers to aid them in Leveling up in preparation for combating the Waves of Catastrophe. This caught Anna's interest as her Stats are fairly high despite being a Level 31. When compared to the common soldier or fighter that normal humans had to offer, she outclasses them by a long shot.

Due to her strength and good looks, she even earned the nickname "The Bewitching Black Serpent". This is because of her preferred color of equipment and her Snake heritage. Her main weapons also reflected her nature as she wields the "Twin-Chained Nails". As the name implies, they are nail-shaped daggers attached to a long chain that can restrain and immobilize targets that she pierces. It is not suited to short-range battles, instead best utilized as thrown weapons from a distance. Because of her incredibly unique weapons, bizarre fighting style and superb senses... she definitely fits the criteria of being worthy enough to fight alongside one of the four Cardinal Heroes.

But she made a very fatal mistake...

Anna severely underestimated the King's hatred.

As she and the few Demi-Humans that volunteered were given food that has been saturated with sleeping potions. The kind of quality potion that's nearly impossible for her heightened senses to detect. By the time Anna woke up, it was already too late. She already had a Slave Crest inscribed on her bountiful chest that electrocuted her to submission when she tried to fight back and escape. To add insult to injury, they went so far as to use the Dragon Hourglass to reset her Level all the way back to Level 1. All of her hard work and strength... GONE!

And now...

"AAAAAHHH! ! !" Try as she might, Anna couldn't stop herself from moaning. As she was once again struck with a whip against her barely clothed back by one of the bastards that her master, Idol Rabier, invited to this god forsaken party of his!

Anna and the rest of the female Demi-Human slaves are now being taken to what Idol simply LOVES to refer as the pleasure chambers.

The Demi-Humans that are already in and above their late teens are locked to the chains that are attached to the brick walls. Those that still haven't hit puberty were secured at one corner of the room so they could have front row seats of what's going to happen. As Idol Rabier gloatingly says, "In a few years... this would be your job! ! !" the fat detestable man cackled as he and the rest of the bastards then focused their attention on her.

Although she tried to resist, Anna is once again forced to submission when Idol snapped his fingers to activate the cursed Slave Crest electrocution.

"Aaaagggh!!!"

Anna is then taken to the very center of the room where she gets attached to a pair of chains connected to the ceiling. One of the men showed a nasty grin as he pulled the other end, pulling her up and causing her to be slightly suspended from the ground. Forcing Anna to stand at the very tip of her toes just to reduce the pain that's being forced on her wrist due to her weight. They even went so far as to add a third chain to restrain her tail! Signifying that this particular spot is made especially for her!

"Look at you Bewitching Black Serpent! This is what you and your kind are meant to look like, sluts and whores who's only job is to pleasure us men!" Idol said as he swung his whip and specifically aimed for her shapely ass.

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

* * *

**Start of Sexual Scenes**

**Skip to end point if you wish**

* * *

As if Anna's scream of agony is the signal that the 10 or so men were waiting for, they all quickly stripped of their clothes to reveal their bodies and their disgusting cocks!

(*gasp*)

"Nooooo!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

All the younger Demi-Humans that were chained to the walls were then approached by one or more of the men. Taking their SWEET time in ripping their already ragged clothes to shreds. Squeezing their breast, kissing and licking their necks and even inserting a finger to their womanhoods!

Pretty soon the entire room is filled with the screaming and crying of the Demi-Humans... but dark laughter and cackling from the rotten nobles. Anna tried to look away from the horrible sight but Idol then grabbed her face and forcibly turned it back. She had no choice but to watch... as all the teenage Demi-Humans that she had been caring for ever since she arrived in this rotten place are now being sexually assaulted by these pieces of human filth!

However...

Anna noticed something strange... yes, all the women are being sexually tortured. To the point that some were even forced into an orgasm because of all the sexual stimulation they have been receiving. But none of the filthy nobles are doing anything beyond that. Their dirty cocks are all exposed for all of them to see... but none of them are going for the killing blow to forcibly take all of the maidens' virginity.

"I see you have now noticed." Idol Rabier drawled as he walked behind Anna and roughly started fondling her glorious breast.

(*squeak*)

Anna felt so humiliated! A proud warrior like her actually squeaked! Then again, no man has ever touched her breast or any part of her lustful body before! She always kept her distance from most men because she can already sense that all they want is her body. They don't care about her or her feelings! All they want is a cumdumpster that they can have their way with whenever they feel like it!

Her voice, once again acting as some kind of announcement. All the men that were busy with their respective maiden suddenly stopped what they are doing. Leaving the younger Demi-Humans alone for the time being as they all gathered around Anna. All of their faces full of lustful intentions towards her.

To be molested by Idol Rabier is bad enough! He's a fat and ugly bastard that's only being hidden by his wealth. Anna highly doubted that anyone would ever genuinely fall in love with him, not even in a million years!

But if these 10 or so men planned to sexually assault her right here and now... she might just die! ! ! Both in the physical and the mental sense! ! ! Anna's face, after all this time, finally morphed into genuine fear as it was completely obvious on what they're planning to do next. Idol Rabier laughed as he gave Anna's right breast and the very tip of her tail a big squeeze.

"Kyaaahhh!"

All the men started laughing at Anna's expense as the once strong and proud woman she was gets reduced to such a pitiful state.

"Do you want to know why I never had my way with you sooner? Why I specifically told everyone here not to go for the finishing blow of taking the virginity of the other women earlier?" Idol Rabier asked smugly as he joined his fellow men in front of her with himself also taking of all of his clothes, exposing his disgusting dick for her to see.

Anna tried to be strong, as she fiercely glared defiantly at her so called master. But a part of her did wonder... why did Idol waited for so long? She was already at his mercy for the passed two and a half weeks, so Idol can rape her at anytime he wanted and she would be powerless to resist. But he didn't... despite all of his complements about how beautiful and sexually appealing she is, he still restrained himself from doing anything to her. Anna assumed that he simply didn't want to defile himself by having sex with a Demi-Human.

"The answer is quite simple my dear Anna..." Idol grinned as she started caressing her face and hair, much to her extreme disgust. "You see... I noticed how you essentially became a pillar of strength to all the slaves I have in my possession, especially the young women and children that are here with us."

Anna really can't refute that fact as her eyebrow simply twitch in annoyance of him bringing that fact up. That is until she heard what he said next.

"So what I and the rest of the men here want to do... is for all of these Demi-Humans to SEE... their pillar of strength... BE BROKEN TO ITSY BITSY PIECES WITH THE POWER OF OUR COCKS! ! !"

All the other Demi-Humans, the naked teenagers on the walls and the young children in the corner could only watch and listen in horror!

With those words, Anna's personal Hell began as all of the men surrounding her started their work in shredding her already ragged clothes to bits! Anna could do nothing but grunt and wriggle as she can only endure this humiliation! Her clothes getting taken away bit by bit until there is nothing left... revealing her perfectly proportioned legs... her deliciously shaped ass... her curvaceous figure and her bountifully perky boobs. All of Anna's naked glory, exposed for all of these disgusting men to see!

After making a slight adjustment to Anna's suspended chains that forced her to bow down by the level of her hips. Highlighting her bouncing boobs and her beautiful ass even more. That's when Anna's personal hell truly started as one man grabbed her right hand and forced her to caress his dick. Her left hand followed soon after.

So Disgusting! ! ! But things only got worst when Anna sensed a third man approaching from behind, "No... no no no don't!" she cried as small tears finally started to form at the edge of her eyes as she looked behind her.

"OH YES I WILL!" the third man cruelly declared as he pierced his cock inside her ass hole!

"AAAAAHHHH! ! !" Anna screamed in pain and agony as she can now feel the man's disgusting member wriggling inside her body!

"(*gasp*) Guuhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!" Anna squealed as the three men all started to move in sync. The man behind her bouncing her body back... and forth, back... and forth again and again. While the men on her left and right forced her hands to go up and down as she... involuntarily... pleasured their pulsing members.

"THAT'S THE STUFF! YOU LEARN FAST DON'T YOU SLUT!"

"Kyaaahhh! Aaaaggghh! AAAAHHH!" Anna's screams continued as she is shown no mercy.

All of this movement causing her large breast bouncing all over the place like crazy! So it is no surprise that they became their next target as another pair of hands came and started to roughly shake and jiggle her glorious utters like there's no tommorow! One of them suddenly went for it and grabbed both of her nipples, gave them a painful squeeze... and then pulled REALLY HARD! ! !

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH-MMPPH!?!?!?"

Anna's scream suddenly got muffled... it took a few seconds for her to realize... that one of the other nobles came and suddenly shoved his entire cock... inside her mouth! ! !

"MMMMMMPPPPHHH! ! ! A muffled screech is all Anna could do as the man's hands soon grabbed her hair... and forced her head to go up and down his cock.

"(*slurp*) Mmmppph! Mmmppph! Mmmppph!"

The poor snake woman gagged as her long and flexible tongue started to slither around the cock. Not because she wanted to pleasure the bastard in front of her... but simply because she had no choice! If she doesn't, she wouldn't even have the split second to breath! ! !

"(*slurp*) Mmmppph! Mmmppph! Mmmppph! (*slurp*) Mmmppph! Mmmppph! Mmmppph!"

More tears started to appear in her eyes until she couldn't hide them any longer. She finally started crying as the men continued to sexually torture her! When Anna opened her eyes, she saw that many of the Nobles who are waiting for the chance to have their turn with her grabbing a few strands of her long hair and curled them around their dicks! Anna lost track of how much time have passed as she could do nothing but endure! Her mind is already starting to crack and things aren't even slowing down as two more dicks are now caressing both of her cheeks!

Then it happened...

"DRINK THIS YOU SLUTTY SNAKE! ! !" all the men who were assaulting her declared... before they all cummed roughly at the same time!

"MMMMMMPPPPHHH! ! ! ! !" Anna's loudest muffled screaming echoed throughout the chamber. Anna's face... her once silky hair... her buttocks and different parts of her body are soon sprayed with the slimy semen from all the men around her. Her entire body slightly twitching as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Anna... amazingly enough, still managed to focus herself after all that sexual torture. Showing her integrity as a former Adventurer, although she's already been pushed at the very edge of breaking!

But something happened that surprised her... all the men stopped what they're doing and suddenly distanced themselves from her. For a brief moment, Anna thought that it's over. That she somehow succeeded in enduring Idol's plan in breaking her when said master gave her tail a hard squeeze.

"AAAAAHHH! ! !"

"Now that your body is all oiled up. I think it's time I finally claim your virginity." Idol proudly declared as he gave someone an order to fully suspend Anna in the air! ! !

"AAAGGGHHH! ! !" Anna screamed once again in agony as she got lifted up in the air even higher. Her wrist now supporting the entirety of her weight, but that pain is the least of her worries! ! !

Idol Rabier did it again, Anna only realized. That despite all the tortures she got from the other nobles, they didn't go for the killing blow. None of them touched her womanhood. Idol wants himself to be the one to claim her! ! !

"You are and will always belong to me... ANNA FIDI!" Idol declared with a lust filled grin as two men approached her and started to spread her legs!

"NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ! NOOOOO! ! !" at long last, Anna finally broke down as she cried and struggled with all her might to keep her legs together to protect her still untouched vagina! ! ! To be raped by one of these nobles is one thing, a few of them have some looks at the very least... but for her precious virginity to be taken by Idol Rabier of all people! ! ! It's something far worse than any kind of torture imaginable! ! !

"Hahaha! Great! That's the face I have been waiting for! The face of absolute defeat of a once proud woman! ! !" Idol and the rest of the men all laughed as they watched the once strong and untouchable Bewitching Black Serpent now in absolute defeat. Try as she might, Anna's strength slowly wained as her legs began to open up until her most sacred place is now in full display! ! !

Anna could do nothing but sob as she watch this pure excuse of a human walking towards her with his fully erected dick getting closer and closer. She couldn't even close her eyes and look away as Idol ordered her to watch how she loses her virginity VERY closely! ! !

"At long last, YOU are now mine. Heart, Body and Soul." Idol announced with an evil grin as he grabbed her hips and just about to insert his dick inside her.

* * *

**End of Sexual Scenes**

* * *

Anna started sobbing even louder as she finally admitted to herself something that she refused to acknowledge before. She's just a scared girl now... desperately wishing for someone... ANYONE to save her from this hell... to finally set her free from all of this suffering!

KAAABOOOOOOOMMMMM! ! ! !

Anna's eyes widened as a loud explosion is heard and the very large doors of the Pleasure Chambers were blasted free from their hinges! With nothing to support it, the doors toppled over. On the other side, Anna saw a male Hakuko that's just about her age, dressed head to toe in black. His eyes being concealed by his midnight black hair as he walks towards them.

"You know... I actually wanted to avoid any bloodshed when I came here to free all of your Slaves... Lord Idol Rabier." the Hakuko growled as he approached, "But after EVERYTHING that I saw in your Slave cells... and what you and your guest actually planned to do in this room for your so called ENTERTAINMENT... you just lost any kind of mercy from me."

_'My salvation has come!'_ Anna smiled and rejoiced in sheer joy and relief!

Idol Rabier and his guest on the other hand, all growled in return for being disturbed. So her master ordered the magic users in his group to attack the seemingly unarmed Hakuko with spells. But the Hakuko didn't look the least bit worried as he swiped all of the fire, water, air and lightning spells aside with just a single swing of his arm! Wait... Anna looked closer with her superior eyes and noticed the slight disturbance in the air surrounding her savior's hand, _'An invisible sword!?!?'_

After seeing this Demi-Human's power, Idol Rabier and his friends knew that they don't stand a chance against him. So Idol Rabier decided a different tactic and smugly declared, "You can't do anything to us! If you come any closer... then I will activate the self destruct function of everyone's Slave Crest! Killing them in less than 3 seconds! There's no way you can kill me in that timespan! ! ! Hahahaha! ! !"

Anna and the rest of her kin were extremely alarmed by their master's declaration. Idol Rabier is essentially holding HER and ever single one of his slaves throughout the castle hostage! Anna stared at her savior, expecting to see fear or worry because of her master's threat. But instead, saw pure anger and rage!

"I'm sorry to inform you... well not really, but that last resort of yours won't work." said the Hakuko as he stabbed his invisible sword at the ground...

"Crest Jamming Wave!" her savior yelled as he released some kind of bluish white energy that swept over everyone within and without the room. At first, nothing seemed to have happened. That is until Anna heard something and looked down at her breast and saw her Slave Crest crackling with electricity before fizzling out.

"I have temporarily disabled the Slave Crest of every single slave that you have under your control." claimed the Hakuko. Enraging Idol Rabier as he tried to activate the self destruct command but as her savior said, nothing happened. Idol Rabier and his guest desperately tried to run towards their discarded clothes where they left their weapons. Key word "Tried".

Anna saw her savior's free left hand glowing with some kind of strange magic. His fingertips each having a blue ball of energy that he wasted no time in firing at the fleeing nobles. The moment the balls of light hit their targets, all of the fleeing men's feet were suddenly immobilized. Frozen to the ground by what appeared to be ice magic. Idol Rabier and the rest of the nobles grunted and struggled to break free to no avail.

They soon started sending swearing and cursing words towards the Hakuko, but her savior payed them no mind. Instead, he murmured some kind of bizarre spell that Anna didn't recognize. This time, green balls of energy appeared in his hand that he fired at them. The effect it had is unexpected. It's very clear that the men are still yelling with some of their spit flying out of their mouths, but no sound is being heard.

Anna then saw her savior call out to the people who are apparently waiting outside. Another Hakuko, a female one with dark purple hair, entered the chamber. Trailing behind her are the other Demi-Human slaves with blankets and towels to cover up the naked women and releasing them from their chains.

Anna saw her savior approaching her with a blanket, causing her to blush very deeply since she's still completely exposed! The equally embarrassed and blushing Hakuko tried not to stare. Freeing her arms and tail in one stroke of his invisible sword before catching her in his EXTREMELY warm arms. He hastily wrapped the blanket around her naked body before calling for his companion to escort her and the rest of the female Demi-Humans to the carriages that they've prepared for their departure. Saying that he will stay behind for a bit since he has some unfinished business with these so called Nobles and that he will catch up with them later.

Anna is shortly reunited with the children that she had been taking care of for the passed two and a half weeks. The one named Rifana who she had grown quite close to, held on to Anna so she can serve as support. Since she noticed how Anna still has some trouble walking because of the abuse she received. But just before they were out of sight, Anna turned around to give one last look at the man who saved her. Not only from her losing her virginity to that piece of rotten human flesh, but from a fate that is ten times worse than death.

As the Snake lady approached one of the carriages that will carry them to freedom, she eventually made a decision... a decision that will not only lead her to a better and much more fulfilling life. But will also bestow upon her a man... a man that she would willingly give her heart, body and soul for the rest of her life.

* * *

When Kirito and Yuuki arrived in the main town of Rabier's Territories, they immediately got to work in acquiring four carriages and three normal filolials to serve as transportation for the slaves. They technically DIDN'T steal them mind you... they made sure to leave behind some money to pay for them. With Arthur's authority as a Filolial King, he managed to order the three normal filolials to follow him to a special hiding spot that Alice noticed on the 3D map.

The duo then put their Shadow training to good use as they quickly but silently take out the lookouts, the patrol guards, the alarm guard, a few maids and even their commanders. Knocking them out with the blunt side of their swords before dumping them to a nearby warehouse where they would be found by the locals in the morning. Their next step is to rescue the slaves that are locked up underneath the mansion since they will be the easiest to free. When they pried open the locked doors, they found the male half of the slaves.

The slaves were really scared at first, but when they noticed that the ones who entered are Hakukos, they rejoiced as they are now saved. They quickly mentioned though that they must hurry and rescue the female half of the slaves before the Nobles succeeded in mentally breaking them beyond repair!

With a disgusted face because of what her mother said about this, Yuuki ordered the younger and less injured slaves to go get some towels and blankets before they charge forward to the supposed party. When they arrived to the large doors that led to the female Demi-Humans, Kirito asked them to leave the fighting to him and just stand by outside.

"Air Strike Slash." Kirito whispered as he activates a Weapon Skill and attacked the large doors. Blowing them of their hinges, causing the doors to give way and fall over. But what he saw shocked Kirito to the core!

Kirito saw several young women all stripped naked and chained up to the walls. He saw in the far corner the children that are being forced to watch this freak show. And right in the middle of all this is a poor restrained woman surrounded by 10 or more men. All covered with what he could only assume as the men's fluids all over her body. To make it even WORSE... the Snake lady's womanhood is forcibly being pried open, with a fat man about to pierce his dick to the crying and unwilling recipient! ! !

Kirito is not just angry... no... he's ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS! ! !

There's no word in the dictionary that would be strong enough to describe the extreme rage and hatred that has filled his heart because of Idol Rabier's actions! Same goes for the rest of these Nobles who shared King Aultcray's views towards Demi-Humans! Kirito's vision soon darkened as she had a flashback on what almost happened to Tiese and Ronye back in the Sword Craft Academy. To the evil and sinister looks on Raios and Humbert's faces.

ANGER, RAGE, HATRED, RETRIBUTION...

* * *

**[cUr$3d $3ries Un£0Ck3d]**

**[$w0rD 0f rAg3]**

* * *

Alarmed by what is happening, Alice suddenly pulled Eugeo inside the Mindscape in an attempt to calm him down. But it's already too late...

"ALICE!" Eugeo yelled in worry as the moment he arrived in the Mindscape, he saw Alice on the ground convulsing. Some kind of black sludge is crawling all over her right arm! Some of her golden hair started to go deathly pale and one of her Angelic wings is slowly turning black!

"Don't come any closer Eugeo!" Alice screamed the order as she endured the pain the black sludge is causing her. Eugeo managed to obey her order, but just barely.

"What's happening!? What is that black sludge!?"

Managing to sit up to properly to face Eugeo, Alice answered grimly, "This is the side effect of the Sword of Rage. The sword that you've just unlocked." Eugeo felt horrible, finding out that he's the one responsible for doing this to her!

Alice then explained that this Cursed Series is unlocked when a Hero feels overwhelmingly negative emotion all in one go. Picking up the specific negative emotion or concept to match what the hero possessed. Eugeo's being the unspeakable ANGER that he felt towards Raios, Humbert, Idol Rabier and everyone else who shares his views in abusing their authority to hurt the innocent. When asked how they are going to get rid of the black sludge on her, the answer is actually simple, but dangerous. Eugeo needs to use the Sword of Rage at least once to release the corrupted power out.

Doing so right now is too dangerous because the Slaves are still there, so Alice agreed that she would hold on to this Dark power of the Cursed Series for a few more minutes. The moment he returns to the Real world, he needs to evacuate everyone that he doesn't want to get involved before he let's it loose. As much as Eugeo and Alice don't approve of taking a life, Idol Rabier and his friends need to die. Or else, they will just go buy a new batch of Slaves and they will just keep doing this kind of evil practice without feeling any remorse!

With a plan of action decided, Alice sends Eugeo back to the Real world. She then started to cast some purification spells on herself to at least lessen the corruption.

* * *

With Kirito now all alone with the rotten nobles, he released the Silencing Sacred Art that he used. He didn't even bother to listen to their rubbish talking as they're already a lost cause.

"Sword of Rage! ! !" Kirito declared as the wind that was covering his sword got dispelled to reveal the Cursed Blade underneath. A pure jet black sword that seems to absorb the very little light that surrounds it with blood red markings that that decorated the blade. (Arturia Alter's Corrupted Excalibur) It then released a menacing aura that silenced everyone, as if Idol Rabier and his lackeys found it harder to breath!

"I imagine that you had this coming for long, long time Idol Rabier! May you and your friends burn in the deepest pits of HELL! ! !" Kirito angrily declared, his eyes glowing red as the Cursed Sword started to gather power. The black aura surrounding the blade soon converged to create a gigantic sword made completely out of energy! ! !

It's at this point that Idol Rabier and his friends finally threw their pride as supposed Superior Beings out of the window and started to beg for mercy. Promising all kinds of ridiculous rewards and honors that they will give him if he would only spare their despicable lives!

But Kirito wasn't deterred, "HOW MANY DEMI-HUMANS BEGGED FOR MERCY LIKE THAT BUT YOU DIDN'T SHOW ANY!"

"HOW MANY FAMILIES HAVE YOU DESTROYED TO FEED YOUR LUST FOR POWER AND SUPERIORITY!"

"YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T SHOW THEM MERCY! ! ! SO YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY FROM ME! ! !"

With those last words, Alice helped in diverting all the corrupted energy that she can to power this one strike. Doing her best to keep her love from going out of control by channeling this corrupted power alongside him. Making sure to aim it to the direction of forest where there's no innocent people that he would accidentally hit.

Just before releasing the powerful attack, Kirito began utter some sort of chant without him even meaning it. A truly ominous chant that caused everyone who heard it to quiver in fear.

_"Within the claws of the Tyrant King..._

_You cry out from the depths of the abyss..._

_Scream in agony as your body gets scorched in the cursed flames..._

_as not even a speck of ash remains of your vile corpse!"_

**"I CAST: RAGING TYRANT CLAP! ! ! !"**

A black pillar of light erupted into the sky... getting the attention of every single available soldier the town had to immediately investigate the source. When they arrived, they froze in shock as they witnessed how the mansion of their Lord Idol Rabier has been reduced to a big heap of rubble with no signs of any survivors.

One of the soldiers noticed a slight movement on top of one of the surviving lookout pillars. Pointing towards it, the rest of his fellow soldiers looked up and saw a Hakuko looking down on them. Without skipping a beat, the lone intruder leaped towards them and swinging his seemingly empty arm towards them.

"What the hell! ! !" exclaimed the few soldiers who weren't blown away by the wind attack that the assailant just used.

"He's got an invisible weapon! ! !"

"Don't let him get away! ! !"

"Kill him! ! !"

* * *

Eugeo is just waking up in one of Lord Van Reichnott's guest rooms when the sun started rising. He really pushed himself way passed his limits during the previous night since he fell asleep the moment his head touched the bed that the kind lord provided for him and the Demi-Humans that he rescued. The kind lord said that one of the Queen's Shadows told him ahead of time that the disguised Sword Hero will be coming with a group Demi-Humans. So he prepared one of his spare houses accordingly for the refugees, the Sword Hero and his companions on the other hand are invited to his main house since they need to discuss about the entire situation the next day.

Thinking back about last night, the last part of the plan that Eugeo and Kirin made consist of his alter ego Kirito to use one of his more flashy Weapon Skills to get all the Town Soldiers' attention. Then causing as much non-lethal chaos as he went to fight the Town Soldiers, only using the Illusionary Sword form for the Invisible Air ability. They also agreed that he will only use Air Strike Slash and Air Burst since they're more like blunt attack skills and don't cause permanent damage as long as he's careful. Meanwhile, Yuuki and the rescued Demi-Humans will take advantage of the chaos that Kirito makes and escape without being noticed.

What they definitely DIDN'T plan for is Eugeo unlocking that Cursed Series which drained a lot of his energy. While the power it granted is beyond impressive, Eugeo made a promise to only use it in truly EXTREME emergencies. Eugeo apologized to Alice profusely for hurting her, especially since he noticed that she now has tiny scars on her arm because of the black sludge.

It took some more effort but Eugeo aka Kirito managed to catch up with Yuuki and the others. With no more reason to slow down their running, Arthur and the other Filolials went faster. Shortly reaching Van Reichnott's territories where they are quickly taken in so they can all finally rest after such a long night.

Getting up from his bed, Eugeo got dressed and is soon escorted by one of the maids to the dining room. On the table is Van Reichnott, Kirin and Arthur already eating. Prompting Eugeo to quickly join in partaking in the meal. His two companions greeting him good morning before they all went ahead and ate.

As they ate their meals, they started discussing about the slaves that Eugeo freed. "I have unlocked a sword that allows me to remove Slave Crests. So I would like my 2nd identity Kirito to meet with the rescued Demi-Humans to do the removal."

"Really? That's pretty amazing..." Van Reichnott commented in admiration before turning to the nearby maid, "Let it be done. But we need to limit the people that knows about their savior being the Legendary Sword Hero. So tell all the freed slaves to stay at the spare house as Kirito will be seeing them later."

As the maid left, Eugeo remembered something, "I also went ahead and stole the money those Nasty Nobles possessed at the time... which is about 100 gold coins. So I would be leaving half of it here for your use."

Arthur tilted his head in confusion and simply continued stuffing his face with no table manners, not really understanding the value of money. But Van Reichnott and Kirin were shock stiff at the amount of money that Eugeo suddenly got in one night.

"I t-thank you for your generosity Sir Eugeo." Van Reichnott stiffly managed to reply.

"I g-guess we no longer have to worry about money for the foreseeable future huh." Kirin awkwardly chuckled at the thought.

"With the money that you will be providing, I will now have no problems in building new accommodations and buying more food for the additional citizens that you brought in. So you will be assured that they will be well taken care of. At the very least until the Queen returns and they decide to rebuild Lurolona Village." Van Reichnott said in good spirits.

All of them nodded in agreement with a smile before Eugeo took one gold coin and inserting it in the Legendary Sword's blue gem...

* * *

**[Treasury Sword 3 Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Very Low - Base Attack: 10]**

**[Mastery: 0/25 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Appraisal Skill 3]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Money Storage]**

**Level 10 Required**

**¥**

**{Treasury Series Complete}**

**[Platinum Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Attack: 30]**

**[Mastery: 0/50 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Alignment Appraisal]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Money Storage]**

**Level 15 Required**

* * *

Eugeo and Alice already predicted that completing a Weapon Series will always unlock an extremely useful ability. But even they didn't know or even predicted THIS.

Eugeo wasn't very surprised to find out that the [Appraisal Skill 3] gives him the ability to see the Species, Stats and Affinity of the individuals that he scans. It's actually very useful since Eugeo can now choose the most effective weapon against a specific monster. Like if a monster has a fire affinity, Eugeo will already know ahead of time and use a water based Weapon Skill accordingly to combat them.

It's the [Alignment Appraisal] that gave the couple a real surprise.. since it basically scans and then displays a portion of an individual's personality. Wanting to test it out, Eugeo discretely morphed the blade into the [Platinum Sword]. The blade's color looking more like a pale silver with a few gold, silver and bronze designs at the sword's Guard.

Scanning his eyes at Van Reichnott, a window appeared beside him saying that he's Level 8, a human, he has relatively weak stats and a water affinity. And at the very bottom is the Alignment slot saying that Van Reichnott is Lawful Good.

Testing it at Kirin next, a window appeared beside her saying that she's Level 37, a human, she has really high stats and has dark and wind affinities. The Alignment slot saying that Kirin Toudou is also Lawful Good.

And finally going for Arthur, a window appeared beside the boy saying that he's Level 25, a Filolial King, he has relatively high stats and has a strong wind affinity. The Alignment slot saying that Arthur is Chaotic Good.

_'That's a tiny bit concerning.' _Eugeo awkwardly thought to himself.

_'Arthur is TECHNICALLY a 4 day old child so I guess it make sense that despite his good nature, he would accidentally cause chaos. Maybe he simply lacks any experience about this world and life in general?' _Alice said taking a guess.

_'If that's the case, we should teach him about life and common sense during our free times. That's a parent's job after all.' _Eugeo playfully said which Alice giggled in approval and glee,_ 'Indeed! That is our most sacred duty!'_

* * *

Unknown to everyone in Van Reichnott's Region, news about a notorious criminal has started to circulate throughout the Queendom of Melromarc. A young dark haired Hakuko, dressed head to toe in black. Displaying extremely superb swordsmanship and powerful wind spells that allowed him to not only kill Lord Idol Rabier but also escape all of the town's soldiers seemingly single handed.

What makes this already dangerous criminal even more intimidating is that he wields an invisible sword! ! ! Making his attacks nearly impossible to block! ! ! Mixed in with the Hakuko's skills in stealth, the soldiers decided to give him a title. A title that will eventually strike fear in the hearts of every single noble who are known to enjoy tormenting innocent Demi-Humans...

"The Phantom Swordsman"

* * *

**It will be a LOOOOOOOOONG time before a Mature scene similar to that one happens again.**

**As I said before, I want Lemons to be TRULY meaningful. Just like what Shirou and Medea had in the Fanfic "Path of the King" written by Neoalfa. I really love that story and I hope it updates soon since people are being quarantined to their homes because of the Coronovirus plague.**

**Does** **anyone know how many members a Legendary Hero can have in their party? I don't recall it being mentioned in the anime and there's no mention about it when I tried to search it in Google. Please answer in a review of you can.**

**I considered Black Swordsman too but thought that it wouldn't be as Original if Eugeo also inherits that Title.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay** **safe from the Coronovirus!**


	8. A Friend's Resolve

**To Nagisa Tr: The Sword of Rage only has Excalibur Morgan's appearance, not it's power. Eugeo just unlocked the Cursed Series after all. As it was repeatedly mentioned, Eugeo won't be using this weapon very often.**

**To Raidentensho: Thanks a lot for your kind words. About Bitch's connection with dark gods... sorry but the Platinum sword doesn't go that far. She will be labeled as Chaotic Evil in Eugeo's and Naofumi's analysis but they won't put much thought into it as they already know that she's evil. I don't want to be spoiled when Season 2 comes around so I didn't read any of the source material. I hope you continue to enjoy my Fanfic despite that.**

**To SIAUFUNGYIN: I am DEEPLY sorry. But as much as I ABSOLUTELY adore Maple of Bofuri, I already had someone else in mind for the Shield Spirit. Also... not really sure how I'm going to write Naofumi having a child as a teacher for shield combat. "EAT MONSTERS RAW!? Yeah... I don't know how to do that.**

**To BlazeBlade: (1) Kirito is Asuna's lover and the only other person strong enough to force Yuuki to use Mother's Rosario at the SAO 2 final episode. So Yuuki has some reason to remember Kirito. (2) At Ep. 2, yes that is the case. But as Raphtalia got stronger, she started to receive more EXP than Naofumi in later episodes. (3) You are actually very accurate with what I planned for Anna and the Trial for Trash and Bitch.** **(4) Just a small detail. Trash may be the one to order the enslavement of Anna and other Demi-Human volunteers, but he wasn't personally there to see them. The ones who MIGHT recognize Anna would be the Church Fanatics that did the deed. Then again, it's possible that they didn't bother remembering their victims as they consider it a waste of good memory** **as** **they probably lost count of how many their victims are.**

**To** **everyone who replied to my question: Thanks a lot for the info. Especially the one from Rishia's perspective. I will keep that in mind.**

**To everyone who noticed: Yup, guilty as charged. Anna has Medusa/Riders appearance and a little of her fighting abilities. She has no further connection to the Fate Franchise aside from that. Medusa wasn't summoned to be the Legendary Spear Hero or any of the sort.** **Nope. Not at all...**

**To everyone who didn't enjoy the mature scene at the last chapter: Don't worry. A rape scene like that won't be happening in this fic** **again.**

**\- I apologise**** if it made some uncomfortable, but that Rape scene is necessary because if I simply skipped it, the rescue would somehow feel... hollow (in my opinion anyway). Not only is it Anna Fidi's introduction, but I also wanted to build up the emotion of just how bad the queendom is becoming with the Queen's absence. That's pretty much why I named the chapter "A Degrading Queendom" in the first place.**

**-** **It's true that just like watching the anime where Oberon started molesting Asuna is a bit uncomfortable, it made him getting absolutely destroyed by Kirito that much more satisfying to watch. The same thing applies when I wrote Idol Rabier's downfall and death.**

**\- It's**** pretty obvious that the 2nd purpose is for Eugeo to unlock his Cursed Series. I hope a great majority of you readers continue to enjoy my story until the end of the anime's Season 1.**

**164 Reviews****, 208 Favorites, 2****9****7** **Follows**

* * *

Eugeo and Kirin, now back in their Hakuko identities, went to the spare house while leaving Arthur to play with his fellow Filolials. As soon as they arrived, they were showered with gratitude and praise by the former slaves that they rescued during the previous night. Eugeo made sure to use a thick cloth to hide the blue gem on the [Slave Cleanser's Sword] form.

Kirito then raised his voice, "Can all of you please fall in line in front of me! I actually have a magic sword here that can remove your Slave Crest!"

Hearing this, the former slaves were quick to obey. The older slaves deciding to let the children go first and go on in that order. All of them watched in awe as their saviors, which they were introduced as Kirito and Yuuki, are now freeing them from their Slave Crest with just a small peck from Kirito's magic sword. For them, it is such an amazing sight.

One by one they went as they eventually reached the end of the line where Kirito saw a more familiar face. It's the Snake lady that he saved, now wearing a simple black dress that seems to be having a hard time containing her large breast. For a few moments Kirito gets a flashback of her soft, smooth, beautiful naked body when he freed her from her chains, causing him to look slightly away with his face going bright red. The Snake lady seems to be having the same problem as she also slightly looked away with a very red face.

The Legendary Sword started going red too... but for a completely different reason! ! !

After fighting down her embarrassment, the Snake lady finally spoke, "Sir Kirito, I have something important that I need to tell you. Can I speak with you in private?"

Hearing this, the now fully freed slaves left the room as they already said their thanks to their saviors. The older Demi-Humans having promised to return Kirito and Yuuki's kindness if they ever need help in the future.

"First and foremost, I want to thank you... You know... for saving me last night. I also want to introduce myself." the Snake lady blushing furiously once again as she gave Kirito a curtsy, "My name is Anna Fidi... and before I make my request, you must first know my story."

So for the next few minutes, Anna told them of what happened to her. A few details about her time as a once powerful and respected Adventurer. About how she and a few Demi-Humans answered the call for Adventurer volunteers that are worthy to aid the Cardinal Heroes. How she and her fellow Demi-Humans got drugged with a high quality sleeping potions and had Slave Crests forcibly branded on them while they were asleep. And finally, how the Three Heroes Church resetted her Level all the way back to Level 1 before selling her of to Idol Rabier to be his slave.

A few moments of silence followed, as Kirito and Yuuki are now both shaking in FURY! ! ! Even Alice who first regarded Anna as another girl persueing her man... is absolutely FURIOUS for what the King (obviously) and the Three Heroes Church did! ! !

_'This is an absolute OUTRAGE! ! ! They are willing to go THIS far because of their prejudice towards Demi-Humans! And in extension, the Shield Hero!' _Alice is practically screaming in his head and Kirito couldn't even blame her. But one thing is for sure, _'I__ will make sure that Aultcray, Malty and the guilty members of the Three Heroes Church are going to pay DEARLY for their crimes. Death is too good for ROTTEN people like THEM' _Eugeo promised. For the sake of all the innocent people that suffered because of them! ! !

"Ahem!"

They all snapped out of their anger induced daze as Anna coughed to regain their attention.

"The reason why I told you about this is because... I wish to join you. I want to make a real difference. Unlike what I once was who didn't even care!" tears began to form at the edge of Anna's eyes as she dropped down to her knees and bowed down until her forehead touches the wooden floor, inadvertently exposing her breast, "Please! Please allow me to join your party! Sir Kirito!"

Glancing at each other for a split second, Kirito and Kirin were quick to agree. Anna Fidi, once known as the Bewitching Black Serpent, fits the criteria of what they want to see in a companion. She's truly worthy to join them... to join the Legendary Sword Hero's party.

With Anna's face on the floor, Kirito is able to morph his sword to the [Platinum Sword]. Giving Anna one last test and scanned her with his completed Appraisal skill.

A window appeared above Anna saying that she's indeed back in being Level 1. Her Stats, while low, are actually higher than they should be and she has lightning affinity. And at the Alignment slot it says that she's Chaotic Neutral... but it changed all of a sudden. Because of her declaration, the Alignment slot now classifies her as a Balanced Good.

_'Alice?' _Kirito inquired.

_'I also agree. Just promise me that you will let me have a private conversation with Kirin and Anna once I have some semblance of a human body, okay?' _Alice approved but included a condition that confused him. He simply nodded in confirmation, thinking that Alice simply needed to have some girl time. Like how other girls in the Sword Craft Academy will go on what they liked to call Girl's day out.

"Alright, you can join us." Kirito approved with a smile.

"I know I'm still weak but I promise that I will..." Anna tried to reason out but suddenly paused, thinking that she misheard as she looked up towards her savior. Did Kirito actually agreed... just like that?!

"I said alright, you CAN join us. It's true that you will have to work hard to regain the strength that you lost. But as far as I'm concerned, you're more than worthy enough to join my party." Kirito confirmed.

"T-Thank you. Thank you so much." Anna sniffled as she wiped her face from the tears. But these are tears of joy instead of despair.

Kirito approached her and reached out his hand to pull her up from the floor, a courtesy which Anna is more than happy to accept. But Anna is in for a surprise since she's not the only one who has a story to tell.

"Since you opened up your heart to us and told us your story... I think it's only fair that I come clean and tell you ours." Kirito declared, confusing Anna of what he's talking about.

Kirito then grabbed his Mirage belt and deactivated it with Yuuki following suit. Dispelling their disguises and showing Anna who they really are underneath.

Returning the Legendary Sword to its extremely recognizable default form and showing it off to Anna, "My true name is Eugeo Zuberg... and I'm actually the Legendary Sword Hero."

"W-W-WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!"

After revealing their true identities, they told Anna about what she missed during her time as a slave.

"SERIOUSLY! ! !" Anna's breathing being extremely erratic as she continued, "The King and the Church did this to me... and actually went that far... just so they can ruin and most likely have the Shield Hero killed! ! ! All because of their stupid grudge against Demi-Humans! ! !" Anna screamed very loudly, actually causing Eugeo's ears to ring because of its high pitch.

It goes without saying, she's furious of just how far the King, the Princess, the corrupted Nobles and the Three Heroes Church are willing to go to make the Shield Hero and the Demi-Humans suffer. Not to mention the other countries who are now left without any heroes to fight their respective waves because of King Aultcray's insolence!

Although Anna's anger was slightly reduced when Eugeo told her how he and Kirin were able to help Naofumi get stronger... before, during and after the False Rape Accusations. As well as his plan to travel and fight Siltvelt's Wave once Melromarc's Wave is over for the month.

Anna also felt shocked when they revealed to her that the Legendary Weapons each have a spirit sealed within them. She was sceptical at first but quickly believed them when Alice voiced out her existence using telepathy.

When the subject refocused on freeing Anna from her Slave Crest now that their discussion is over, what she said next shocked them, "I think it might be best that I keep this Slave Crest on me and simply become your slave from now on. MASTER Eugeo..."

Somehow... hearing Anna call him that with such a seductive smile makes him EXTREMELY uncomfortable. Eugeo took a few steps away from the sexy Snake woman as he protested in embarrassment with a bright red blush, "P-Please don't call me that! I'm not your master! And how in the world is turning yourself into my slave going to help with our situation anyway!?"

Alice remained silent but the vibration the Legendary Sword is giving makes it clear that she's not liking this. But Alice is also just as confused... what could Anna remaining a slave and simply switching to Eugeo as her new master, do in helping them in their situation? To everyone's surprise, it was Kirin... (who's been strangely silent for most of their discussion), who figured out the benefits of Anna's proposal.

"If Anna becomes your slave... it will grant her special protection."

Needless to say, this claim only confused Eugeo and Alice even more. Prompting Kirin to explain further.

"As we already know, Demi-Humans are viewed and treated terribly in Melromarc. If we return to Castle Town with Anna as a free party member, they will no doubt target her and possibly just send her back to slavery like they did before. But if Anna is already a slave to begin with, she will be classified as YOUR personal property. So if anyone tries to target her and take her away, then those people will technically be stealing... from the Legendary Sword Hero no less! ! ! Thus creating a very unique loophole in Melromarc's own laws and policies... giving you the right to have those aggressors arrested for theft and allowing Anna to defend herself with very few repercussions, under the pretext of her simply wanting to remain by her master's side. Like the obedient slave they THEMSELVES want Demi-Humans to be."

"Everything Kirin said is correct. Becoming your slave, at least in title, will make things much easier than if I join you as a free Demi-Human." Anna nodded in confirmation before glancing at Eugeo. It's clear that the Sword Hero isn't really on board with the idea of her becoming his slave. But with an exasperated sigh, Eugeo finally relented.

Eugeo as Kirito, gave Van Reichnott the 50 gold coins that he promised for him to use in supporting his village. The disguised Sword Hero also decided to give the last remaining Crystal Ball to the kind lord so that they can keep in touch.

Because of this, the kind lord and the Demi-Humans took upon themselves to gift their saviors with supplies. Loading them inside Arthur's new carriage for them to bring on their journey, Kirito could only chuckle at their eagerness to help. Apparently, Filolials actually enjoy pulling carriages and wagons. They seem to have an instinctive attachment to them, very similar to the way migratory birds have an attachment to the nest they built during that bird's migration to different lands.

"Thank you so much for all your help Sir Kirito and Miss Yuuki!" Van Reichnott shouted as he bid farewell to the disguised Sword Hero and his companions as they rode away on Arthur's carriage.

"I'll make sure to come back for a visit! Let's rebuild Lurolona Village to its former glory once it's safe for us to do so! !" Anna bade her farewells to the former slaves that had grown on her. A gesture that her fellow Demi-Humans are more than happy to return, especially the children. Strangely enough, one of the children seems to be missing. But Anna simply assumed that Rifana is just being covered up by the others, Rifana has always been a bit of a shorty compared to the other children.

Kirito and Yuuki simply waved their good byes as Arthur started speeding up, carrying them further and further away until Reichnott's village is no longer in sight.

* * *

The group of four are now traveling in a relatively fast pace, Eugeo and Kirin now shedding their disguises. This time, Arthur is no longer being speed buffed by Sacred Arts since they're no longer in a great hurry to reach their destination. Kirin and Anna are currently in the middle of discussing about the slave's dilemma with her lack of equipment.

Anna is sure that the Church already disposed all of her possessions, most likely sold them away, to leave no evidence of what they did. But Anna's worries were soon solved when Kirin mentioned Erhard, saying that the kind Blacksmith would provide her with the equipment she needs. Anna's signature weapons on the other hand... will probably take some time before she gets a replacement for them. Anna's "Twin-Chained Nails" are extremely unique weapons, getting the suitable materials AND creating it won't be as easy. So the Snake lady will have no choice but to make do with more normal daggers... at least until they can create a replica of her previous weapon.

Hearing about Anna's problem, Eugeo went ahead and promised to help. After all, the "Twin-Chained Nails" are technically just more exotic type of swords. So Eugeo is confident that he can somehow exploit his overspecialized Blacksmithing skill in creating a new and far more improved version of her original weapons.

Meanwhile, Alice is currently a bit busy with her thoughts as she glanced at Eugeo's Stacia Hud...

* * *

**Eugeo Zuberg -** **Level 4****5**

**Kirin Toudou**** \- Level 3****8**

**Arthur - Level** **2****7**

**Anna Fidi - Level 1**

* * *

Eugeo just recently discovered that Slave Crests also have Stacia Windows that he can gain access to. Although this discovery was a REALLY embarrassing one for the young man. Because his hand will have to be in very close proximity with Anna's perky breast for him to write his name on the Slave ownership slot. It also didn't help that Anna teased him by making some very questionable sounds despite him not really having any skin contact!

The Legendary Sword kept vibrating furiously that Eugeo had to calm Alice down afterwards. But even though Eugeo assured her that she is and will always be his one and only true love, Alice knew that she shouldn't be so selfish.

With the remnant memories Alice recently gained from the Legendary Sword, she saw that it's actually very common for the Cardinal Heroes to have more than one wife. Because of Eugeo's handsome looks, exceptional manners and overall pleasing personality, gaining the Romantic interest of other women is simply inevitable.

Alice is well aware that Eugeo doesn't want to cause any heartbreak, as accidental as it might be. So despite not being 100% comfortable with it, she finally decided that TRYING to share her man is by far the best course of action. Kirin is still a bit clueless about her feelings for Eugeo but it's there all the same. Anna is obviously interested, Eugeo literally became her knight in shining armor when she is saved from Idol Rabier's grasp.

So they will just have to work something out with each other the first chance that they get.

Eugeo then announced, "It's just about noon. So let's have some lunch."

Food...

Alice REALLY hopes she can get some semblance of a human body soon. Not only does she want to have a proper conversation with Kirin and Anna about their relationship with Eugeo...

but she really wants to taste good food again! ! !

* * *

Eugeo is in the carriege rummaging over the supplies that he was going to use to cook lunch while the others are outside setting up a simple camp. That's when he heard the sound of a stomach rumbling. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal since he's gotten used to the sound of Arthur's stomach rumbles. But not only is this one different, it's coming from inside one of the giant clay jars that's supposed to contain mixed spices for flavoring meat.

Softly approaching the jar and slowly removing the cover... he discovers that they apparently have a stowaway! A child who is probably one of the young Demi-Humans that should be under Von Reichnott's care now. She possessed a very adorable face, short white-pinkish hair and is wearing a simple pink dress.

"Hey guys! Looks like we have an unexpected passenger!" Eugeo announced as he took a few steps back. This child doesn't know that Eugeo and Kirito are the same person, so it makes sense that she is confused and frightened to see him.

"Rifana?! What are you doing here?!" Anna fretted as she and Kirin entered the carriage. The Snake mistress quickly lifting the little girl out of the jar that she's been hiding in and removing the herbs that got stuck on her hair and clothes.

"Umm... I... Y-you... s-see..." the girl named Rifana stuttered as her whole body shook. She doesn't seem to be sure on how she's going to answer.

GROWL!

All of the occupants looked at the Filolial, who is the source of the Stomach growling, is now poking his head through the carriage's curtains. "Father, when are you going to start cooking? I'm really hungry!"

Arthur is demanding food!

"Why don't we go clear things up while we eat our lunch?" Kirin suggested, "I'm sure Arthur's not the only one who's hungry."

With that decision made, Eugeo got busy in cooking more food since they have an additional member to feed.

After a few minutes of eating, Kirin cleared up the little girls confusion and admitted that they are the two Hakuko's that saved her and the others the night before. As much as the Sword duo wants to keep their 2nd identities a secret, it's better to come clean now since it's already pretty obvious.

Anna then decided to fill in a little of the girl's backstory as she pats her ears, "To start things of, this little cutie here is Rifana. She's one of the children who managed to survive the first Wave and ended up losing her parents in the process. But despite her age and her loss, I heard from the others that she's one of the ringleaders in encouraging them to stay strong and to rise up from the tragedy. Even when we were Idol Rabier's slaves, she tried her best to smile. Trying to share her strength with the others so that they can endure."

"So Rifana, why did you hide in our supplies so we would take you along with us? Your efforts in keeping the others strong have paid off, the other survivors are now safe under Von Reichnott's protection." Kirin asked in confusion.

Rifana's ears drooped down, looking as if she didn't deserve her praise. But that's when Eugeo noticed something... her expression right now... it looks EXTREMELY familiar.

"Idol Rabier took away someone precious to you... didn't he?"

Rifana's eyes widened as she stared Eugeo in shock, "H-How did you...?"

The others are no different as they are also very surprised that Eugeo appears to be correct.

"I know that expression far too well. It's the same one I used to constantly see in the mirror for the passed several years after all." Eugeo admitted with an assuring smile, already feeling the kinship with Rifana as he remembered his situation with Alice "You want to join my party because you wish to find and reunite with this person aren't you?"

Rifana fidgeted a bit but managed to reply with a nod.

"Well... I would be a total hypocrite if I refused to help someone who's in the very same predicament as I was." Eugeo chuckled, wondering if this is what Kirito felt when he helped in freeing him from his calling in cutting the Gigas Cider down so he can finally go find and reunite with Alice. Kirin and Anna grew curious with his statement... Eugeo went through something like this too? They wanted to know more but decided that now is just not the right time.

"You are more than welcome to join us. Just remember that you have to work hard to get stronger if you wish to reunite with this person that you wish to find." Eugeo said which caused Rifana to rejoice with an eager smile and nod. Alice also felt touched, seeing how this little girl is willing to go this far the same way Eugeo did with her.

"Thank you Sir Eugeo!"

Although Anna and Kirin felt a bit concerned with this new and unexpected development, they decided that there's no point in complaining. With Eugeo's title as a Cardinal Hero boosting the EXP they earn by a large margin, Leveling up won't be as hard as it should be. But there's just one more problem that needs to be addressed...

"Rifana..." Anna catching their attention. "If Master Eugeo is okay with you joining us, then I will allow it since I know that he and Kirin will train you well. But if you wish to be protected from all those backstabbers in Melromarc, you need to become Master Eugeo's slave too."

Rifana gasped as flashbacks of her time while Idol Rabier entered her mind. But when she looked at Eugeo's reassuring smile, she knew that she will be in good hands. If a strong and proud woman like Big Sister Anna is willing to be Eugeo's slave, then she knows that the Sword Hero will never abuse them.

"I... understand. If being your slave is necessary for me to be better protected and to find my friend, then I accept it. Also... I don't want to see others suffer the same way I did because of the Waves, so I wish to fight by your side even after I save my friend." Rifana declared with a firm determination, causing Eugeo, Kirin and Anna to smile for her bravery in facing one of her greatest fears.

Arthur... who has been in silent confusion of all the serious talk that was being discussed, finally understood at the bottom line that they now have a new friend joining them. "Welcome to the group Rifana! Let's have lots of fun in our journey okay?!"

"Okay!"

Eugeo quickly gives Von Reichnott a Crystal Ball call saying that Rifana has unexpectedly joined them when they departed from the village. Telling him and the other Demi-Humans not to worry and how their group decided to allow Rifana to join their party. Von Reichnott sighed in relief as everyone has been worried about her when they noticed that she's gone missing. Eugeo promising to return sometime in the future, whenever that might be. After cleaning up their camp site, they resumed their journey back to Castle Town.

The journey is fairly quiet, only a few weak monsters getting in their way that were quickly defeated by Anna. Arthur didn't even need to stop because of how quickly and efficiently the monsters were taken down. Knowing that the Snake mistress needs to regain the strength that she lost, Eugeo allowed her to do most of the fighting so she gets the majority of the EXP. Anna is actually pretty good in hand to hand combat, so she has no problem in dealing with easy pray despite being weaponless.

Unsurprisingly, Rifana has no experience in combat and they don't have any weapons to lend her, so they decided to let her have her first battles when they arrive at Castle Town. Rifana soon fell asleep because of the boredom. Taking a look at his Stacia Hud, it now says...

* * *

**Eugeo Zuberg - Level 4****6**

**Kirin Toudou - Level 3****8**

**Arthur - Level 27**

**Anna Fidi - Level ****8**

**Rifana - Level ****4**

* * *

_'Eugeo,__ someone is trying to contact you again. But this one doesn't seem to be coming from Lady Aoi or Von Reichnott, the mana connection feels very different.'_ Alice informed as the Legendary Sword's blue gem is now blinking.

"I have a pretty good idea of who this unknown caller is." Eugeo smiled as he then asked for Kirin to take over Arthur's reins.

Transforming the blade into the Crystal Ball form, it gets activated with Naofumi's face slowly forming in the orb.

"Woah! It actually worked!" Naofumi exclaimed in slight surprise

"Hello there Naofumi, I presume that you reached Level 30 and are in someplace that is spy free?" Eugeo greeting his fellow hero with a friendly smile.

"Uhh... yeah, yes I am. We're actually inside a Dungeon that we just happened to stumble upon in Lute Village. I highly doubt any of the Trash King's spies will dare follow us in here considering just how unpredictable these Dungeons tend to be." Naofumi answered in assurance.

"That's a relief to hear... So how have you been doing so far?" Eugeo asked.

"I'm actually doing pretty good... Great even... since I finally managed to fully awaken my Legendary Shield's Spirit three days ago after one of my more dangerous battles here." Naofumi said with a slightly proud tone in his voice.

"Really?! That's great news!" Eugeo cheered happily for the Shielder's accomplishment, "So what's the spirit's name? And what have you Unlocked so far with the Fluctlight points that you currently have?"

"The spirit's name is Mash Kyrielight. She said that she's actually a pseudo-reincarnation of a previous Shield Hero and she has the Knight Armor and combat prowess to prove it. As for the Fluctlight points... I decided to get the Mindscape ability too, as well as a Shield Manipulation ability that allows me to somewhat change the Legendary Shield's size and shape by spending a little of my Mana." Naofumi answered with a grin.

"Good choice, I can already imagine how useful that could be with just a little creative thinking." Eugeo said in praise.

"My thoughts exactly... So what about you guys? How have you and Kirin been fairing since we parted ways?"

"We've been doing fine for the most part, although we were forced to handle a very troublesome Quest from Kirin's mother." Eugeo answered, not wanting to give more details, "It's a really unpleasant Quest. But on the bright side, I gained 50 gold coins and two new party members who show a lot of potential. So I can say that it's worth the trouble."

"50 GOLD COINS!?"

"I'll make sure to give you some of it... just don't purchase anything outrageous." Eugeo snickered at Naofumi's reaction. "Aultcray and the Church just might accuse you of stealing if they discover you having that much money all of a sudden."

"T-Thanks a lot." Naofumi feeling a little light headed since he's been very strict with his day to day expenses. "And yes, I'll be careful with how I spend it. But about your new companions... are you sure they can be trusted?" Naofumi said in both worry and suspicion.

Eugeo then remembered the breakthrough he made, "About that, I actually completed the Treasury Series thanks to the gold coins I got from that Quest. Aside from giving me the ability to see a monster's affinity and stats, it also gave me the ability to see parts of a person's personality. So yes, I am certain that they can be trusted."

This information left Naofumi nearly speechless , "That's... a really amazing ability."

"I know, I had the same reaction too." Eugeo chuckled, "I'll leave the money with Erhard just like last time. Make sure to complete your Treasury Series as soon as you can."

"You can count on it."

The two Heroes then said their goodbyes, telling each other to take care and to see each other at the Wave. It will be a few hours later that Eugeo would realize that he completely forgot to mention about the completed Map Series. It's a bit risky to call Naofumi by then since he had no idea where the Shielder would be if he contacts him. So Eugeo decided to share this info when they reunite at the coming Wave.

It was nearly twilight when Eugeo and company approached Castle Town's gates. Just as they planned ahead of time, Anna and Rifana are now both using Eugeo's and Kirin's Mirage belts to hide their Demi-Human features. Anna also decided to change her hair color into the same shade of blonde as Eugeo's.

Arthur on the other hand, was given very STRICT instructions coming from both Mommy Alice and Daddy Eugeo to not morph into his human form. At the very least until Melromarc's Wave has already passed. Arthur complained a bit but eventually agreed when Eugeo promised to make him some of Centoria's best pastries when the fight is over.

Thanks to Eugeo's Cardinal Hero status, the soldiers didn't bother to inspect his carriage and were allowed inside. It was at this moment that Eugeo and Kirin once again sensed a spy, a lowly soldier quickly leaving in the direction of the Church. Most likely to bring them the news of his return.

"Hurry to Beloukas' tent Arthur." Eugeo ordered.

* * *

"Hey there Swordboy." Erhard greeted with a smile as the Sword Hero enters his shop.

"Good afternoon Mr Erhard." Eugeo returned it in kind as Kirin, Anna and Rifana shortly followed inside while Arthur stayed out. Rifana purposely adjusting her Mirage belt to hide her newly crafted Slave Crest.

"Ohh..." Erhard grinned, "Are you making a harem for yourself by any chance?"

"That's not what this is at all and you know it!" Eugeo and Kirin yelled in a fluster while Anna dreamily swooned at the thought, Rifana had a scandalized expression on her face while Alice is strangely quiet.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Erhard hollered in laughter before going back to business, "Your two custom orders are now both set and ready for action."

"Thank you so much for your services Mr Erhard!" Kirin says with a bright smile as Eugeo hands over a pouch that's filled with the required silver coins as payment along with extra 25 gold coins. Eugeo discretely mouths Naofumi's name which the confused Blacksmith is quick to understand before looking at Anna and Rifana. "I guess you will have to make do with whatever is available within my shop for these two?"

"You guessed right." Eugeo sighed. "We only have around 5 days before the Wave hits. There's simply no time to gather materials for you to make custom orders and expect them to be finished for the battle."

"It's quite alright Sir Eugeo. Rifana and I can manage if we just stick to fighting the Wave's small fries. Meanwhile, you and Kirin will go for the Wave's Boss Monster alongside the other Heroes." Anna assured with Rifana confirming with a nod. But the confusion that soon appeared on Eugeo's face led to Kirin and Anna explaining to him a few additional details about the Wave based on the information left behind by the previous generation of Heroes.

Eugeo already knows that the Legendary Heroes and their companions will be instantly teleported to the place where the Waves of Catastrophe occurs once the countdown on their huds reaches zero. But what he didn't know, which is now being explained, is that the quickest way to end the Wave is by defeating the Wave's Boss Monster.

This... actually reminded Eugeo of the Goblin Boss that Kirito defeated back in the End Mountains. With their leader defeated, the smaller goblins decided to flee and return to the Dark Territories. Maybe these Wave Monsters somewhat follow that logic?

Kirin then explains that if the Boss Monster isn't quickly defeated, the Wave will go on and the portals will continue to spill monsters into this world until a specific time limit is reached. Eugeo then realized that this is actually what ended up happening at the 1st Wave in Lurolona Village. Because of Aultcray's stupidity and the great prejudice that the Church and Rotten nobles had, hundreds of thousands of Wave monsters were allowed to enter this world until the Wave's time limit is reached. Causing a much bigger disaster than it should have been if only they acted immediately instead of letting themselves be blinded by unreasonable grudges! ! !

_'They are going to get their JUST punishments, Eugeo. We WILL make sure that all of their victims will get the Justice that they deserve.' _Alice assured Eugeo, slowly calming the Sword Hero down.

Eugeo took a deep breath and heavily sighed as he shook his head to somewhat clear his mind of unpleasant thoughts before facing his companions, "None of us know where the Wave will happen so we literally can't make a plan of attack. But as long as we watch each other's backs, we should be fine at the coming Wave."

Kirin, Anna and Rifana all smiled in and nodded in determination for the battles that are to come while Erhard chuckled in approval. The discussions soon returned to what equipment Anna and Rifana are going to use.

* * *

For the next 4 days, Eugeo and his party spent their time power leveling in the Dungeons. The Church's Shadows have been strangely absent during the entire time of his return. When he decided to contact Lady Aoi via Crystal Orb and ask her about the Shadows' absence, he was met with her laughter. Apparently, all of the Church's Shadows have now been sent to investigate the death of Idol Rabier as well as the other Nobles that were in his party.

Lady Aoi explains that Idol Rabier and his fellow Nobles actually donate a LOT of money to the Three Heroes Church. Their sudden deaths actually struck a blow to the Church's finances. Which means the Church is now on a manhunt to apprehend and possibly kill his alter ego Kirito. Fortunately, since Eugeo did a good job in concealing Kirito's appearance, the fact that he's a Hakuko and some very vague descriptions is all the info the Church has to go on.

Lady Aoi estimates that the Church's Shadows will return a few days after the Wave, much to the Sword Hero's delight.

Eugeo is now wearing his commissioned [Lion's Pride Armor] , its appearance is actually very reminiscent to the armor he once wore when he temporarily became an Integrity Knight. Only this one has a few golden designs that is the same shade as Alice's hair.

During that span of time, the Sword Hero spent most of it on experimenting with the Weapon Skills that he can use in conjunction with his Sword Skills. This is something that Eugeo and Alice already knew is possible, but only very recently did he managed to do it right. Alice advised during one of Eugeo's failed attempts that he must find the right balance between skill and power for the Weapon Skills and Sword Skills to work. Otherwise, the result will either simply be him tripping by his own feet to the ground... or the skill will destabilize and cause it to blow up right at his face.

"Vertical Aqua Arc!"

Eugeo declared as a large twister of water enveloped his blade with a blue light shining from within. With a quick dash forward to a Snake like monster, the first hit is a diagonal slash from top-left to bottom-middle. As the sword approaches the floor, Eugeo quickly readjusts his wrist and performs another diagonal slash from bottom-middle to top-right. The combined trajectory of the two hits formed a letter "V" before an explosion of water ultimately killed the rather large Snake Mini-boss in front of him.

Eugeo is currently using the [Valkyrie's Blade] form, as it is by far his strongest useable sword in his arsenal. The blade possessed a slightly yellowish edge, white wings as its guard and the blue jewel embedded at its center.

Not far from the Sword Hero is Kirin, now donning her [Stardust Night Armor]. It's composed of an obsidian chest armour, a bluebottle violet tunic and a windswept skirt of the same colour beneath the armour. Unknowingly resembling what she used to look like in her past life.

She then activated a skill while making a soft whisper...

"The Folded Wing"

With a lightning fast drawing motion from her scabbard, the Toudou heiress slashes her released blade as she leaped right passed a group of smaller snake monsters. Within just a split second, every single one of them were split in two before they even realized that they're already dead.

A few step away to their left is Anna, who is wearing a simple leather [Black Scouting Armor] which she plans to replace shortly after Melromarc's Wave. She's also making do with a decent set of [Shadow Daggers] as her weapons for the coming conflict. Although her attacks didn't have any fancy techniques or explosive attacks, her natural prowess and speed more than makes it up for it.

Further down the passage way is Arthur in his full Filolial form...

"High Quick!"

Arthur declared as he activated his skill which is composed of high speed movement and releasing a fast flurry of kicks to several opponents at once. Sending all his enemies flying and getting stuck at the very spots that they end up crashing into.

And finally, at the very corner of the clearing that they found is Rifana... who is LITERALLY all grown up! ! !

Eugeo and Alice were both very shocked when they witnessed the very noticable growth spurt that Rifana experienced during these 4 days. Prompting Anna to explain how Demi-Humans also age as they Level up. Normally the growth is a little more gradual, just like how Anna took a much longer period of time before she developed a young adult's appearance.

But because Rifana is partying with a Cardinal Hero along with the [Enhanced Slave Growth] that Eugeo unlocked, the little girl's growth gets boosted multiple times over! Although she experience some growth pains because of her rapid growing.

At present, Rifana retain's her short white-pinkish hair style but her physical appearance is now that of an attractively alluring teenage girl. Her breasts are now very large compared to other girls, although they are still a little smaller compared to Anna's sizes. But even though she has grown a lot, she still maintains her cute childish charm and is often seen with an embarrassed expression. This is mostly because of all the compliments she gets, not only in Eugeo's party but also from stall owners that would sometimes give her freebies.

"Sharp Nail!"

Rifana announced as she activated one of the Sword Skills that her Master Eugeo thought her. Her sword glowing red before striking with a nearly vertical slash from her left, hitting the target's right side. The sword then instantly shoots back into a high position and slashes from above, hitting the target's left side. She then leaps up again and slashes vertically at the centre of the large Lizard Monster that she was battling with, effectively killing it with ease.

With no more monsters left to slay, Eugeo decided that it's time for them to leave. The Wave arrives tommorow morning so they need their rest and to also prepare healing supplies for the people that might be effected by the hoards of Wave monsters.

As Eugeo and his party exited the Dungeon, it was in the early afternoon. He then noticed something when he glanced at the Stacia Hud...

* * *

**Eugeo Zuberg - Level 4****8**

**Kirin Toudou - Level 40** *****

**Arthur - Level 30**

**Anna Fidi - Level 26**

**Rifana - Level ****24**

* * *

"Hey Kirin... what does that star besides your Level indicator mean?" Eugeo asked in slight confusion.

"Ohh... WOW! I was so focused in helping Anna and Rifana to quickly Level up that I failed to notice it sooner!" Kirin squealed in glee before explaining, "It means that I'm ready to get Class Upgrades now since I reached my highest possible Level which is 40. Class Upgrades will increase my highest possible Level to 80 and will also increase my strength depending on what kind of path I wish to take as a Warrior."

As Kirin gets congratulated by Anna and Rifana for her accomplishment and chatting about the best Class Upgrade that she should take, Eugeo silently conversed with Alice...

_'According to the help menu, you can only perform the Class Up ritual with the Dragon Hourglass. Which means we will have to visit the Three Heroes Church to give Kirin her Class Upgrades.' _Alice informed with a good dose of reluctance in her voice.

_'As much as we don't want to owe anything to that twisted Religion, we still need them to strengthen Kirin before the Wave hits tommorow." _Eugeo sighed as he too is reluctant to ask the Church for anymore help after they discovered just how many innocent Demi-Humans have suffered because of them.

Coming up with a decision for the remaining day's activities, Eugeo announced that Anna and Rifana will go shopping for potions and extra weapons that they plan to bring for the Wave. Loading all of them inside Arthur's carriage for easier access. Meanwhile, Eugeo and Kirin will go to the Church's Dragon Hourglass for her Class Upgrades. They will reunite later at their favored Camping site in the forest.

Arthur complained a little for being separated from his parents but agreed shortly after Mommy Alice spoke with him with her Telepathy. With all of them in agreement, they went on their separate ways.

* * *

Eugeo wanted to make his visit in the Church's Dragon Hourglass to be as quick as possible. Although he won't regard all of them as guilty, a great number of these nuns still didn't show a shred of mercy when Anna got her Level forcibly reduced back to Level 1. So he no longer has as much respect to these worshippers as he once had.

Unfortunately...

"Hey there Eugeo! Long time no see!"

" (*whistle*) Looking good Eugeo! I have to admit... that new look of yours is definitely a big improvement to your Beginners Equipment!"

... turning around, Eugeo saw Itsuki and Motoyasu as they approached him with friendly smiles. Their respective companions following their chosen Hero.

Itsuki is now sporting a green and brown Ranger themed armor with a few light steel protections on his left shoulder and hips. That... actually make sense because Itsuki's left side is the most vulnerable part of his body when he holds his bow with his left arm while using his right arm in drawing his Legendary Bow.

As Eugeo stood several feet away from the Dragon Hourglass as the Nuns prepared for Kirin's Class Upgrade. The Sword Hero then gave the two Heroes a quick scan and saw that Motoyasu is Level 41 while Itsuki is Level 43. It's a bit weird for a short to mid-range fighter like Motoyasu to fall behind to Itsuki. Then again, Itsuki's party has more fighters than Motoyasu's.

Eugeo kept up his pleasant demeanor as he fully faced his fellow Heroes and replying with a smile, "Thanks for the compliments Motoyasu. And a pleasure to see you too Itsuki."

"So are you here to give a few of your companions their Class Upgrades too?" Itsuki asked as he looked around for anyone else aside from Kirin, "Don't tell me that Kirin is still your only party member."

"I actually have three new party members that joined me a week ago. They're still not ready for Class Upgrades, but they're more than strong enough for tommorow." Eugeo answered.

"So where are they?" Motoyasu asked with a grin, "Are they cute girls by any chance?"

"Well... two of them are girls. I can openly admit that they both have their own unique charms that makes them cute." Eugeo chuckled as he saw Malty and the rest of Motoyasu's companions being slightly annoyed by their Hero's skirt chasing tendencies. "The third member is actually a Male Filolial that I purchased as an egg. I raised and trained him to be a Combat Mount."

"A Combat Mount huh?" Itsuki thought aloud, "having something like that does sound like a good idea." The only problem is it would be a hassle to raise and take care of one so the Bow Hero quickly discarded the idea.

"What are the girls like?" the Spear Hero tried asking for more details when a bright flash of light exploded from the Dragon Hourglass and disturbed their conversation. Eugeo then saw on his Stacia Hud how the star on Kirin's name is now gone. He also noticed how all of her Stats, especially her AGI, had a 50% increase from her old Stats.

With his business in the Church over, Eugeo started to wrap up his talk with his fellow Heroes.

"You will just have to wait and see them in action tommorow Motoyasu. Just make sure you don't flirt with them too much if you don't want to be punched in the face." Eugeo playfully warned.

Itsuki laughed while Motoyasu flinched, "You're kidding right?"

"Ohh... Sir Eugeo is not joking." Kirin giggled as she approached them, "Rifana will probably be so embarrassed by your flowery words and compliments that she might just punch you just to give herself time to run away. Anna on the other hand will punch you right in face if you somehow accidentally hurt her warrior's pride."

"So a skilled but bashful type and a headstrong independent type huh!" Itsuki laughed in good humor, "I guess you are a completely clueless Gigolo aren't you Eugeo?"

"Gigolo? What does that mean?" Eugeo asked as he tilted his head in genuine confusion. Both the Spear and Bow hero simply laughed at Eugeo's expense and innocence.

The three Heroes then said their goodbyes as Eugeo left the chamber while Itsuki and Motoyasu had a few of their parties get Class Ups. Although Eugeo would love to tell Itsuki and Motoyasu at least a little bit about Melromarc's crimes, right now is simply not the right time.

It doesn't help that his fellow Heroes are still not taking their jobs seriously! The simple fact that Alice couldn't even sense a single trace of sentience from the Legendary Bow and Legendary Spear is a clear sign that they are far from worthy yet. Unlike the Shield's Spirit who already started to awaken a week ago because of Naofumi's show of kindness to a lowly slave like Raphtalia... the Bow and Spear Spirits remained completely dormant.

Eugeo contemplated if he should just speak with both of them privately in the Sword's Mindscape. But ultimately decided not to because there is a high probability that they won't believe him. Motoyasu will certainly ask Malty and he would readily believe every word she says when she denies Eugeo's claims. Itsuki might believe him at first and try to ask questions... but with those biased party members of his, chances are that Eugeo would quickly be labeled as an enemy by Aultcray and the Church before the day ends.

Eugeo shook his head as he and Kirin exited the Church.

_'Stay cool... One crisis at a time. The Wave comes first.'_

* * *

**The next one will be a Flashback chapter that focuses on Naofumi.**

**To answer the eventual questions:**

**\- Rifana didn't actively search for Raphtalia yet because she decided that she needs to grow strong first. Rifana is under the impression that Raphtalia is currently under a cruel master and she needs to fight to free her. Not knowing that Raphtalia is now serving the Shield Hero.**

**\- Eugeo didn't asked for the name of Rifana's friend simply because he's just too POLITE to touch another person's emotional scars.**

**\- Keel wanted to come with Rifana too but was too injured at the time to do so.**

**\- When Rifana was still in child form, she spent most of her time inside Arthur's carriage whenever they're in Castle Town because of her shyness and fear. So no one in Castle Town got confused to suddenly see her in teenage form when she finally mustered the courage to go outside.** **So no one discovered that she's a Demi-Human.**

**In the anime, I was kinda confused of why the 3 idiot Heroes decided to visit the Church when Naofumi is there to synchronize with the Dragon Hourglass. They've obviously synchronized with it already so they had no reason to be there. So I used the Class Upgrades as a reason for them** **in this Fanfic.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus and stay indoors as much as possible!**


	9. Not as Bad as it Could Have (Naofumi)

**To Nagisa Tr: Not sure if you are actually serious with that suggestion but no. Although I will admit that Naofumi's armor with look slightly LESS villainous since he had more money and resources to spend for his equipment.**

**To CAD270895: The easiest way for me to imagine adult Rifana is a white haired Suguha Kirigaya. Hehehe...**

**To fruitspunchsamurai-987: Thanks a lot for reminding me that detail. A bit of a spoiler but those trauma and rage WILL be resurfacing in the future. Especially when in the presence of people like Malty and Aultcray.** **I might even dedicate a chapter that focuses on Anna's thoughts in the future.**

**To Guest Squire Ann: You are actually half right and half wrong. Things would be explained a little in this Flashback chapter about Mash Kyrielight and in future updates**

**\- Motoyasu's strengthening method is basically an improved version of Spirit Burning and Craft Essence**** since he puts so much focus in upgrading the weapon itself.**

**Meanwhile, Itsuki's strengthening method is a more downgraded version of the Ascension ritual** **as it focuses on Weapon Rarity and Job Levels.**

**\- A bit of a spoiler but... only when all 4 Cardinal Heroes finally sat down together to share info will Naofumi and Eugeo unlock the Bow and Spear strengthening methods. I don't want them to be TOO overpowered this early in the story.**

**To The Loud Person: I will only tell you this... a fully mastered Blessed Series.**

**To** **Starwing1995: I apologise but I already had something planned for what Mash would give Naofumi. But ****I WILL take a FEW from your suggestions and implement them to the story. Some of the upgrades in Final Fantasy 7 remake are a bit similar to Motoyasu's strengthening method. So your ideas WILL show up in the Fanfic, but NOT ****right away.** **I**** hope you understand. Also,** **Guest Reviews sometimes don't appear instantly**** on the site but the author immediately sees them at the Gmail. So don't worry if it doesn't show up right away.**

**To Shiroyasha**** Rises: The things that Naofumi can now do will be showcased at the following chapters****. Especially the dual that he will have with Motoyasu.**

**To BlazeBlade: I also did my research but some pieces were missing, so thanks for the additional information.**

**To Journey to the End: To answer your question. Yes, Alice has effectively replaced the Spirit partner that Eugeo was supposed to get.**

**\- Not really sure if I should give Eugeo the previous Sword Hero's strengthening method. After all, Enhance Armament and Release Recollection are kinda OP already. Not to mention when Eugeo receives the strengthening methods of the other Heroes.** **Take a look at my announcements at the bottom of this chapter.**

**To Guest: You just have to wait and see. ;-)**

**19****2**** Reviews****, 2****2****5**** Favorites, ****3****1****6** **Follows**

* * *

**Flashback Chapter for Naofumi**

* * *

"Shield Counter!"

Naofumi released a small whirlwind of energy in all directions from his glowing Legendary Shield. While not very strong, it is more than enough to defeat eight Balloon Monsters at once. A flurry of balloon shreds got scattered all over the place as a result.

A window then appeared in front of him saying that he leveled up to Level 2.

A light clapping is heard from his companion Myne as she approached him. "Simply splendid Sir Shield Hero! You actually defeated all of those Balloon Monsters without breaking a sweat."

"Thanks for the praise." Naofumi scratches his head in slight embarrassment as he bent down to absorb all the Balloon monster's remains, "But it's all thanks to Eugeo that I now have the means to deal damage."

"Is that so? The Sword Hero sure is a nice guy for him to teach you his world's Combat Skills." Myne said as she walked to another grassy clearing where more monsters await.

"Tell me about it." Naofumi chuckled as he followed her, "Last night, I was actually really worried about how I'm supposed to do my job as a Cardinal Hero. Eugeo took pity on me, that's why he decided share some of his real world experience of being a warrior."

More Balloon monsters soon arrived, thus cutting their conversation short. Naofumi prepared himself for another round of monster slaying. For almost the entire afternoon, Naofumi spent it defeating Balloon monsters one after the other. At the end of the day, he managed to reach Level 4.

Even though the other heroes have an advantage over him because of their high Attack power, Naofumi is sure that he can manage to keep up with them now that he's got this Combat Shield Skills.

"Things are looking up." Naofumi mumbled to himself with an optimistic smile.

* * *

"I spoke too soon." Naofumi loudly groaned as he walked out of the Trash King's Castle gates.

This country... is REALLY MESSED UP for what the Trash King has been doing with his misplaced authority.

Eugeo, bless the Sword Hero's kind soul, was somehow able to create a link between their minds and told him a great deal of information. To think the Trash King will go THIS far, just because the Shield Hero is technically the champion of the Demi-Humans that he so hates. But despite Naofumi's currently bad situation, at least it isn't a total lost cause. Eugeo had already thought of a way to help him while making the entire kingdom think that he now hates him.

As Naofumi walked in the business district where Erhard's Blacksmith shop is located, he can already hear the false information being spread out to the populace. The Shielder's face scrunched into a bitter frown as he walked straight. Doing his best to ignore all the stupid rumours about his supposed crime until Naofumi noticed Erhard waiting in one of the alleys.

Erhard made quite the good act, maybe a little too good as Naofumi actually thought that he's going to be punched in the face. Erhard saying how he plans to beat Naofumi to a pulp as he picks the Shielder up from the ground and dragging him away to his shop. When they arrived in the Blacksmiths Shop, the Hero saw Kirin who flinched in fake fear of him before quickly running out the door. Leaving a pouch on top of one of the displays, just as Eugeo promised.

Naofumi then received some cheap equipment to replace the one that Bitch stole from him. The kind blacksmith told him that the gear is on the house, but he won't be able to help him any further unless it's purely business related. The Shield Hero simply nodded in understanding, fully knowing that Erhard might get into deep trouble if he helps him any more than this. The Shielder quickly swiped and stored the pouch that his fellow Hero gifted to him into his Item Storage before exiting the shop.

Naofumi made a quick stop at the Dragon Hourglass to synchronize with it and received the Wave Countdown, just as Eugeo said it would. Naofumi didn't fail to notice the absence of the Legendary Shield on the Church's emblem and the condescending looks that the nuns were giving him. So he didn't even bother to speak with them any further nor ask for some Dragon Hourglass sand.

He left and walked toward the fields as quickly as he could while ignoring the piercing gazes that are coming from Melromarc's common citizens.

The disgraced Hero materialized Eugeo's gifts once he reached a forest clearing where he had some degree of privacy. The 200 silver coins were instantly stored to his Treasury Shield for safe keeping. The monster parts on the other hand are quickly absorbed to unlock new forms...

* * *

**[Green Mush Shield Unlocked]**

**[Blue Mush Shield Unlocked]**

**[Red Mush Shield Unlocked]**

**[Yellow Mush Shield Unlocked]**

**¥**

**{Mush Series Complete}**

**[Prime Mush Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Defense: 15****]**

**[Mastery: 0/35]**

**[Equip Bonus: Poison Capsule]**

**Level 6 Required**

* * *

**[White Rabbit Hide Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Defense: 30]**

**[Mastery: 0/50]**

**[Equip Bonus: Small Cold Resistance]**

**Level 10 Required**

* * *

**[White Rabbit Bones Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Defense: 35]**

**[Mastery: 0/50]**

**[Equip Bonus: 5 DEF]**

**Level 10 Required**

* * *

**[White Rabbit Paws Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Defense: 20]**

**[Mastery: 0/40]**

**[Equip Bonus:**** Shield Bounce]**

**Level 5 Required**

* * *

**[White Rabbit Meat Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Defense: 25]**

**[Mastery: 0/40]**

**[Equip Bonus: 5 Cooking]**

**Level 9 Required**

* * *

**[White Rabbit Guts Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Defense: 25]**

**[Mastery: 0/40]**

**[Equip Bonus: 5 Foraging****]**

**Level 8 Required**

* * *

Naofumi's eye's widened at all the power ups that he will receive once he reaches the Level requirements of all of these shields! Especially the [Poison Capsule] and [Shield Bounce] Weapon Skills!

Who knew that completing a Weapon Series will unlock an additional form with a unique ability to go with it?

The Shielder chuckled to himself before pausing... could this... could this possibly be a hidden message that Eugeo wanted to convey to him. He never would have thought that completing a Weapon Series will give such a good bonus ability. Since Eugeo isn't familiar with any video game logic, this discovery is most likely accidental on the Sword Hero's part.

_'Thanks a lot Eugeo.' _Naofumi made a small smile as he silently thanked his fellow Hero.

As for the 2 bottles of High Quality Holy Water, the Shielder decided to postpone in absorbing them. He wanted to raise his Potion Blending Ability and see if he can dilute the Holy Water. If his hunch is correct, it just might be possible for him to get a completed Holy Series by creating lower-tier Holy Water and absorbing them from weakest to highest in succession.

Standing up from where he has been sitting for the last few minutes, Naofumi the Shield Hero faced the monsters that are now approaching with renewed resolve...

He WILL survive in this world!

He WILL prove to this entire country that he isn't useless!

He WILL finish his duty in combating the Waves!

And most importantly...

He WILL make sure that Trash King and Bitch Princess get their RIGHTFUL JUDGEMENT!

* * *

"Poison Capsule!"

A large purple dome made completely out of toxic liquid, traps a large group of Balloon and Mushroom Monsters within its confines.

"Shield Bounce!"

The caster which is Naofumi leaped forward and crashes his Legendary Shield into the big squirming ball of poison. Instead of his arm sinking into the blob like you would expect, the entire thing literally bouncing off from the Shielder and slamming against multiple trees again and again like a giant purple pinball!

The [Poison Capsule] skill soon ended and the poisonous bubble pops, revealing all the trapped monsters inside now dead. Killed by a combination of multiple impact damages and gradual poisoning damage. A window soon pops up telling him that he is now Level 9.

It has been a full week after his fall from grace... no thanks to that Bitch Princess and her Trash King father! The currently disgraced Shield Hero is actually doing better than he thought he would. A great factor of that is thanks to the Combat Shield Skills, the new Weapon Skills and the information that the Sword Hero Eugeo managed to share with him.

Unfortunately...

Eugeo's words are now being proven true as fighting solo is now becoming very inefficient. Naofumi needs to find people that can fight alongside him. But because of all the lies that has been told to all of Castle Town's citizens, no one wants to join him. Only thugs who thought that they can rob the Shield Hero tried, thinking that he's helpless and an easy prey because of his low Attack power.

Despite Naofumi being ostracized by the Town's general populace, they still had a good laugh when they saw how he thought those low lives a lesson. Watching three grown men being thrown around like rag dolls in a bouncing blob in the middle of the street was just too funny for them to stay mad. Of course, Naofumi made sure to cut off the skill's effects before he accidentally kills the thugs.

Back at the present, the Shielder collects all of the monster parts that he can get and stores them inside his Inventory.

When he returns to the town and tried to sell his spoils for additional money, the trader grinned and tried to rip him off. With an extremely unfair price. Naofumi could only mentally sigh as he resorted to his 'bad guy' persona. Opening his green cloak, revealing the still very much alive Balloon monsters that are stuck on his arms and torso. Naofumi basically threatening the biased man to agree in giving him a fair price for his monster spoils.

"Tell all of your merchant friends what happened here. If anyone else tried this bullshit on me, they are up for a nasty surprise." His piece stated, Naofumi grabbed the money and left.

He shortly entered a simple inn afterwards and ordered himself the cheapest meal on the menu. The waiter didn't like him, his frown clear on his face, but he would not turn down money. As the Shield Hero ate away, his mood worsened as the food tasted extremely bland!

Ever since the Fake Trial, he could no longer taste food properly!

At first, Naofumi thought that this is the establishment's way of cheating on him. But when he tried to cook for himself with simple barbequed meat, he still barely tasted anything! After a few more attempts with no success, the Shielder finally gave up and simply shelf that problem as unimportant.

As Naofumi walked into an alleyway after finishing his meal and paying the waiter for his services, a very shady looking man approached him.

"The Shield Hero, am I right? You made quite a reputation in your endeavors in your unorthodox way of fighting. That performance you just pulled on those thugs that tried to mug you the other day was also quite hilarious." The strangely dressed individual chuckled as he came closer

"Glad I can provide you with some entertainment." Naofumi grunted as he gave the man a bitter sideways glance. "So what do you want? If you're offering me party members then I'm not interested."

"Oh, but what I'm offering you is a service that is far more convenient." The man said, walking up behind him. "What I wish to offer you are Slave companions."

"Slave companions?"

"Interested now are we?" the little man grinned as he explained further, "You see, slaves are given a special Crest that gives them a painful electric shock whenever they try to lie, disobey or betray their masters. And if you really wanted to, you can even set a self destruct command that will instantly kill the Slave if they ever crossed the line."

While he found literally having someone else's life resting on his hands to be morally wrong. Naofumi can still see the appeal of them being unable to lie and betray him. Eugeo did mention that the Trash King, the majority of the Nobles and their Religion hates Demi-Humans, so it make sense that this country treats them as slaves.

Since Demi-Humans happens to adore the Shield Hero because of the kind and heroic actions of his predecessors. Having a Demi-Human slave companion actually sounds like a pretty good idea.

"Alright... you have successfully convinced me." Naofumi finally decided as he crossed his arms. "Show me what you got."

Long story short, Naofumi decided to purchase a little girl named Raphtalia to be his slave. Not only is she cheap, only costing him 30 silver coins, but she's also the one who desperately needs help. Both in the physical and the psychological kind!

The Shield Hero noticed her at the Slave Merchant's tent when he heard someone coughing inside one of the partially covered cages. When he pulled the tarp away, he saw a little girl who looks to be more dead than alive. Her eyes, the pupils being a dull red, stared at nothing. She is wearing tattered rags that can barely be regarded as clothes. Her long brown hair was unkempt and full of knots. Several untreated wounds littered her body with her hands weakly gripping the chain attached to a collar around her neck.

It was a sickening sight for him to see as his intense anger towards the Trash King and the rest of his enemies resurfaced.

_'And they have the guts to call ME a CRIMINAL! Just look at what they are doing! Not only is this innocent little girl barely skin and bones... she actually has the eyes of someone who has given up hope! No child in ANY race should have dead eyes like that__! ! !'_

Despite Raphtalia being a Level 1 with no prior experience in combat, the Shielder made his choice and purchased her with little hesitation. Raphtalia is then given a renewed Slave Crest with some of Naofumi's blood so he can be registered as her new master. Raphtalia's name is then added to his Hud right below his name. A Stacia Window suddenly appeared in front of him that displays the settings of the Slave Crest contract.

The Shield Hero immediately lowered the [Violation Damage] down to Level 1 and deactivated the self destruct command as he had no desire to kill an innocent life. He also removed the [Item Using] and the [Distance Restrictions] that was set at the [Violation Conditions].

Naofumi then decided to buy and absorb the [Slave Crest Ink] also. He didn't want to leave behind any samples of his blood for the miniscule possibility that a voodoo magic might exist in this world that requires a victim's blood.

As the Shielder pours the [Slave Crest Ink] into the green gem of his Legendary Shield, a notification appeared saying...

* * *

**[Slave User's Shield Unlocked**

**[Quality: Very Low - Base Defense: 8]**

**[Mastery: 0/15****]**

**[Equip Bonus: Enhanced Slave Growth]**

**Level 5 Required**

* * *

Naofumi's eyes widened as he read the information that the Help menu provided for him.

While the Shield form itself is almost completely useless in battle, the Equip Bonus he receives would be an incredible boon in the long run. Paying the man, who's name he learned to be Beloukas, with several additional silver coins as payment for the application of the Slave Crest and the bottle of its ink.

Raphtalia was incredibly jumpy that she can barely stop herself from shaking at first. But when she saw the soft and kind smile on the stranger's face, she realized that this man might be different to all her previous masters. Naofumi held out his hand, gently escorting her out of the Slave Merchant's tent with out most care.

Raphtalia would later regard this moment as one of the biggest and most precious turning points of her life.

* * *

"Hey there Shield boy." Erhard greeted Naofumi with a smile as he enters his shop. But paused when he noticed the little girl that's holding on to the hero's arm.

"What's with the girl?"

Not really wanting to talk about it, the Shielder simply placed some silver coins on the blacksmith's counter, "Get her some decent armor and a one-handed longsword of her size. Keep it under 20 silvers."

Erhard could only sigh as he obeyed and gave Raphtalia her equipment and pointed her to the changing room.

"So what's the deal Naofumi?" Erhard asked again with slight disappointment in his voice.

"She's only my slave." the Shield Hero answered as he looked away, "But as far as I'm concerned, she's just another poor soul that was dealt with a bad hand."

Erhard stayed quiet but it was obvious in the man's demeanor that he is relieved to see the Shield Hero's kindness shining through. The changing room rustled a bit as Raphtalia came out, now wearing her light armor.

"Not half bad for a beginner's armor." Naofumi commented as he stopped leaning on the counter and approached the girl. Lifting his green cloak to reveal an Orange Balloon monster underneath.

"Take out your sword and kill this thing." He commanded, detaching the monster from his torso and holding it out in front of him.

The girl immediately flinched and took a few steps back in fear, "M-m-monster!"

"Just take your sword and stab it." Naofumi firmly ordered but the girl didn't move, knees trembling.

"I d-don't want to…ouhhh." The Slave Crest on her chest started to shock her for disobeying, but it's noticable that the pain isn't as bad as it used to be.

"It will only hurt more if you don't kill it." Naofumi hated using his 'bad guy' persona on people who haven't wronged him, but this time it's necessary.

Raphtalia unsheathed her sword, the electrocution fading as she tried to stab her blade into the Balloon monster. Her attempt failed though as the monster managed to catch the blade with its mouth. The Balloon spitted the sword out, pushing the young Demi-Human away because her previous attack lacked power.

Naofumi grew a little frustrated until he suddenly recalled a theory he once had. He decided to test his theory by giving Raphtalia his advice, "Raise your sword a little above your right shoulder and tense the muscles on your sword arm."

Raphtalia perked up at his change of tone. She slowly obeyed and took up a stance that her master asked him to do. Much to her and everyone else's surprise, the sword started to shine with a whitish blue light. Naofumi couldn't help but grin at the little girl's accomplishment.

"Now let that energy burst and slash at this monster!"

"R-Right!"

With a newfound determination, Raphtalia stepped forward and sliced the Balloon monster in two. Effectively killing it in one blow.

"Well done." Naofumi nodded in approval as a notification popped up, telling him that they both earned EXP from her kill.

The little girl slowly smiled in return, accepting her new master's praise while she stared at her sword in awe. Amazed that she somehow managed to use that attack, largely thanks to his instruction.

Erhard, in a semi-dazed state, asked Naofumi where he learned that Combat Skill. The simple answer being that he carefully watched Eugeo train with Kirin using their respective Combat Skills during their first day after being summoned. Naofumi admitted that he focused more on memorizing Eugeo's Aincrad Style as they are much easier to use in battle.

When Naofumi asked why he received EXP too, Erhard explained to him how the party system works. The Shield Hero silently cursed, adding another reason to his growing list of why he absolutely HATES that Bitch Princess so much! She purposely withheld this information from him! Avoided adding herself to his party just so she won't accidentally help him gain EXP!

Letting out a heavy sigh of frustration, he approached his new companion who is now looking at him in wonder...

"Listen up! From here on out, you will be my main attacker as I will do my very best to teach you how to fight. In return, I will make sure to protect you from any danger that comes our way. Am I understood?!"

"Y-Yes Master!"

Thanks to Eugeo's extra money, Naofumi was able to give Raphtalia the biggest meal she's ever had in weeks! It came to no surprise that all of her previous masters barely bothered to provide her with the most basic of needs. Naofumi tried to enjoy his meal too, but for some strange reason, everything he eats always tasted bland in his mouth.

After a feeling lunch, the party of two went straight for the fields to do some Sword Skill training.

"Focus most of your weight on the right foot while moving the sword back slightly like this." Naofumi firmly instructed as he moved Raphtalia's arms and legs into the correct positions, "Yes... just like that. You will then take a step forward and use the strength of your legs, hips and arm for maximum power as you swing that sword towards that small tree over there."

Raphtalia did her best to follow his instructions, but it's easier said than done. After four failed attempts, she prepared herself to be punished for her inability. But much to her surprise, nothing like that happened as her master patiently helped her to get it right. Finally, at her seventh try...

"Alright." Naofumi softly cheered as Raphtalia's sword glowed a soft shade of blue.

The little Demi-Human yelled in triumph as she unleashed the attack towards the tree.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! !"

SWIIIISH!

At first, nothing seemed to have happened, almost as if she missed her target. But a few moments later, the tree started to lean sideways until it fully toppled over and slams into the ground with a thud. Naofumi once again praised her for her accomplishment as she looked at the tree in disbelief. SHE did THAT!?

Naofumi then deemed her ready for battle when she showed that she can now perform the two Sword Skills, {Slant} and {Horizontal} he said, consistently. The rest of the afternoon is soon spent in defeating many monsters to raise their Levels. Naofumi will block and deflect the monsters' attacks, sometimes slightly poisoning them with Poison Capsule, while Raphtalia jumps in with the finishing blow.

It's a very simple strategy...

but an effective one.

When the sun had started to set, Naofumi cooked up some dinner with the fish that they managed catch from the nearby river. It's at this time that he formally introduced himself as the Shield Hero, Naofumi Iwatani. Much to Raphtalia's amazement.

Naofumi then tried his hand with his Potion Blending Ability. Making a simple medicine by using a few smooth rocks as makeshift mortar and pestle for the medicinal herbs. Giving it to Raphtalia for her sickness, although she found it hard to drink because of how bitter it is.

Later that night, Raphtalia had a nightmare of what happened to her parents during the previous Wave. Naofumi had to hold her close to calm her down. So for the rest of the night, the Shield Hero continued to comfort her and the nightmares eventually faded away.

For the next following days, Naofumi and Raphtalia continued a routine of spending most of their time in Level Raising and Potion Blending. The Shielder even managed to earn some profit with the herbs he gathers and potions that he creates for their day to day needs.

They once tried to enter one of Melromarc's Dungeons but Naofumi eventually deemed it too dangerous as they are simply not strong enough. The monsters themselves aren't the problem, but the confined space and lack of escape routes that they could take during emergencies is what made it too risky.

At the fifth day, Naofumi managed to raise his Potion Blending Ability to a high enough level to safely dilute the Holy Water that Eugeo gifted to him. It took some purchasing of higher quality potion making tools and several painstaking hours of experimenting but he finally managed to get the completed Holy Series.

* * *

**[Shield of Achilles 1 Unlocked]**

**[Shield of Achilles 2 Unlocked]**

**[Shield of Achilles 3 Unlocked]**

**[Shield of Achilles 4 Unlocked]**

**[Shield of Achilles 5 Unlocked]**

**¥**

**{Holy Series Complete}**

**[? ? ? ? ? Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Mystical - Base Defense: 350]**

**[Mastery: 0/380]**

**[Equip Bonus: Luminous Fortress]**

**Level 170 Required**

* * *

Naofumi could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the bonus for completing the Holy Series. It will take a REALLY long time before he can use this unknown shield but the [Shield of Achilles] is still going to be useful. Especially against monsters with a dark and unholy affinity.

At the seventh day, Raphtalia is in need of a new sword as her old one finally snapped after all the abuse it had to endure in battle. With Raphtalia almost constantly using Sword Skills in conjunction with her now improving swordsmanship, her sword breaking is an inevitability.

But when they made a quick visit at Erhard's Blacksmith Shop and were about to leave for Lute Village as the kind Smith recommended, another hero came along for his services.

"Eugeo?"

* * *

_'Well... that__ was informative.'_

Naofumi thought to himself as he quickly exited Erhard's Shop after their Mindscape conversation. Staring at his Legendary Shield in a brand new light.

_'__To think that the Legendary Weapons all a have a Spirit sealed within them. I have to admit, having someone like Alice to aid me __in_ _managing__ my abilities and unlocking new skills would be a HUGE help. This new function with using Fluctlight points will also be an incredible upgrade once the Shield's Spirit fully awakens.'_

The Shielder and his companion wandered around town for a little while before returning to Erhard's shop to collect the rare materials that Eugeo left for him. He instantly absorbed the Crystal Ball and received...

* * *

**[Multipurpose Orb Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Defense: 40]**

**[Mastery: 0/60]**

**[Equip Bonus: Flash Shield]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Recording, Communication]**

**Level 30 Required**

* * *

_'Wow... This shield could be very useful once I reach the Level Requirement.' _Naofumi thought to himself as this could be the easiest way for him to contact Eugeo. After that, he decided to use the Weapon Creation function for the first time.

The Legendary Shield informed him that it is now possible for him to create a new shield form with all of the metals and rare ores that Eugeo gifted for him. Activating the Weapon Creation interface, Naofumi inserted all of the materials into it. This caused a notification to pop up...

* * *

**[Weapon Creation: ? ? ? ? ? Shield]**

**Processing: 159 Hours, 59 Minutes, 59 Seconds**

* * *

_'I guess I just have to keep myself busy until the processing is complete to see the finished shield. Then again, there's a good chance that my Level won't be high enough for me to use it.'_

With his business finished, the party of two left Castle Town for Lute Village where they can gain access to more favorable EXP hunting grounds. Naofumi is a little lost in thought as they traveled, trying to think of a reason why or how the Shield's Spirit is now slowly starting to awaken.

He wasn't like Eugeo.

He didn't put his life on the line to save the day like Eugeo did back in his homeworld.

He didn't even want to be a hero after what Trash King and Bitch Princess did to him at his first day after being summoned.

But when he looked at Raphtalia and remembered the state she was in when he first met her... _'Y__eah__, I guess holding out my hand to a poor, unfortunate soul like her COULD be regarded as Heroic.'_

When they eventually reached Lute Village, one of the locals told him about the abandoned mines. Saying that Naofumi can collect a lot of crystals and ores if he can somehow manage to kill the troublesome monsters that have taken residence inside. With his defense and Raphtalia's increasing fighting capabilities, Naofumi felt confident that they can handle them.

At the mines entrance, Naofumi found a storage house where the mining tools are being kept. The Shield Hero decided to absorb a few of the mining tools and other random junk that he found there for the off chance that he receives something useful.

Turns out...

his hunch is right...

* * *

**[Pickaxe Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Defense: 25]**

**[Mastery: 0/40]**

**[Equip Bonus: Mining Skill 1]**

**Level 8 Required**

* * *

**[Rope Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Defense: 15]**

**[Mastery: 0/40]**

**[Equip Bonus: Air Strike Shield]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Rope Lasso]**

**Level 5 Required**

* * *

**[Pipe Shield Unlocked****]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Defense: 65]**

**[Mastery: 0/110]**

**[Equip Bonus: Shield Prison]**

**Level 18 Required**

* * *

"Well that's a bit unexpected." Naofumi commented as he watched the Legendary Shield turned into the [Rope Shield] form. _'It's literally a shield made out of rope?'_

"Alright then... let's give this a shot." he mumbled as he stood up and held out his shield arm.

"Air Strike Shield!"

Right before his eyes, a floating semi-transparent shield materialized in front of him with a glowing green light. Naofumi stared at it in amazement as several creative battle plans filtered into his head where this specific skill would be very useful. To make things even better, another notification appeared saying...

* * *

**[Combat Skill: Shield Cannon Unlocked]**

**[Damage dealt also depends on distance]**

**[Requires aerodynamic shields]**

* * *

Naofumi's grin widened as things got better and better. According to the Help menu... he needed to get a {Projectile Type Weapon Skill} to unlock Shield Cannon.

Once again, he got something EXTRAORDINARY from absorbing something seemingly mundane and useless.

The Shielder now felt a bit excited to try this new and unexpected Combat Skill against the monsters that are inside the abandoned mines.

"Let's get going Raphtalia."

The two then entered the mines and... much to Naofumi's surprise, they actually found the huge deposits of rare crystals without a fuss. Feeling only a tiny bit disappointed, the Shield Hero decided to just take it as a blessing and went to work while Raphtalia stands guard for the supposed monsters that made this mine their home.

Naofumi would make quite the killing as he stored countless crystals of different sizes into his Item Storage so he can sell them later. Also putting some of them aside so he can share some of it with Eugeo as thanks for the things the Sword Hero has done for him.

Of course, he plans to absorb a few of the gems to see if he can receive new shields and unlock more Combat Skills to add to his arsenal. Things progressed quite nicely in relative silence, only the sound of Naofumi's pickaxe can be heard as he mined the gems that are stuck on the walls.

At least until the raccoon Demi-Human's sensitive ears picked up the sound of a large monster coming their way. With the early warning, Naofumi and Raphtalia prepared for battle.

Unfortunately, when the monster revealed itself from the shadows to be a two-headed dog. All of the hours of training and battle experience disappeared from Raphtalia's mind as she started screaming in fright, dropping her weapon and letting her guard down in the process.

"AAAAAHHH! ! !"

With an opening presented to it, the two-headed dog pounced at its defenseless pray. Unknowingly falling to the Shield Hero's last minute trap.

"Air Strike Shield Cannon!"

Naofumi fired a spinning Air Strike Shield right at the monster's chest. Dealing a small amount of damage as the dog slammed to a distant wall.

"Poison Capsule!"

A purple dome then envelopes the monster, temporarily immobilizing it in a poisonous sphere shaped confinement. Scanning the monster, the Shielder's Appraisal skill says that the two-headed dog is Level 15. Meaning, it's possible for this monster to pierce through his magic defences.

"Raphtalia listen!" Naofumi grabbing the still crying Demi-Human, who is experiencing dark flashbacks, by her shoulders. The Shielder had enough bits and pieces of information from passed conversations to conclude that Raphtalia's parents died during the previous Wave. And judging from her reaction, the one who did the killing is a dog type monster too.

"Your parents aren't coming back. But if you decide to step up and help me fight the Waves of Catastrophe, you can prevent other kids from suffering the same fate you had. I will do my best to help you reach your full potential, but that can only happen if you stand up and fight."

Unfortunately, the Poison Capsule suddenly pops as it already reached its limit, forcing Naofumi to meet the two-headed dog head on. Since the Shield Hero can only block one head, the second head managed to take a big bite on his shoulder. Decreasing a good chunk of his HP in the process.

"So what will it be Raphtalia?! Will you run!? Or will you fight!?"

Images appeared in Raphtalia's head, faces of the people that she failed to save because she lacked the strength to do so. Friends that are most likely suffering right now under her previous abusive master. And now... in front of her is the bitter yet kind Shield Hero who's doing his best to protect her even though she's just a lowly slave.

_'__No...'_

_'Not again...'_

_'Never again!'_

She gritted her teeth as she snapped her teary eyes open. Quickly picking up her sword and ran to aid her kind master with renewed resolve.

_'This time.'_

_'__THIS TIME!'_

_'THIS TIME I'LL FIGHT!'_

"MASTER NAOFUMI!"

The little girl used a nearby boulder as a springboard and jumped high, activating the Sword Skill...

"SLAAANT!"

SLINK!

A severed dog head fell on the ground while Raphtalia failed to stick the landing and stumbled to the pavement as the Sword Skill ended. The monster roared in pain and anger, releasing its sunken jaws on Naofumi's shoulder and switch targets in retaliation for the head that it lost.

"Air Strike Shield!"

The semi-invisible shield appeared and blocked against the dog monster's bite. Protecting Raphtalia and effectively stunning the remaining head in the process.

"Finish it Raphtalia!"

With the enemy in a daze, she quickly activated the Sword Skill.

"Horizontal!"

With a mad dash forward and a flash of blue light, the second head got sliced in half and a huge gash of blood spluttered on the monster's ribs. The now completely headless monster wobbled a little before finally collapsing on the ground with a soft thud. The two fighters panted in both physical and emotional exhaustion as they received a significantly large amount of EXP in just that one battle.

Naofumi gave Raphtalia a proud smile which is unsurprisingly met with the girl rushing towards him and giving him a big hug as she cried her eyes out. Both in happiness and in relief that she succeeded in saving someone precious to her. Surpassing a certain milestone within herself as she finally got over one of her traumas.

The Shield Hero stayed where he is and decided to return the gesture, whispering comforting words to the girl in his arms. Looking at the corpse of the two-headed dog, he couldn't help but grin as he will no doubt unlock something good once he absorbs that into his Legendary Shield.

Taking a glance at his Stacia Hud, he saw that he's now Level 16 while Raphtalia is Level 12. After the duo were able to catch their breath, Naofumi got busy in dissecting the dog monster's body parts and quickly absorbing them into his Legendary Shield.

With both of them very tired because of the whole ordeal, the Shielder decided that they should return to Lute Village and leave their mining expedition for the next day. Having dinner and going to sleep at the inn in a much earlier time as they simply wanted to rest after such an exhausting day.

* * *

That night, Naofumi had a dream...

The Shielder found himself on some kind of mountain top, the ground covered with a thin carpet of freshly fallen snow. But despite the snowy terrain, the sky is somewhat clear of clouds and the air is actually in a very balanced temperature. Like an air-conditioned room where it has been given just the right settings for a person to be comfortable with the cold.

"Are you my Kouhai?"

A voice suddenly spoke from behind, startling Naofumi greatly as he yelped and took a few steps away from its source.

Behind him is a girl, a beautiful 18 year old girl who possessed creamy white skin, short lilac hair and lavender eyes. She is wearing black armour with a hole exposing her stomach, black gauntlets, black boots and a garter on her right thigh. But even with all those features that proves her status as a capable warrior, what caught Naofumi's attention the most is the weapon that she's holding.

A shield... a large cross-shaped shield that's releasing an incredible amount of power! With all of these details put together, Naofumi now has a pretty good guess of who this young yet powerful girl is.

"Yeah... I guess I AM your Kouhai. My name is Naofumi Iwatani." he finally answered with a small smile before adding, "So that would make you my Senpai... correct?"

"That indeed I am." the Shield Spirit confirmed with a bright smile before looking at him with a more determined expression and bowed towards him, "My name is Mash Kyrielight... and from this point onward, I shall be your Senpai and fight by your side until your duty as Shield Hero has reached its conclusion. Whether or not you wish to stay in this world or keep me around afterwards, depends entirely on you."

"I understand... Thank you very much... Mash-senpai." Naofumi replied as he returned the gesture to his new and very important comrade.

Mash's eyes sparkled as the rest of her body started glowing brightly. In a very bright flash, her body seems to burst in light particles as Naofumi finally wakes up.

The moment Naofumi opened his eyes, he immediately rose up to check on his Legendary Shield. Drawing the letter (S) on the shield to open its Stacia Window. A notification then appears, telling him that one of his abilities have been updated...

* * *

**[Weapon Fluctlight: Mash Kyrielight]**

**[Status: Fully Awakened]**

* * *

After fully awakening the Shield's Spirit, Naofumi immediately had Mash use some of his Fluctlight points to unlock the Mindscape Ability and Telepathy so they can have better communication with each other.

This is how Naofumi nearly fainted in awe when he entered the Mindscape and found out that Mash is actually a pseudo-reincarnation of...

A Knight of THE King Arthur's Round Table?!

One of Camelot's Greatest Knights!?

THE Shield Hero of Camelot!?

SIR GALAHAD!?

Since other worlds exist, Naofumi is no longer surprised that worlds where Heroes of myths and folklore are real.

She's a freaking pseudo-reincarnation of the GREATEST Hero of the Shield that has ever lived in mythical history! Saying that Mash would be a big help for him is a MASSIVE understatement!

When Naofumi managed to calm down after all of those revelations, he asked her about the noticable size difference between his shield to hers. Mash quickly informs him about the available Shield Manipulation Ability.

Apparently, it's an ability that could allow him to change the size and shape of the Legendary Shield to follow his preference to a certain extent. Fortunately, he still has enough Fluctlight points for him to purchase it. Both Shielders agreeing that they should unlock that ability once he exits the Mindscape.

The two Shielders then discussed about Naofumi's fighting skills. Mash is pleasantly surprised that Naofumi already unlocked the Combat Shield Skills. Mash proposing that she will instruct Naofumi and give him advice on how to unlock and properly wield his shields once he returns to the real world. Naofumi is quick to agree, as it is already obvious that Mash has mastered the art of shield combat to astonishingly high levels.

Finally, Mash informs him about the main Strengthening Method of the previous Shield Hero, Sir Galahad... which is [Skill Enhancement] .

Mash explains that a Hero can Strengthen a chosen Weapon Skill by consuming specific materials to "Level up" that Skill. She also added that this also shortens the cooldown period. The catch is that a Hero can only do this 10 times before the Skill reaches its full power and each "Level Up" requires greater and rarer materials.

This is why Mash recommended that it's better for Naofumi to only use [Skill Enhancement] on Weapon Skills that he truly wants improve upon and be part of his main arsenal. Not on Skills that will eventually be rendered obsolete by other Skills that he will unlock in the future.

Naofumi thanked Mash profusely for the very crucial information that she shared with him. The young woman simply telling him with a smile that it's only natural for the Senpai to help and support her Kouhai.

Although Mash admitted that there is more than just one Strengthening Method that a Hero can use. Unfortunately, for some unexplainable reason, her memories about that information are strangely blocked. Naofumi assured her that it's okay as she has already helped him immensely and it's possible that she will regain her memories eventually.

When the countdown only had 40 seconds left, Naofumi finally asked the question that has been bugging him after all this time.

Naofumi asked, why is he worthy...as he admitted to her that he isn't like the current Sword Hero. Eugeo literally became a bonafide hero in his homeworld before he got Summoned into this one. So what does he have, as the current Shield Hero, that makes him worthy of his title.

Mash gave him a pure and innocent smile as she gave him a very confusing answer, "You treated a supposedly inferior being like Raphtalia with kindness and respect... the same way MY Senpai treated ME."

Naofumi was about to ask what she meant by that, but was only met with a giggle as Mash gestured to him that her lips are sealed.

The countdown shortly reaches zero and the current Shield Hero is sent out of the Mindscape.

* * *

For the next three days, Naofumi and Raphtalia spent their time raising their Levels, learning new skills and upgrading a few of them.

Raphtalia, who now has the appearance of a fairly attractive teenage girl, is now capable of using a large number of the Aincrad Style Sword Skills. Naofumi was extremely shocked when he noticed how fast she has aged. Raphtalia then later explained how a Demi-Human's body actually ages to match their increase in Levels. Of course, she added, that the aging process stops once the Demi-Human reaches the optimal stage of their bodies.

When Naofumi introduced Raphtalia to the Shield Spirit Mash, the two girls almost instantly became good friends as they gossiped to each other a bit about themselves.

Meanwhile, now that Naofumi has Mash acting as his mentor and guide, he can now be considered a decent damage dealer. His attack power is still a bit low, but with a little creativity, he can now hold his own against multiple monsters.

Naofumi decided to use [Skill Enhancement] on his {Air Strike Shield} , as it's by far his most versatile Weapon Skill. He managed to upgrade it up to Level 4 by using the resources he gathered so far on his travels, thus increasing its offensive and defensive powers.

With these new Upgrades, the Air Strike Shield Cannon is now capable of dealing a fair amount of damage against enemies.

Meanwhile, Mash also advised him to Upgrade {Shield Prison}, {Poison Capsule} and {Dog Bite} as they are Skills that have great potential for the very near future. Which is why Naofumi is quick to comply with her suggestions.

Although he was only able to Upgrade them to Level 2 because the materials he needed for the next Level up isn't available in Lute Village.

Looking at his Legendary Shield now, Naofumi couldn't help but chuckle, as he is literally living the dream of every single MARVEL and Avengers fan in his homeworld!

Because strapped on his arm right now is what appeared to be the famous, undecorated Vibranium Shield that Captain America wielded in the movies!

By using the Shield Manipulation Ability, Naofumi decided to change the Legendary Shield's default form (the same thing goes for a few other Shield forms) and went for the most iconic hero of the shield that he could think of. The only difference it had to the movies is the green gem that remains embedded at the center of the Legendary Shield.

He could even mimic the shield throw that Captain America is known for by using the {Shield Cannon} Skill! Effectively defeating several weak monsters with just one throw. And the best part, he didn't even have to worry about retrieving the Legendary Shield because it will always return to him no matter where it goes!

BEST... IDEA... EVER!

However...

As a sign of respect, Naofumi also decided to use Shape Manipulation to create a very similar looking cross-shaped shield to the one Mash used as the Legendary Shield's 3rd default form. Requesting to be trained on how to wield a replica of his Senpai's weapon. Mash felt very flattered by Naofumi's idea and happily agrees to grant her Kouhai's request.

Naofumi made even more progress when Mash remembered that he can actually Master any Shield form that he had unlocked by simply equipping that specific shield for an extended period of time. Although Higher Quality shields will take much longer to reach full mastery compared to lower quality shields. With this discovery, he can now permanently aquire any skills and stat bonuses that he wants even without using that specific Shield form at all!

With their improved strength and skills, the party of two decided to enter the Dungeon that they accidentally discovered in Lute Village. The monsters were no match to them now as they annihilated all of the monsters in the span of just three days!

It was during the third day that Mash informed Naofumi that he can use the Orb Shield's Communication ability now to contact Eugeo since he reached Level 30.

Raphtalia is now Level 32

* * *

After a pleasant conversation with his fellow hero, Naofumi decided that it's time for them to start traveling back to Castle Town to get better gear. With the money that he managed to earn with the crystals and ores he mined, along with the 25 gold coins that he will be receiving from Eugeo, he can now afford a full equipment upgrade for both Raphtalia and himself.

Just like Eugeo though, Naofumi forgot to mention to his fellow Hero about his breakthrough which is the Strengthening method [Skill Enhancement] . Deciding to tell him about it when they reunite at the coming Wave along with a few materials he mined as gifts. As contacting Eugeo right now might be dangerous.

"Shield Prison!" Naofumi commanded as a sphere shaped cage made completely out of shields and chains, traps the porcupine like creature that was charging towards him.

"Finish it!"

"Vertical!" the girl replied as she killed the last of the Dungeon's monsters.

"Let's go Raphtalia. We have some shopping and upgrading to do back in Castle Town."

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENTS! ! ! PLEASE READ THE NOTES BELOW! ! !**

**I will be taking a week long rest from my writing, my brain is starting feel burned out. I also need time to do some brainstorming for what happens at Trash King's party. The next chapter will be the Wave and it will be uploaded on April** **28.** **Thank you!**

**PLEASE VOTE IN A REVIEW: **

**Should Eugeo receive the previews Sword Heroes' strengthening method?**

**I actually have an idea on how he gets it... but I also feel like Enhance Armament and Release Recollection already makes Eugeo a bit OP. What I do next will be dependent on you readers' answers.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay** **safe from the Coronovirus****!**


	10. Wave of Catastrophe

**To Ozilla: To answer your question, I didn't change Mash's origins, she's still the Pseudo-Servant we all know and love. What I meant is that she's technically a Half-reincarnation of Sir Galahad since she has the Knight's soul sealed within her body.**

**To Nagisa Tr: Sorry... but request denied on the armor idea.**

**To Reader0007: Anna Fidi is based from Rider Medusa from the Fate Stay Night anime franchise. Fun Fact - Fidi actually means "Snake" in Greek.**

**To BlueXtreme: Answer to your question, it's no. As I slightly mentioned, Mash's origins is still the same. She's still the Demi-Servant of Chaldea who lived a full life with her Senpai after her duties in FGO is done. She just received memories from Sir Galahad about this Cardinal Hero business when she became Naofumi's partner.** **It's Sir Galahad who became a Cardinal Hero alongside Shirou Emiya and Arturia Pendragon in one of the previous Wave cycles.** **Who the Spear Hero of the time is still up for debate.**

**To Vasukiev: I'm not sure if I can handle doing that. Going inside the minds of those two idiots will be really exhausting. All I can say is a wait and see for now.**

**\- Their Spirit Partners won't be awakening for a good long while as they still aren't taking their Hero duties seriously. **

**To Darksun2002: Thanks for the additional info. But I think I will regard them as Passive progression methods instead of actual Strengthening methods. It actually explains why the companions of the other Heroes were SOOOOOOO weak compared to Naofumi's. The bond between them and the 3 idiot Heroes isn't very strong or genuine enough to trigger the Trust method.**

**\- And**** the reason why they referred to the Status Window as Stacia Window is because that's how Eugeo called it. In the anime Canon, it was Ren who told the others about the Status Window. But Eugeo replaced him and called it Stacia Window instead because that's how citizens from the Underworld called them**.

**To Have a Little Feith: I realized that some time ago but thanks anyway for the concern and advice. I hope you continue to enjoy this story that I'm changing into my own version of it**.

**To BlazeBlade: The Completion Series is** **something that I made up.**

**\- Mash is from the anime Fate Grand Order. She is an artificial human created for an experiment to become a vessel for Sir Galahad's soul. Technically becoming Sir Galahad's reincarnation** **and** **successor.**

**\- I didn't know about the Disk Shield but let's just say that the Shape Manipulation ability is more versatile so Naofumi prefers it over that.**

**\- Right again, Poison Capsule definitely came from Maple's Toxic Capsule.**

**\- Eugeo will be fighting in Siltvelt's Wave, not Shieldfreeden's. I took a look at the World Map and it was mentioned in the anime that Shieldfreeden is just too far for Eugeo to reach in time. Shieldfreeden is also said to be more welcoming to Humans, so Eugeo wouldn't have needed a disguise if he is going there.**

**\- I might change the Skills and Attack power Eugeo gets, but everything else will be just as you suggested it. Thank you so much for the Wave Boss Ideas! Thanks a lot. :-D**

**TO EVERYONE WHO MENTIONED ABOUT IT****: The [Shield of Achilles] and [Valkyrie's Blade] are actually from the anime Beyblade Burst Turbo. Hehehehe... I just named it [Shield of Achilles] as some kind of Holy element Shield, NOT as a future Noble Phantasm. So sorry if a few are disappointed, Akhilleus Kosmos won't be happening. :-(**

**\- Excalibur**** and Lord Camelot are Noble Phantasms, not just simple Weapon Skills. In this story, these two will be the strongest possible attacks for Eugeo and Naofumi's arsenal once they fully mastered the Blessed Series.**

**\- Unlocking and using Arturia's Excalibur and Mash's Lord Camelot won't be taken lightly. They are the embodiment of the pure hopes and dreams of the world itself after all. So I hope you all understand why it will be a long long long long LONG while before they get to use their Noble Phantasms** **full power.**

**2****40**** Reviews****, 265 Favorites, 3****6****4**** Follows**

**TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED:**** As a result from all the votes, Eugeo will get one Strengthening method from one of his predecessors in the future.** **PLEASE**** read new**** vote questions at the bottom.**

* * *

It's now evening and in one of the more hidden areas of Melromarc's forest is the Sword Hero and his party in the middle of a discussion. With a Silencing Spell in effect just to be safe, Eugeo and his comrades are now talking about his plans for the Wave.

"You want me and Rifana to NOT use our disguises during AND after the Wave?" Anna asked in confusion. After all, Eugeo has done a pretty good job in keeping their Demi-Human heritage a secret. Although they know fully well that their secret won't last forever. That's the entire reason why both Anna and Rifana willingly turned themselves into Eugeo's slaves as a fail safe against Demi-Human haters, but still.

"Alice and I talked about it in length... and we actually came up with a PRETTY clever plan for the King, the Princess and the Church that we will be setting up at tommorow's Wave. A way to reduce their influence amongst their followers without labeling ourselves as enemies. As well as to explain how you two have been able to disguise yourselves as humans for so long." Eugeo said with a small uncharacteristic smirk

Using her now improved Telepathy, Alice said to all of them, _'__I__t's almost a given that the Shield Hero would decide to handle the Wave minions. So once the Wave begins, we want Anna, Rifana and Arthur to fight alongside Naofumi. Containing the monsters that could potentially destroy nearby villages as best as you can. Meanwhile, the Bow Hero and Spear Hero will most likely go for the Wave Boss. Which_ _one_ _Eugeo and Kirin would decide to help will depend on who_ _needs him more._

"As for the plan, I hope all of you can understand... but it will have a much higher chance to succeed if we DON'T tell you all of the details about it. The reaction and emotion you will display when the trap has been sprung would have to be genuine if we want it to work." Eugeo explained.

While Arthur's young mind failed to grasp much of what's being discussed, he at the very least understood that NOT knowing about the details is better so he simply nodded. Meanwhile, the rest of Eugeo's companions were all a bit reluctant... but ultimately accepted their leader's decision.

"So this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

The sun is now revealing itself from the horizon as the first light of morning signaled the start of another day.

But to the common citizens of Melromarc, they are all on edge as they bolted their doors and stayed inside their homes. Because the Wave of Catastrophe is finally here.

A group of Castle Soldiers are now at the ready as they sat upon their horses while several groups of Adventurers are grouping up so they can join the battle if possible.

Unfortunately for all of them, the Spear and Bow Heroes still aren't taking this world as seriously as they should be.

The Bow Hero is simply mingling with the other Adventurers and citizens who are showering him with attention. The Spear Hero on the other hand is inside one of the more expensive inns, killing the time with his party of girls.

Naofumi, on the other hand, is currently managing his Item Storage. It has gotten a little clattered since Mash heavily suggested that he should make Antidote potions at the small chance that the Wave will have Poisonous Monsters. Placing his Potions in order at the quick grab slots so they can be easily pulled out when needed.

He is now wearing his newly made equipment named [Vigilante's Armor] , which is actually a slightly improved version of Erhard's original work [Barbarian Armor]. Seriously... he really looked more like a villain in Erhard's first creation.

Fortunately, he still had a few days to spare and several ores from Lute's mines when he returned to Castle Town. Thus, the Shielder managed to have the gear upgraded into a better and less villainous looking armor.

He now wears a dark brown body armor with black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. His feet now equipped with black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature green coat is now being outlined by lime framing designs and his two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms. (A fusion between Naofumi and Archer EMIYA'S outfits)

Naofumi can proudly claim that he looked pretty badass now, especially when he uses the replica of Mash-senpai's shield. Although Mash advised to him not to use her Shield in the presence of the Three Heroes Church as it might cause an even bigger uproar than necessary.

Raphtalia, on the other hand, is wearing an improved [Sword Trainee's Armor]. It's a slightly light-weight equipment that comes with a breastplate and armored boots.

Things would have been close to perfect if he could only use his newly acquired shield that has just been completed...

* * *

**[Weapon Creation: Moon Aura Shield****]**

**[Quality: Very High - Base Defense: 150]**

**[Mastery: 0/175 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Lunar Guard** **-**** Lv. 0]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus: MP Increase(Medium), SP Increase(Medium), Reduced MP usage(Medium), Reduced SP usage(Medium)]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Glowing Illumination - Lv. 0]**

**Level 50 Required**

* * *

It will take some work, but with Mash and Raphtalia's help, Naofumi is confident that he can reach Level 50 by the time the next Wave hits.

Enlightened by the fact that the resulting shields from the [Weapon Creation] function are better than individual forms, Mash proposed that Naofumi tries to experiment on more exotic materials in the future. Something that the current Shield Hero is quick to agree on.

Naofumi also recalled Erhard telling him that Eugeo now owns a carriage which is loaded with a few boxes of Healing Potions and spare weapons that he purchased a few days prior. Saying that a majority of them is meant for the civilians that might get caught up in the crossfire of the coming Wave.

Mash strongly suggested that they do the same at the next Wave as she approved of his fellow Hero's course of action. Especially now that he can create Potions of his own and has extra funds to spare for other expenses.

As the Shielder finished his business with his inventory, Raphtalia cleared her throat and called out to gain his attention.

"Um... Master Naofumi?"

"Yeah? What is it Raphtalia?" Naofumi mumbled in response as he closed his Stacia Window and turned towards her.

"I... just wanted to thank you. For everything you have done for me. You bought me full warm meals instead of table scraps... you gave me precious medicine for my illness instead of just ignoring it... and you gave me a reason to fight and live on with my life." Raphtalia spoke with strong emotions in her voice as she remembered all the good her Master Naofumi has done for her.

"So I promise that I will be your sword forever... I know that you can hold your own in a fight, especially now that you have Lady Mash LITERALLY attached to your arm. But know that wherever you go... I will be there with you."

Naofumi stayed silent, as he doesn't really know how to reply to a heartfelt declaration like that. It was only thanks to the stern insistence of Mash that he managed to step forward and start giving Raphtalia headpats between her ears. Something the young woman seemed to enjoy greatly if her tail wagging is anything to go by.

"Thank you..."

His words were barely above a whisper, but Raphtalia's sensitive ears heard him all the same.

Naofumi looked at his Hud as the timer steadily gets reduced to zero.

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0

A golden light quickly envelopes the party of two as they are instantly teleported to Wave's location.

* * *

The Four Legendary Heroes, along with their respective parties, suddenly found themselves in a forest clearing. Trying to get their bearings, Eugeo and Naofumi looked up at the sky and their eyes widened slightly at the sight.

The sky itself now had a foreboding blood red color as numerous Dimensional rifts opened up and began raining countless monsters down to the world below.

While Eugeo and Naofumi were assessing the situation, the other two Heroes dashed past them to a certain direction, followed by twelve other people.

The remaining two Heroes could only groan in frustration before nodding at each other in friendly greetings.

True to Erhard's words, Eugeo is currently at the driver's seat of a carriage which is attached to some kind of giant bird creature instead of a horse. The two also noticed how better equipped the other Hero is compared to before.

Eugeo then turned to his companions who are still inside their transport, "Alright, everyone hold hands!"

"Gather around with us Naofumi." the Sword Hero announced as he held out his hand for the party of two to join them. "Since we both have the Mindscape Ability, we can now perform a Synchronized Mindscape! Hurry!"

Naofumi didn't know that they could do that but he quickly nodded his head as he and Raphtalia approached his fellow Hero and grabbed his hand

_'Alice!'_

_'Mash'_

_' 'Understood! Initiating Synchronized Mindscape!'_ _'_

The two Spirits successfully pulled the two Cardinal Heroes and all their companions into the Mindscape. Well... almost all, as Eugeo and Alice decided not involve Arthur since he won't be much help in planning an attack anyway.

The scenery is now a fused version of the Sword and Shield Spirit's individual Mindscapes. Which is the meadow of Rulid village that has now been covered by a thin blanket of freshly fallen snow. Alice and Mash both settling with their favored attire which is their Angel forms.

_'__Sir Galahad's armor isn't so bad, but the angelic robes are a lot more comfortable.' _Mash commented to Naofumi during her first time trying it.

Eugeo and Naofumi once asked them why don't they try to use the forms they got from the other Series. But the only response they got is a burning blush and a soft admission that the other forms were all very... skimpy, revealing and embarrassing to wear. Causing the two Heroes to shut up and leave the matter alone.

When the cavalry opened their eyes and finished marveling the result of a Synchronized Mindscape...

WEEELLLL... an unexpected situation ensues as two best friends stared at each other in shock and disbelief.

"Ri- RIFANA!"

"RAPHTALIA!"

Eugeo and Naofumi both felt a bit dumbfounded as they watched the two Demi-Humans ran towards each other in tears. Giving the other the biggest hug that they can muster as they both started to cry their eyes out in sheer happiness. Sinking too the ground and on their knees as they continued to shed tears of joy.

"So you're in a Cardinal Hero's party too?!" the two friends exclaimed as they couldn't believe their luck!

After all, their lives have been torn apart in the aftermath of the 1st Wave...

they endured slavery as they were severely abused by different masters...

only for both of them to end up being taken in and cared for by a Cardinal Hero...

and now they got reunited at the very same event that caused all of their suffering in the first place!

The sheer amount coincidences that led to their reunion is mind boggling. Raphtalia and Rifana continued to check if this is real, trying to make sure that this isn't just a pleasant dream that they are going to wake up from.

Meanwhile...

"What's going on here?" Naofumi softly asked the others.

"That girl is Rifana. She is a slave that Sir Eugeo helped and later allowed to join us a week ago. She DID mention that she wanted to look for her best friend that was taken from her. But we never imagined that Raphtalia would be THAT friend that she was talking about!" Kirin explained with a SLIGHT lie about how Rifana joined them as she watched the scene with a wide smile.

"Talk about an insane coincidence." Anna commented as she watched the beautiful reunion with teary eyes.

Hearing this, everyone else in the Mindscape couldn't help but feel happy for the two reunited friends.

But after giving the two friends a minute for themselves, Eugeo and Naofumi finally called out to their respective companions. Reminding them that they are quite LITERALLY, about to fight against an Apocalyptic event!

Causing the two friends to separate in quiet embarrassment as they apologized to their respective Masters for forgetting about their duties. Though Raphtalia made sure to thank Eugeo while Rifana thanked Naofumi for taking care of their precious friend.

Mash then introduced herself to everyone, going so far as to give Alice a big hug in happy greetings to a fellow Spirit...

The two Spirits informed them that they have about 10 minutes before they returned to the real world thanks to the Synchronized Mindscape. Thus giving the two Heroes more time to share some info with each other and to formulate their plans on how they're going to handle this Wave.

Alice activates Map Projection... both to show the Shielders the new skill and as preparation for their Battle plans.

Naofumi, Raphtalia and Mash both watched in amazement as a 3 Dimensional map is formed right before their eyes.

"How did you do that?" Naofumi asked curiously as Mash admits of not knowing about this Skill.

Eugeo explains with an apologetic smile while scratching his cheek, "I actually unlocked this Skill by completing the Map Series. This is done by absorbing the Map of each country with the final one being a World Map. I apologise for not sharing this with you sooner."

"It's alright." Naofumi assured with a chuckle. As he himself ALSO forgot to share something with his fellow hero, "I guess that makes us even... since I also have a breakthrough that I forgot to share with you back when I gave you that Orb call."

Naofumi then shared his knowledge about [Skill Enhancement] , very happy that he FINALLY had something valuable to share with his fellow Hero. Causing a notification to appear before Eugeo...

* * *

**[Skill Enhancement Unlocked]**

**A Legendary Hero can strengthen certain Skills or Abilities of their choosing by spending specific materials for it to "Level up". This increases its effectiveness and also shortens the cooldown period. The catch is that a Hero can only do this 10 times before the Skill or Ability reaches its full power and each "Level Up" requires greater and rarer materials.**

* * *

After giving the Shield Hero a big thank you for sharing such useful information, Eugeo voiced out his confusion of why Alice didn't know about this Strengthening Method. Which in turn, caused this feature to remain absent on his Stacia Window.

That is when Mash and Alice stepped in after the two Spirits had a private chat between themselves...

"I think have the answer for that question." Mash said as she decided to go first, "The thing that you have to understand is that the Legendary Weapons are reflected by the wielder's beliefs. Only when the Hero and the world itself acknowledges a certain function to be true, can that feature be unlocked for the Hero's use."

"Which explains why Naofumi doesn't have the [Perfect Weapon Control] and the [Weapon Copy] function. He didn't unlock them simply because he didn't know about them." Alice added.

Upon learning this fact, Eugeo is quick to explain to his fellow Hero how [Perfect Weapon Control] and [Weapon Copy] works. Thus unlocking the strengthening method and extra function to the Shield Hero's arsenal.

Although Eugeo did request to the Shielder to not abuse the [Weapon Copy] system too much. As it's almost no different to stealing a Blacksmith's pride and hard work. Something that Mash furiously agreed upon.

"If that's how these strengthening methods work... does that mean Itsuki and Motoyasu also have different strengthening methods of their own that we don't know about?" Naofumi inquires, which Mash and Alice are quick to confirm.

Mash hypothesized, "I have a suspicion that the reason that Alice and I don't know about the other strengthening methods is so that all Four Cardinal Heroes would be encouraged to see that they NEED each other to combat the Waves of Catastrophe."

"Which means... only when all four Cardinal Heroes share with each other their information, can they unlock each other's strengthening methods." Alice reluctantly concluded as she laid down the facts.

Everyone in the Mindscape, even the mild-mannered Rifana, groaned. As achieving that level of unity is going to take a lot of work.

All of them were already informed of how the Heroes have been severely divided, no thanks to the King, the Princess and the Church's corruption and manipulations.

To make things even worse, Itsuki and Motoyasu are still not taking their duties as Heroes seriously as their Spirit Partners still remain silent. So telling them about their own strengthening methods just might cause bigger problems down the line as they simply CAN'T be trusted to use their power responsibly yet.

Which is why all of them agreed that it's best to keep information about [Perfect Weapon Control] and [Skill Enhancement] a secret from Itsuki and Motoyasu. At least until the manipulators are finally out of the picture.

"We will have to shelve these problems for now..." Eugeo advised, "Let's handle one problem at a time... the current Wave comes first."

"Right!" everyone agrees in chorus.

Alice quickly adjusted the 3D map of today's Wave and they all noticed something troublesome...

"Those idiots are going at the wrong way." Naofumi said with a bitter grunt as he noticed the highlighted Bow and Spear icon arrows on the map. The big red dot, which is most likely the Wave Boss that needed to be defeated, is slightly off course from the path the other two Heroes were taking.

"That's the least of our problems. Look at this." Eugeo said grimly as he expanded the map. Showing the path the Wave Boss and a huge chunk of the Wave minions are going.

"Their heading straight for... Lute Village?!" Naofumi exclaimed in frustration as he recognized the terrain on the map.

Both Raphtalia and Rifana couldn't help but experience very unpleasant flashbacks of how their own village got destroyed.

Eugeo quickly orders Kirin to use her Enhanced speed and catch up with the Bow and Spear Heroes. Helping them find the Wave Boss and fight alongside them if need be. Meanwhile, the rest of them will climb aboard Arthur's carriage and go straight for Lute Village.

With a plan made, Alice and Mash sends everyone out of the Mindscape.

Kirin dashes away while the others quickly piled up inside Arthur's carriage and rode to their destination.

"Arthur, full speed ahead to that Village!"

* * *

The situation in Lute Village is rather grim. The barricades that the locals hastily made were easily breached by the hoards of Zombie Monsters that originated from the Dimensional rifts.

Many of the men are desperately trying to fight them back. At the very least, so they can buy time for the women, children and elderly to escape with their lives. But there are simply too many Monsters. It won't be long before they are completely overrun.

One unlucky man was about to be killed by a Zombie Monster while a mother not too far away desperately tried to protect her child from the swarm of Dimensional Hornets that were about to attack them

Fortunately for them...

the Heroes have arrived.

"Air Strike Shield Cannon!"

"Luminous Slash!"

A rapidly spinning green shield arrived that smashes through the attacking Zombies and everything else that happens to be in its path. Saving several men that were about to be overwhelmed by the hoard.

Above everyone's heads, a powerful shockwave of Holy energy exterminated a huge chunk of the swarms of Dimensional Hornets that were flying about. Saving the previously cornered mother and child along with many other people that were being attacked by the insects.

"Two of the Heroes are here!"

"It's the Sword Hero and Shield Hero!"

"They'll save use!"

A few citizens cheered as Eugeo quickly pulled the carriage over to the group of people.

"All of you NEED to evacuate! The Wave Boss and a large hoard of its minions is on its way to this village as we speak!" Eugeo urgently announced, causing much distress to the listening villagers.

"There's boxes of Healing potions and spare weapons inside this carriage! Please help in getting everyone out of here while we handle the monsters!" Naofumi loudly ordered as he steps out of the carriage. Snapping the despairing villagers out of their stupor as their Demi-Human companions were quickly arming them with proper weapons instead of the pitchforks that they were previously using.

Anna, Raphtalia and Rifana were quickly ordered by their respective Masters to ride on Arthur's carriage to accompany and protect the villagers in evacuating the rest of the citizens. Arthur and the girls reluctantly obeyed but promised to return as soon as the Lute citizens are safe.

"Let's clear a path for them."

"On it."

The two Heroes quickly activating their Weapon Skills.

Eugeo's sword and Naofumi's shield gets enveloped by a cyclone of wind with a greenish glow as they implemented their respective Combat Skills. Turning the once blunt attacks into something more dangerous!

"Air Strike Horizontal Slash!"

"Air Strike Shield Cannon!"

Because Eugeo and Naofumi fired their attacks roughly at the same time towards the re-assembling Zombie hoard, something weird occurred. The two attacks started to fuse together, turning itself into an even more devastating attack! Naofumi's Air Strike Shield grew larger as four blades sprouted around it as it spins forward.

The combination attack instantly plowed right through the monsters and reduced the hoards of Zombies into smithereens as soon as it made contact!

Shocking the villagers, their party members and even the Heroes themselves as they witnessed the incredible power the Cardinal Weapons are capable of.

* * *

**[Combo Skill Unlocked]**

**[Air Strike Windmill Shuriken]**

* * *

"I... didn't know we could do something like that." Eugeo confessed as he stares at the result of their combined power.

"Me neither." Naofumi absently admitted with the same expression on his face.

Shaking there heads, the two Heroes quickly ordered the carriage to get going. The villagers all bowed in immense gratitude before they quickly left alongside the Heroes' parties in evacuating the rest of Lute's inhabitants.

"So... want to try a different Combo Skill?" Naofumi couldn't help but grin as a new batch of Zombies and Dimensional Hornets started to replace the ones they have defeated earlier.

"Well... I guess we could try a few." Eugeo chuckled as his curiosity is slowly getting the better of him.

Alice and Mash simply sighed with a hint of amusement as they watched their respective partners slightly enjoying this battle. Then again, because of their quick arrival, the two spirits haven't sensed a single human casualty. So letting the boys enjoy themselves for just a TINY bit might not be so bad.

They'll do a much better job in keeping the damages at the minimum if they worked together anyway.

* * *

"Scattered Shot!"

"Chaos Spear!"

Itsuki and Motoyasu fired their attacks at the hoards of Zombies and Hornets that were blocking there path. Killing a lot of them quite easily, but not all of them.

They were trying to get to the location of the Wave Boss as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, the Wave minions are making things more difficult than it should be. While they are very weak, they compensate for that by using sheer numbers. It also doesn't help that their companions aren't doing a good job in helping them fight.

They were about to continue their trek when Kirin dashed passed them with wind enveloping her legs and her sword glowing a crimson red...

"Citrus Bloom!"

She crashed against the large mob of Zombies like an iron ball against bowling pins! Wiping out almost all of the monsters in one fell swoop!

"Great job Kirin!" Motoyasu praised.

"Yeah!" Itsuki agrees but noticed that she's alone. "But why are you all by yourself? Where's Eugeo and the others?"

"Sir Eugeo sent me here to inform that all of you are going at the slightly wrong direction. He used one of his detection skills and said that the Wave Boss and a great number of its minions are moving in the East, heading straight for a nearby village!"

Kirin's answer alarmed the two Heroes.

"Sir Eugeo, with a little help from Sir Naofumi, are quickly evacuating the village's citizens. As soon as they're done, Eugeo will be ready to jump in to help you two against the Wave Boss if he REALLY needs to. Otherwise, he will stay put and keep the damages the Wave minions are causing to the village at the absolute minimum."

The two Heroes smiled in approval and felt a bit sheepish for acting a bit too rashly.

"That sounds fine." Itsuki replied as he scratches his head in embarrassment, "I suppose we were a bit TOO hasty in going after the Wave Boss. We totally forgot about the possible settlements that the rest of the Wave will be targeting."

"I guess we did. At least Naofumi is doing SOMETHING to help." Motoyasu reluctantly admitted.

With the two Heroes in agreement, Kirin quickly steered them at the correct direction. All the while angering Myne and the other High-standing Adventurers more and more as Kirin later continued to outshine them with her pure skill and fighting capabilities alone.

Especially when Itsuki and Motoyasu started to engage the Wave Boss a few minutes later.

* * *

"Luminous Windmill Shuriken!" Eugeo and Naofumi proudly declared as a large, golden Shuriken is created from their combined skills.

The Combo Skill is then unleashed upon the groups of Zombie Generals that have started to appear amongst the hoards of weaker Zombies. This time, the attack also caused an explosion of holy purifying energy. Killing even the Zombies that were outside of the attack's immediate blast radius!

True to their words, Eugeo and Naofumi experimented with a few more combinations. But they soon settled with using the Luminous Windmill Shuriken since the Zombies are naturally very weak against attacks with a Holy affinity.

Eugeo also felt very impressed when he saw Naofumi effectively using an enlarged, cross-shaped Legendary Shield in actual combat. Taking advantage of its size and weight to deliver powerful {Shield Swing} skills and delivering somewhat acrobatic kicks. It was noticable that he still haven't mastered shield combat yet, but it's very impressive progress for such a short period of time.

Things started to get even better when the rest of the cavalry returned...

"Faust Tornado!"

Arthur flapped his wings as he casted a fairly strong cyclone attack, exterminating quite a lot of Dimensional Hornets.

"It talks?" Naofumi's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly when he saw the giant chicken cast wind spells. Even more so when it called Eugeo his father. Then again, the Sword Hero did admit to him later that he raised Arthur from an egg. So it's only natural that it imprinted on the bird's mind to see Eugeo as his parent.

"Zweit Lightning Speed!"

Anna declared as she recasted a lightning enhancement spell upon herself, giving her an insane speed boost for a limit period of time. Allowing her to zip around the battlefield, killing Zombies and Hornets left and right in a blink of an eye! Leaving faint traces of electrical streaks in her wake.

"Double Brutal Squall!"

Raphtalia and Rifana moved in sync as they kicked off the top of a nearby watchtower.

The best friends then performs a mid-air forward somersault, reversing their grip at their swords. The two then thrust their respective swords downward as they crashlanded into the ground. At that moment, a seismic shockwave is released in all directions within a medium sized radius. All the Zombies that just happened to be inside the blast area were instantly pulverized while those outside were sent flying.

With the combined efforts of the 2 Heroes and their parties, the Wave minions are slowly starting to thin out. The only thing left to do is prepare to fight the Wave Boss in the event that the Spear and Bow Heroes failed to prevent it from reaching Lute Village.

But suddenly out of nowhere...

_'Naofumi!'_

_'Eugeo!'_

_' 'There's an attack coming from above!' '_

Mash and Alice warned their partners of the impending danger.

Multiple fireballs were launched from the outskirts of the village. The fireballs made their way into the sky and converged high above them before exploding. Causing fire to rain down towards the village bellow!

Naofumi gritted his teeth as he watched...

Although the {Sacred Guard} skill that he received from the [Shield of Achilles] is big enough to protect all of them. That still doesn't change the fact that Lute Village will be burned to the ground if they don't do something!

However... the Shield Hero and everyone else stared in amazement and shock at what happened next.

Eugeo grips his sword with both hands tightly by his side as he transforms it into the Aquarion Blade. Closing his eyes in concentration before snapping them open and loudly activating...

"Enhance Armament!"

The sword's gem shined a blinding blue light as multiple magic circles surrounded the blade. Then all of a sudden, a gigantic whirlpool of water erupted from the sword as Eugeo glared at the approaching fire storm.

"AQUARION TYPHOON! ! !"

With a single mighty swing of the aquatic tornado...

The extremely widespread rain of fiery destruction got reduced to steam in one fall swoop! Not one fireball got through Eugeo's overwhelming Water attack as all the Dimensional Hornets also got completely wiped out in the process!

Naofumi and everyone else ran over to check on Eugeo as they saw his blade returning to normal. Stabbing his sword to the ground as he dropped down to his knees in clear exhaustion!

"Are you alright Eugeo/Father?!" they all asked in worry.

"*gasp* I'm okay everyone. I just... *breath* underestimated how much energy I already spent in fighting the Wave minions *Wheeze* before I ended up using Enhance Armament." Eugeo tiredly answered as he gasped for breath while grabbing a bottle of SP and MP potions, causing his friends to sigh in relief.

"So that's the power of Perfect Weapon Control..." Naofumi commented in awe, "I really have to work harder if I ever want to do something like that too."

"I'm sure you will... Just be very careful with the energy consumption." Eugeo advised with a chuckle as he drank his potions before they suddenly heard the arrival of the Castle Soldiers.

"Let's talk about that later." Eugeo said to the Shielder before he stood up with an angry expression on his face, "I have to TEACH those soldiers a lesson."

"W-where the heck did all THAT come from?!" the leading soldier with a mustache, loudly cursed in anger. His perfect plan to "accidentally" kill the Shield Hero being met with failure!

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Eugeo coldly spoke as he slowly approached the Castle Soldiers with an extremely intimidating glare.

"S-Sir Sword Hero?! I-I didn't know you were here!" the man stuttered in fright as he took a step back.

"If you didn't know that my party and I were here..." the Sword Hero's eyes narrowed in rage, "then that would mean you didn't even bother to check whether the villagers were all safely evacuated?"

"Uhh... W-Well... I...!" the corrupted soldier paled and sweated even more as he had no idea what to say!

With a burst of insane speed, Eugeo appeared in front of the man and punches him right at the face. Giving the soldier a minor whiplash, a dislocated jaw and a few shattered teeth flying out! Inevitably rendering the stupid Castle Soldier unconscious!

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" the Sword Hero coldly growled to the rest of the Castle Soldiers. Unsurprisingly, everyone of them shook their heads and said no in fear. Eugeo knelt down to pick up the golden badge that the corrupted soldier had on his chest plate and crushed it to pieces.

"By my authority as the Legendary Hero of the Sword. Under the crimes of endangering the lives of innocent people because of his stupidity. This man is to be immediately stripped of his rank and be reduced into cleaning animal droppings at the Stables until the next Wave! Receiving no merits whatsoever in fighting this battle!" Eugeo loudly declares as he crossed his arms and angrily eyed the remaining soldiers and their second captain, "AM I COMPLETELY UNDERSTOOD!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Now... do your jobs properly this time. Defend this village INSTEAD of burning it to the ground like what you tried to do earlier. AM I CLEAR?!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"GOOD! You're all dismissed."

With that, the remaining soldiers scrambled away so they can start taking care of the remaining Wave minions.

Unknown to them though, the Legendary Sword Hero collapsed to the ground in mental exhaustion as soon as they were out of sight. Eugeo barely managed to pull that high authority act by channeling a little bit of his mentor, Golgorosso Balto, when he gives disciplinary measures against unruly behavior.

Naofumi and Anna were now both laughing their heads off for such a hilarious show of giving that prejudiced Soldier his just desserts! Meanwhile, both Raphtalia and Rifana are quite shocked at Eugeo's outburst of dealing with the Castle Soldiers.

Arthur, being the innocent boy that he is, barely understood what happened other than his Daddy showing those soldiers who's the Big Boss here!

Anyway, with Lute Village in a much more stable state and the Castle Soldiers taking care of the remaining monsters... Naofumi suggested that Eugeo along with his party, to go help defeat the Wave Boss while he and Raphtalia get busy in healing the injured Lute citizens. When asked why not come with them, the Shielder flat out confessed that he simply wanted to stay as far away as possible from Bitch Princess and the 2 stooges.

And so, Eugeo, Anna and Rifana all climbed aboard Arthur's back and dashed away towards the location of the Wave Boss.

* * *

"Thunder Arrow!"

"Air Strike Javelin!"

Itsuki fired a lightning laced arrow while Motoyasu launched his wind powered spear at the Chimera which is this Wave's Boss. A Monster that has the head of a Ram, Lion and Dragon with a poisonous Viper for a tail.

When the two attacks connected, it finally reduced the creature's HP by its last quarter point.

The other so called adventurers on the other hand, were only doing light damage with Myne and Kirin being the only exceptions.

"This would have been over by now if only Eugeo is here!" Itsuki couldn't help but complain as he leaped away to dodge the Chimera's retaliatory attacks.

Motoyasu could only agree as he called out, "No kidding! Hey Kirin! How far away are we from the village that we're supposed to protect?!"

"We're actually not that far! So we have to finish this quickly!" Kirin replied before making a mad dash and sliced a big wound on one of the Chimera's legs to slow it down.

Right on que, Eugeo with the rest of his party finally arrives as they broke through the foliages of the forest.

"It's about time you got here Eugeo!" Itsuki and Motoyasu both yelled.

"I apologise for my tardiness." Eugeo replies in embarrassment as he slid down from Arthur's back and gave the Chimera a quick scan. Telling him that it's Level 40 and it's weak against Holy attacks.

Transforming his sword into the [Valkyrie's Blade] before adding, "Let's finish this quick then."

His fellow Heroes couldn't agree more as they all powered up their currently strongest Weapon Skills.

"Wind Arrow!" Itsuki fires a wind laced magic arrow.

"Lightning Spear!" Motoyasu launches a beam of electricity.

"Luminous Vertical Slash!" Eugeo unleashes shockwave of pure Holy energy.

Eugeo's party also joined in the attack as Anna fired a Lightning Shot spell and Rifana used an Aerial Slash Sacred art towards the boss. Prompting all the spellcasters in the Bow and Spear Hero's parties to pitch in to at least save face.

With the combined flurry of attacks from the three Heroes and their parties, the Chimera succumbed to its injuries and falls down dead. Ending the Wave and causing the sky to return to its normal vibrant blue color.

"It took a bit longer than it should be, but I would say this Boss fight is actually a walk in the park." Motoyasu commented with a grin as he approaches the fallen beast.

"Yup!" Itsuki agrees cheerfully as he followed suit, "And the next one will probably be easy too."

"I'm... not so sure about that." Eugeo counters in concern as he gestured to the rest of his companions to join him, "The Waves of Catastrophe wouldn't be regarded as World ending disasters if the Wave Bosses are THIS weak."

The two Heroes couldn't really deny Eugeo's claim... so they simply accepted his words of wisdom with a nod.

"So where's Naofumi? Motoyasu asked as he looked around, "Kirin said that he was with you Eugeo."

Myne was about to say something insulting about the Shield Hero when she quickly got cut off...

"Sir Naofumi is back in the village." Anna answered instead as she approached them with her snake scales and tail in full display (she decided to keep her hair and tail to be blonde, just to be safe to not be recognized) "He and his party member alongside the Castle Soldiers are probably getting rid of the small fries that the Wave left behind."

"The Shield Hero is also most likely treating the injured civilians since he has a potion enhancing ability." Rifana added as she uneasily stood by Eugeo's side.

Eugeo definitely DIDN'T miss the scowls and disgusted expressions on Myne's and the other Adventurers' faces as they noticed the two Demi-Humans that spoke.

"I suppose I have to admit that Naofumi isn't as useless as we thought." Itsuki sheepishly admitted while Motoyasu nodded stiffly as he now stared at the first Demi-Humans that he had ever met since coming to this world.

The Spear Hero quickly approached the two lovely ladies with a goofy and flirty smile as he boldly took hold of Anna and Rifana's dainty hands...

"You must be Anna and Rifana. The untouchable rose and the beautiful wallflower that Eugeo mentioned to us about." Motoyasu said as he continued to complement and invade the two girls' personal space. Anna's free hand is twitching furiously as she is very tempted to punch the Spear hero in the face while Rifana is struggling to keep herself from stepping at one of the Spear guy's toes so she could hide behind Eugeo.

_'Remember Master Eugeo's Plan!'_ the two girls furiously reminded themselves.

"Why are you complimenting the Demi-humans Sir Motoyasu?" questioned the red-headed princess as she and the other Adventurers bitterly sneered, "More importantly... why do you have, not one but two Demi-Humans in your party Sir Eugeo!?"

"I'm sure there are others that are worthier to join your party than THESE two peasants." the guy with a mustache from Itsuki's party rudely added.

"Before I answer that," giving the man a really cold glare, Eugeo firmly requested, "You might want to stop that Motoyasu since you're just making them more and more uncomfortable."

The Spear hero paused and finally noticed that both girls are shaking. Anna really does look like she's ready to punch him while Rifana is on the verge of running away. As soon as he released their delicate hands, the two exotic ladies quickly stepped behind the Sword Hero and clinged to him on both sides.

"To better answer the question, you must first know how I met them. You see... a mysterious, cloaked Demi-Human told me that there was an area at the South that was being heavily terrorized by bandits. Not only have they been stealing food and money but they were also kidnapping women and children from the less protected villages that were damaged by the previous Wave."

"I see." Motoyasu's eyes narrowed, "So Anna and Rifana are two of the people that you saved?"

"And you apprehended those bandits and sent them to prison, right?" Itsuki asked curiously.

"Yes and no." Eugeo admitted with a remorseful smile as he gave the two Demi-Humans a comforting hug, "I ended up killing every single one of those poor excuse of human filth when I allowed my anger to go out of control."

His fellow Hero's stared at him in shock, as Eugeo has shown the willingness to kill. On the other hand, Myne and the others looked more concerned for a different matter entirely.

Kirin then stepped forward to explain. Telling the two Heroes, how Anna and Rifana were the latest batch of kidnapped people to be the bandits' enjoyment for that night. How they were sexually molested and tortured by multiple bandits until they finally decided to go for the final blow and take their virginity.

That is... until Sir Eugeo arrived and saved them from such a horrible fate.

Motoyasu and Itsuki were both filled with rage and disgust as they can only imagine how these two girls suffered.

"My mind completely went blank when I saw what the bandits were doing. So even though they begged for their lives to be spared, I killed every single one of them to make sure they will never do something like that ever again." Eugeo admitted with a heavy sigh. Both his fellow heroes couldn't even judge him because they probably would have done the same thing if they were in his place.

"To answer the question of why I allowed them to join my party, there's actually three reasons why.

The first is a bit of a selfish reason, Anna and Rifana sort of remind me of two precious people that I knew from my homeworld.

The second is because they wanted to get over the trauma of what happened and prevent others from going through what they experienced by fighting the Waves. Just so you know, the 1st Wave is the reason why crime rates have gone up by a considerable amount for the passed few weeks.

And the third reason... Well..." Eugeo chuckled with slight embarrassment, "It's because they managed to pass my 10 second test."

Itsuki and Motoyasu nodded in understanding when they heard the 1st and 2nd reason. Deeming them as reasonable and honorable motives. But both Heroes ended up laughing when they heard the final reason.

"Seriously?! Hahaha... You still give that test on people who wants to join you?!" Itsuki asked in mid-laughter.

"Way to lighten up the mood Eugeo!" Motoyasu said as he hollered.

As the somewhat tense atmosphere between the three heroes gradually lifted to a more pleasant level, Eugeo released his hug with the girls and gave a discrete glance at the others. The Princess and the Adventurers all looked like they were having a sever case of constipation. As all of them knew fully well that if they try to speak up against recruiting Demi-Humans or even try to insult them, they will no doubt lose their chosen Hero's favor.

So they decided to stay silent.

"I call dibs on the Chimera Ram/Lion head!" Itsuki and Motoyasu exclaimed with their own grins as the Heroes discussed how they are going to split the spoils.

"I guess I will get the Chimera Dragon head then." Eugeo chuckled, feeling very relieved that he didn't need to argue for it. "So that would mean Naofumi gets the remaining Chimera Viper head right?"

Myne noticably bristles when she heard that. She was about to say something to prevent it but was quickly cut off...

"I guess Naofumi DOES deserve some of the spoils." Itsuki surprisingly agrees. "He may not have helped in the Boss fight itself, but he still kept the villagers safe. A heroic act like that NEEDS to be given some compensations."

Motoyasu couldn't really think of any reason NOT to, so he relented with a nod of agreement before looking at Eugeo in realization, "So you're not so mad at Naofumi anymore Eugeo? I thought you still wanted to kill him for what he nearly did to Myne."

"I guess you COULD say I used up a lot of my pent up rage when I killed those rapists bandits that I ran into." Eugeo managed to say as a tasteless joke while he stored the Chimera Viper head along with a Chimera Claw to his Inventory to give Naofumi later. "Another reason is because I saw how he still did his duty and risked his life to save the Villagers. So at the very least... he has earned a bit of my respect as a fellow Legendary Hero."

The Bow and Spear Heroes looked at him in silent admiration before snickering.

"You truly have a way with words, don't you Eugeo." Itsuki complemented with a chuckle as he absorbs the Chimera Ram head to his Legendary Bow.

"Eugeo DID came from a magical medieval world instead of modern times like us after all. I guess we shouldn't be TOO surprised." Motoyasu agrees wholeheartedly as he inserts the Chimera Lion head to the Legendary Spear's red jewel.

"You two flatter me too much." Eugeo smiles in appreciation before he followed suit and absorbs his Chimera Dragon head along with one of the Chimera's Claws as an extra to his Legendary Sword. A notification window soon appears and Eugeo noticed the slight difference in them thanks to Naofumi sharing his Strengthening method with him.

* * *

**[****Chimera Dragon Sword Unlocked****]**

**[Quality: High - Base Attack: 105]**

**[Mastery: 0/130 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Draconic Slash - Lv. 0]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus: 15 ATK, Fire Damage Up (Medium), Fire Resistance Up (Medium), Inflict Burn Damage (Small)]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Mana Absorb - Lv. 0****]**

**Level 40 Required**

* * *

**[****Chimera Claw Sword Unlocked****]**

**[Quality: High - Base Attack: 100]**

**[Mastery: 0/120 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Geist Claw - Lv. 0]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus: 20 AGI, Air Damage Up (Medium)]**

**Level 38** **Required**

* * *

While Eugeo and Alice mentally celebrated, both for the new swords that he unlocked and the fact that their plan in building a more workable relationship between the Heroes is slowly working...

Myne and the corrupted Adventurers were all fuming at the unexpected turn of events!

The black-hearted princess is already planning to report to her father and the Church that a mysterious interloper has SOMEHOW made contact with the Honorable Sword Hero!

Not only did it caused the Sword Hero's rage towards the Shield Hero to dry up! But it also indirectly resulted with the Sword Hero allowing two filthy Demi-Human sluts into his party!

Simply unforgivable! This mysterious man must be found and executed at once!

A few minutes later, the three Heroes and their parties approached the outskirts of Lute Village. There they noticed that the remnants of the Wave have now been completely dealt with. (Alice has strictly instructed Arthur not to speak in the presence of others aside from Naofumi, Raphtalia and Erhard)

Some of the villagers are now busying themselves by gathering up the monster corpses while others were repairing the damages that the Wave has left behind. They were all quite lively despite the damages the Wave of Catastrophe has done. This is largely due to the fact that they actually didn't suffer a single casualty!

Everyone in the village managed to survive the Wave... it was a miracle! All thanks to the timely response of the Heroes that defended their village.

The three Heroes were soon approached by the 2nd Captain of the Soldiers along with a few of his troops. Nervously reporting to them that all of the Wave monsters have been defeated. They also informed them that the King is throwing a grand feast tonight in celebration for their victory against the Wave.

Finally, the Captain mentioned as a footnote that the now disgraced former Captain is currently being restrained inside one of their spare carriages.

"What was that about?" Itsuki curiously asked as the soldiers left to begin preparations for their return to Castle Town.

"You see, the other Captain ordered a FULL magic firestorm strike on Lute Village." Eugeo explained with an angry tone, "He pretty much confessed that he didn't even BOTHERED to check whether or not the citizens have already evacuated. Heck, he admitted that he didn't even know that my party and I were right there in the line of fire when they launched that attack. It's a good thing none of us got hurt and I have a sword with a strong Water affinity so I managed to extinguish the flames before they burned the whole village down."

Myne most definitely flinched ever so slightly when she heard that.

"In a moment of impulsive rage, I punched the man's face, breaking his jaw with a few of his teeth shattering and rendered him unconscious." everyone slightly winced at the description as Eugeo continued, "I then used my authority as Sword Hero to order them to strip the Captain of his rank and he gets reduced to a Stable boy until the next Wave as punishment."

There was a moment of silence before it got broken by a snicker which eventually evolved to unrestrained laughter!

"Hahahahaha... Now that's what I call a poetic justice!" Motoyasu commented as he continued laughing at the hilarity of such an event.

"No joke!" Itsuki wholeheartedly agrees as he laughed also, "I wish I was there to see that! Hahahaha..."

While Anna, Rifana and Arthur slightly chuckled along with the two Heroes... Myne and the rest of them were strangely silent.

The Bow Hero and the Spear Hero soon said their goodbyes to Eugeo as they planned to immediately return to Castle Town. On the other hand, Eugeo informed them of his plans to spend the better part of the day in Lute Village. Admitting that Lute Village actually reminds him of his old home, which is why he decided to help a little with the clean up and to replenish a little of the village's resources.

His fellow Heroes simply nodded and left.

* * *

After distributing a simple but delicious stew to the villagers for lunch, and receiving tons of praise and gratitude in return...

the 2 Cardinal Heroes are now busy absorbing the Wave Monster corpses that the villagers have piled up for disposal.

Eugeo also handed over the 25 gold pieces that he promised along with the Chimera Viper head and Chimera Claw that he got from the Wave Boss. While Naofumi shared the crystals and ores that he got from Lute's mines in exchange.

Naofumi excitedly absorbs the exotic materials and received...

* * *

**[Chimera Viper Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: High - Base Defense: 100]**

**[Mastery: 0/125 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Change Shield - Lv. 0****]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus: Antidote Compounding Up(Medium), Poison Resistance Up (Medium)]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Venomous Fang - Lv. 0]**

**Level 35 Required**

* * *

**[****Chimera Claw Shield Unlocked****]**

**[Quality: High - Base Defense: 95]**

**[Mastery: 0/120 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Absorb Break - Lv. 0****]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus: 20 AGI, Air Damage Resistance Up (Medium), Lightning Resistance Up (Medium)]**

**Level 32 Required**

* * *

Naofumi's jaw dropped when he saw how powerful these new shields are. Easily surpassing almost everything he currently had at his disposal! Only matched by the [Shield of Achilles] and [Moon Aura Shield] in terms of defense power and extra abilities.

A few meters away from them are their companions who, much to the Heroes' amusement, are currently occupied with stuffing their faces with the left over stew and the desserts that Naofumi cooked and Eugeo baked for them.

"Delicious!"

"This is the best pastry I have ever tasted!"

"So good!"

"I never knew you can to bake like this Sir Eugeo!"

"Thanks a lot father!"

Just as Eugeo promised, he borrowed one of the least damaged bakeries in Lute and proceeded to make several batches of 'Wild Berry Cream Pies' for Arthur as a reward for being such a good boy. It's also Eugeo's way to compensate since the Filolial King won't be allowed to join them at tonight's grand feast. Although he did promised to grab and store some of the food for his son if he gets the chance.

Naofumi and Raphtalia were both pretty shocked when they witnessed Arthur transform into human form as the boy happily started eating. Prompting Kirin to explain how this came to be.

And of course, because the scent of his cooking caught the attention of everyone else, Eugeo was forced to make even more desserts to also satisfy Kirin, Anna, Rifana and Raphtalia.

The two Heroes nodded towards their complements before getting back to work. All the while freely conversing with each other since they don't have to worry about Church Spies for the next few days.

"They actually said that?" Naofumi asked in disbelief at what Eugeo just said.

"Yes they did." Eugeo confirmed with a chuckle as he absorbed a Dimensional Hornet's stinger, "Both Itsuki and Motoyasu admitted that you're not as useless as they thought since you protected the people of Lute. That's why they agreed with me that you should be rewarded with some of the spoils from the Wave Boss. Even though you didn't take part in fighting against it."

"I bet that Royal pain in the butt and her posse didn't like that very much." the Shield Hero groaned as he absorbed some Zombie bones.

"She did not." Eugeo frowned as he continued, "She will most DEFINITELY try something to tear us Heroes apart again at that grand feast tonight."

"If that's the case, then maybe it's better if I don't go... I'm not really hurting on money anymore and I certainly don't mind just cooking up our own private feast at Erhard's." Naofumi considered in thought.

"That may be so. But I think you should come." Eugeo said with an uncharacteristic smirk, confusing his fellow hero, "Alice and I actually cooked up a plan for Aultcray, Myne and the Church. This victory party is actually a pleasant surprise since it will bring in more witnesses for what's about to happen.

_'It gets even better since I unlocked a new ability today now that Eugeo has surpassed the Level 50 requirement. It will greatly magnify the_ _plan's effectivity without__ causing the situation to backfire on Eugeo and the rest of us.' _Alice informed with a snicker.

"A trap huh." Naofumi couldn't help but grin as he REALLY liked the sound of that, "Mind if you include me into the fold?"

"I'm sorry but I can't..." Eugeo said apologetically before adding, "But I promise that you would absolutely LOVE what I have in store for those corrupted royals. Alice will use her telepathy to give you and Mash advice depending on whatever happens tonight."

Naofumi and Mash felt a bit uneasy for not knowing the entire plan...

but decided to put their trust on Eugeo and Alice for everything that's about to go down at tonight's party.

* * *

**PLEASE VOTE IN A REVIEW! ! ! :**

**(1) When**** should Eugeo receive his own Strengthening method from one of his predecessors? In this Season 1 Fanfic or at the Season 2?**

**(2) I plan to save Rino from being sold to slavery by Myne. But which party should Rino end up with? To Naofumi's party or Eugeo's party?** **or none of the above?**

**(3) To my fellow authors, how do I see the total number of views my story is getting? I can't seem to find it.**

**As**** always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus!**


	11. Clash between Heroes

**To Journey to the End: Sir Galahad got summoned to became the Shield Hero at a different era alongside Arturia and Shirou. Still debating on who should be the Spear Hero of their time.**

**To Edgar717: It's still a work in progress but a Lemon will be showing up eventually.** **Your second idea will have to be shelved for now, ****but I will consider it.**

**To NightHawk The Warrior: The Shield of Achilles isn't a Noble Phantasm. It's only supposed to be a Holy Element Shield. I just might change its name if other readers keep on asking that very same question.**

**\- It will take a REALLY long time before they awaken their Spirit Partners so still thinking about that. Should I select one of the Fate Grand Order servants or not?** **I was** **thinking of Ishtar for Itsuki and Erishkigal for Motoyasu.**

**To Dragon Naruto: ****I never thought about that idea. I will seriously consider it once it's time for Melty's debut in the story.**

**To The Loud Person: I will see what I can do with that as I'm still not sure how I can make a very believable story of Arturia and Shirou's time as Cardinal Heroes.**

**\- Yes, Skill Enhancement is Sir Galahad's main Strengthening method.**

**To Doortolight47: I think Eugeo can do a little more damage on Glass, especially when he uses Perfect Weapon Control. Naofumi's attack power is still a bit low so he will probably take more of a support role.**

**To Luchux: I HIGHLY doubt the Two Idiot Heroes would ever be able to surpass Eugeo at this point. As for Eugeo struggling a little in future battles, that's already in the works as he and his party will be handling Siltvelt's Wave on their own. Strong as Eugeo might be, he can't beat an entire Wave and it's Boss Monster singlehandedly. Even with the** **Enhanced Armament and Release Recollection.**

**\- Thank you so much for answering my question about the views. :-D**

**To Slade01: I appreciate your honest opinions and I'm happy to see that you still like it despite it's flaws. What you said about my imperfection is totally valid since I admit that I simply wanted some elements of the anime to stay the same. But I think I was able to answer a few of the plot holes that you pointed out in the previous chapters.**

**\- Myne wasn't able to take ALL of Naofumi's money and items since some of his stuff are safely stored in his Shield Inventory. Eugeo also managed to gift him with 200 Silver Coins shortly after that Fake Trial.**

**\- Yes, Naofumi isn't as desperate as he was in the anime, but his progress is still very slow than he would have liked. He bought Raphtalia as a slave, not only to get a party member, but to LEGALLY get her out of the really bad situation she was in. The only reason why he decided NOT to remove her Slave Crest is just so he can take advantage of the Enhanced Slave Growth Skill he got from absorbing the Slave Ink.**

**\- Eugeo had first hand experience of how the Church and the Aristocrats have a lot of influence and control over the Law. So Eugeo didn't openly do anything during the False Trial and acted like he fell for the lie. But that is just so he can have an easier time to secretly help Naofumi later on. He also simply didn't have any time to come up with a better plan because he LITERALLY just woke up from a good night's sleep when he was told about Naofumi's supposed crime.** **Not to mention the fact that he's still technically WEAK at that point in time.** **Being Level 1 and still not capable of using any Enhance Armaments.**

**\- Once again, thank you so much for your honesty and I hope I can do a better job in my writing so you can continue to enjoy this Fanfiction of mine.**

**To Perry: 50% of your idea will be taken into account in a future chapter. Still not completely sure when it will happen but expect it to show up eventually.**

**To BlazeBlade: Sorry about that. I was just too lazy to write it down but Naofumi and Eugeo DID get those Chimera forms. After all, both of them decided to do the clean up duty by absorbing a great number of the monster corpses that littered around Lute Village. That definitely includes the remaining body parts of the Chimera.**

**\- Things will be a bit different for Rino as the timeline has been slightly altered thanks to Eugeo's presence. The subject about the other party members that also got sold to slavery will definitely be discussed at the Trial as additional charges against Bitch Princess.**

**\- I didn't know that one of the Sacred Beast is named Kirin. **

**To stylo1: Eugeo fully knows and accepted that he died so he kinda sees this as a second chance in life... NOT as him being kidnapped. Naofumi is by far the ONLY hero who can claim to be kidnapped since he's the only one who's still alive and well when he got Summoned.**

**\- Both**** Itsuki and Motoyasu were being EXTREMELY rude and full of themselves because of their Hero status, that reminded Eugeo of two people that he hates. Which is why he sort of blew up like that.**

**\- Eugeo**** sees this world as real and NOT a videogame since Underworld is, by all sense and purposes, an artificial Isekai. He also gained another reason to fight the Waves since this is also his chance to properly spend the rest of his life with Alice once his Hero duties are completed.**

**\- If you genuinely don't like my Fanfic, then I respect your opinion and you are free to leave and look for another.**

* * *

**VOTE RESULTS (1):**

**Rino goes with Naofumi - ****1****9**

**Rino**** goes with Eugeo -** **9**

**None of the above - 2**

**From what I gathered in my research of Canon, Motoyasu invited Rino to his party off-screen shortly after his Dual with Naofumi but was never shown in the Anime because she already got sold to slavery before the Wave with the Pirate Ship happened. But because of Eugeo's presence, the timeline of these events will change slightly. I can't find any pictures of what she looks like in the internet, so I might just use another anime character to make visualizing her** **much easier.** **Rino's appearance will be shown at the Story's Profile Picture once she shows up in the Fanfic.**

**VOTE RESULTS (2):**

**Eugeo unlocks it in Season**** 1 -** **9**

**Eugeo unlocks it in Season 2 - ****1****7**

**Eugeo unlocks it between Season 1 and 2** **\- 2**

**302 Reviews****, 296 Favorites, 415 Follows**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**By** **the results of all the Votes, Rino will be joining Naofumi's party and Eugeo will unlock one of his predecessors' Strengthening Method at the Season 2 of the anime.**

**As for Rishia, still up to debate as the ripples that Eugeo will be making in the storyline might change Itsuki for the better. Still not 100% sure though**

* * *

It was now evening and the grand feast within Castle Town's Royal palace is now in full swing.

A large number of Nobles, especially the eligible ladies, are present to participate in the festivities.

After the King made his celebration announcement, Eugeo walked around to observe everyone's behavior closely.

The ballroom that the Heroes and guests are now occupying had a stairway that led to a balcony, where Aultcray and his fellow Demi-Human haters seemed to be in the middle of a discussion. All around were women playing both violins and harps as background music.

Itsuki is mingling with several nobles who are praising him for a job well done while Motoyasu is unsurprisingly being approached by a multitude of high-society ladies.

Eugeo himself is also being given the same treatment as a few tried to speak and flirt with him. The only reason why the Noble ladies don't stick around for too long is because of the presence of Anna and Rifana. The two girls are both sticking close with Eugeo as they spoon-fed him of the delicious food that's being served. Although Eugeo firmly rejected drinking any Wine, as he embarrassingly admitted that he's actually a light weight and couldn't hold his liquor. Much to the amusement of everyone who heard him.

Several times, groups of men and women would question Eugeo's decision of allowing Demi-Humans such as them to join his party. The disgust and disapproval barely being hidden on all of their faces. So again and again, Eugeo would tell them the modified story of how he first met Anna and Rifana. Causing all of the haters to become tongue tied... largely because they couldn't think of a damn good reason for the Sword Hero to kick the Snake and Weasel out of his party.

Saying anything degrading and insulting towards the two Demi-Humans will be suicide! The Sword Hero will no doubt be enraged if they openly express their animosity against the two girls that he saved.

In the meantime, Kirin is currently having some much needed bonding time with her mother Lady Aoi, as she also arrived for the feast. The mother and daughter pair subtly exchanging hidden notes and information from their Kimono's sleeves as they cheerfully chatted about the Wave. Lady Aoi discretely telling her daughter that they will make sure to keep them updated if anything big happens in Melromarc.

And Finally...

Naofumi, being the anti-social type of guy that he has become, is currently leaning against a window at the back. Trying his best to be as unnoticeable as possible while Raphtalia would frequently walk over for a few short chats with Rifana and Anna. Before picking up several dishes in bulk so she can share them with her master as she ate.

After a short time eating in relative peace, Alice eventually suggested that Eugeo should make sure that his orders concerning that Stupid Captain were carried out in full. Prompting him to approach Aultcray while suggesting to Anna and Rifana to introduce themselves with Lady Aoi in person. And perhaps share a few stories about each other and their fighting styles.

"Excuse me..." Eugeo called out to the King as climbed up the stairs before giving his signature Sword Academy salute, "May I have a word with you for just a few minutes your highness?"

"Ohh... Sir Eugeo." King Aultcray smiled towards Eugeo as he took a moment to dismiss his previous conversations with his associates.

"Once again, I commend you for a job well done in your battle against the Wave. To think we didn't suffer a single casualty in the whole ordeal, it's quite invigorating."

Eugeo felt unsure if the King already knows about the made up story of how he got Demi-Human companions or not as Aultcray seems to be truly happy to see the him, "Now... what is it do you wish to tell me?"

"I just want to report to you that one of your Captains committed a serious act of stupidity during the Wave in Lute Village." Eugeo informed with a serious expression.

"Is that so?" Aultcray asked in genuine confusion, a clear confirmation that the King is actually innocent concerning the fire storm attack that occurred back in Lute, "What exactly did he do?"

"He ordered a combined Fire Spell Assault on Lute Village with no regards whatsoever to the villagers' homes and wether or not there are still people at the blast zone. It's only thanks to my Water Element Sword that my friends and I weren't hurt and Lute Village wasn't burned to the ground." Eugeo answered with an even colder expression, "In a moment of rage, I punched the Captain's face and severely injured his jaw and shattered a few teeth. I then used my Hero Status to order the second Captain to strip his colleague of his rank and be reduced to a Stable boy until the next Wave."

Aultcray and a few of the other nobles that were listening flinched at the Sword Hero's actions, "I just wish to make sure that my orders regarding that former Captain's punishment is going to be carried out...

A Leader who is willing to put innocent lives in danger for his personal agenda, doesn't deserve to have that authority in the first place."

King Aultcray and his associates were all definitely affected by Eugeo's declaration. The king hastily promised that the Captain **will** be facing the consequences for putting innocent people in danger and for angering the Sword Hero to such a degree. Especially since Eugeo is widely regarded as the most polite and reasonable among the Heroes.

While the King quickly gave the orders that the Stupid Captain must be punished accordingly, Eugeo turns around to reunite with his friends

The Sword Hero was just approaching his party members, who were happily mingling with Lady Aoi, when a loud yell is heard...

"Naofumi!"

* * *

Naofumi has been extremely silent as he casually sits by the window sill while everyone else is enjoying the party Trash King has prepared.

Both the Shield and Sword hero predicted that Bitch Princess will try to do **something **to break up the heroes again. No doubt not liking the small amount of comradery that has 'accidentally' been forming between them because of their victory against the Wave. So Naofumi busied himself by strengthening all of the Skills that he could possibly can in preparation for the upcoming freak show.

Deciding to avoid using the Holy Series as doing so might expose Eugeo's position to the Three Heroes Church...

* * *

**Naofumi Iwatani** **\- Level 34**

**Raphtalia** **\- Level 3****5**

* * *

**[Enhancements Complete]**

**{Air Strike Shield - Lv. 5}**

**{Poison Capsule - Lv. 4}**

**{Dog Bite - Lv. 4}**

**{Shield Prison - Lv. 3}**

**{Absorb Break - Lv. 2}**

* * *

Naofumi couldn't help but smile a tiny bit in contentment as he observed his strength increase even more. The Shielder may not be a battle junkie, but a part of him still wants to see how strong he is now compared to before.

_'Take it easy Kouhai.' _Mash slightly scolded as she noticed Naofumi's thoughts, _'You__ have all the time in the world to test your new strength tomorrow. So just relax and enjoy some food from the feast... even if it's from a FAKE King.'_ Naofumi couldn't help but chuckle at how his Senpai addresses the King as Raphtalia once again spoon-fed him another piece of cake. Much to his surprise when the feast started, the taste is actually less bland compared to before as he can actually somewhat enjoy the food now.

Naofumi once asked Mash about why he had trouble tasting food but she seems to be reluctant to answer. The only thing she is willing to tell him is that he's having a strong mental block which normally locks away a certain aspect of a person because of an extremely negative event. Naofumi couldn't really think of anything aside from the day he got framed by the Bitch Princess, which totally fits as an extremely negative experience.

Mash eventually explains that once he finally overcomes a certain milestone within himself, he will most likely regain his full sense of taste. Kinda like the way Raphtalia no longer gets anymore nightmares ever since she defeated the Two-headed Dog, conquering the trauma that she received from the first Wave in the process. Naofumi is very glad to be informed about that.

The Shield Hero and the Demi-Racoon were just enjoying some juicy Roast Beef strips when the idiotic voice from a certain Spear Hero broke the peaceful background music...

"Naofumi!" The shout echoed around the room.

Naofumi finally straightened himself up as the stage for another freak show is now being set. But this time, he's more than prepared to face them in their own game.

"I heard that this poor girl is your slave and she obeys your every command." Motoyasu accused with a deep scowl as he and Bitch Princess approached him while everyone **suspiciously** stopped what they were doing just to see what this drama is about.

"What do you care?"

"Watch your tone!" the Spear Hero snapped in anger.

"Yeah, Raphtalia is my slave." Naofumi dismissively answered, aggravating the Spear Hero, as he continued, "I actually purchased her at the Public Slave Trader's tent. Which I might add, is smacked **right **in the middle of Castle Town where literally anyone can see it."

This genuinely surprised Motoyasu and Itsuki while the gleefully evil smile on Myne's face faltered ever so slightly.

"What the hell are you implying here?!" the Spear Hero retorted

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just stating **facts**. Slavery is perfectly **legal **in this crazy place." Naofumi answered dismissively, "I don't know if your blind or just straight up **stupid**. But there are slaves literally scattered all over this stupid town. If the Nobles in this country are allowed to have slaves, then that means it's perfectly fine for me to have one also."

Unfortunately... as luck would have it, the Spear Hero is both Blind and Stupid. A simple lie from Bitch Princess is enough for Motoyasu to forget about the guilty Nobles and refocused right back to the Shield Hero.

"But we're Heroes in this world! We shouldn't behave that way and you know it!"

"Ohhh... So it's perfectly fine for Raphtalia's previous Masters to have her as a slave?"

"Previous masters?"

"Yup. I'm actually Raphtalia's 4th master. And believe it or not, her condition back then is whole lot worse than now!"

Meanwhile...

"He actually has a slave in his party?" Itsuki frowned in disgust as he shook his head, "Just when I thought he has a chance to redeem himself. How low can he get."

"I hate to say it... but everything Naofumi said is true." Eugeo whispered as he stood beside the Bow hero along with Anna and Rifana, slightly surprising the younger hero at their sudden appearance.

"What do you mean?"

"When I killed the bandits who were abusing Anna and Rifana, I guess you can say that the slavery ownership the men had over these girls got passed down to me." Eugeo explained as both Demi-Humans by his side slightly revealed their chests to display their Slave Crests.

"Which kinda turns them into MY slaves after the deed was done." Eugeo confessed as he scratched his cheek whily looking away from the girls' direction.

"B-B-But if that is the case..." Itsuki stuttered as he blushed furiously at the blatant exposure of Anna and Rifana's sizable breast.

Itsuki greatly admired Eugeo for the heroism that he had back in his homeworld, so the Bow hero made sure to lower his voice so no one else would hear his words of protest, "Why haven't you set them free then?!"

Eugeo scratched his head in slight embarrassment, "First and foremost... they told me and I quote, 'in exchange for saving our virginity from being forcibly taken, we would be more than happy to have you as our new Master.' Believe me when I say this, I definitely did NOT plan to become their new owner... but they simply wouldn't accept it and insisted."

"Guh!" the Bow Hero slightly chocked with his own spit at that revelation. But Itsuki noticed the more serious look on Eugeo's expression when he continued...

"The Second is because, they explained to me that they can no longer return to the village that they came from. Since slavery is LEGAL, they will just end up being enslaved again by another group of evil people that comes their way." Eugeo lowered his head in sadness as he finished his explanation.

"Unfortunately, what Master Eugeo says is the truth. We had nowhere else to go." Anna added as she clinged to the Sword Hero's left side.

"Which is why we both agreed to become his slaves. Because we know that he will never abuse us." Rifana confirmed as she held on to Eugeo's other side.

Itsuki couldn't say anything as he looked at Anna and Rifana clinging to Eugeo's arms. They may be slaves on paper, but it's clear in his eyes that they are being treated with kindness while under the Sword Hero's care. The Bow Hero heavily sighed as he accepted the Sword Hero's words as an acceptable reason to why he had, not one, but two slave girls in his party.

He was about to ask another question but was completely cut off when the situation concerning the Shield Hero has reached a boiling point.

Motoyasu threw one of his gloves at Naofumi's face and pointed his Legendary Spear at him as he yelled...

"I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you're gonna set Raphtalia free!"

Naofumi just sneered as he prepared to throw the glove right back and reject Motoyasu's stupid challenge when Mash spoke in his head.

_'Alice told me that we should go for it.' _Mash reported, surprise and confusion clearly evident in her voice, as she added, _'She__ said that the plan that she and Sir Eugeo have set against these people will grow even deadlier if more witnesses gets involved in this whole debacle.'_

The Shielder gave Eugeo a short and subtle glance and received a wink in return. So Naofumi decided to put his trust on his fellow Hero and gave his answer.

"All right then. I accept your challenge!"

The Shield Hero's confident response surprised Raphtalia and everyone else.

King Aultcray almost stumbled at the very unexpected turn of events. After all, he was already prepared to intervene so he can force Naofumi into accepting Motoyasu's challenge. But it turns out to be completely unnecessary as Naofumi didn't try to run away like he thought he would.

"So what happens if I win this fight?" Naofumi asked with a slightly prideful tone.

"That won't happen!" Motoyasu retorted in anger, "But if does, things will stay the same."

"What's the matter?!" Naofumi smirked as he pointed his Vibranium Shield towards Motoyasu, "Is the high and mighty Spear Hero too **afraid **to put something on the line!?"

"I'm not the least bit scared! Especially not from losing against **you**of all people!"

"If that's the case... in the unlikely event that I somehow managed to beat you. Then I think it's only fair that I take one of your lady friends to join my party!"

"WHAT!?"

Needless to say, Motoyasu and everyone else who already had a deep prejudice against the Shield Hero were all outraged by Naofumi's ultimatum. Raphtalia on the other hand, felt very confused at her Master's out of character behavior.

But as much as the Trash King and Bitch Princess wanted to nullify the Shield Hero's supposed prize if he somehow wins, Naofumi's last words sealed the deal of the duel.

"If the Spear Hero keeps refusing to put something of the same value on the line... then that just proves that he is nothing but a COWARD!"

That insult was just too much for Motoyasu to take lying down. So in a moment of weakness, the Spear Hero finally decided to go against King Aultcray's better judgement and agreed on the condition that Naofumi presented to him for accepting the duel.

* * *

_'It is so PAINFULLY obvious that this whole battle between the two Cardinal Heroes has been set up before the victory party even began.' _Alice groaned in sheer annoyance as Eugeo and everyone who attended the party were quickly escorted to an indoor coliseum.

_'__They wanted to keep the Shield Hero from rising from the ashes of last months debacle. So they have to do something to maintain the hatred since the battle against the Wave kind of improved the relationship between us Legendary Heroes. Which is something they don't want.' _Eugeo nonchalantly agreed as he took his seat right beside Itsuki. Their respective party members sitting on opposite sides of their chosen Cardinal Hero.

Much to Anna's not so secret delight as she gets to hug Eugeo's left arm all she wants while they watched the battle that's about to commence. On the other hand, Raphtalia is sitting beside Rifana, comforting and supporting each other as they both worry for the Shield Hero's behalf. Rifana may have changed her mind on who her favorite Cardinal Hero is, but she still held great respect for the Shield Hero.

Meanwhile, Kirin decided to accompany her mother as they took their seats in a different spot.

It was a bit hilarious when the King and his soldiers tried to gag and take Raphtalia by force a few minutes earlier. The Demi-Racoon tried to reason with the Spear Hero and claims that she remained in Naofumi's party by choice, which the King didn't like.

But since Raphtalia severely outmatched the soldiers in terms of both strength and skill, she easily shrugged all their attempts off. Effortlessly knocking a great number of the soldiers unconscious with just her scabbard until Eugeo and Itsuki finally intervened. Volunteering to watch over Raphtalia during the duration of the duel.

"The duel between the Spear Hero and Shield Hero will now begin! This duel will end ONLY when one of the combatants is either pinned or admit that he has been defeated." a representative from the Three Heroes Church announced as the gates from opposite sides opened to let the fighters out.

_' 'You can win this Naofumi!' '_

* * *

While the audience of the duel are taking their seats, Naofumi is escorted to one of the waiting rooms that leads to the battlefield. The Shield Hero's face twitched when he saw all of the weapons that are lined up all over the walls. This is most definitely the King's subtle way of reminding him about his inability to wield ANY of these weapons.

_'Well jokes__ on him!'_ Naofumi couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the hilarity of it all.

Because the Trash King who hates the Shield Hero so much, has just inadvertently HELPED him by supplying a large number of powerful swords, spears and bows for his party's use!

Opening up his Stacia Window with a wide grin, Naofumi gleefully stored up every single weapon in the room into his Shield Inventory. Since he no longer has any intention of actually USING the weapons, the Legendary Shield didn't shock him. Planning to browse over them later and giving Raphtalia a stronger sword for her to use.

_'I don't know if I should scold you for stealing or just laugh at the irony of this entire situation.' _Mash giggled a little before asking solemnly, _'Did you really had to ask for one of the Spear Hero's party members? It feels kinda wrong."_

_'Sorry if you feel uncomfortable Senpai... But if he wants to put my party member on the line, then it's only right that he puts one of his own on the line also. Otherwise, I would still be regarded as the loser if I don't receive anything in return for this troublesome duel.' _Naofumi replied.

_'I guess I can't argue with that logic. Just make sure to treat her right of you do win... though I'm quite confident that you_ _would be the winner.'_ The female Shielder sighed before changing the subject...

_'I think we__ should__ let Sir Eugeo to Weapon Copy the swords that you acquired later when we get some privacy with him.'_

_'Yeah. I will make sure to do that.'_

Pretty soon, the representative from the Three Heroes Church finished announcing the conditions for the duel. The gates then opened for the two Heroes to enter the battlefield. Naofumi didn't pay any mind to the judgmental looks that Trash King and the rotten nobles are giving him nor the disturbing smile the Pope of the Three Heroes Church had on his face.

The Shielder simply focused on his opponent who is busy waving at the audience. The Spear Hero receiving a good luck from the Bitch Princess.

Twirling his Legendary Spear with a flourish, Motoyasu then took a battle stance. "Naofumi! Be a man and admit defeat!"

_'His stance is terrible.' _Mash couldn't help but comment as Naofumi casually chose to remain silent.

Deciding to morph his shield into the [Chimera Claw Shield] , one of the newest additions to his arsenal. The form has the same shape as the Captain America Shield, but is covered with green dragon scales and several spikes at the edges. The green gem embedded at the center seemingly being held by the three razor sharp dragon hands.

_'I have battled against countless Lancers before back in my day... friends **and** foes alike. And every single one of them would be extremely irritated if they ever saw this Hero of the Spear right now.'_

_'I'm not the least bit surprised.' _Naofumi mentally replied as he took a more solid stance, _'Not only is Motoyasu stupid, but both __him__ and Itsuki **rejected **Eugeo's offer in teaching them basic combat during our first day in this world.'_

_'How pitiful.'_

Completely clueless at the mental insults aimed at him, Motoyasu morphed his spear into a stronger form as the judge declared...

"Ready...? BEGIN! ! !"

Motoyasu wasted no time in dashing towards Naofumi before launching himself into the air. Coming down with a few piercing strikes that Naofumi effortlessly countered. Unabated, Motoyasu twirled in the air before delivering a follow-up strike with the spear's blade as his feet touched down on solid ground.

_' ' So slow...' '_

The Kouhai-Senpai pair thought in unison as sparks flew in the air when Naofumi blocked the final piercing attack without giving an inch.

"Not too bad! I guess the Shield Hero has a few moves!" Motoyasu remarked with a cocky grin as the two Heroes paused in a short stalemate, their Legendary Weapons interlocked against each together.

"That's only partially true..." Naofumi murmured, the statement confusing the Spear Hero as the Shielder continued, "You're just way too **slow**! Shield Counter!"

The [Chimera Claw Shield] glowed a darker green light before releasing a large burst of energy. Blowing the Spear Hero several feet away while inflicting some damage, Motoyasu's HP going down by a small amount!

Motoyasu felt quite pissed as he couldn't believe Naofumi **actually **managed to draw first blood. He's just the weakling Shield Hero for crying out loud!

Deciding to take this fight a little more seriously, Motoyasu pointed his spear towards the Shield Hero as its crimson gem glowed. The moment the glow disappeared into the jewel...

"Slow you say?! Then try this on for size! Chaos Spear!" Motoyasu's Weapon skill unleashed numerous jabs that turned into beams of light projectiles towards his opponent.

To most people, the flurry of light beams are incredibly fast and could deal some serious damage. But against a battle hardened veteran like Mash, this is nothing more than child's play.

_'Use the Tower version and anchor it to the ground!'_

_'Right!'_

In a split second, the [Chimera Claw Shield] enlarged into its tower shield version and Naofumi quickly stabs its pointed base into the earth.

BOOM! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia yelled in worry as a small dust cloud formed around her Master.

But there's no need for her to worry as the Shielder successfully defended himself against all of Motoyasu's attacks. With a single swing of the enlarged [Chimera Claw Shield] , Naofumi blew the dust cloud away and revealed himself to not be the least bit injured!

Much to Motoyasu's and everyone else's shock (except for Eugeo and Alice of course).

"Is that all?" Naofumi couldn't help but take a jab at his opponent's ego with an amused grin, "If so... then it's MY turn!"

The Shield Hero quickly made his way towards Motoyasu, dodging the spear strike that had come to impede him before holding the tower shield with both hands...

"Shield Swing!"

The enlarged [Chimera Claw Shield] shined a bright yellow light before Naofumi took a mighty swing at Motoyasu's unguarded torso!

"Aggghhh!"

The air got forced out of Motoyasu's lungs as the attack has dealt some damage and sent him sliding backwards once again. But the Shield Hero isn't done quite yet...

"Air Strike Shield Cannon!"

A spinning spectral shield slammed at Motoyasu's chest before Naofumi finished his assault with...

"Poison Capsule!"

"Shield Prison!"

A sphere of poison surrounded and immobilized the still recovering Spear Hero before another layer of metal shields and chains caged him completely inside.

"Hey! What is this stuff?!" Motoyasu couldn't help but ask as he struggled to break free.

"I'm actually glad you asked! That is a makeshift death trap that I came up with that is almost filled to the brim with Poison!" Naofumi gleefully answered as he gave his opponent a quick scan. Realizing that all of the attacks that he dished out so far has managed to reduce the Spear Hero's HP down to 78%. And it's now steadily dropping as the Poison Capsule skill has successfully inflicted the Poison Damage debuff.

With his opponent trapped in the poisonous cage for the time being, Naofumi decided to take a look at the audience. The Trash King and his fellow Shield Hero haters looked away in disgust while the Pope's once peaceful smile has turned into a grimace.

On the other hand, Eugeo along with his companions and Raphtalia discretely nodded towards him in approval. Even Itsuki seems to be looking at him with new found respect, at least for his fighting capabilities.

_'In my opinion, we can actually win this duel by just waiting for the Spear Hero to surrender__. The only problem is... Well...' _Mash didn't even need to finish her sentence as Naofumi quickly noticed the problem that she wanted to tell him about.

"It can't be..."

"At this rate, the Shield Hero might win."

"Does that lowly Shield Hero think he can win against the Spear Hero?"

"Have you no respect at the sanctity of a duel!?"

_'It's obvious that they're just baiting you to release Motoyasu so he could get a chance to make a counter attack.'_ Mash commented worriedly for what her Kouhai plans to do.

_'If they want me to release him so badly... then I might as well make it as painful and damaging as I could possibly can.' _Naofumi grinned.

"Fine then! You people want me to release your precious Spear Hero so bad! Then have a nice ride Motoyasu!" Naofumi yelled as he swung his shield against the Shield Prison...

"Shield Bounce!"

For the next 20 seconds, all of Naofumi's haters could only watch in horror as the cage of shields where Motoyasu is being imprisoned got smashed around the battlefield like a giant iron pinball.

Itsuki, Eugeo and the rest of the gang, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh a bit at the hilarious kind of torture that Naofumi has just cooked up to force Motoyasu to admit defeat.

Once the iron ball of shields started to run out of momentum, Naofumi finally released the Spear Hero from his confinement. Motoyasu dropped down to his knees in dizziness as soon as he got freed from the ball ride of hell. His body being completely covered by bumps and bruises.

Naofumi gave his fellow hero a quick scan once again and saw that Motoyasu's HP is now down to 54%. And it's still dropping because the Poison Damage debuff is still in effect! The Shield Hero's HP on the other hand is still well in the green, being at 98%. Only receiving miniscule damage during the time he blocked Motoyasu's Chaos Spear Skill early on.

"It's time for you to admit defeat!" Naofumi declared as he approached the still kneeling Spear Hero.

"Even if these ARISTOCRATS refuse to believe what they are seeing, it's so obvious that I WIN this fight! So do you want even more embarrassment?! Huh tough guy?!"

"What makes you think I will surrender now?" Motoyasu weakly growled at him as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Very well then." Naofumi simply sighed as he transforms his weapon into the plain Vibranium Shield and aimed it at the kneeling Spear Hero's head with the intention of knocking him unconscious.

"Shield Ca-"

_'Kouhai! On your left!'_

Just in the nick of time, Naofumi managed to twist his body and defend himself from the powerful wind magic spell that was fired right at him. Unfortunately, even though he didn't receive any damage whatsoever, the attack still blew him a few feet away from the nearly defeated Spear Hero.

Looking at where the Magic Spell came from, he saw...

_'THAT BITCH! ! !' _Naofumi cursed in his head as he glared at the red-headed slut that is looking at him with a malicious smile as her hand is still glowing with magic residue!

Not only that, but the Spear Hero who is already at the brink of defeat just a few moments earlier, appeared from the dust cloud with the Poison Debuff gone and replaced with several enhancement buffs that are boosting all of his stats!

"Take this Naofumi! Air Strike Javelin!"

"Air Strike Shield Cannon!"

The piercing Legendary Spear Skill and the spinning Legendary Shield Skill clashed at the center of the battlefield in a showdown of which is stronger than the other! Sparks were flying everywhere and numerous cracks formed at the pavement below the impact zone where the struggle of power is occurring. Even though the clash only lasted for a few seconds, it still felt much longer than that until...

KABOOOOOOMMM! ! !

To the surprise of many, the power struggle between their attacks more or less ended in a draw! The two Weapon Skills cancelled each other out in quite an explosive manner. Although Naofumi still suffered more damage from the explosion because of the cheat enhancements that Motoyasu just received earlier.

As the mushroom cloud cleared up in the coliseum and the two Heroes can finally see each other... Motoyasu decided to go for the finishing blow while Naofumi's best means of attack is still under cooldown.

Motoyasu pointed his Legendary Spear upwards as a pillar of lightning erupted from the blade's tip...

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!"

With a forward thrust, a large beam of electricity is fired towards the Shield Hero!

Naofumi is just about to take a gamble and use Shield Prison on himself to defend against the upcoming attack when Mash screamed in his head...

_'Quick! Use Absorb Break! NOW! ! !'_

Naofumi never considered using Absorb Break simply because he still haven't field tested it yet in actual combat. But with no other choice except to put his trust on his Senpai, Naofumi hastily switched gears and followed Mash's advice. The three claws on the [Chimera Claw Shield] started spinning rapidly around its glowing green gem. Facing the lightning attack head on, the Shield Hero goes for broke...

"ABSORB BREAK!"

Everyone who is watching the dual just couldn't believe their eyes at what happened. As they clearly saw how the lightning attack which is supposed to defeat the insignificant Shield Hero, is not only being blocked but also being absorbed by the Legendary Shield!

The Lightning Spear skill eventually fizzled out and Motoyasu is more than just shocked to see that Naofumi managed to survive one of his most powerful attacks!

Naofumi gasped rapidly for breath as he is now a little exhausted. Using so many skills in quick succession in the span of just this one battle is starting to take its toll on him.

The two Cardinal Heroes were just about start their battle anew and go for Round 2 when out of the blue...

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! ! !"

A loud, feminine voice echoed throughout the coliseum that demands absolute obedience... or else face the consequences!

* * *

Eugeo and Alice watched the entire duel in silent amazement and fascination. Feeling quite proud to see just how far Naofumi has come with the very limited help that he has been given since arriving into this world.

According to Eugeo's appraisal skill, Naofumi is Level 34 while Motoyasu is Level 45. One would think that with such a large gap between their Levels, the entire duel should have already been decided in Motoyasu's favor. Which is no doubt what the King's intention for setting up this entire fight in the first place!

But the Demi-Human haters have no idea, that while it's true that Naofumi is lower in Levels, the Shield Hero makes for it with pure skill and strategic tactics. Not to mention the fact that Naofumi has already awakened the Legendary Shield's Spirit, Mash. Thanks to Mash's training and guidance, Eugeo can now consider Naofumi as a capable warrior. Although there is always room for improvement in the future.

On the other hand, the ability to attack directly and possessing higher Levels and Stats is by far the only advantage the Spear Hero has over the Shield Hero. Motoyasu's spearmanship is just plain terrible and cringing to watch. Eugeo may be a swordsman and not a spearman, but there is just so many openings on Motoyasu's stance that it isn't even funny!

And by the looks of things, the Spear Hero is also purely dependent on the Weapon Skills themselves to fight his battles. He wasn't implementing any sort of strategy or actual prowess into his attacks at all!

So after effortlessly tanking Motoyasu's flashy {Chaos Spear} attack, Naofumi finally went for the offensive. Successfully nailing a barrage of Weapon and Combat Skill attacks, dealing a moderate amount of damages before ending it with the Spear Hero getting locked up in a {Shield Prison} . And to put the icing on the metaphorical cake, it's filled up with poison!

"Naofumi and his shield actually have the upper hand." Itsuki mumbled to himself as he watched the battle unfold before turning to his fellow hero sitting beside him, "Are those the Combat Shield Skills that he managed to unlock thanks to the teachings you gave him back then? During our first day?"

Eugeo casually nodded before adding, "But it isn't just that, Naofumi is also fighting smart. He is using his Weapon and Combat Skills in creative ways to directly and indirectly deal some damage to Motoyasu."

"The Spear Hero's lack of actual combat training is also another factor to be considered." Anna also pitched in as she rubbed her breast against her Master Eugeo's arm. Causing the young man to blush slightly while trying to ignore the softness of the skin contact, "I may not be a spearwoman, but it's obvious to me that Sir Motoyasu has no idea how to effectively wield that Legendary spear of his when he's not using any special Weapon Skills."

Itsuki couldn't really say anything to reject that claim. He himself have no actual experience in using any sort of weapon in combat other than just shoot his arrows against his enemies with his bow.

A few moments later, they were soon given a good laugh when the rotten Nobles complained about the Shield Hero's idea of imprisoning their precious Spear Hero in a poisonous cage. Claiming it to be a dishonorable way to fight in a duel between Heroes. So Naofumi had the bright idea of smashing the still confined Motoyasu all over the battlefield as a response.

But when Naofumi was just about to end the dual by knocking Motoyasu unconscious, that's when things started to get really messed up.

It's clear to everyone that Motoyasu received outside help when Naofumi got blown away by a Wind spell, but the biased representative judge didn't say a word. Eugeo definitely noticed the grins on a few of the other people's faces. Especially when Motoyasu powered up his Legendary Spear and fired a powerful beam of electricity at the seemingly vulnerable Shield Hero.

Unfortunately for them, they were all very disappointed when they witnessed how Naofumi managed to survive the assault by absorbing Motoyasu's attack into his Legendary Shield.

The battle was just about to restart again when Eugeo and Alice finally had enough and decided that now is the perfect moment to put their plan to action.

* * *

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! ! !"

Eugeo raised his Legendary Sword, acting as if he's just as shocked as everyone else, as it started to shine with a dazzling holy light.

"D-D-Did your Legendary Weapon just... talked?!" Itsuki stuttered as he and the rest of the occupants of the entire coliseum just stopped what they were doing. Watching as Eugeo's Legendary Sword practically flew out of his grasp and floated at the very center of the coliseum.

What happens next will forever be regarded by all of the witnesses who are not in the know, as a genuine divine intervention. Because right before their very eyes, they watched the Legendary Sword transform into a bonafide angel sent from the heavens above.

Finally... Alice has now obtained the physical body that she has always wanted.

It's still NOT a perfect body mind you. The body is merely a concentrated manifestation of Eugeo's SP and MP, not a true human body of flesh and blood. At the moment, Alice's time limit is largely dependent on Eugeo's energy. As long as Alice doesn't use any extensive Spells, her physical body can last for approximately 20 minutes.

She can only use this Materialization ability once a day since Eugeo just unlocked this very recently. Spending 100 Fluctlight Points as soon as he achieved the Level 50 requirement thanks to the EXP they got from the Wave.

However, as Eugeo and Alice get stronger with some serious effort and a significant amount of time, it just might be possible for her artificial body to eventually evolve and become a real one.

But for now...

Returning to the situation at hand...

Alice opens her physical eyes for the very first time since arriving in this world. Silently adjusting a few of the plans that she and Eugeo formulated in her head as she used her angel wings to slowly lower herself to the battlefield below.

The original plan was actually just Alice using her telepathy to speak with as many witnesses as possible. Messing up any of the schemes that the Church and the King would try to throw at Naofumi's way. All the while subtly exposing a tiny bit of the Church's and the King's corruption. But this new ability of hers, it just made things several times easier and better than before.

As soon as Alice's feet touched the ground, she gestured towards Naofumi and loudly announced for everyone to hear...

"By my authority as the Spirit of the Legendary Sword... I, Alice Synthesis 30, hereby declare the Hero of the Shield as the winner of this duel!"

Alice was met by absolute silence before she gave the King, the Princess and the Pope some EXTREMELY intimidating glares.

"I know fully well that the Disgraceful Princess over there fired a Wind Magic spell at the Shield Hero. And I also know that a few of the King's mages have casted status enhancements to aid the Spear Hero. So don't even TRY to deny it as I WILL know if you're lying and I will not tolerate such a disgusting abuse of authority!"

Giving the Judge of the dual and some of the audience a sideways glance, "Especially since it's so painfully OBVIOUS that you turned your heads away. Ignoring the blatant display of cheating that happened in front of you during this duel."

The guilty judge could do nothing but accept the holy angel's words while King Aultcray, Princess Malty and even the Pope are starting to lose their composure as they are all completely tongue tied! Tricking and lying to the Legendary Heroes is one thing. Because despite their great power, the Heroes are still mortal humans that can be manipulated.

This time though, anything they try to say or do will instantly be exposed as lies!

"Then please! Let us have a rematch!" Motoyasu finally managed to speak up after being starstrucked by the Sword Spirit's beauty.

"Not only is that Shield bastard over there forcing that poor slave girl of his to fight his battles. But now he's trying take one of my own companions to join his party. Obviously turning her into another one of his slaves! I'm sure you don't approve of this kind of behavior from any of us humans. Especially when the one doing the deed is one of the Legendary Heroes!"

A few moments of silence ensued as Alice's opinion for the Spear Hero actually increased by a tiny bit. Causing her to give Motoyasu an approving smile, "At the very least, your heart is at the right place... Oh Hero of the Spear. But I cannot nor do I even need to grant your request as you have nothing to worry for the girl's wellbeing. You have my word that she will be treated fairly as I will PERSONALLY make sure of that."

With the beautiful angel's assurance, Motoyasu ever so slowly, decided to swallow his pride and stand down. Accepting his defeat by disqualification for receiving outside help from Myne and the King's magic users.

With the most troublesome hero pacified, Alice finally set her sights on the main culprits of this entire mess. Using her wings to fly up and float at the very center of the coliseum, Alice loudly started her speech while spreading her arms...

"Listen well, all of you. For it has come to my attention that a great number of you people have gravely disregarded the importance for all FOUR Heroes to stand united in combating the Waves! As you are witnessing today before your very own eyes, each of the Cardinal Weapons contain a Representative Spirit like myself. And each Spirit controls a certain aspect of this world that helps in maintaining the survival of all its inhabitants."

Alice pointed a finger at Motoyasu

"You, Sir Motoyasu, are the Hero of Terraria, the Goddess of the Earth. All of the bountiful harvest, herbs and treasures that comes from the soil and vegetations are part of the Spirit of the Spear's domain."

Alice then pointed at Itsuki

"You, Sir Itsuki, are the Hero of Solus, the Goddess of the Sun. The warmth, the rain and the winds of the wide open skies... all of them fall upon the Bow Spirit's control."

Alice turned to face Naofumi

"You, Sir Naofumi, are the Hero of Lunaria, the Goddess of the Moon. The tides, the rivers, the seas, and the blessings we get from the watery depths all fall at the Shield Spirit's dominion."

Finally, Alice gestured towards Eugeo and herself, "As for my partner Sir Eugeo, he is the Hero of Stacia, the Goddess of Creation and Life. Maintaining the order between the three domains, the absolute fairness between the inhabitants and other important matters rest under MY jurisdiction."

After giving the people a few seconds to let her words sink in, Alice concluded her piece by finishing it with a very venomous tone...

"What do you think will happen if even just one of us DIES because of all of your stupidity?"

* * *

It goes without saying that after Alice reverted to her Sword form and floats back to Eugeo hands, all the witnesses who left the Royal Palace felt shellshocked.

Although the Shield Hero's enemies STILL refused to stop their self given quest in tormenting him, the appearance of the Sword Spirit has done major damage on their power among the people.

Despite the Pope's best efforts in containing the miraculous event that occurred during the dual, word about the Angel's message still reached a few of his other followers. Creating turmoil and division within his very own sect. It will probably take him weeks or a couple of MONTHS before he gets everything back in working order again!

To make things even worse, the Pope couldn't even label the Sword Hero as an enemy to the Church! The message directly came from a literal Angel from the heavens for crying out loud!

King Aultcray was also having his own problems as some of his old allies amongst the Nobility have decided to back out from his crusade against the Shield Hero. Not wanting to anger a literal Angel that was sent by the Divine to reprimand them for their unruly actions. A few of them even planned to lie low for the time being to escape the crossfire that might happen if King Aultcray continues his misguided desire for vengeance.

Even Myne had to put a little effort in apologizing to Motoyasu for causing him to get disqualified. She reluctantly had to make some arrangements and decide who among the girls in the Spear Heroes party will be handed over to the Shield Hero. The evil princess might not have planned to uphold her end of the bargain, but even she didn't want to anger the Sword Spirit even more by not giving the Shield Hero his prize for winning the duel.

As for the Heroes...

Motoyasu and Itsuki are both pondering about the Sword Spirit's words in their respective spare rooms inside the palace. This **definitely **wasn't in the game that they played before back in their homeworlds. So they planned to ask Eugeo how they can also unlock the Spirits within their own Legendary Weapons.

On the other hand...

Eugeo and Naofumi along with their respective companions were having a small celebration at the secluded camp site that the Sword Hero has been using. It was there that Alice explained to everyone the details and possible repercussions of what tonight's events will bring. Eugeo confessed that the majority of their plan stemmed from Alice's knowledge of how a Religious group works alongside the politics of a government. Also admitting that a little of their homeworld's religious beliefs were mixed in to the story that they declared to the masses.

Naofumi felt really good as not only did he technically defeated Motoyasu in the duel, but he also tasted a sweet victory against his other oppressors.

And to put the cherry on top...

Raphtalia approached Naofumi when they were just getting ready to sleep for the night. She once again made a vow that even if she ever got freed from her contract with him, she would still continue to be his sword, friend... and maybe as something more...

Naofumi didn't notice it until the next day that his sense of taste has **finally **returned to normal! Fully enjoying the delicious sandwiches that Raphtalia made for him for breakfast!

* * *

**The** **reason why Mash didn't tell Naofumi about the Curse Series WILL be explained in a later Chapter.**

**WHEW****! ! ! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO EXHAUSTING TO WRITE! ! !**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter since it took me 12 days of thinking and brainstorming to get all of this writing done.**

**I will be taking 1 week of rest since my brain is starting to overheat again. I hope all of you understand**.

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus!**


	12. Learning to Share

**To GrandSeibaa: Alice is pretending to be some kind of Divine Angel sent by the Heavens in that scene. Because of that, she can't use her real last name since others might grow suspicious as to why an Angel would have the same last name as the Sword Hero. Plus, the "Synthesis 30" title sort of implies that she's the 30th out of the countless Sword Spirits that might exist in ****heaven.**

**To drmcgraw186: Although it was never directly mentioned in the anime and this Fanfic, Naofumi already PARTIALLY unlocked the Curse Series during his False Accusation Trial at the beginning of the story. In several other Fanfics, it was heavily implied that the partly unlocked Curse Series is the reason why Naofumi lost his sense of taste. So when Naofumi experienced a very POSITIVE event, which Raphtalia deciding to stay by his side despite no longer having a Slave Crest, the Curse Series got suppressed for a short period of time.**

**To Xenvic: Just a correction, I said "at a later chapter" NOT "next chapter". Naofumi also has Mash to help him snap out of it before he accidentally hurts the people that he cares about.**

**TO ALL REVIEWERS WHO SUGGESTED****: Itsuki**** and Motoyasu's Spirit Partners won't be showing up anytime soon but thanks anyway for all the suggestions.** **Though I would prefer the Bow and Spear Spirits to be female since it will blend in better with the story that Alice said about the Goddesses.**

**\- But as I mentioned before, they won't be awakening for a long time****. Maybe at the Season 2**

**\- Sorry but the real Kirito won't be appearing in this Fanfic. Not only does he have his own story already, but I have no idea how to get him here in a believable manner.**

**346 Reviews, 332 Favorites, 4****4****8** **Follows**

* * *

**PLEASE READ** **ANNOUNCEMENTS**:

**\- I already made up my mind on who the Spear Spirit will be and there's no changing my mind about it (it's not longer Erishkigal).**

**\- But I'm still sort of deciding on who the Bow Spirit will be.**** I MIGHT put up a Vote about that but it won't be happening for quite a while.**

**\- Only VERY brief mentions of Arturia and Shirou's actions will be seen in this Fanfic. Maybe a few short Flashbacks if it goes well with the story.**

* * *

It was now morning in the slightly distant Kingdom of Faubrey...

Queen Mirellia, the true ruler of Melromarc, is inside one of Faubrey's guest rooms and is currently being informed by one of the Toudou Clan's private Shadows about the latest events that have transpired in her queendom during her absence.

It goes without saying that she's more than JUST pissed off by what her husband and 1st daughter have been doing while she was away.

To the point that she had to keep on crushing, exploding, burning, shattering, freezing, etc. upon countless portraits of Aultcray and Malty just to vent some of her anger and frustrations!

Years worth of her hard work in trying to make peace with the other nations, especially the Demi-Human countries, were all nearly destroyed a few weeks prior! All because of Aultcray's actions by summoning all FOUR Cardinal Heroes! While her phenomenal charisma and quick thinking played a role in quelling some of the other rulers' rage. Her biggest saving grace in winning over the more hostile rulers, is all thanks to Eugeo Zuberg, the current Sword Hero's actions.

Her Shadows arrived during one of her meetings with the other rulers and were told about Eugeo's efforts in HELPING Naofumi Iwatani, the current Shield Hero. Even the Demi-Human rulers couldn't deny that the Sword Hero's idea of putting up an act while secretly giving the Shield Hero valuable information on how to get stronger is the best thing he could have done at the time.

They have also been told that Eugeo is from a world very similar to theirs, thus giving him a tremendous advantage among his fellow Heroes in terms of actual fighting capability. But despite that fact, he has shown to be extremely humble and is even willing to give his fellow Heroes some basic combat training during their first day after being summoned. Helping the Shielder in unlocking his very own version of Combat Skills that served him well later on.

Things got even better when news arrived over 2 weeks later about Sir Eugeo's first heroic act. Going out of his way to free the Demi-Human survivors of Lurolona Village while disguising himself as a Hakuko. This action of his has won him at least some approval among the Demi-Human rulers.

One of the other Toudou Shadows also added from the reports of their Clan heiress that Sir Eugeo now has two Demi-Humans in his party. They may be his Slaves on paper, but only for convenience's sake so they can take advantage Melromarc's policies. Granting them some protection from the brunt of the country's discrimination as they are the Sword Hero's property.

This is the main reason why Queen Mirellia managed to strike a deal with Siltvelt's Rulers. Which is allowing the Sword Hero to handle their Wave when Melromarc's Wave is over for the month. Although the only ones who will be in the know in the capital of Siltvelt would be those that are trustworthy.

Too many eyes are currently monitoring the Shield Hero's movements after all. Making it impossible for Siltvelt to discretely approach the Shielder without tipping off the Three Heroes Church about their presence.

It was far from perfect... but at least things are looking up.

Back at the present, the Shadow has just finished her reports about the duel between the Spear Hero and Shield Hero. As well as a fraction of the story which they managed to figure out from Lady Aoi's reports behind the havoc that the Sword Hero have caused for Aultcray's and the Church's powerbase. Much to the Queen's great amusement and delight.

"Hahahaha...! So that's what has been happening? I feel like I should start making preparations for Sir Eugeo's rewards for all the services that he has unknowingly been doing on my behalf." The Queen giggled to herself before turning more serious.

This news about the Cardinal Spirits and their role in this world is completely new. Whether or not everything about it is true, there's no denying that this new information will gradually have noticeable effects in the future. Especially those Religious Cults that exist in each country who takes their beliefs a bit too far.

Thankfully, the Cardinal Heroes still have a few months... half a year at most before this information would be able to thoroughly spread out to the rest of the other nations by word of mouth. Ironically enough, it's thanks to the Three Heroes Church that this spread of info is being slowed down. The exact opposite of how much they accelerated the false rumours and lies about the Shield Hero's crime that he didn't commit just a month before.

Thus, giving the Heroes some more time to adjust to this world before they have to learn to face the dangers of politics and devoted believers.

"Continue to keep me updated on what has been happening back in the capital, especially on the Sword and Shield. But you may intervene and guide the Heroes in the right direction if the situation calls for it."

"As you wish Milady." the Shadow replied before disappearing away from the window.

* * *

Inside Melromarc's Royal throne room...

The Four Cardinal Heroes, with their respective companions behind them, are all lined up once again in front of the King.

Just as he promised during their first moments into this world, they are now receiving the rewards for their efforts in fighting against the Wave.

_'The stench of favoritism is truly saturating the air right now.' _Alice mentally said to Mash as the reward money is being given.

_'And here I thought they might have changed a little thanks to the chaos you caused last night.' _Mash sighed in disappointment.

Eugeo and Naofumi could only silently agree with their respective partners as the money are being handed out.

Motoyasu gets 4,000 Silvers.

Itsuki gets 3,800 Silvers.

Eugeo gets 3,500 Silvers.

Him having not one, but two Demi-Humans in his party is probably part of the reason why his reward got lowered like this. Although Eugeo and Alice decided to stay silent as they aren't very bothered by their reduced rewards.

But when the King finally reached Naofumi, that's when things started to heat up again.

"Since it has been offset for the cost of the new member that he's supposed get from Sir Motoyasu's party, the Shield Hero shall not receive any funds at this time."

The moment King Aultcray finished his sentence, the Legendary Sword started to shine a reddish aura as Alice spoke for everyone to hear.

**"Do you really want to test my patience, Foolish King? Or do you want me to come out and PERSONALLY give you a lesson about fairness?****"**

Everyone who's not in the know of Alice's true nature, froze in slight fear as they no doubt recognized that voice.

"I highly suggest that you just give Naofumi the reward money that he rightfully deserves, King Aultcray. Because if you manage to anger Alice enough, I won't stop her once she materializes again." Eugeo advised with a disapproving tone.

"I have to agree with Eugeo. Not only did you and Myne interfered with the duel. But your own actions caused the Legendary Sword's Spirit to intervene last night because of just how unfair you have been towards Naofumi. He did his duty as a Hero and protected an endangered village while we were busy fighting the Wave Boss. It's only right that you fairly compensate him for his efforts." Itsuki said with a frown.

Even Motoyasu silently nodded in agreement and stayed quiet as it was absolutely clear that Myne and the King were in the wrong. The fact that Alice the Holy Angel confirmed it probably helped more in convincing him than anything else.

Both the King and 1st Princess were having a really hard time keeping themselves calm as the other Heroes chose to stand up for the lowly Shield Hero.

So after a few moments of internal struggling...

"FINE!"

King Aultcray blurted out as he finally relented,

"The Shield Hero shall receive 2,000 Silvers along with the party member that he won from yesterday's dual. Now take them and begone from my sight!"

Naofumi didn't need to be told twice as the hatred between him and the King is very much mutual. Automatically pouring all his reward money directly to his [Treasury Shield] before turning around to face the lady who's giving him an upset yet submissive look. (Because inscribed right at her partially exposed assets is a Slave Crest that Myne has forcibly applied on her the night before.)

While Naofumi will admit that she's voluptuously beautiful, the most important detail about her is that she's a new face.

Most likely a new recruit that Motoyasu invited into his party but didn't fit in too well with the Bitch Princess and her followers. Making her the perfect candidate to be given away without affecting the Bitch's preferred team dynamics.

She has long bluish purple hair consisting of a straight cheek-length sidelocks and frontal fringe with the rest of her hair elegantly flowing down her back. She wears a sleeveless kung fu jacket that exposes a bit of her cleavage and stomach, trousers which are thick in the tigh area, gaiters and sandogasa. She wields a long spear as her main weapon.

According to his Appraisal Skill, the girl is a Level 18 with her Stats being a bit on the average side. She's got a water, earth and wind affinity... quite a wide variety than normal, and her Alignment is Lawfully Neutral. While completely accidental on the Bitch's part, she probably just given away the only decent member that Motoyasu's got in his entire party!

Naofumi isn't the least bit surprised that the Bitch Princess ended up with a 'Chaotic Evil' Alignment when he decided to give his completed Appraisal a try on her. While Trash King, the chosen Adventurers and a great number of people in the Royal Palace have a 'Lawfully Corrupted' alignment in their Appraisal Data.

_'I knew Motoyasu is an idiot... but didn't it occur to him that his party's gear is UNFIT for the more intense battlefields!' _Naofumi ranted to himself.

His first order of business would be giving his newest party member some upgraded equipment. Her current gear might be fine against normal monsters. But it's all but guaranteed that monsters from the Waves will be anything BUT normal!

Naofumi and his party quickly left the throne room as soon as Raphtalia finished sharing a goodbye hug with Rifana and Anna. Rejecting the offer to do the Slave Ownership transfer here as he didn't wish to leave behind any of his blood samples in his enemies' hands. Saying that he will do the Ownership transfer himself elsewhere.

The moment the Shield Hero and his party were gone, everyone's focus transferred over to Eugeo. The aura of the Legendary Sword has already subsided at this point. So the King and everyone else aren't as nervous as before.

"Sir Eugeo... I think I can ask in behalf of everyone here, just what happened during your journey that allowed you to awaken your Legendary Weapon's spirit? And what exactly is their role for you heroes?" King Aultcray asked a little calmly as he didn't want to anger said spirit again.

After taking a moment to think about it... Eugeo and Alice thought that MAYBE encouraging the Spear and Bow heroes to do some Heroic deeds other than fighting the Waves would do them some good. Not only so they can awaken their own Spirit Partners, but so they can finally start taking this world more seriously.

So Eugeo have a slightly modified answer...

"Alice explained to me that to unlock the Spirit within, the Cardinal Hero must prove themselves worthy of their title as Hero. It normally takes a while for a Hero to achieve this. But because of my Heroic actions back in my homeworld, I accidentally awakened her a lot earlier than expected. Also, absorbing some Holy Water probably helped a little in speeding up the awakening process.

As for their role, aside from what she already mentioned last night, Alice has also been helping me unlock new abilities, managing my current skills as well as giving me advice when I need it. She can also cast some illusion magic if she concentrates hard enough, but they are very easily dispelled if her target moves too fast." Eugeo added with a little lie mixed in so they won't know the real reason of how Anna and Rifana were able to disguise themselves as humans for so long.

"I... see..." the King mumbled to himself in thought as the Sword Hero's words sunk in to all the other people in the room, especially on Motoyasu and Itsuki.

"Prove ourselves worthy huh... I guess when you sacrificed your life to take down that Evil Witch who was terrorizing your homeworld, it DEFINITELY counted as a show of worthiness." Itsuki commented with a soft chuckle while scratching his chin.

"No joke!" Motoyasu couldn't help but laugh as Myne started to cling and shower him with attention so he would forget about the party member that he lost. Already thinking of ideas of what Motoyasu can do to prove himself worthy to the Spear Spirit so he can become more powerful.

The same thing could be said with Itsuki's party as they suggested to their Hero that they can try taking some difficult Quest from their personal Guild informants. Most peculiarly picking the ones that seemed to be the most Heroic.

"Before we go our separate ways, all of you must remember something important." Eugeo voiced out to his fellow Heroes in a very serious tone, causing everyone to pay close attention to his next words.

"Each Spirit have their own unique set of abilities, personality, preference and quirks. The Heroic act that is required to awaken the Bow Spirit and Spear Spirit might be different from Alice. And if you DO manage to awaken your Spirit partners, you must be careful and reach some kind of agreement with them. Having a positive relationship with your Spirit partner is very important if you want them to willingly help you get stronger."

Everyone in the throne room, especially Motoyasu and Itsuki, firmly nodded as they took Eugeo's advice to heart.

With everyone more or less satisfied, the three remaining heroes left the Royal Palace and back to their separate journeys.

* * *

Eugeo is on his way to the Guild Building while Kirin, Anna and Rifana went to fetch Arthur from the Filolial Stables and to purchase some supplies.

Since Eugeo will need some sort of alibi to explain away his upcoming disappearance, Kirin suggested that they take a Quest from the local Adventurer's Guild. Preferably a Material Gathering Quest that will require them to go exploring in a hard to reach location.

Not only will it provide them plenty of witnesses from the Guild to confirm their alibis, but it will also give them an excuse for being out of the radar for a certain period of time. Enough time for Eugeo's Alter Ego Kirito to make an appearance to fight against Siltvelt's Wave of Catastrophe.

As for Anna and Rifana's equipment, they all agreed that maybe it's best for them to wait until they get the rare materials for Erhard to use in forging them new ones. The Demi-Human capital should have some quality gear for them to buy for temporary use in preparation for the Wave there.

_'I'm__ really sorry Alice.'_ Eugeo sincerely apologizes as he continued to walk towards his destination, _'I__ guess I have to postpone our Date for a little while longer.'_

_'It's alright Eugeo. It's not like you don't have a good reason to postpone it.__ But__ I do demand you to give me some private cuddle sessions when the other's are already asleep.' _Alice demanded with a giggle the payment that she wanted as compensation.

_'You got it, and who__ knows... there just might be a pretty good place in Siltvelt for us to have a Date. You should be able to use one of the other_ _Sword__ Forms to disguise yourself as another normal Demi-Human.'_

Alice squeaked as the Legendary Sword shook slightly, _'Umm... I do have several forms that can work for that... but...'_

_'But?'_

Alice seemed to be struggling on how to say it as she quickly blurted out, _'Just make sure to provide me some decent clothes when I DO disguise myself!'_

_'Ooookaaay...' _Eugeo cluelessly agreed, wondering just how bad her other Forms' clothes are that she would demand it THIS much.

Eugeo arrives at the establishment a few minutes later and he couldn't help but slightly marvel at the sight of the Guild Building. The building has two-storeys with a simple elegance in its design and dual structure. There's also many designs embedded in the walls portraying the Legendary Weapons. All except for the Legendary Shield though, which slightly irked Eugeo of just how much the Shield Hero is ostracized in this country.

When the Sword Hero went inside, he is greeted with a wide open space with counters for adventurers to talk with their advisors. Eugeo looked towards another area where it seems to be the place where adventurers receive their reward money once they present proof of completing the Quest they took. Finally, at the far wall is a giant 'Information Board' where numerous pieces of paper is slightly glued to the wall where all kinds of Quest are written for any Adventurer to choose from.

Not wanting to waste too much time in looking for the perfect Quest, especially since he still haven't learned to read this world's language, Eugeo decided to directly ask one of the advisers for help. Everyone present in the Guild Building couldn't help but stare at him in awe when they realized who he is. No thanks to the very recognizable Blue Gem of the Legendary Sword he wields. Prompting one of the lines of Adventurers to give way so Eugeo can immediately get his turn.

Eugeo felt a bit uncomfortable with the blatant show of special treatment but decided to just accept it as a blessing.

"Good morning Sir Sword Hero. How can I be of service to you for your first time in paying Melromarc's Guild a visit?" one of the Quest organizers at the counter asked with a bow of respect.

"I want to ask for a Material Gathering Quest. Particularly a difficult one where I'm supposed to gather extremely rare metals and ores for the blacksmiths." this surprised everyone who were listening as they expected a Legendary Hero like him to take a... grander Quest so to speak, instead of a troublesome one like that.

"I hope you can forgive me for asking Sir Hero, but why would you ask for a Quest as mundane as that?"

"I'm actually searching for rare materials that I can absorb to unlock new and more powerful swords for myself. I'm also planning to put some of them to good use and have someone forge some powerful equipment for my companions in preparation for the next Wave." Eugeo explained himself while scratching his head in embarrassment. All the attention and admiration that he's getting from the other Adventurers is making him a bit uncomfortable.

"I see..." the Quest lady paused while holding her chin in thought until she seemed to have remembered something, "I believe we have something that should match with your criteria. It can also be considered a fitting Quest for a Hero like yourself to take."

A few minutes later, one of the Guild workers arrived with a worn out sheet of paper that holds the details of the Quest.

"This a really seldom taken Quest because it entails you to travel all the way to the top of one of the mountains at the far east. We were informed by the few Adventurers that have taken this Quest that there are still tons of rare metals and magic ores that you can mine there that can be used to create powerful weapons and armor. What makes this Quest a little more dangerous is because a vicious Snow Wyvern has nested not too far away from the materials' location. Is this Quest acceptable for you Sir Sword Hero?"

"It's more than JUST acceptable!" Eugeo happily receives the slightly worn out piece of parchment. The country of Siltvelt is at the East too, so this Quest is just perfect for him! Bowing towards the Quest lady in appreciation. "Thank you very much for your services."

Leaving the Quest lady a blushing and blubbering mess as her co-workers started to mercilessly tease her later on.

* * *

After registering Erhard's Blacksmith Shop as a [Teleportation Point] with his now useable [Transport Sword] Skill, Eugeo and the rest of his party quickly left Castle Town.

But not before promising to Erhard that he will be the first person to get some of the Rare Metals and Magic Ores that he will be collecting from the Quest that he took. Much to the kind Blacksmith's delight.

For the following 3 days, Eugeo and the rest of his party spent their time on the road. With some free time available after all the hasty training and Level raising they did... Eugeo finally had the chance to address a few of his shortcomings.

Eugeo started to receive lessons from Kirin about this world's written language. Anna also helped him start improving his Potion making skills since she had some prior experience of making her own potions during her early Adventurer days.

Rifana and Arthur did their part by gathering herbs for his potions and hunting monsters for their meals. And whenever they encounter a monster that Eugeo haven't absorbed yet, they would allow him to have it.

And last but certainly not least...

Just as Eugeo promised, Alice has been spending her 20 minutes of Materialization to cuddle with him whenever the others are already sleeping. Although Arthur sensed his mother's presence during the 3rd day and demanded...

"No fair. I want some of mother's cuddles too!"

The two foster-parents felt slightly embarrassed but amused at Arthur's desire to join them. So they decided to welcome him in.

It was during these times that Alice had the bright idea that Eugeo should try getting a Skill or Equipment that can increase his SP and MP Regeneration. Not only will it come in handy during his more intense battles in the future, but her time staying in physical form will also be extended without Eugeo needlessly drinking his SP and MP Potions to keep his Gauges up.

At the present...

It is now the afternoon of the 4th day and it's Anna's turn to do the steering of Arthur's reins. Kirin and Rifana are busy doing some maintenance with their swords as they took advantage of the fact that monster attacks are scarce in these parts of Melromarc.

With all of them doing their own thing, Eugeo got the chance to just sit down with his thoughts as he opened up his Stacia Window. Carefully browsing over the spiderweb like list of the very large number of swords that he unlocked ever since he started his journey. Especially after Naofumi playfully presented to him all of the swords that he admitted to have STOLEN from Aultcray's armory.

Although in hindsight, the King really does deserve some form of retribution. It was cruel of him to mock Naofumi's inability to use other weapons like that. So Eugeo didn't feel much guilt when he Weapon Copied all of the swords that his fellow hero presented to him.

Many of the swords he unlocked from the stolen weapons only provided him Stat boosters with a few that increased his maximum MP and SP gauges. Only two particular swords managed to give him new Weapon Skills.

So Eugeo decided to focus more on those two along with all the other Weapon Skills that he favored and those that seemed promising.

* * *

**[Weapon Copy: Thunderbolt Saber]**

**[Quality: High - Base Attack: 100]**

**[Mastery: 0/120 - Resonance: 0%****]**

**[Equip Bonus: Lightning Blade - Lv. ****0****]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus:** **10**** Lightning Damage Up****]**

**Level 35 Required**

* * *

**[Weapon Copy: Darkwind Rapier]**

**[Quality: High - Base Attack: 80]**

**[Mastery: 0/100 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Piercing Umbra - Lv. ****0****]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus:** **10**** Dark Damage Up****]**

**Level 33 Required**

* * *

**[Dimensional Hornet's Estoc Unlocked]**

**[Quality: High - Base Attack: 55]**

**[Mastery: 0/75 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Parallel Stinger - Lv. ****0****]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus:** **8**** Wind Damage Up****]**

**Level 28 Required**

* * *

**{Zombie Series Complete}**

**[Alpha Zombie Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: High - Base Attack: 87]**

**[Mastery: 0/110 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Will-o'-wisp Blade - Lv. ****0****]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus:** **10**** Dark Damage Up****]**

**Level 34 Required**

* * *

**[Enhancements**** Complete****]**

**{Aqua Slash - Lv. 4}**

**{Luminous Slash - Lv. 5}**

**{Air Strike Slash - Lv. 5}**

**{Crest Jamming Wave - Lv. 3}**

**{Draconic Slash - Lv. 5}**

**{Mana Absorb - Lv. 3}**

**{Geist Claw - Lv. 4}**

**{Lightning Blade - Lv. 4}**

**{Piercing Umbra - Lv. 3}**

**{Parallel Stinger - Lv. 3}**

**{Will-o'-wisp Blade - Lv. 3}**

* * *

Eugeo felt a small sense of accomplishment as he watched the power of all of his Weapon Skills steadily go up after completing the process. To think he still has the potential to grow even stronger if he somehow gains information about the other Strengthening Methods. Most particularly, the method used by one of his predecessors.

Sadly, he simply didn't have the time to search for that information just yet. His duty to fight at Siltvelt's Wave takes first priority.

_'Hey Eugeo.'_

_'Yes Alice?' _Eugeo replied as he closed his Stacia Window.

_'According to the map, we should be arriving_ _at a small settlement called Mirso Village shortly before dark. The village is nestled at the base of one of the mountains. So it's the perfect place for us to relax and spend the night in before we start climbing the mountain by tomorrow morning.'_

_'That sounds good to hear. I'm sure the others would appreciate a good night's sleep on actual beds for a night.' _Eugeo chuckled as he glanced at his adopted son and the rest of his companions.

_'Say... Eugeo... when we get ourselves some rooms at Mirso Village, is it ok for me to materialize and have a girl to girl chat with Kirin and the others. I wish to discuss with them about a few important matters regarding our team dynamics.'_

_'Huh? Of course it's okay for you to do that. But shouldn't I ALSO be included in the discussion Alice?'_

_"Sorry! But it's a conversation that only girls are allowed to be involved in.' _Alice said with a very cheerful laugh.

Eugeo could simply nod as he honestly had no clue about what important matters the girls are supposed to be talking about. He might as well keep Arthur company and maybe do some practice reading with his purchased books before they sleep at their separate room for tonight.

Embarrassingly enough, the citizens of Mirso Village raised quite the commotion when they arrived there by sunset. Because of Eugeo's top grade gear and the very recognizable Legendary Sword strapped on his hips, everyone quickly realized his identity. Which is actually a good thing for once since he actually NEEDS to be recognized so people can confirm that he passed through this village.

When informed about his need for rooms to spend the night, mentioning that he plans to climb the mountain the next day, he was quickly escorted to the best inn the town had to offer.

As Alice requested, Eugeo asked for two rooms. One for her and the girls while the other is for him and Arthur.

After they all got a pleasant meal and refreshing baths, they all said good nights to Eugeo.

Kirin, Anna, and Rifana were then pulled into their room by Alice, much to their great surprise as they stared at the Sword Spirit in all her angelic glory. Alice went ahead and casted a Silencing Spell in their room since a lot of screaming is going to be heard for the upcoming conversations.

Which brings us to the present as the long awaited and anticipated "Eugeo's Harem Conference", has finally arrived!

As Kirin, Anna and Rifana all sat together comfortably on one of the beds, Alice finally spoke with a very serious tone.

"I will go straight to the point of the matter... all three of you have fallen in love with Eugeo correct?"

A few seconds of silence ensued as the girls' minds went completely blank for a few moments as they processed the Sword Spirit's words.

While Anna blissfully smiled and nodded in confirmation as she held her cheeks with a soft but noticable blush on her face.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

Both Kirin and Rifana screamed in absolute embarrassment as they tried... and failed miserably, to form a convincing reply. Their faces seemingly releasing some steam as they turned a bright shade of red.

"That's not... I mean... it's true that I admire him for his strength, skills and honorable nature... But that doesn't mean that I...!

"While I am extremely grateful of him rescuing me from slavery... and thankful for all the training he gave me... I'm not... well... not..."

Both Alice and Anna gazed at the two with deadpan eyes as they said the obvious conclusion.

"You do know that you two aren't fooling anyone right?"

"Not even to yourselves for that matter."

Both Kirin and Rifana simply deflated and collapsed on the bed as they couldn't say a thing that won't just make them look even stupider than they already are!

"I know this is embarrassing but whether you girls like it or not, this conversation concerning Eugeo's romantic relationships is simply inevitable. So all of you listen closely to what I have to say."

This is how things started to get shocking when Alice confessed that she, the Sword Spirit herself, is ALSO in love with Eugeo. Prompting Alice to reveal a bit of her true origins.

"YOU'RE Sir/Master Eugeo's childhood friend!"

The three girls exclaimed at the same time as they definitely did NOT expect that piece of information to even be possible!

"I know it's a bit unbelievable but it's the truth. Before Eugeo became the Sword Hero and I turned into the Sword Spirit, we were just normal humans. Eugeo and I were the best of friends during our youth back in our homeworld."

"But what happened?" Anna asked curiously with Kirin and Rifana both wondering about the very same thing.

"I apologize... but it's not my place to tell. Only Eugeo has the right to share the entire story with the three of you." Alice replies sadly as she looked slightly away, "All I'm willing to say is that we were forcibly separated because of the Axiom Church."

The mood of all three girls darkened when they heard that particular detail. Kirin has long been aware of the corruption that exist within the Three Heroes Church. On the other hand, Anna and Rifana both have first hand experience of the cruelty that a Religious Cult is capable of being. Making them a bit more hostile about their views concerning ANY Religious group.

To think that a corrupted religion like that ALSO existed back at Eugeo's homeworld...

"It took Eugeo years and some serious hard work... but he succeeded in finding me again. It was a strange twist of fate that led the two of us into the situation that we are in now. But as you can see, he's again doing his very best for my sake. So that the two of us can finally be together in this second chance in life that was spontaneously given to us by being summoned into this world."

The three girls couldn't help but sigh sadly as they now realized that Eugeo's heart already belongs to Alice long before they even MET the Sword Hero

_' ' 'That is so romantic... You truly are a very lucky girl, Lady Alice.' ' '_

Noticing the somewhat sad looks on their faces, Alice embarrassingly adds...

"Umm... I don't... really mind... SHARING, my man with you girls though."

This caused the girls to perk up in both hope AND embarrassment. Their imaginations running wild at the thought of sharing Eugeo.

So for the next few minutes, Alice explained that according to the remnant memories that she received from the sword, it's perfectly normal for a Cardinal Hero to HAVE Harems. Saying that any of their children are born extremely healthy with no imperfections despite having a Demi-Human parent. She even mentioned the fact that even their descendents inherited this particular trait.

"You girls still have a lot of work to do even though we all agreed to share Eugeo though."

Causing a little confusion to the other girls.

"Because of how early my relationship with Eugeo started as well as how dense he is, Eugeo will find it hard to see you girls as anything more than just friends."

Kirin, Anna and Rifana slightly frowned as they all nodded in determination, proudly claiming that they will do their best. The mood soon became more humorous as they all started discussing about how they're going to convince the very honorable Eugeo to accept them as potential love interests.

Poor chivalrous Eugeo felt a chill crawl up his spine, as the Sword Harem Alliance has been created that night. An alliance that will get him involved in a lot of awkward and embarrassing situations in the near future.

* * *

"Sir Sword Hero!"

A frantic voice called out as Eugeo and the rest of his party were just starting to climb aboard Arthur's carriage to begin their trek up the mountain.

The sun is barely visible in the horizon as everyone woke up a little more energetic than usual. All of them having a more pleasant and refreshing night of rest since they get to sleep on actual beds instead of the casual sleeping bags. Although, unknown to Eugeo, the girls have another reason to be energized other than that.

Turning towards the source of the voice, Eugeo saw a slightly more well dressed man along with three servants approaching him. So he presumed the man to be a Noble and asked what he wanted from him.

"I implore you great Sword Hero! Please save us and kill the evil dragon that has settled not too far away from this village!" the man said in distress as he explained about the beast who has been attacking his people.

Eugeo felt slightly confused, since from his own knowledge and personal experience, wild dragons attack only when provoked. Moreover, Mirso Village doesn't seem to show any signs of destruction or even burn marks from previous attacks.

The Sword Hero narrowed his eyes as he scanned the man with his Appraisal skill before turning around.

"Sorry sir, but I refuse." the Sword Hero says as he climbs on the driver's seat and grabs Arthur's reins. Greatly shocking the man and his servants because of the Legendary Hero's rejection!

"What!?"

"Don't get me wrong. I WILL be taking a look at the dragon just like you wanted me to do. But I won't go straight out killing it."

"But Sir Hero! It's a monster! It should be killed as soon as possible and...!"

Alice decided to make her presence known as she loudly spoke in Eugeo's steed with the Legendary Sword slightly glowing.

_"...and the fact that this village seems to be doing just fine despite it's presence clearly shows that this dragon isn't a mindless beast like you claim it to be."_

The man and his three servants jolted when they saw the Legendary Sword glow and ACTUALLY speaking!

"I'm just gonna try to force it to leave so it can nest somewhere else. If everything comes down to a violent fight and it's proven that he is a genuine threat, only then will I resort to use lethal force." Eugeo firmly finalized before ordering Arthur to start pulling.

And so, without looking back to see the very disappointed and slightly angry look on the Noble's face, Arthur started pulling away. The Sword Hero and his party quickly leaving the small village and beginning their climb up the mountain.

The girls all prepared for battle as Eugeo admits that he is not sure if he can resolve this dragon problem peacefully. So chances are high that they will have to fight the dragon to force it to leave and look for a new place to call home.

_'Alice?' _Eugeo mentally spoke as he blushed a very bright red at the strange predicament he now finds himself in.

_'Yes?' _

_'Why is Kirin, Anna and Rifana being so clingy all of a sudden?'_

_'I have no idea what you're talking about?' _Alice replies with a giggle as she watched in amusement at the other girls' efforts to get closer to her man. Anna and Rifana leaning on both of Eugeo's sides while Kirin does the same from behind as he holds Arthur's reins.

* * *

**I deeply apologize if I didn't meet all of your expectations regarding the long awaited discussion about Eugeo's Harem as well as the Dragon the Ren killed in Canon. I will try to make up for this less than stellar chapter at the next updates.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus!**


	13. A Short Detour

**To** **Luchux: Although it is already too late for me to do anymore adjustments, thanks anyway for giving me the information about the Cursed Series. I hope you continue to read my Fanfic despite its inaccuracies with the source material.**

**To ****dndkeg: You are absolutely right that Eugeo would normally reject having a harem. But since Alice is actually on board with the idea and is ok with sharing her man, she and the girls will be gradually convincing him of the idea in later chapters.**

**To BlazeBlade: I took a look at the internet and found out that the Queen did that to vent some of her anger and frustrations during her time stuck in her meetings with the other nations.**

**\- It was only implied but it was said that it's the church who stole Itsuki's reward money after he finished that Quest he took by using the Legendary Replica with a disguised Church member. Itsuki developed a habit of trying to appear like a Robin Hood Vigilante by not revealing his true identity when facing some people. Which is why the Church succeeded in stealing his reward money.**

**\- Not quite sure in Ren's case. In the anime he kinda lost the reward and Quest because he's the one responsible for the entire epidemic problem in the first place.**

**\- You are one of my favorite reviewers that I look forward to reading for each update. So I was surprised that you didn't write any at the "Clash between Heroes" chapter. What do you think about it?**

**To ****Guest Squire Ann: Thank you for your kind words and I hope you continue to enjoy my story despite its flaws. After all, you are one of my favorite reviewers that I look forward to every time I update.**

**\- You are partially correct with Eugeo gaining an ally. But he will only have occasional appearances which will be explained at this chapter.**

**To Dxhologram: Yup! The appearance that I chose for Rino to take is Miku from Date A Live!**

**\- I wanted Rino to be a bit more special so I chose an appearance that hands down beats Myne and the other girls in the looks department. Not only did it make Rino a significant threat for Motoyasu's attention and affection. But her hair color being a bit similar to Melty only added fuel to her anger towards her.**

**To xaldreca: Thanks for all the advice. This is my very first Fanfiction ever so it's no surprise that my writing style can still be improved. I will try to implement your advice from here on out but I'm just too lazy to rewrite my earlier chapters in one sitting. I will try to address them little by little. I hope you continue to enjoy this story of mine despite it being littered with my flaws.**

**\- ****Arthur has been trying to keep a low profile up until this point. With the enemy's powerbases in disarray thanks to the so called Angel Alice, Arthur will now have more freedom to speak** **even when in Castle Town. **

**\- Some complained to me that I was using too much dialogue but I guess I can't please everyone. I will try to make a balance between dialogue and simple narrative paragraphs.**

**36****8**** Reviews****, 3****5****5**** Favorites, 4****7****1** **Follows**

* * *

As the party of five traveled up the mountain, Eugeo gave his instructions to his companions...

"When we face the dragon, try not to show any signs of hostility that can provoke it. So no drawing of your weapons and no sudden movements that might accidentally trigger any of it's instincts. Just prepare to close your eyes for a brief moment if I order you to since I will be using {Flash Sword}. Releasing a powerful blinding light that will temporarily daze it for a few seconds. Plenty of time for us to lure it towards a more favorable combative location."

"But I want to fight it!" Arthur angrily declares in a tantrum. Surprising both Eugeo and Alice as they never saw their adopted son act in such an irrational behavior before, "I hate dragons! I want to show it who's boss and sent it flying away!"

Noticing her beloved Hero's confusion, Anna volunteered to explain, "Filolials, Dragons as well as Griffins have always had an instinctive dislike towards each other. It was never really discovered how this rivalry started. But it's been a long known fact that the three species have been at war with each other for centuries. It's one of the reasons why the stables of their tamed counterparts always have to be built as far away from each other as possible to keep riots from happening."

Not wanting their son to one day fight a hopeless battle simply because of an inherent grudge. Alice and Eugeo quickly gave the young Filolial a small dose of parental talk.

"But mother?!"

_'No buts young man! No reckless fighting against dragons... or any other opponent for that matter, that might be too much out of your league. Understood?!'_

Somehow, Eugeo can easily imagine Alice in a newlywed's dress huffing with both hand on her hips as she chastised Arthur like that.

The young Filolial King seems to be struggling with his instincts and is still reluctant to obey. So Eugeo decided to throw a bone...

"Why don't I cook up a special meal just for you as a reward for listening to your mother."

Which the boy quickly agrees on, much to Alice's annoyance as she didn't approve of Eugeo's methods. But it goes to show that the power of the stomach is greater than the power of the mind when dealing with a Royal Filolial.

Rifana then asked about the couple's reluctance to slay dragons, something that Kirin and Anna also wanted to know about. So Eugeo proceeded to explain how Dragons acted like guardians back in his homeworld instead of mindless beast. Which is the reason why he doesn't want to kill one if it's not even necessary.

Who knows what the repercussions would be if this dragon happens to share a similar role in this world like the Dragons that Administrator killed back in Underworld.

Eugeo and company spent a little over two hours of traveling to reach the edge of the dragon's inner territory. It's pretty obvious that they're getting close since there are plenty of scorch marks, giant footprints, broken weapons, stray arrows and other evidence of battles that transpired here in the past. Most likely from Adventurers who tried to kill the dragon but failed to do so.

"ROOOOAAAAR!!!"

A loud, ferocious roar vibrated from within a nearby cave as the dragon's sharp hearing picks up the sound of approaching footsteps. Exiting its cave to reveal itself and face the intruders that dared to trespass into its territory. The dragon is an impressive sight as it's waaay bigger than the tamed dragons that the Integrity Knights ride on back in Centoria.

But just as Eugeo said before, he wanted to reason with it so he quickly gave the beast a quick scan with his Appraisal Skill. Informing him that this dragon has a Alignment Status.

Meaning, this dragon isn't a mindless beast that needs to be struck down. But an intelligent creature that is capable of sentient thought.

Holding up his empty hands to show that he isn't here looking for a fight. Going so far as to stab the Legendary Sword to the ground and leaving it there to prove his sincerity.

The dragon took a few steps forward so it can have a closer look on the intruders. Intrigued that the apparent leader of this party openly shown his unwillingness to fight him.

The dragon can tell from their auras that they are all a lot stronger than all the other Adventurers who came before them. The dragon growled slightly when it noticed the fat Filolial that the group is traveling with. But when the dragon squinted its eyes and noticed the Legendary Sword. It quickly realized the young man's identity.

What happens next is a bit of a surprising head scratcher. Although Eugeo, Alice and even Arthur were already half expecting it.

Because the dragon suddenly **spoke!**

"Are you by chance the new Legendary Sword Hero?"

Needless to say, the girls were very surprised to hear the Dragon actually having the ability to speak. Taking a few moments for them to calm down before they can converse properly again as Eugeo slowly reclaimed his Legendary Sword.

"Y-Yes! I am the current Sword Hero." Eugeo slightly stuttered while displaying the blade's blue jewel that signifies his status.

"I guess this isn't really the best way to hold a conversation... just give me a few seconds."

With that, the dragon displays that just like Arthur, he also have the ability to shapeshift as blue flames envelopes his entire body. The fire ball noticably become smaller and smaller as the dragon within morphs into a more human like form.

Once the transformation is complete, the blue flames disperse to reveal the dragon's new appearance.

Looking like a boy at his very early teens with fierce violet eyes and spikey white hair that looks like its slightly on fire. Wearing a light Kung Fu uniform with a mix of dark and soft color of blue. And as a testimony of his true nature, he has two black horns at the top of his head, his mouth full of razor sharp teeth and has a pair of metallic blue dragon wings at his back.

"My name is Gaelion, one of the very few benevolent Dragon Emperors in this world." the mighty dragon, in a very deceiving appearance, introduced himself as he approached the current Sword Hero and his party.

Prompting Eugeo to snap out of his stunned state and politely return the gesture. Introducing himself and gesturing to his companions one by one.

"My name is Eugeo Zuberg... This little guy over here is my noble steed Arthur. My fellow knight is Kirin Toudou. My trusted Snake Warrior is Anna Fidi. And my latest protege swordswoman is Rifana."

Gaelion nodded in acknowledgment as he already knew how much stronger these people are compared to all the weaklings who came before them. Arthur and the girls giving Eugeo appreciative glances for the Hero's silent complements.

"I know you have questions to ask, and to be honest, I also have some of my own. So why don't we discuss these things and other important matters inside my den."

All of Eugeo's companions, especially Arthur, hesitated to trust the dragon's invitation. The girls all heard of the stories of just how much destruction a dragon can cause if provoked. But they soon decided to trust on Eugeo's instincts and Alice's assuring words. Especially when the two mentioned that Gaelion is regarded as a 'Neutral Good' in their Appraisal Scan.

An awkward silence ensues as they entered the cave's entrance and walked along its chambers. So Gaelion decided to help by saying something to break the ice...

"Make sure your pet chicken doesn't leave a mess now would you."

"CHICKEN!!! I'm a Filolial King you stupid-Mmmppph!" Arthur reacted like he expected and was only silenced when Eugeo and all the girls grabbed the insulted angry boy and covered his mouth shut. Much to Gaelion's great amusement as his cackling laughter echoed throughout the caves. Strangely enough, seeing the disguised Dragon Emperor laughing at the reaction he got from Arthur actually loosen up the tension that was hanging in the air.

When they arrived at the dragon's den, Eugeo and his companions couldn't help but gasp at what they saw. Scattered all over the chambers are golden coins, precious gems and even a few furniture that is decorated by gold and other precious metals!

When Eugeo asked about it, Rifana explained that dragons have a habit of collecting treasures and other precious items and storing them in their chosen dens.

_'I always wondered why the Dragon in the End Mountains back in Rulid had treasures in his lair.' _Alice mentally mumbles in realization.

_'I guess this answers that questions.' _Eugeo couldn't help but chuckle as one of their childhood mysteries has finally been solved after all these years.

But what caught Eugeo's attention the most are the countless dragon scales, fangs, claws and horns that littered among the treasures!

_'Sir Gaelion probably shedded them during his molting seasons.' _Alice mentally mumbled as they observed all the very exotic materials, _'__You should really absorb a few of these while storing a chunk of them in your inventory for later. I highly doubt Sir Gaelion would mind.'_

Eugeo nodded with a grin as he will no doubt unlock some really powerful Swords after this!

"Eeehh!" a small shriek is heard as the Sword Hero and everyone else turned to see a young Dog Demi-Human who is now hiding behind some of the piled up treasures.

"Who are all of these people papa?!"

Gaelion chuckled while ignoring the question. Grabbing the back of the girl's neck and forcibly pulled her out of her hiding place. Fully exposing the girl and presenting her to his guest with her feet suspended a few inches above the ground.

The child has unruly, pale blond hair that reached just above her shoulders with a pair of dog ears and a somewhat fluffy tail of the same color. Her blue and green clothes being slightly faded but still neat enough to be worn.

"This little squirt over here is named Wyndia. She was being chased by some very bad people shortly after she became an orphan so I decided to save her and take her in as my adopted daughter. She's a cutie isn't she?" the disguised dragon introduced with a toothy grin as he began pinching one of Wyndia's cheeks.

"Daddy!" the little Dog Demi-Human whined as she struggled to break free from his hold, "Stop this right now!"

It is this genuinely cute father and daughter moment that Gaelion and Wyndia are having that fully convinced Eugeo and his companions. They could actually relax their guard around this particular dragon.

Once they all took their seats on the few furniture that Gaelion possessed in his treasury, they all started their discussions. Wyndia, being the extremely shy and isolated girl that she is, stayed quiet for the most part... but she did start to loosen up a little and got along with Arthur when the young Filolial asked if they can be friends.

It was during these conversations that Gaelion revealed a surprising bit about himself. He told them that he was raised by one of the previous Legendary Sword Heroes. Greatly explaining the reason why Gaelion has been very polite and docile towards Eugeo throughout their interactions compared to what he would normally do against other intruders.

"My memories of the hero who raised me is a bit fuzzy now since it has been a few hundred years. But I **can** still recall that the Sword Hero is female. She has the purest golden blonde hair, has a ravenous apatite and she happens to have a serious romantic relationship with the Bow Hero of the time."

_'Wait. Could this be the very same Sword Hero and Bow Hero who started that Emiya restaurant business? Like the one back in the capital?' _Alice mentally commented.

_'They just might be.' _Eugeo chuckled in reply.

"It's too bad that you ended up with a plain Filolial instead of a mighty dragon like me. After all, a dragon is several times more useful than a Filolial as far as long distance traveling goes." Gaelion jabbed with toothy grin.

"What did you say?!" Unsurprisingly offending Arthur for the insult and once again causing a ruckus. Much to the dragon's amusement as he once again cackles in mischievous glee.

"That maybe so, a dragon may have been several times more useful than a Filolial. After all, dragon riding is the main form of transportation that the Integrity Knights used back home..."

Arthur looked like he had just been slapped...**hard**... when he heard his foster father's words. The girls were ready to give Eugeo one heck of a scolding for hurting the poor boy's feelings. That is, until the Hero finished his sentence...

"But I will never replace Arthur. He's my son in all but blood and that makes him priceless." placing his hand on top of the boy's head, as he continued, "So if it isn't too much to ask, can you please stop bothering Arthur?"

Arthur's mood made a full 180 as he beamed in happiness and pride for his father's declaration. The same thing could be said to the girls as they smiled at their chosen Hero's words.

But much to their surprise, Gaelion just laughed. "Hahahahahaha! Now that's what I'm talking about! Looks like you got a spine in you! You may have a really long way to go before you reach my mother's level of strength. But you're already making great progress as far as I'm concerned."

"T-Thank you for your kind words. But putting that issue out of the way, I just had to ask. Do you by chance happen to know about the Strengthening Method your mother used during her time?"

"Strengthening Method? What do you mean by that?" the dragon in human skin tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh. I guess you don't know about it then. Well, never mind." Deciding not to dwell on it, Eugeo and the girls instead asked for what he can remember about his times with his Heroic parent.

Wanting to switch to more pleasant topics, the Dragon Emperor spent the next hour sharing some funny stories focusing on his 'mother's' antics. Reminiscing some of the most hilarious and memorable moments that he can recall about her.

"Seriously! Master Eugeo's predecessor is like THAT!" Anna's melodious laughter echoed through the cave along with the rest of the party, even Arthur, as Gaelion told them one specific trait of the Hero who raised him.

"It's an undeniable truth. She literally has a black hole for a stomach as she can actually out eat everyone. Even ME for that matter whenever she got really hungry! Especially if her boyfriend, the Bow Hero, is the one who cooks the food." Gaelion confirmed with a rumbling chuckle.

"I guess even the great Cardinal Heroes have their own goofy sides." Kirin commented as she continued to laugh also.

"That is very true." the dragon nodded as he crossed his arms and leers at the current Sword Hero's company, "I guess Sir Eugeo here ended up with the more common quirk among the Cardinal Heroes. Already having three beautiful Mates to have babies with in just two months?! You sure work fast Sir Eugeo."

With the excemption of Arthur who is still a bit clueless about love, everyone else blushed a bright crimson as Eugeo loudly protested that his party members are definitely **not** potential love interests! Something Gaelion didn't believe for a second!

Especially since the Dragon still remembers the very smitten look his former master had for the Bow Hero during his younger days. The current Sword Hero's companions are all showing very similar signs to his 'mother' of being in love.

So for quite some time, everyone had a great time sharing some stories with each other.

When it's Eugeo's turn to share, he told everyone a few things about his former world. Gaelion felt quite happy when he mentions about how dragons are highly respected. How they are regarded as guardians of humanity instead of being seen as monsters like the people of this world does. Especially by the people of Melromarc.

But things started to get more serious again when Gaelion informed everyone about his job as Dragon Emperor.

"My mother left me two duties for me to fulfill. My 1st duty is to fight against the Wave's of Catastrophe that do not occur in any of the human or demi-human nations and settlements."

Pretty much like what a certain Alpha Filolial Queen is doing which Gaelion chose to not mentioning.

"My 2nd duty is to keep other potential Dragon Emperors on a tight leash."

"Other potential Dragon Emperors?"

"Simply put... they are dragons who grew powerful enough to either develope or obtain a Mana Fragment from the original Dragon Emperor. The only problem is that, more often than not, fledgling Dragon Emperors go berserk when their bodies could no longer handle the immense power of the Mana Fragment. I'm actually one of the very, very few exemptions. Since I was raised by a Hero, I received some degree of protection from going out of control unlike all the other dragons."

Eugeo, the girls and even Arthur looked at Gaelion with great admiration. That is some serious dedication and loyalty to his mother even after so much time has already passed.

Deeming their new friend to be trustworthy, Eugeo decided to share with Gaelion the important events that happened to him ever since he arrived in this world...

Him unlocking the Spirit within his Legendary Weapon shortly after being summoned...

The scandal that caused a great divide to form between the other Heroes that occurred the very next day...

The ominous sword that he accidentally unlocked in his moment of extreme anger during Anna and Rifana's rescue...

The King's further attempts to mess with the Shield Hero...

...and finally, as to why he came to his nest in the first place.

The Dragon Emperor is understandably upset. Not only for all the possible repercussions that will result from this divide between the heroes... but if things have been a bit different and the current Sword Hero is so easily manipulated...

Gaelion shook his head as he didn't want to think about it.

The reasonable reptile praised Eugeo for awakening the Sword Spirit so quickly just like his 'mother'. Although unlike Alice who wants to manifest as a human being, the Sword Spirit of his 'mother's' was already content to just giving her advice. So the Spirit never developed a body like Alice did and remained a secret to the common folks.

The dragon then profusely warns Eugeo about the dangers of using the black sword that he accidentally unlocked.

Warning Eugeo that his 'mother' lost control of herself once when she was forced to use it in a battle. It became so bad that she can no longer tell the difference between friend or foe. Reaching to the point where she had to be restrained by all the other Cardinal Heroes before her beloved Bow Hero manages to snap her out of it.

He could only count his lucky stars that Eugeo is already doing his part to reunite the other Heroes and deciding to NOT use the cursed series unless absolutely necessary. Also praising the fact that he did not believe in the lies from the Idiot King and Corrupted Nobleman who seriously tried to taint the Sword Hero's honor.

Both of the past **and** the present!

"Sir Eugeo straight up told the Nobleman that he won't kill you but simply try to force you to find a different home." Kirin assured as she and everyone else took a few steps backwards. Largely because Gaelion is unconsciously radiating a lot of heat which is being fueled by his anger. Causing all of them to sweat.

Finally, Gaelion let out a very frustrated sigh as he loudly spoke to himself, "Well... I **am** starting to get really annoyed with that Noble's minions constantly trying to steal my treasures as well as to kidnap my daughter. So I guess leaving this place and finding a new home sounds like a good idea."

With a decision made, Gaelion used his own version of storage magic to collect all of his treasures while leaving behind his old sheddings. Telling Eugeo that they are all free to do what they wished with them as they worthless to him but are considered very valuable materials to humans.

Exiting the cave, Gaelion and Wyndia bade their farewells. The Dragon Emperor reverting back to his full form with the girl now riding on top of his head in preparation for a long distant travel.

"We will no doubt meet again everyone. So take care until the next time we cross paths."

"Goodbye everyone! I know our time has been short but I hope to get to know all of you better the next time we meet!" Wyndia says as she is now less scared of Eugeo and the others since they have shown to be good people. The fact that Eugeo is the Sword Hero also helps.

Eugeo, Kirin, Anna, Rifana and even Arthur were all saying their goodbyes when the dragon suddenly remembered something important just when he was preparing for take off...

"Ohhh... I almost forgot!"

* * *

"It's a really good thing I remembered to register Mirso Village as a [Teleport Point]." Eugeo slightly groaned as he started the unexpected chore of absorbing the dragon parts that Arthur and the girls gathered for him just a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah. Otherwise, we would be forced to waste the rest of this entire day just traveling back there." Kirin commented as she and Rifana worked together to break some of the larger dragon claws and dragon fangs into smaller, manageable pieces.

"Hey Master Eugeo? Are you absolutely sure that you want to just give away the rest if these Dragon parts to those villagers?" Anna asked as she loaded an armful of dragon scales inside Arthur's carriage for easier distribution later, "After all, you could get a lot, and I really do mean a **lot**... of money if you sell these materials to **any** of the major ruling countries."

"Yes, I'm sure." Eugeo firmly nodded, "I already stored a chunk of them in my Sword Inventory for Erhard to work on for you and Rifana's new armor." Anna and Rifana perked up when they heard that.

"I even managed to put aside a few to share with Naofumi and the rest of the other Heroes if they ever happen to pass through Mirso village." Eugeo smiles to himself as he assures everyone about his decision, "Besides... They are going to need these materials far more than I ever will if Gaelion's foresight actually comes true."

Kirin, Rifana and Anna all nodded in understanding as they all went back to work while Arthur wanders around to collect the processed materials into his carriage. All of them recalling the final words the somewhat peaceful dragon said before he flew away to look for a new home.

The warning that Gaelion left behind is that there is a chance that his sudden disappearance will cause a shift in the monster ecosystem.

There's a high possibility that some other powerful beast or even a whole group of lesser monsters would arrive to fill the void that the Dragon Emperor left behind after his departure. And unlike the benevolent Dragon who left the nearby human settlements alone unless provoked. The replacing monsters might be more aggressive and attack nearby villages for no real reason.

So Eugeo and Alice agreed that they will only take a small fraction of the valuable Dragon materials for themselves while leaving behind the rest for the people of Mirso Village to use. Delivering a chunk of it to the villagers so they will have the resources to start preparations after being warned about the possible threat.

They won't be seeing Naofumi or any of the other Heroes for a week or more since they will be leaving the country to fight Siltvelt's Wave. So under Alice's suggestion, they will request the Mirso Village Head to put aside a portion of the dragon parts to be handed over to any of the other Heroes who happens to pass through their village. Although it's more for Naofumi's sake than Motoyasu and Itsuki. It's the Shielder who needs his help more after all.

With everyone content and in agreement with his course of action, Eugeo continued to absorb the sizable pile of dragon materials in front of him. Unlocking sword forms and mastering a few of them thanks to the repetitions.

Saving the very best...

and slightly disgusting piece for last...

Eugeo finally absorbed the pebble sized purple crystal that Gaelion vomited out for the Sword Hero to take.

Thus, completing the entire Dragon series.

* * *

**[Dragon Talon Sword Unlocked]**

**[Dragon Scale Sword Unlocked]**

**[Dragon Fang Sword Unlocked]**

**[Dragon Horn Sword Unlocked]**

**[Dragon Meat Sword Unlocked]**

**[Dragon Bone Sword Unlocked]**

**[Dragon Emperor Fragment Sword Unlocked]**

**¥**

**{Dragon Series Complete}**

**[? ? ? ? ? Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Mystical - Base Attack: 200]**

**[Mastery: 0/250 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Emperor Inferno Slash - Lv. 0]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus: Fire Immunity, Magic Resistance Up (Very High), Slash Resistance Up (High) Piercing Resistance Up (High), Blunt Resistance Up (High)]**

**Level 120 Required**

* * *

Eugeo and Alice were both stunned when they saw the Weapon Skill and all of the powerful Stat boosters that he will get once he reaches the level requirement of this unknown sword. Thanks to all these defense bonuses, this sword practically turns Eugeo into a walking tank despite not being the Shield Hero!

Once they managed to calm down, the couple realized that they received only **one** Weapon Skill called Dragon Halo Blade which came from the Dragon Emperor Fragment.

While all the other dragon parts didn't give any Weapon Skills. They provided him a mind boggling amount of Status Boosters that outclasses all the other monster materials that he has ever absorbed. Even the ones that he got from Melromarc's Wave Boss!

Making this a magnificent find and well worth endeavor indeed despite not being able to use them yet.

So after spending the rest of the morning and the majority of the afternoon gathering and processing Dragon materials, everyone finally climbed aboard Arthur's carriage as Eugeo uses his Teleportation Skill for the very first time...

"Transport Sword! Mirso Village!"

By his command, the blue gem of the Legendary Sword shines brightly as a familiar golden light envelopes Eugeo and his party along with their belongings. All of them disappearing in a flash of light as they got teleported away.

Needless to say, the Sword Hero's grand return to Mirso Village by teleportation caused quite the turmoil.

The villagers were delighted when they received the news that the dragon that has been causing them much worry is now gone. Successfully driven away by the 'Honorable Sword Hero'. But that enthusiasm didn't last for long as Eugeo warned them about the possible repercussion of his actions. Causing much fear among the populace.

Fortunately for them, they discovered that the Sword Hero and his companions planned ahead by providing them with resources to kickstart their preparations.

Many Adventurers will no doubt flock to Mirso village once they advertise the dragon materials to the Guild. Which will in turn give them the ability to sell and then hire them to fight the possible danger that is about to come. A few villagers even suggested to invite Blacksmiths to come over as well since they will be very tempted by the prospect of creating powerful weapons from the dragon materials.

Both Eugeo and Alice felt a little confused when they saw how much everyone took his words seriously. Truth to be told, the Couple were both fully expecting some of the people to **not** listen to his warnings.

But when he asked about it with Kirin, Anna and Rifana, they pretty much said the same thing...

"You are a Hero. Of course they will trust and believe what you say. Especially if it is a warning."

It's during this very instance that Eugeo and Alice saw just how much the citizens of this world **trusted** the Cardinal Heroes. Causing much worry for Eugeo's peace of mind when he realized something important.

"I think I just made a mistake." He mumbles to himself.

Eugeo had no way of knowing just how badly the two of his fellow Heroes would mess up with their acts of Heroism until a few weeks later.

* * *

After warning the people of the possible danger and giving them the resources to kickstart preparations, Eugeo and his party quickly left to reach the mountain top. Eugeo reminding everyone that they have about 4 days before Siltvelt's Wave arrives, so they have to make this official Guild Quest brief.

So they decided to leave the village immediately and to just sleep in a relatively safe area that he found with [Map Projection] once the day grows dark. This became a BIT of a challenge because temperatures started dropping as they went higher and higher up. To the point that some snow can now be visible on the mountain soil.

Erecting their tents and starting a fire isn't really a good idea since the tents were not designed to withstand the cold and the fire might attract monsters. Which is why everyone agreed to squeeze inside the carriage for the additional warmth the insulated wood and their own body heat provided.

The only problem is... well... the girls took this as another opportunity to display their interest for the noble Sword Hero. Leading to very mixed results!

As Eugeo nearly had a heart attack out of sheer embarrassment when he woke up and opens his eyes that very next morning.

Since the first thing the Sword Hero saw upon opening his eyes is the barely concealed breast of one Anna Fidi who's tightly hugging his head! To make things even worse, he realizes that not only Anna, but Kirin and Rifana are both hugging him also in the most questionable ways!

So with great care and a significant amount of willpower...

The Sword Hero managed to stay calm and ever so slowly untangle himself from the other girls' grips. Eugeo could only count his lucky stars that Alice seemed to still be asleep within the Legendary Sword. Because he has absolutely no idea how to explain himself if she ever saw and mistakenly thought he's doing such a dishonorable act!

Manipulating his Stacia Window and replacing the enchanted pajamas that Mirso Village gifted to him and the girls with his full [Lion's Pride Armor] , he quickly exited the carriage.

Jumping out and taking a few steps away. Observing the slightly snowy grounds and breathing in the cold morning air to cool himself down of the hyper blushing state that the girls have 'accidentally' caused. Taking a few deep breaths to slow down the rapid beating of his heart.

Shaking his head and lightly slapping his face a few times in an attempt to forget about the really stimulating image of all the girls in his party in their warm yet admittedly alluring nightwear.

Just what were the villagers even thinking when they gifted those clothes to the girls!

_'__Stay cool Eugeo! You already have the girl that_ _you wish to spend the rest of your life with who's just waiting to be fully freed. So no cheating!'_

Poor, clueless Eugeo had no idea that Alice has been awake the entire time to witness the whole thing. Her giggles and laughter echoing all over the mindscape with the only reason Eugeo didn't hear her is because she slightly loosened their mental connection.

She is definitely going to tease her boyfriend at the best chance that she gets. Seeing Eugeo all flustered and embarrassed like that is just too amusing to pass up! Especially since she also had the bright idea to record the entire fiasco on Magic Orb recording!

"Good morning father." Arthur cheerfully greeted, slightly startling Eugeo as the boy in full Filolial form approached him. Carrying several corpses of some mountain goat and snow tiger type monsters at his back.

"Good morning to you too Arthur." Eugeo replies with a warm smile as he pats and ruffles the young Filolial's head. Just the way that Arthur loves so much.

Thanks to his thick coat of feathers, Arthur is almost completely immune to the cold temperatures of the mountain top. So the young boy chose to stay in his Filolial form so he can safely spend the night sleeping outside the carriage instead of squeezing inside the already very crowded carriage.

"I see you have been busy." Eugeo glanced at the baggage his adopted son is carrying.

"You promised to cook me some really yummy foods remember! We didn't really had the chance to make some good dinner last night so..." Arthur replies with some hopeful puppy dog eyes which Eugeo is completely defenseless against. Seriously, how can this bird make his beak quiver like that.

"Hahaha... okay, okay." Eugeo laughed softly while waving his hands for Arthur to stop it, "Just give me a few minutes to absorb some of these monsters. Why don't you go and wake the girls up once I start cooking some yummy food for breakfast."

"Hooray!" Arthur cheered with a fist pump as he transforms back to his humanoid form and skipping over to his carriage. Dropping the monster corpses that he was carrying.

Eugeo then went on to absorb them and received...

* * *

**[Ram Horn Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Attack: 75]**

**[Mastery: 0/90 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Horn Smash - Lv. 0]**

**Level 35 Required**

* * *

**[Ram Hoove Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Attack: 65]**

**[Mastery: 0/75 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Climbing Ability Up (High) - Lv. 0]**

**Level 30 Required**

* * *

**[Ram Wool Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Attack: 0]**

**[Mastery: 0/35 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Wool Growth - Lv. 0]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus: Freezing Debuff Resistance - Lv. 0]**

**Level 20 Required**

* * *

**[Snow Tiger Fang Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Attack: 85]**

**[Mastery: 0/100 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Predator's Roar - Lv. 0]**

**Level 37 Required**

* * *

**[Snow Tiger Hide Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Medium - Base Attack: 55]**

**[Mastery: 0/75 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Stealth Ability Up (Medium) - Lv. 0]**

**Level 35 Required**

* * *

While most of the monster parts only gave some small Status Boosters like usual. Eugeo and Alice couldn't help but admire these convenient new bonuses that he unlocked for the situation at hand. So with Alice's insistence, Eugeo transformed his legendary blade into the [Ram Wool Sword].

It goes without saying just by its appearance alone that it's absolutely useless in a fight. The sword looks more like a long, white, fluffy sword pillow that a child would hug in their sleep than anything else!

But for their battle against the cold however... it's a real life saver.

Kirin, Anna and Rifana aimed confused looks at their beloved hero when they started eating breakfast. More particularly at the cute sword pillow that he currently has equipped. Their confusion soon turned to amazement when Eugeo approached them one by one and used {Wool Growth} on their gear. Temporarily providing them some resistance to the cold environment.

"There! Now you girls won't be bothered by the cold for the next several hours." Eugeo proudly declares with a smile at a job well done.

"Thank you Sir/Master Eugeo!" the girls said with great enthusiasm as they check themselves out and struck a few poses with their modified equipment.

"Y-you're all very welcome." Eugeo stuttered with a blush while looking away. Since the fluffy wool designs had the unexpected side effect of making all the girls look even cuter than normal.

_'I see __Gaelion is right. You really are making a harem for __yourself.' _Alice said while making her voice sound like she's upset.

_'Alice! Please don't even joke about that!' _Eugeo mentally screamed in embarrassment by the mere implication of what Gaelion said.

While Arthur kept on eating his reward food without a care, the girls all watched in sly amusement as they have a rough guess on what is going on inside their beloved Hero's head.

"Watching Master Eugeo's embarrassed expressions is just so funny to watch." Rifana softly giggled to Kirin and Rifana who are more than quick to agree.

* * *

**PLEASE READ ANNOUNCEMENTS****:**

**\- I deeply apologize to all of you readers, especially those who have gotten used to my weekly updates. But my rate of releasing new chapters will be less frequent from now on. I couldn't enjoy playing my favorite videogames or other activities anymore since I was just too busy thinking of ideas for this story.**

**So starting today, my Updates will come for every 2 weeks. 3 weeks at the worst.**

**I hope all of you understand.**

**\- I**** know fully well that the Dragon in the anime is relatively weak since the Stooge Sword Hero Ren managed to kill it.** **So** **I have made a big change on the Dragon's power level and his significance to the ****world. If**** Ren tried killing THIS version of Gaelion, he would have undoubtedly lost badly and probably got his entire party killed in the process.**

**Eugeo can deal a crippling blow to Gaelion if he dares to use Release Recollection but will inevitably forced to escape because ****he's not strong enough to kill him.**

**\- A dragon's memory isn't as bad as a Filolial's, so Gaelion is still able to remember his Heroic mother. Although the fact that I made Gaelion younger than Fitoria also helps.**

**\- I will be making another Flashback chapter focusing on Naofumi's side of the story in a later update.** **Maybe cutting it into two parts so it won't be too summarized and compressed.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus!**


	14. A Change in Scenery

**To Have a Little Feith: You don't need to worry, Naofumi still gets Filo. And because of him already knowing about what happened to Arthur, he won't be caught completely by surprise when Filo gets her humanoid body.**

**To**** Guest(1): I am truly sorry but I don't think I can do your request. I'm already having some trouble giving each girl in Eugeo's harem their time to shine so I don't know if I can handle more members.**

**To**** NightHawk The Warrior: You are only half correct. Naofumi gets Lord Camelot once he masters the Blessed Series while Eugeo gets Excalibur.**

**To**** setokayba2n: I'm sorry if I disappointed you a little but in my defense, some of the things that I write are inspired from the Videogames that I play. Especially when thinking of the appropriate field monsters for my characters to fight.**

**To**** RedBurningDragon: Your guess of how Ren killed Gaelion has some merit. Although it doesn't matter much now with this version of the Dragon Emperor.**

**\- You are definitely right. The Wool Sword came from Maple's Wool skill in the Bofuri anime. Hehehe... I don't know when in the distant future, but I will one day try to make a Fanfic with Maple as the Shield Hero.**

**To Guest Squire Ann: Sorry to disappoint you my beloved reader, but the Naofumi flashback chapter is still 2 to 3 chapters away. We will get there eventually and I promise to make it a very interesting one.**

**To Giuseppe: Thanks for being an understanding reader. I promise to bring some really good chapters at the coming updates.**

**To Willing Helper****: Thanks a lot for your offer and I really feel flattered for your willingness to help me. But I think I prefer to do my stories myself. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and any of my other future works.**

**3****8****6**** Reviews, ****4****2****2**** Favorites, ****5****3****6**** Follows**

* * *

(*WOOSH!*)

Eugeo hastily activates a Weapon Skill as the Snow Wyvern in front of them decided that the best way to welcome them to its home... is with a Freezing Ice Breath to the face!

"Giest Claw!"

The Legendary Sword glowed bright yellow as 4 energy slashes that eerily resembles the claws of a mighty dragon, is released to counter the ice beam. With a small burst of mist and snowy fog, the attack was diverted to the side. Leaving Eugeo and his party unharmed by the hostile assault.

Seeing its initial attack fail, the beast tried to do a more direct approach as it opens its wings. Going up slightly in the air before going for a divebomb with its teeth and talons bared.

"Scatter!" Eugeo orders to his party, which they are all quick to obey. They all jumped in different directions to evade the attack. So the monster only caused a small explosion of ice as it crashed into the snow covered ground. Unknowingly putting itself in a really vulnerable position as Eugeo and his friends are all in the optimal place for a counterattack.

"Everyone! Altogether now!" Eugeo declares as he finished using his Appraisal Skill on the creature. Discovering that this monster is only at Level 30.

Considering just how much Eugeo outlevels this monster along with all the Status Boosters that he and his party received from the Legendary Sword...

* * *

**Eugeo Zuberg - Level 54**

**Kirin Toudou - Level 46**

**Arthur - Level 34**

**Anna Fidi - Level 32**

**Rifana - Level 30**

* * *

... this couldn't even be called a battle. It's literally a slaughter!

"Right!" the rest of his party answered in chorus as they all powered up their attacks.

"Sonic Leap!"

Rifana's sword shines a bright green as she jumps up high with a more powerful version of the {Vertical} Sword Skill to strike at the Snow Wyvern's back.

"Zweit Lightning Slash!"

Anna casted a Lightning spell on her daggers before charging forward to unleash a heavy, double hit slash at the monster's vulnerable underbelly.

"Blue Sea Wave!"

Kirin dishes out 5 diagonal slashes that effectively severed the Wyvern's spikey tail into neat sushi slices!

"Bounded Wing!"

Arthur follows that up with a new move that he recently learned. Both of his wings to glow a bright blue. Before releasing two powerful wing strikes at the giant lizard's face.

And last but certainly not least...

"Vorpal Draconic Strike!"

Making a running start from a small distance away, Eugeo leaped straight towards the Wyvern's unguarded chest. His [Chimera Dragon Sword] now being enveloped with high concentrations of red flames with the implemented Sword Skill causing the blade to double in length!

A flaming Weapon Skill being boosted by a one-hit ultra high-speed Sword Skill. The strength of the strike gaining a significant amount of explosive might and piercing power.

With such an intense onslaught of attacks, finished off with a super effective final blow plunged right at the creature's most vulnerable spot...

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR! ! !"

... it's small wonder why the monster's HP quickly gets reduced to zero.

The Snow Wyvern screamed in pain for the last time as it succumbed to its injuries. Falling to the snow covered ground with a heavy thud.

"This stupid lizard is no much for me!" Arthur puffed out his chest and raised both wings to the air as he boasted with pride. He never got the chance to talk back to Gaelion so he used this battle to vent some of his pent up frustration.

"This battle is actually a bit disappointing." Anna couldn't help but complain as she absentmindedly re-sheated her daggers to the holsters fastened on her thighs.

"No kidding! It only took us no more than 3 minutes to bring it down." Kirin agreed with a slight whine in her tone, "The latest generation of Adventurers must be slacking off in their training if they had a hard time with monsters like this one."

"Now don't be mean." Rifana gently fretted at her comrades as she also re-sheated her sword. "We **are** kind of a special case. We have Master Eugeo with us boosting our Stats after all."

Kirin and Anna couldn't really deny the truth of Rifana's words. Eugeo's Companion Enhancing swords really DID made wonders with their overall strength, causing all of their Stats to skyrocket. Making them much higher than they should be if they compare themselves with other Adventurers of the very same Level.

So they both decided to concede to her point.

With the Snow Wyvern out of the picture, everyone but Eugeo got to work with mining as much rare metals and magical ores that they can easily find surrounding the monster's nest. Piling them up for Eugeo to store inside his Sword Inventory for safekeeping later.

They're going straight for Siltvelt after this. So hiding their haul will make things much easier and faster for Arthur's pulling. It will also keep them from getting targeted by bandits who might be interested in their hard earned loot.

The Adventurer's Guild weren't kidding about just how much high class materials that they can find in this place.

The entire mountain plateau is chocked full of mana crystals, rare ores, precious metals and even a few gems!

Everything they collected today will no doubt fetch a pretty hefty price if sold to Blacksmiths and Craftsmen. That's not even mentioning about how the price will double or maybe even triple after these raw materials get processed into weapons, armor and even accessories. No wonder the Guild assigned a bountiful reward money upon the Completion of this Quest!

While the girls got to work, Alice suggested to Arthur to take this chance to catch some sleep. Explaining to her adopted son that it's so can have more energy for the next stretch of their journey. They **are** a bit of a hurry so he's going to pull their carriage at a much faster pace than normal.

Meanwhile, Eugeo busied himself by absorbing the materials he got from the Snow Wyvern.

As usual, almost all of the sword forms that he unlocked only gave Status Boosters. But they did increase his resistance to the cold, reaching to the point that he's almost immune to it. But when he absorbed the Snow Wyvern's head, he received...

* * *

**[Snow Wyvern Head Sword Unlocked]**

**[Quality: High - Base Attack: 100]**

**[Mastery: 0/125 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Icicle Barrage - Lv. 0]**

**Level 40 Required**

* * *

After Eugeo finished storing up all of the rare materials that his friends mined for him into his Sword's Inventory. They immediately climbed aboard the carriage and left for their next destination which is Siltvelt.

Eugeo volunteered to do driving duty this time as his way to show his appreciation for the girls' efforts. They have done almost all the work in mining the rare metals and ores while he was too busy absorbing the Snow Wyvern's corpse to help. So both the Sword Hero and Sword Spirit pretty much **ordered** the girls to take their turn to sleep for the next few hours of their journey. Which the girls are actually thankful for.

As the girls slept and with Arthur doing most of the steering of the carriage on autopilot, Eugeo used this chance to open up his Stacia Window. Taking a look at the information that the Help menu provided about his latest unlocked sword.

"Still not enough..."

Eugeo couldn't help but sigh in disappointment after he finished reading it.

Expanding his Inventory to display all the new materials that he got from this Quest, Eugeo began browsing over them. Thinking about the best metal and ore combinations that he can use for the [Weapon Creation] function.

_'Out of curiosity, what exactly are you trying to create Eugeo?' _Alice asked as she watched her lover use the function. Starting the unlocking process of just one Sword Form while leaving some of the ice based magic ores untouched.

_'Sorry but no spoilers Alice.' _Eugeo replied with a knowing smile as he purposely severs a bit of his connection with her so she couldn't hear some of his thoughts. Much to the Sword Spirit's annoyance as she slightly pouts for his so called secrecy before going dormant for the time being. Since she couldn't sense any alarming threats for the next stretch of their journey, Alice decided to spend her time in her Mindscape to browse through the sword's various forms.

Looking for one that is most appropriate for her to use as a Demi-human disguise once they reach Siltvelt's capital city.

So for the next few hours until the sun started setting upon the horizon, everything stayed relatively peaceful. They eventually arrived at the border that separates Melromarc from Siltvelt. But that's when things got a little bit problematic as Eugeo discovered something quite troublesome.

Troublesome enough that the best way to solve it is for him to use one of his more exotic Weapon Skills.

"Dimensional Scar!"

With a mighty swing of the Legendary Sword (the sword now being midnight black with spots that looked like stars sprinkled all over the blade), an inky bolt of energy is launched into a nearby tree. A dimensional breach into space itself is formed as it grew larger and larger. Up until it's big enough for the entirety of Arthur and the rest of the carriage to safely squeeze through.

Eugeo and Kirin are now in their Hakuko disguises in preparation of them exiting Melromarc territory. The wormhole that Eugeo created actually leads to the other side of the walls that separated Melromarc from Siltvelt.

Why did Eugeo resorted to use this short range Teleportation Skill to cross the borders between countries?

The answer is quite simple...

_"Aultcray is an even **bigger** tyrant than I thought." _Alice angrily and quite loudly, commented to everyone as they successfully found themselves at the other side of the border walls. The wormhole closing behind them as Eugeo willed it to disappear.

"I really should have seen this coming." Anna grumbled as she took a seat beside Eugeo so she can take her turn in driving duty, "Aultcray and the Church already made sure to subdue me and **any** other Demi-human that could have aided the Shield Hero back when you Heroes were first summoned. So **of course** they will go the extra mile to heavily guard the borders that lead to Siltvelt and Shieldfreeden."

"It's also possible that its 2nd purpose is to keep the other Heroes from traveling to other countries that they don't approve of." Kirin (now being Yuuki) added while turning around to watch the border walls getting further as Arthur pulls the carriage away from Melromarc soil.

As it turns out, according to Eugeo's Map Projection, the Border Walls are practically filled to the brim with Castle soldiers. A whole lot more than what is considered necessary if their job is to simply guard Melromarc's borders. And judging by the number of horses, carriages, supplies and even a few Ballista bows...

yeah, it's painfully obvious that they're willing to use aggressive force to keep the Heroes for themselves. While at the same time, also denying the Shield Hero from receiving any sort of help from the Demi-human countries by keeping him inside Melromarc.

Because of the unpleasant situation, Alice came up with an idea. To get close to the walls as discretely as possible with the use of the trees as cover before Eugeo uses the {Dimensional Scar} Skill to create a portal that leads to other side of the Border Walls.

While the Exclusive Ability {Transport Sword} is much better in comparison, the downside is that the Ability only works on locations that he previously visited. On the other hand, the {Dimensional Scar} creates portals that leads to a specific location of his choosing. The farther the exit portal point is, the more energy it requires to fuel the skill.

But despite their success in overcoming Aultcray's selfish effort of keeping him and the Cardinal Heroes for himself, the group's mood didn't get much better.

Eugeo and Rifana solemnly agreed with Anna and Rifana's words as they now gained a much clearer understanding as to why Lurolona Village was destroyed.

The cruel king **allowed** the village to be destroyed.

Not only to enslave its people... but to make sure that by the time Naofumi arrives, the nearest location that could have provided him with much needed help no longer existed.

_'How could they be so cruel!? What did we ever do to deserve such a horrible_ _treatment!?' _Rifana internally screamed as she curled into a ball and silently wept in grief for her parents' deaths along with those who didn't make it out alive. Eugeo wrapped his arms around her in his effort to comfort the distressed girl.

Said Hero's hands balled into fists, the whites of his knuckles showing in anger as he made an oath. A promise, that he will do everything in his power to bring justice for the lives that were lost during that dreadful day. He will make sure that the King, the Princess and the Three Hero's Church would pay!

Alice, Anna, Kirin and Arthur all joined in with an awkward group hug to assure the grieving Demi-Weasel that the guilty culprits won't get away with their crimes. Especially Anna since she also has a serious bone to pick with them as she also suffered a great deal from the manipulations of these people.

Rifana thanked everyone for their support before falling asleep in Eugeo's arms because of mental and emotional exhaustion.

For the next couple of days, Kirito and his party traveled in Siltvelt lands in a relatively peaceful fashion. Purposely avoiding a few settlements to avoid any unnecessary distractions while only fighting the few monsters that dared to get in their way.

They met some Demi-human Merchants and a few Adventurers every now then but they didn't cause them any problems. Largely thanks to the Hakuko disguises that Eugeo and Kirin are wearing.

The traveling group eventually saw the Capital city in the distance.

The large settlement having been built in a semi-pyramid like architecture with the Royal Castle at the top. Each level going downwards being segregated by high walls with the lowest level containing the largest portion of its people.

With their destination in sight, Alice announced that it's time for her to materialize. Explaining that it's better for her to transform now so she can safely prepare herself before she enters the bustling city.

This way, they don't have to worry about any spies seeing her transform or causing a scene. And thanks to the Mana Crystals and all the Stat Boosters that he got from the Snow Wyvern's nest, Eugeo's MP and SP reserves have shown a significant growth.

Large enough for Alice to safely stay in human form for at least a full hour. Eugeo will just have to stay alert and remember to drink his Potions whenever his energy levels are starting to get low.

Using the Snow Tiger Sword form to disguise herself, Alice ended up looking like a Hakuko too. Complete with a blonde colored tiger ears on top of her head and a striped tail.

But much to her and Eugeo's **extreme **embarrassment and to the other ladies' great amusement...

... the only piece of clothing the tiger form provided for her is a very revealing, two piece, tiger themed bra and panties!

Rifana hurriedly covered Arthur's eyes during the entire fiasco as Alice's face practically glowed a bright crimson while she screams in embarrassment. Making a futile attempt to cover herself with her arms as Eugeo turns around. But only after unconsciously imprinting this glorious image of her lover in the most cherished part of his brain for him to look back later. A gentleman he might be, but Eugeo is still a hot-blooded young man.

Hastily materializing his now obsolete [Young Chivalry] armor from his {Item Storage} and handing it over to Anna. Asking for the three women to help Alice in getting dressed before escorting Arthur and himself out of the carriage to give them privacy.

Going on their merry way as soon as Alice is decently clothed and pretending that the entire fiasco didn't happen. Although judging by Anna's playfully malicious look, it's clear that she's definitely going to be revisiting this incident the next time that she feels like it.

The Queen and her Shadows weren't kidding when they mentioned about how much Hakukos are held in high regards in Demi-human lands. It was quite obvious in the eyes of the people that they meet just how much they respected the race that the human trio are currently posing as.

So when Kirito and company all managed to reach Siltvelt's capital, it was no longer a surprise that the two guards at the entrance were a tiny bit starstrucked.

"Hakukos?"

"Not just one? But three of them in one party?!"

The few citizens who just happened to be in hearing range all turned their heads to see if they heard them right. Stumbling upon even just one Hakuko is already very rare.

Meeting three of them at once in one party?

That's quite the scenario that is almost next to impossible to happen!

But their eyes weren't deceiving them (or so they think) when they all looked and saw that there are indeed three Hakukos sitting side by side on the carriage's driver seat.

In the middle is a young male with midnight black hair, wearing a black stealthy leather armor.

The one on the left has dark purple hair who seems to give off a mischievous and tomboyish aura. Her attire being of a similar theme as the one her male counterpart is wearing.

The one the right, on the other hand, is the perfect picture of a pure and noble beauty. The girl has the most beautiful golden shade of blonde hair with a face that seems to represent the elegance of a righteous warrior. This trait is highlighted even more by the Knight Trainee's armor that she seems to be wearing.

Trying his very best to keep his head out of the gutter, Kirito tried to move things along. Nervously asking as he noticed the attention he and the girls are getting from the nearby civilians, "Do we have your permission to enter?"

The two guards, who appear to be Dog Demi-humans, shook their heads to snap themselves out of their shock induced daze before firmly answering with a question of their own.

"That depends good sir. What exactly is your business here?"

"If you're here to mess with the city's political hierarchy, I'm afraid we can't let you through these gates."

Yuuki replied with a wave of her hands to calm the guards and listening crowd, "If that's what you're worried about, then you don't need to fret. We're only here to help in fighting the Wave of Catastrophe."

The guards and the eavesdroppers were both stunned **and** elated.

Surprised that three individuals, who they sensed to have the strength and the birthright to change the entire power balance of the city, to outright rejecting to go for a political power grab.

And happy that a few members of one of their most respected clans has returned to lend their aid in these troubling times.

"Truly?! You're here to aid us in the coming conflict?" the two guards asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes we are. We have no interest whatsoever in getting tangled up with matters such as politics." Alice scoffed while looking away, all the while snuggling a little more with Kirito's shoulder, "We are more than content at the simple life that we are living now instead of getting involved in troublesome drabble like that."

Blushing a little at the ministrations, Kirito finished their statement with his piece, "What they said is the truth. We're only here to help fight against the impending Wave. We will be leaving as soon as the Wave for this month has been taken care of."

With that, the guards were more than happy to allow them inside the city. The nearby citizens feeling a bit happy and relieved as they gained a significant boost in morale. The Hakukos may have lost the money and political influence that they once had, but the power each member possesses when in the battlefield is still a force to be reckoned with!

"Whew! That was a **little** nerve-racking." Kirito sighed in relief as soon as the carriage was able to gain some distance from the gates and the surrounding onlookers resumed with their own businesses. Alice and Yuuki both nodding in agreement with their shoulders slacking from their tensed state as they can now relax a bit.

"I guess it's to be expected." Anna giggled slyly as her arms slithered around Kirito's neck in a way that forces her sizable rack to slightly touch his firm back. The disguised hero's face heating up so much that it seems to be releasing some steam as he tries his best to keep himself from bursting.

_'Stay cool. Don't freak out. Alice is sitting right beside you for the Goddess' sake!' _Kirito internally screaming to himself. Cutting his mental connection from Alice in his misleaded effort to stay true to Alice and keeping Anna and any other girl at arms length. Both in the physical and the relationship sense.

"Hakukos were once the primary ruling clan of this country so it isn't very surprising to see how cautious some people might be. Three supposed members coming out of nowhere and possibly planning to mess up the power balance that the other remaining clans have been maintaining... I'm sure all of you can get the picture."

"I think I understand now." Rifana replied with a strained smile, "My parents never thought me much about politics so I'm a bit clueless in some aspects. But I can see why those guards were relieved when it was made clear that we plan to leave once the Wave is finished for this month."

With the entrance drama out of the way, Anna volunteers to take charge in leading them to Siltvelt's main Church. Because just like Melromarc, that is where their own Dragon hourglass is being kept so Alice can synchronize with it.

Since she did some Questing for this country's Guild back in her early Adventurer days, she has a much better grasp in navigating through this city than Eugeo and Alice. Even **if** the Couple had an awesome holographic map of the city, nothing truly beats having knowledge gained from first hand experience.

With the exception of Anna who already knows and Arthur who's too innocent to care, everyone in Kirito's party sweatdropped when they arrived at their destination.

"Let me guess... this is called the Shield Hero's Church isn't it?" Alice asked with a deadpanned expression which is shared by Kirito, Yuuki and Rifana.

Because right in front of them is what looks like an inversed version of the Church that Melromarc had. With the most prominent difference being that the symbol at the door and the designs embedded in its walls are composed solely with the Legendary Shield. There was no sign of the other Legendary Weapons anywhere!

Kirito and Alice couldn't help but sigh in exasperation and annoyance. Both at the meaningless racial discrimination, and at the foolish segregation of the Heroes that Melromarc and Siltvelt are practicing.

After asking Anna and Rifana to stay with the carriage to keep Arthur company, the three Fake Hakukos enters the Church.

Inside, the trio were met with a bit more respect than the average citizen by the nuns who are mostly composed of Cat and Rabbit Demi-humans. All of them wearing white robes with a Shield Rosario dangling from their necks. When Alice informs them of they're purpose here, the nuns were quick to lead them to the Dragon Hourglass.

But as they entered the mechanical chamber, the nuns all froze and deeply bowed towards a beautiful woman who happens to be standing right in front of the Dragon Hourglass.

The woman seems to be some kind of Bird Demi-human. Judging by the pair of bright forest green wings that matches with her hair and the more elaborate designs of her robes, it's safe to assume that she is a prominent member of this Church.

Not wanting to appear rude, Kirito made a slight bow with Alice and Yuuki following suit.

Smiling at the respectful hero, the woman nodded in approval before turning her attention towards the nuns.

"You ladies may return to your respective duties. I will be taking it from here. Our superiors have informed me about their arrival and was told that they have some very sensitive information to share with me. Information that must be handled with great care to avoid causing any unnecessary implications."

Despite feeling slightly confused, the nuns obediently obeyed and left the room while closing the doors to give the remaining occupants some privacy.

Deciding to take the initiative, the woman gave a curtsey and introduced herself with a bright smile...

"My name is Nasir Alsaqur, one of the high Bishops of the Shield Hero's Church. **And,** to put your minds at ease, I'm proud to admit that I'm one of the few individuals who don't discriminate against humans and the other three Heroes."

_'Alice?' _Kirito mentally asked as he is a bit hesitant to immediately trust Nasir. Which, to be frank, is somewhat justified for all the negative experiences they had with Melromarc's own twisted believers.

_'I'm not detecting any signs of deception coming from her. Furthermore, I can also sense some kind of sound barrier surrounding the entire room. Very similar to your Sound Muffler Sacred Art. So I think it's safe for you to give her a chance.'_

Briefly thanking Alice for her input, Kirito decided to return Nasir's introduction with his Swordsman's salute.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Nasir. My name is Eugeo Zuberg. And as you were probably already told, I'm the Legendary Sword Hero. But I would appreciate it if you call me Kirito when I'm wearing this disguise of mine."

This is followed up by Yuuki's own introduction as she gave her own curtsey with an equally cheerful smile, "I'm Kirin Toudou, although I use my Adventurer name Yuuki when I'm in this form. And just like you, I'm also one of the few Nobles in Melromarc who don't discriminate by race. So I hope we can get along."

When it was Alice's turn, she transforms into her Angel form before speaking, "And I'm Alice, the spirit of the Legendary Sword."

Nasir couldn't help but take a step back in awe at the literal incarnation of the Legendary Sword as the spirit added...

"Although you seem to be a genuinely kind-hearted person, I don't trust you enough to reveal more about myself. So my station is all you need to know for the time being."

"I completely understand and a pleasure to meet all of you also." Nasir gently replied before clapping her hands and gesturing towards the Dragon Hourglass, "Well then... why don't you go ahead and synchronize with the Hourglass before we move on to other important matters."

Alice's blue eyes glowed brightly as soon as she got near the Dragon Hourglass before two small beams of light shoots from them into the center of the hourglass. A second timer appears atop of Kirito's Stacia Hud with a countdown saying that they have about 27 hours, 18 minutes and 36 seconds. Which roughly translates to early afternoon of the next day.

Nasir then touched the gem attached to her neck that activated a familiar disguising spell on herself. Turning herself into a Raccoon Demi-human with her hair changing into a soft brown color with her clothes changing into the standard beginners garb that low level Adventurers wore. Much to Kirito and the girls' surprise as this action just exposed the fact that Nasir is a part-time Shadow of Siltvelt.

"You three aren't the only ones that need to use fake identities to perform their responsibilities. Just call me Rani when I'm in this form." the now Fake Raccoon giggled mischievously with a wink before getting serious again...

"I wish to escort all of you to one of my secret private homes that you can use as your temporary base. It's well hidden in plain sight and only I and a select few people know about it. Making it the perfect place for you to use during your monthly visits in combating Siltvelt's Waves."

Seeing that Nasir's plan is well thought out and will actually be a great boon for them in the long run, the Fake Hakuko trio agreed to follow through with her plan.

As it turns out, the secret private home that Nasir was talking about is technically the second floor of a moderately well established Restaurant.

The secret home is actually quite cozy with three rooms, each with dual beds to accommodate all of them. Complete with a backdoor that leads to a somewhat overlooked alley way where they can park Arthur's carriage with no worries of it getting stolen. Kirito along with the rest of the gang thanked Nasir immensely for all her help.

Arthur cheerfully transforming into his humanoid form before giving Nasir a big hug at her waist, "Thank you so much for the great house Auntie Nasir!"

"A-Auntie!?" the newly minted Auntie Nasir stuttered at her latest nickname.

"You have bright beautiful wings just like me and mother. So you must be my newest auntie!"

The young woman felt very much embarrassed as she averted her gaze from the cute little boy, "Umm... Well... you see..."

"You don't want to be my auntie?" Arthur whimpers as he asked while looking up at her with teary eyes that are at the brink of crying.

"P-please don't cry! Yes! I can be your auntie! I'll be more than happy to. So please don't cry!" the newly minted Auntie Nasir said in her panic as she frantically tried to keep the boy from crying by returning the hug.

All the while Kirito and the girls were all trying their very best in containing their snickers as they watched the High Society Noblewoman getting owned by a child. It's just too hilarious to watch.

Nasir promptly said her goodbyes to the group as they started settling in. Explaining that she might inadvertantly attract the attention of the other big clans if she stayed with them for to long. Literally spreading her wings and jumping out of the back window to fly to who knows where. Using the nearby buildings to hide her presence as she went along to her next mission.

* * *

After Nasir left, Kirito and company had a short discussion with each other about their sleeping arrangements. Kirito firmly putting his foot down in a fit of embarrassment when he rejected Anna's suggestion. Stating that he won't be sharing a room with her or any of the girls.

But when Rifana, in a moment of being completely out of character from her normal shy self, asked if this included Alice...

Which definitely caused a reaction as both Eugeo and Alice flinched with both of them blushing. Since in truth, they were secretly having cuddle sessions with each other whenever the others were already asleep for almost every night.

Fortunately for them, they were literally saved by the bell. Or in this case, by Arthur's very loud stomach growling since they haven't eaten lunch yet. Having postponed their meal because of their need to see the Dragon Hourglass as soon as they arrived.

So they ate their lunch at the restaurant, which is literally right below them before visiting the Blacksmith Shop that Anna recommended. Revealing that it's also the place where she got her favorite weapon of choice, which is her "Twin-Chained Nails".

When they entered the Shop, Kirito was fully expecting to see the stereotypical blacksmith. Perhaps a Demi-human version of Sadore from Centoria or Erhard from Melromarc who are most likely at their early 40s.

So when a girl, who's probably just a couple of years older than him, dropped the heavy black grind stone that she was carrying and tacklehugs Anna to the ground...

Kirito and the rest of the party were slightly surprised at the blacksmith's appearance and sudden actions. Although they are all quick to realize that the girl didn't mean to do any harm.

"Anna! Where have you been!? Did you got involved in another troublesome Quest and bit off more than you can chew!? I thought you already learned your lesson from last time! I haven't heard of any news about your whereabouts for weeks! Waaaahh!!!" the now confirmed female blacksmith slightly cried as she continued hugging the Snake Demi-human. Much to the Snake ladies amusement as she gently returned the hug and rubbing the girls back.

Taking a closer look at the girl who's currently pinning Anna to the wooden floor, she seems to be a Cat Demi-human with reddish orange hair, ears and tail along with piercing crimson eyes. She's got a slightly tomboyish beauty to her which is amplified by her more feminine blacksmithing uniform. The few stains of dirt and sooth doing very little to lessen her good looks.

"I'm really sorry for disappearing like that Ingrid." Anna said as she comfortingly patted the younger girl's cat ears, "If you let me get up and help us with our equipment, I promise to give you an explanation as to why I have been gone for so long."

The now named girl Ingrid murmured a barely audible "Okay" before standing up and helping Anna getting back on her feet. Only then did Ingrid finally regained the presence of mind to notice the other people present in her shop. Kirito and company all awkwardly waving their hands to say hello.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into **this **time Anna!" Ingrid now yelling in exasperation as she is very much shocked to see not one but three Hakukos in one party.

"That's a bit of a long story." Anna chuckled as she knew full well that telling the entire truth is not a good idea. No matter how much she trusted Ingrid, some information is just too dangerous to share. So Anna decided that mixing her story with a few half-truths and some misleading words is her best option. All the while keeping any mention about Kirito's true identity as the Sword Hero a secret.

Ingrid temporarily closes up her shop and brought them to her forging chambers where they can speak privately.

Needless to say, Ingrid is beyond just pissed off by everything the Idiot King of Melromarc has done in his self-imposed mission to impede the Shield Hero. Accidentally snapping one of the random experiment swords that was lying around with her bare hands out of anger. Ingrid's anger then turned into gratitude when Anna told her how Kirito and his companions saved her and many other Demi-humans from a life of slavery.

"This is the reason why I decided to join Kirito's party. Not only are they strong, but they're also doing their best to make this world a better place instead of just doing a Guild Quests for the money." Anna said as she finished her explanation.

"Wow. Even though what you experienced is terrible beyond words, it changed you to a much better person." Ingrid said in amazement. Since the Anna that she used to know didn't really care about these kind of things. Even though she always had a motherly nature to her, it seems to be much more pronounced now.

Although Anna still retains her mischievous nature as Ingrid saw how Anna shamelessly hugged one of Kirito's arms with her boobs sandwiching said arm.

So out of gratitude for saving her friend, Ingrid announced that she will be giving Kirito and his party a 50% discount on all of her services.

Kirito was a bit reluctant to accept the offer but soon relented as Ingrid wouldn't take no for an answer. Declaring that she is honor bound to do this since if it wasn't for him... her precious friend would have been lost forever.

When they finally left Ingrid's Blacksmith shop, Kirito's group are now more than prepared to face the Wave of Catastrophe.

And much to Anna's delight, Ingrid is even kind enough to hand over the notes on how she created her "Twin-Chained Nails". So Kirito will now have a much easier time in forging a new and improved version of Anna's favored Weapon.

The two friends shared one last hug before saying their goodbyes.

"We'll be back for the next month's Wave. I promise." Anna said as she released the hug.

"Then I look forward to seeing all of you again. You and your friends are always welcome at my shop." Ingrid replied with a bright smile.

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**\- I'm**** very sorry to disappoint some of my readers but the battle for Siltvelt's Wave of Catastrophe will be in Chapter 16. The next update would be a special chapter for our Main Couple as they will finally have some time to go on their very first date.**

**I hope**** you guys look forward to it!**

**\- I'm going to do some SERIOUS brainstorming for Siltvelt's Wave of Catastrophe to make up for the long wait that you readers will be forced to do.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus and stay indoors as much as possible!**


	15. A Pleasant Calm Before the Wave

**To ****stylo1: I apologise if my writing is a bit crude in some areas. I myself am not fully satisfied with some of my previous chapters, but not much I can do about it now. I know you and many others want to go on ahead with the battle for the Wave. But I also want to do some development with Eugeo's relationships.**

**To RedBurningDragon: Say no more. The Wave Boss of Siltvelt is based on one of the SAO Bosses from the PSVita games. It's not Ilfang the Kobold Lord, but it's from SAO nonetheless.**

**\- So glad that you noticed. Yup, the Dimensional Scar is based from Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha.**

**To akd48: Naofumi unlocked the Filolial Series when he absorbed Fitoria's cowlick. It was mentioned in the internet that absorbing Filo's feathers, blood or saliva only gave him the Monster Tamer Series.**

**To Abdur Rauf Aymaan: I'm sorry to disappoint. But after the anime portion, I will be putting this story on hiatus and wait for the Season 2 of the anime. I don't want to be spoiled by all the other surprises so I will write its continuation when the Season 2 is finished airing.**

**To BlazeBlade: Yup. The Dimensional Scar is based on Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha. Considering it's abilities, I think it fits pretty nicely.**

**To T-B-R: I'm not sure if I should since I don't want Eugeo's harem to become too big****. I just might put up a Vote in a future Chapter if you readers want me to include Nasir into Eugeo's future wives** **or not.**

**To MysticRising: I'm glad that you liked my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it until it's temporary conclusion once I reach the end of the anime's Season 1. As for Kirin aka Yuuki, I explained in an earlier Author's Note that she lived a different life in this world so she's a bit out of character. But as the story progresses, I will be working hard in having her display her past life's behavior. I hope you look forward to it.** **I'm sorry if you don't like Harems but I hope you give this one a chance.**

**To Guest: I'm sorry if I did a bad job with the 1st chapter since this IS my first Fanfiction. But to explain, Eugeo is a really polite person and seeing the Bow and Spear Heroes' behavior kinda triggered some unpleasant memories in him so he lashes at the two. He doesn't like innocent people suffering because of them simply following orders.**

**-As for them being kidnapped from their respective worlds, that's a bit inaccurate if you think about it deeper. Remember that only Naofumi has the right to say that claim of being kidnapped.**

**Motoyasu is murdered by his girlfriends, Itsuki got killed by the infamous Truck-kun, Eugeo sacrificed himself to severely injure Quinella... all three of them are essentially dead! Them getting summoned isn't considered a kidnapping, but is technically a second chance in life and Eugeo realizes this. So I hope you can give me some slack in my far from perfect story writing**** and continue to enjoy it from this point onward.**

**To ****fruitspunchsamurai-987: Yes he will, but probably at the same time with Naofumi. It's still up to debate since I haven't decided yet on how some events play out.**

**To Kensei-1085: A bit on the spoiler territory here but just like Naofumi, Eugeo won't be overly upset with them.**

**To Gen2324: Not yet. Some divergence from the anime will be happening so the Wave with Glass is still several chapters away. I also plan to make maybe 2 flashback chapters where we focus on Naofumi's adventures before the Wave with Glass happens.**

**To Guest: I never knew that a blue rose has that many hidden meanings. Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this Fanfic.**

**To Maksell: I'm not a 100% sure on when he will appear in the story, but I should be able to grant your request of creating a badass male adventurer in a future chapter. Most of his actions would be a bit more off screen but they will be mentioned. Although the appearance and personality of the guy will be on _my_ terms, just know that your suggestion has been accepted and very much appreciated. Thank you very much!**

**4****1****5**** Reviews****, 4****9****4**** Favorites, ****6****2****2** **Follows**

**(I will still be referring to Eugeo as Kirito while he's still in disguise.)**

**SOME LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

**READ ANNOUNCEMENTS AT THE BOTTOM AND VOTE AT NEW VOTING POLL!**

* * *

Kirito and his party have only returned to their secret base and were just doing some minor organizing of their new supplies when Alice decided to drop the bomb with her announcement.

"Kirito and I will be going on our very first Date tonight."

Everyone, even Kirito, froze at the bold declaration that Alice made for all of them to hear. Although Arthur seems to be a bit confused on what a date even means.

Deciding to ignore their reactions, Alice switched her focus and looked at Anna with a nervous but determined expression. "You know this city better than all of us. So that means you also know about the many dating spots that Siltvelt has to offer. Which one of them will you recommend for us."

Quickly snapping out of her shock induced daze, Anna looks at Alice with a sly grin that literally screams that she's up to no good.

"I know **just** the places for you and Master Kirito to spend your very first date in." The snake lady quickly grabs the younger girl's arm and started pulling her towards one of the three vacant bedrooms to get some privacy.

Kirito raised his hand and was about to voice his reluctance to go threw with the promise he made a few days prior, as much as he didn't want to. The Wave of Catastrophe is due to come at the very next day, so in hindsight, it's more practical for them to use their time to prepare for the battle instead of this.

But after seeing the excited and radiant smile on Alice's face, the young Sword Hero couldn't bring himself to do it.

Alice really deserves this date...

she has already been through so much, both in their homeworld and in this one...

...and Kirito refused to be the cause of that beautiful smile being erased from her face.

So against his better judgement, Kirito stayed silent and decided to just go along with whatever Alice will have planned for tonight. Considering the fact that the closest thing he ever had to a date was during his private picnics with Tiese, letting his beloved Alice take the lead with their date is probably for the best.

"Hey father?" Arthur tentatively pulling one of Kirito's sleeve to get his attention and curiously asked, "What's a date?"

The young Hero's complexion paled considerably as he really didn't want to answer that particular question! To make matters worse, when he glanced at Kirin and Rifana for help, the two girls quickly looked away. Making a run for their shared room and closing their door.

_'Traitors!'_

A few minutes later, just as the sun is starting to set in the horizon...

The happy couple which is Kirito and Alice are saying their goodbyes as they walked out of the door already holding hands.

Kirin and Rifana happily waved their hands to the disguised pair as they send their regards.

"Have fun you two!"

"Enjoy your first date!"

"Don't forget about the advice I gave you Alice!" Anna hollered with a mischievous wink that made Alice blush a bright red while leaving Kirito in the dark and a bit confused.

Kirito was about to ask her what she meant by that when Arthur said his piece, "Eat lots and lots of delicious food on your date mother!"

Now it's Kirito's turn to feel embarrassed as Alice wondered why their beloved foster child would say something like that.

* * *

"Mmmpppff! Hahaha! You actually said that!" Alice gasped and gripping her chest as she laughed at her beloved Hero's expense.

The young man in question slightly slumping as they walked the streets of Siltvelt. Feeling quite embarrassed on how bad he handled the situation with Arthur earlier. Explaining what a Date is and everything else that it entails to an innocent child is **really **not one of his strong suites.

Kirito confessed how he loosely explained to Arthur what Dating is. An enjoyable social activity between a boy and a girl so they can get to know each other better. Mentioning how he promised Alice that he will take her on an all-you-can-eat Date once she gets a usable human body where she can finally enjoy delicious food again.

Being the young and innocent boy that Arthur is and still clueless to many things about the world, he misunderstood what Dating meant. Thinking that a Date involves eating lots of yummy food with your loving partner instead of a significant step forward in a romantic relationship.

"That was a real good one Kirito." Alice said as she finally got her laughter out of her system and wiping away a stray tear off one of her eyes, "But I don't think we have to worry about explaining to him about romantic relationships yet. Considering just how young Arthur is despite his appearance, I doubt he will show any interest with girls for good long while."

_'Why do I get the feeling that you just jinxed us by saying those words?' _Kirito couldn't help but internally chuckle to himself just as Alice intertwined her hand with his. Dragging the disguised Sword Hero along to the first location that Anna recommended for their Date. All the while ignoring the few looks that they are getting from the other Demi-humans that recognized them and their political significance.

Turns out, their very first stop for their Date is a clothing store that seems to be one of the higher tier businesses in the area. Looking up at the signage, Kirito managed to slowly read the establishment's name. Taking a few extra seconds to remember his studies with Kirin before he was able to put the meaning on the letters.

"Medusa's Collection." Kirito softly mumbles as he finished translating the foreign language.

"Yup." Alice beamed happily as she can already see some really nice dresses that are on the display case at the front of the shop, "Anna told me that this place is one of Siltvelt's best clothing stores. So I thought we could buy some more appropriate attire for our Date instead of our combat wear."

Glancing at Alice's borrowed knight armor and down at his own stealth suit, Kirito is quick to agree. Acknowledging that buying some better clothes for Alice and himself would make this a more special memory for both of them.

Kirito didn't have much trouble in picking a formal wear for himself. Sticking true to his favored blue color scheme, he unknowingly chose a suit that looks like an altered version of a tuxedo. Completed with a golden rose at his front pocket that reminds him of Alice's beautiful blonde hair.

Unsurprisingly, Alice took a bit more time in making up her mind of what she would like to wear for her first Date. Only made worse by one of the employees who became slightly obsessed in helping Alice in finding the perfect outfit. In fact, Kirito was just starting to get a bit bored for all the waiting.

But when Alice finally exited the fitting room wearing the dress of choice that she felt satisfied with, the Sword Hero is quick to conclude that the sight in front of him is well worth the wait!

Kirito felt like his heart just leaped right up into his throat with his cheeks turning bright red as he couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Alice looked in her new dress. Even the other customers couldn't help but take more than a few glances at her, as she truly is a sight to behold.

The dress that Alice picked has a more darker shade of sapphire blue that exposes her shoulders and a portion of her back with a high slit on one side of the skirt that bares some of her legs. Topped off with sparkling blue high heeled slippers, matching arm bracelets and necklace, and a beautiful hair clip of a blue lily flower attached to one of her fake tiger ears.

In a word, Alice is truly a breathtaking sight!

"What do you think?" Alice asked with a bashful smile while giving a curtsey as she noticed the attention that she's getting. Not only from her target of affection himself, but from all the other Demi-humans that were there for their own shopping.

Taking a split second to clear his thoughts, Kirito answered with the upmost of sincerity, "You look absolutely stunning Alice."

Alice's smile is practically shining with happiness at this point as she took a step forward and hugged one of Kirito's arms.

"Let's go to our next destination then." Alice said with a hint of both excitement and shyness.

Kirito is quick to materialize the required money for their purchases inside one of his coat's hidden pockets in a discrete fashion. Everything adding up to a grand total of 2 gold coins for their clothes and all the additional accessories that comes with them.

A bit pricey... all things considered.

But Kirito couldn't bring himself to care about the expenses as they can always earn the money back from the materials that they're going to get from tomorrow's Wave. Plus, Kirito wishes for Alice to be happy by making this first Date a specially memorable one.

With their payments settled, the two quickly left for their next stop. Now getting slightly more attention than before. The citizens who populate the streets couldn't help but admire and blush as they watched the happy couple stroll by while holding arm in arm. With Alice leaning her head on top of Eugeo's left shoulder.

The male half are blushing over how beautiful Alice looked while the female half were swooning over how handsome Kirito is.

Fortunately for the two Fake Hakukos, the bystanders all had the common sense and instincts to leave well enough alone. Seeing that it's painfully obvious that they're already together. Getting between two tigers that are madly in love like that is by far one of the pinnacles of Demi-human stupidity.

The young pair didn't have to travel far as they soon stood in front their destination. Judging by the sound of multiple voices and the delicious smells coming from inside, it's easy to figure out that this place is where they're going to eat dinner. And quite the extravagant one at that since the building is about 5 floors tall at the very least.

"The Epithymía Inn?" Kirito slowly read the establishment's name in slight confusion as he looked at Alice for answers. "I already guessed that we are going to have our own private dinner. That's what I promised to you a few weeks ago after all. But I wasn't expecting us to spend the rest of the night separated from the others."

"I was a bit hesitant as well when Anna suggested this place to me." Alice answered as she scratched her cheek before earnestly meeting Kirito's eyes with her hopeful gaze, "She said that she would take care of Arthur and everything else so that we can finally have a night for ourselves. Don't you want that?"

"Of... course I want to." Kirito admits with a heavy sigh as he gently tightens his grip with Alice, "I just can't help but feel a bit uneasy when separated from the others. I've grown used to all of us always sticking together, so being apart from them makes me a bit uncomfortable. But I guess there's no harm in having our own private times like this every once in a while."

"I guess so." Alice mumbled as she leans her head against Kirito's shoulder once more, "Anna did mention to me that there are times that it's okay to be little selfish. Especially when it comes to times like these."

After giving each other smiles of acknowledgment for their decision, they finally took the last few steps forward to enter the building's entrance.

Inside, the Fake Hakuko couple were met with quite the fancy atmosphere.

The round wooden tables and chairs were much more polished and smooth.

The bricks that were used for the building's walls and structure are refined into a more appealing design. There was even a few carpets that highlighted the pathways that the customers could walk on.

The other customers that are here to enjoy a meal and spend a night were wearing high class formal wear like them.

And finally, at the far corner of the sizable dining room is a small stage where a few musicians are playing some background music for their guest.

Taking a few seconds to admire the place, Kirito and Alice were shortly escorted by one of the waiters to a vacant table with two seats. Both of them being given a copy of their Menu that listed all of the dishes that they have to offer.

Eventually agreeing to order today's 'All-in Specialty Platter' after spending a few extra minutes to slowly read the entire list. Since it offers a large variety of food coming from multiple dishes at once, it looks to be the perfect choice for them as they'll be able to taste many delicious cuisines in one sitting.

The only drawback of their choice is being told by the female waiter that their food will take at least 15 minutes before it can be served. Which is actually not a big deal for the two as they really didn't mind the wait. Especially when the waiter made a suggestion that can help them pass the time.

"Perform?" Alice asked in slight confusion as she looked at the small stage where the few musicians are playing for the customers.

"Yes Ma'am. It's a pretty recent addition to this Inn where customers who are skilled enough with music can be allowed to perform on our small stage to pass the time." the female waiter helpfully explained before adding with a mischievous wink, "And if the performance is good enough, we would give the customers in question a few extra services in the rented room that they'll be sleeping in."

The disguised pair looked at each other with questioning gazes before warmly smiling in silent agreement.

"Do you still remember how to play my favorite song?"

"I could never forget."

Eugeo may have spent a great portion of his life swinging an axe to cut the Demon Tree down. But he was still educated well enough on how to play at least one musical instrument.

He knew the song Alice is referring to by heart. He would sometimes play it before and even after the Church took her away. Serving as a reminder to his self given quest to find and reunite with Alice.

With the couple's minds made up, the two were quick to inform the waiter that they would like to perform one song. The musicians quickly made room for them as Alice took center stage as a singer with Kirito by her side holding an average sized Lute.

The mindless chattering of all the other guest and employees started to lessen when Kirito began playing an unfamiliar tune.

With the warmth of Alice's voice and the coolness of Kirito's own mixing together, the two of them created a sweet melodious treat for everyone's ears. And pretty soon, all of the occupants were reduced to absolute silence as they stopped to watch the Hakuko couple singing their unknown song in earnest.

All the while looking lovingly at each other as they sang together for the first time after years of separation.

**(Insert "Can you feel the love tonight" by Sinon from YouTube)**

* * *

**Alice**

_There's a calm surrender, To the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind, Can be turned away_

**Kirito**

_An enchanted moment, And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

**Both** **(gesturing towards ****each**** other)**

_Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

**Kirito**

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

**Both**

_That we've got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight? _

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, Believe the very best_

**Alice**

_There's a time for everyone, If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope, Moves us all in turn_

**Kirito**

_There's a rhyme and reason, To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

**Both**

_Beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

**Kirito**

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

**Both**

_That we've got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest?_

**Kirito**

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

**Both**

_Believe the very __best..._

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best__..._

* * *

With a few finishing strokes from Kirito's Lute to finalize the entire song, their performance soon came to an end. The sound of loud clapping and cheers from their spectators came shortly after.

Prompting the Hakuko couple to hold hands with happy smiles as they gave a short bow towards their unintentional audience.

"Bravo!"

"That was great!"

"Simply spectacular!"

A great majority of the audience, especially the couples who were also on a date, couldn't help but feel just how appropriate that song is for them. The cheering soon got even louder with a few of the women even squealing in giddiness when they all witnessed what happened next.

Because in a moment of being emotionally hyped up by the love song they shared, Alice decided to make a bold move. Just as Kirito turned back to face her again after returning the Lute that he borrowed, Alice stepped forward and ever so gently cupped her hands on both of his cheeks.

Kirito blushed a bit in embarrassment at Alice's actions but understood what she wanted to convey. And judging by the nervous yet hopeful look on her face, Alice is asking for his permission as she leaned only halfway forward.

He didn't even need a moment to think about it as he closed the distance between them with a loving smile. Their lips meeting for the very first time in a soft yet passionate kiss.

The two lovers briefly separating with their foreheads still together as they stared at each other's eyes. Alice and Kirito softly uttering the three special words that they always wanted to say to each other ever since their reunion.

" "I love you." " The two of them confessed at the same time before kissing once more.

Alice's arms slowly wrapped around his neck while Kirito's hands crawling up her waist and back. Both of their lips slightly opening and the kiss deepening as they went on. Only stopping when they suddenly remembered the fact that they literally have an entire audience watching the whole exchange!

The two of them quickly separating from each other in their embarrassment as they settled with just holding hands. Returning to their assigned table as the other Demi-humans continued to clap, cheer and wolf whistle for the fantastic performance and the kiss that they shared.

Only when the food started arriving did the crowd finally dispersed and returning to their respective tables. Correctly assuming that the Hakuko couple would now like to have some privacy so that they can enjoy their dinner in peace.

"The food is delicious isn't it." Kirito said with a slight chuckle as he discretely drank some Potions to replenish his depleting MP and SP gauges. Watching Alice eat in such a rapid pace is really amusing to witness. But not too fast though. As Alice made sure to savor and enjoy each and every bite of delicious food that goes into her mouth as she ate her first hearty meal since coming into this world.

It's true that she did ate some food during their lunch, but she still wasn't able to fully enjoy it since they we're in a hurry at the time.

"It sure is." Alice happily replied after swallowing her latest bite. Kirito could almost swear that he could see some flowers floating in the background each time Alice would take a bite of the food.

So for the rest of the dinner, everything went without a hitch. Everyone had their fill with the food that were served. Even though Alice did end up ordering a few more extra dishes before she finally felt satisfied with her evening meal.

But considering the fact that Alice technically doesn't have a stomach. It makes perfect sense that she doesn't feel the sensation of being full despite all the food that she consumed. Kirito and the male employees kept their mouth shut regarding that particular fact. They knew better than to comment about a woman's appetite.

As dinner came to end, Alice decided to volunteer in choosing the room that they wish to spend the night in while Kirito stayed behind to pay for their food expenses.

The poor, clueless Sword Hero had no idea about the numerous surprises that Alice had in store for him. Surprises that will forever change his perspective regarding how romantic relationships work in this world. Especially when it involves his status as a Cardinal Hero.

* * *

After taking care of his business with their payment, Kirito enters the room that Alice picked for the night.

It took him a bit longer to arrive since he had to stop and write down the musical script of the song that they just sang. The musicians were practically begging for Kirito to share the song with them.

The employees openly admitting about their plans to include that song to their music set from now on. The song is just too perfect for them to pass up since it fits so well with their establishment.

Kirito removed his disguise with a sigh of relief when he became Eugeo again just as he closed the door.

Alice told him a few minutes earlier with her telepathy that the room that she picked have privacy runes. She even added her own Sacred Arts into the mix just to make sure they can't be spied on.

So Eugeo felt safe enough to deactivate his Mirage Belt and be himself without the worry of being discovered by unwanted observers.

But the undisguised hero stopped dead in his tracks when he accidentally stepped on something. Looking down, Eugeo saw that he stepped on one of Alice's arm bracelets before his face started to go a ballistic red. As he realized a few milliseconds later, that it's not just the bracelet, but **all** of Alice's clothes were on the ground.

Her elegant blue dress... her jewelry... her signature hair ribbons... her glass slippers... and even her tiger themed bra and panties were left on the floor! Spontaneously forming a trail of discarded clothing that lead to the bathroom door.

As if summoned by Eugeo's mere presence, the bathroom door suddenly opens up.

Alice stood there loosely wearing a pink bathrobe...

her hair now slightly wet with her tiger ears and tail now absent...

a sweet fruity smell reaching his nose...

All clear indications that she just took a bath for the very first time since arriving in this world.

"Alice?" Eugeo called out uncertainly while taking a step back as Alice gave him a bashful yet seducing smile.

The Sword Hero's mostly innocent mind short-circuited as he failed to keep his eyes from wandering. Especially after the girl in question took a few steps toward him while pulling her robe open. The thin piece of cloth running along her body as it fell down on the wooden floor and pooling at her feet.

Displaying the blue and **partially** see through lingerie that Alice is wearing underneath...

the chosen nightwear barely hiding her sapphire bikini and her flawless skin to him in the process!

* * *

**Start of**** Lemon**** Scene**

**Skip to end point if you wish**

* * *

Eugeo felt a little like he's under some kind of spell and is now at the brink of getting brainwashed again.

Similar to how the Administrator, aka Quinella, managed to use her skills in mind manipulation and her own feminine charms to seduce him into letting his guard down. Twisting the concept of Love in the worst way possible.

But this time is completely different...

instead of the ice cold tundra that he felt during his short time with Quinella in her so called affectionate care...

the bashful but genuine love that he can see and feel from Alice's gaze is as warm as the most gentle sunshine of a new spring day.

Eugeo didn't know when he had grabbed Alice's shoulders. Nor when the girl's own arms returned the gesture by making their way up his back. Both of them pulling the other closer. The couple finally losing all self-awareness of the world around them as their lips met once again.

Their lips slowly opening up as their passionate kiss deepened even more. Causing both participants to slightly moan in pleasure.

Alice pushed herself against Eugeo even more while pressing her thinly covered breasts against his chest. His response being his left hand caressing her barely clothed back while the other hand dropped down to her right thigh and squeezing it almost to the point of hurting. Almost, but not quite.

Alice couldn't help but blush and actually squeaked at Eugeo's firm yet tender touch.

_'I can't believe that I actually enjoyed that!' _Alice incredulously thought to herself as she started to slowly push Eugeo towards the bed while maintaining their desirable lip-lock. Eugeo was so distracted by her tender kisses that he didn't notice this action though.

So when they reached the bed, a small shove is all Alice needed for Eugeo to lose his balance and collapse on the soft bed. In one swift motion, Alice crawled on top of him and straddled his waist while using her weight to keep him down. Her delicate hands lovingly caressing his cheeks before the two of them shared another few seconds of pleasurable kissing.

Not to be overdone and also wanting convey how much he loved her, the Sword Hero finally made his move to return Alice's ministrations with his own.

Eugeo rose up into a sitting position as he momentarily ended their kissing session, much to Alice's displeasure. But that didn't last for long as her face is replaced with complete surprise as what Eugeo did next is **extremely **out of character!

Alice couldn't help but yelp as Eugeo's hands forcefully grabbed her lingerie top...

and caused all of her clothes to vanish by sending them directly into his Item Storage. Leaving Alice buck naked as the day she was born!

"EEEP!"

Eugeo quickly restrained both of Alice's arms by grabbing her wrist, keeping her from concealing her now exposed body.

Alice's breast are by no means as big and pronounced as Anna's nor as full and perky as Rifana's and Kirin's. But they still looked plump and beautifully proportioned with the rest of her magnificent physique. A glorious sight that will forever be ingrained in Eugeo's memory as he observed her body **very **closely. Watching her breast bouncing along thanks to her heavily aroused breathing and her failed attempts to break free from his grasp.

A really stimulating sight indeed.

Although it's very obvious that her struggles are half-hearted at best. Her shy but still seductive smile remained and is telling enough that she **wants** Eugeo to keep going.

Happy to oblige her open invitation, Eugeo captures her lips for yet another kissing session with Alice immediately returning the kiss with just as much passion as her beloved. The sounds they made with their kiss echoed throughout the room. Thankfully, the Privacy and Silencing spells prevented anyone from listening-in on their sensual dance of pleasure.

"No fair...(*smooch*) too much... (*slurp*) coverage." Alice barely managed to complain in between kisses as she gave up in her attempts of breaking free from Eugeo's hold.

"Then go ahead and fix it." Eugeo answered while also catching his breath before finally letting go of his lover's arms.

Alice is more than happy to obey as she quickly placed her hands on top of Eugeo's still dressed chest. Forcing all of the Hero's clothes into Item Storage, leaving him just as naked as she is.

"There... much better." Alice whispered as her inner thighs are now directly brushing against his sides, the texture of her skin felt like silk against Eugeo's.

Looking closely at Eugeo's body, it's safe to say that he's the right combination of being fit and lean. Mostly thanks to all the axe swinging and eventually sword training he did back in Underworld. Needless to say, Alice really finds Eugeo very appealing to her personal taste in a man.

A mewl escaped her lips as not only did she found Eugeo's fingers running along her legs, crawling upward and caressing her bare back...

but she also now felt **something** slightly touching her exposed behind!

Eugeo is quick to notice this as he also felt the delicate skin contact that Alice's butt had with his now completely erected manhood.

Both sides looked nervously at each other's eyes before unconsciously agreeing to leave that particular **activity** for last.

Bringing her hands up to his shoulders, Alice kept her sapphire blue eyes on Eugeo's forest green ones before engaging in another passionate lip-lock. Pushing Eugeo back to lying down against the bedsheets as they make out.

"Can I... (*slurp*) go first?" Alice asked in between kisses before separating with their mixed saliva dripping between their lips.

"Go ahead..." Eugeo replied with a warm smile as he cupped her left cheek, "I give this night... to you after all."

Alice beamed with her own loving smile before leaning forward to kiss his lips. But instead of staying there, she started to **slowly** kiss her way downward. All the while pressing her boobs against Eugeo's chest. The intimate touch of the two soft mounds of flesh and her lips caused Eugeo to shiver with excitement and pleasure.

Alice continued her journey until she eventually reached **it**. Eugeo's most coveted sword.

_'I__t's HUGE!' _Alice couldn't help but squeal in her head as she observed how Eugeo's manhood is standing tall and proud, ready to pierce through the woman that it's owner deeply loved.

Taking a few moments of hesitation, Alice carefully held Eugeo's fully erected cock with both hands before caressing it up and down in a relatively slow fashion.

"Kuh!" Eugeo groaned at the **extremely** pleasurable touch of Alice's delicate fingers. But he very nearly lost all sense of self restraint with what she did next...

"AAAAHHHHH! ! !"

Eugeo gasped in complete ecstacy as Alice had the bright idea to envelope his cock with her boobs like a hotdog sandwich! Up and down Alice went as she started taking heavy breaths of arousal while going faster and faster as time went on.

Eventually, despite Eugeo's efforts in keeping himself together, he finally reached his limit.

"A-Alice! I'm gonna...!" Eugeo tried to give a warning. But the sight of his pure... innocent... elegant... and beautiful Alice doing something so sexually enticing is the last straw that broke the camel's back!

"hrrrk!" Eugeo groaned as several squirts of his male fluids sprayed all over Alice's face and breast. The sight just got even more arousing as she decided to spread his cum all over her neck, breasts and torso instead of wiping it away with the blanket.

Some kind of switch within Eugeo's head finally got flipped in full as his well known gentleman side has now taken a backseat. Causing his more primal side coming out to play for the very first time in his life!

The sight of Alice all oiled up with his own cum and ready for the taking is just too much for him to restrain himself any longer!

Eugeo sprung up and kissed Alice again in a much wilder and aggressive fashion as he proceeded to pull her down with him before rolling over. Thereby switching their positions with Eugeo up top with Alice now at the bottom.

"I think... (*smooch*) it's my turn now." Eugeo said with a soft growl as he stared at Alice's eyes while pinning both of her arms on opposite sides of her head.

Alice looked up into the lust filled gaze of Eugeo's staring down at her helpless body before she nodded with a submissive smile.

"Yes... (*gasp*) do me as please."

Eugeo smiled warmly at his beloved before lowering himself over Alice's body and capturing her lips with his again. He momentarily pulled back and pressed his forehead against Alice's forehead.

"I love you Alice." Eugeo said with outmost sincerity despite the wildly aroused state that he's currently in.

"I love you too Eugeo." Alice replied with equal warmth and certainty before Eugeo brought his lips to hers once more.

He released her lips a few seconds later and began to move down her body. Sucking and licking her neck as he went lower and lower.

"Oooohh!"

Alice to squirmed and moaned in pleasure under Eugeo's gentle and caring touch as he continued to move down her body. Stopping just above her cleavage he kissed around her breasts as one of his fingers ever so slightly circled around her left nipple. Much to Alice's displeasure as Eugeo is purposely barring her from the next step of absolute ecstacy!

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait for long as Eugeo continued with kissing above her breasts for just a few moments longer before he moved on to his next prize. Taking her left nipple into his mouth while playing and squeezing her right teat with his free hand. Alice's moans and shrieking grew louder and louder as Eugeo began switching boobs every minute to bring her more pleasure than she was already feeling.

Eugeo played with her breasts with great gusto, as seeing Alice moaning and squirming under him brought a great sense of satisfaction.

"AAAAHHHHH! ! !" Alice released a loud shriek as Eugeo accidentally hit a sweet spot, causing her to push her back off the bed in an upward arc, forcing her breast towards him in ecstacy.

While Eugeo's right hand is busy playing with her breasts, his left hand had wandered further down to her unguarded womanhood. Rubbing circles along Alice's flat stomach as it went south. Relishing every second as Eugeo keeps hearing the sweet sound of her moans and squeals. All of them getting louder and louder the more his fingers traveled lower and lower. Eugeo wanted Alice to enjoy their first time and remember it for the rest of their lives, so he settled in being a bit slow in his movements.

Eugeo and Alice are both drenched with a thin layer of sweat at this point as they let out heavy pants, desperately trying to catch their breath. Alice's body being played with surprisingly expert skills of her one true love.

She looked through her half-lidded eyes and met Eugeo's lustful yet warm gaze. His eyes filled with love stared back at her before she moaned, laying her head back into the pillows in submission.

Alice released a loud moan as Eugeo's left hand started caressing her slightly wet womanhood. Unknowingly touching a specific area that is widely known for being the weakest spot common in all women.

"NYYYYAAAAAH!" Alice shrieked when he touched the bundle of nerves, jumping a few inches above the bed. "E-Eugeo!"

Deciding to leave that spot for later, Eugeo soon left the hills of Alice's breasts in favor of the silky plains of her stomach. Kissing and licking her smooth torso and bellybutton as he continued his journey down

Eugeo's hands didn't stay idle though as they soon resumed their work in pleasuring Alice. One hand went back to gently fondling and alternating between her boobs with his palms, flicking her nipples with his thumb for good measure. While the other hand slid across Alice's flawless legs up and down, going everywhere except her virgin maidenhood.

With Eugeo's hands both playing with her breasts and womanhood, and his mouth leaving wet, tender kisses all around her body...

It's impossible for Alice to last much longer under his sexual ministrations.

So Eugeo stopped his assault for a few moments to give Alice a few seconds to breath, taking a good look at what she looked now in the process.

The expression on Alice's face is the perfect blend of elegance being mixed with a large dose of indecency. Giving Eugeo an invitingly seductive smile as her entire body slightly shook in pleasure. Proudly sporting some of the manly fluids that he sprayed at her earlier all over her body as her lovely moans grew in volume

Eugeo cupped her face and kissed her lips gently while pressing his manhood against her hips.

Eugeo hovered above Alice slowly as she didn't, or rather, can't offer any resistance against his final conquest. Not that Alice actually **wants **him to stop. Which is why she found herself getting pinned down once again as Eugeo lowered himself and leaned his weight towards her body. Her breasts getting squashed against his chest as he held himself up with one arm. Caressing her thighs with his fingers all the way down to her knees before he gently pushed them apart.

With her most sacred place now completely exposed, glistening wet with some of her feminine juices flowing out, Alice felt slightly self-consciousness. That didn't long though as Eugeo aligned his very eager cock in position against her salivating entrance.

_' 'This__ is it'_ _'_, the couple thought unison.

The loving pair groaned at their union as Eugeo pushed himself deep inside Alice ever so slowly. Both of them savoring each and every second of the delicious pressure that they are exercising against the other until he is fully sheathed in her depths. Out of sheer female instinct, Alice hooked her legs around Eugeo's torso while her arms wrapped around his head, keeping his head between her boobs. Using them as Eugeo's makeshift pillows.

Looking up towards Alice, she gave Eugeo an eager nod of approval, giving the Sword Hero all the motivation he needed to start moving.

It was a bit awkward at first as they lacked any experience about this since this **is **both their first times. Although Alice is slightly embarrassed to admit, even to herself, that she knew a bit more about this procreating since she has witnessed many of Quinella's sexual exploits during her time stuck at the cold woman's bedroom.

So Alice decided to lead the charge by moving her pussy up and down Eugeo's cock, something that he is quick to learn and follow. Pretty soon, they began to get better in synchronizing with the other as they noticebly improved with each thrust, with each moan, with each squeeze and with each kiss.

Their deliberately slow movements gradually became more frantic and rapid as Eugeo started hammering into Alice without any hesitation whatsoever.

Keeping his arms beside her head on the bed. Eugeo raised his body along with his hips to give upwards thrusts, getting a positive reaction from Alice laying beneath him. Hearing her screams as he brought her more pleasure...

seeing her many orgasmic expressions with every thrust into her maidenhood...

watching her breasts bouncing along with every stab he made inside her...

It's only natural that both sides finally broke through their respective physical thresholds.

"KYAAAAHHHH! ! !"

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! !"

Eugeo and Alice screamed to high heavens as they climaxed at the same time and experienced the highest level of pleasure imaginable.

On Alice's side, she's practically twitching in pure bliss as she felt Eugeo's essence bursting inside her. Filling up her most sacred place and causing unbelievably pleasant sensations throughout her entire body comparable to a nuclear shockwave.

Meanwhile, Eugeo is gritting his teeth as their synchronized release has caused Alice's pussy to clench very tightly around his cock. His arms holding onto her still trembling body as he fell down beside her on the bed with his precious sword still being held inside of her.

Looking at the happy smile on her face, Eugeo smiled as well. Using his free hand to wipe away the still lingering male fluids clinging on her face from his earlier release.

* * *

**End of Lemon Scene**

* * *

Exhausted beyond belief after such an intense first time sex, Alice soon dozed off in a deep and pleasant sleep. Her arms and legs firmly secured around her beloved as he pulled the blankets over their tired bodies. Nuzzling against Eugeo's chest with a peaceful smile on her face as she slept.

After giving a tender goodnight kiss on Alice's forehead, Eugeo followed her lead and fell asleep right beside her.

* * *

While the happy couple rested in a blissful slumber...

the same cannot be said to a certain snake lady who's writhing on her bed as her body is currently going in heat!

_'I__ **really** hope you didn't forget about your end of the bargain Alice!' _Anna screamed in her head as she felt like her nerves are being set on fire.

Her attempts in pleasuring herself through the thin nightgown that she's loosely wearing is being met with very little success. Anna could only count her lucky stars that she had a room all to herself as Arthur slept solo in the opposite room while Kirin and Rifana decided to share the one next door.

It came as a great surprise to Anna when she realized that tonight, her monthly heat cycle has become much more extreme than ever before. In the past, the worst that has ever happened is her body being much more twitchy and sensitive than normal.

But this time, not only is her sensitivity at an all time high, but she's completely drenched in sweat as her body is compelling her to mate! It's only thanks to her strong will and self-respect that she's able to prevent herself from going after Eugeo and beg for him to take her virginity right there and then!

The only explanation that Anna could think of that's causing this reaction is that unlike before, she now has a man that she wishes to spend the rest of her life with.

But then came the roadblock...

Her beloved Master Eugeo is far too loyal for his own good. To the point that he is unconsciously rejecting the very notion that all the girls in his party are madly in love with him. Mistaking their flirting and attempts of getting his attention as nothing more than innocent teasing and friendly jokes.

Which is why, when Alice came to her for dating advice a few hours earlier, Anna decided to make a condition for her aid. In exchange for her knowledge about Siltvelt's best dating hotspot, Alice will have to confront Eugeo about the idea of having more than one love interest. Not only for their sake, but for Eugeo himself as well.

Because how much the Cardinal Heroes are worshiped in countries like Faubrey, countless women would soon be throwing themselves at Eugeo in the near future. Unless, of course, they stake their claim on their man and mark him as off limits before other girls arrive to sink their greedy claws on him..

This is the main reason why Anna recommended Alice to go eat and spend the night in the Epithymía Inn. Because according to the rumors, the Inn also doubles as a Love Hotel where the food is saturated with a mild dose aphrodisiac! Causing the sexual inhibitions of those who ate there to be a bit more loose than normal. And considering the fact that Eugeo and Alice are already madly in love with each other...

Yeah, Anna is quite confident that those two would have tied the knot by now with some intense bed action to go with it before they sleep the rest of the night away.

"Forgive me for tricking you Lady Alice. But I hope you can understand my reasons for accelerating your relationship like this." Anna mumbles to herself before feeling another pulse of arousal shoot throughout her body.

_'I **really **hope you succeed in convincing him Lady Alice. Because I'm not so sure if I have the strength and will to restrain myself again a second time!'_

It took some effort, but Anna eventually succeeded in keeping her sexual urges in check. Finally falling in a troubled sleep after a few hours of struggling.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the Wave of Siltvelt. I hope all of you are looking forward to it!**

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS****! PLEASE READ AND VOTE IN A REVIEW:**

**1.) Should I include Nasir in Eugeo's Harem? Yes or No?**

**2.****) It's**** still a long time before I write a new story, but I'm already playing with a few ideas in my head on what my next project will be after the 1st Season of Blue Rose Sword Hero. Please vote which one you want me to write as my 2nd story.**

**\- Cardcaptor Prisma Illya (A Fate Stay Night Fanfic):**

**I always hated how the badass "Wrought Iron Hero" Shirou Emiya got reduced into a glorified punching bag in the Prisma Illya franchise. So I thought about taking a few elements from the Cardcaptor Sakura anime. Shirou will be following Toya Kinomoto's example where he watches over Illya from afar and subtly helps her during her Magical Girl adventures. Shirou will be a somewhat competent Magus instead of a clueless idiot.**

**\- The Blind Airbending Master (A Legend of Korra Fanfic)**

**Kinda like a What-if story where Tenzin and Lin managed to have one child before they broke up. Despite being born blind, their son was able to follow his Grandma Toph's footsteps and used his own bending to act as his eyes that is later dubbed Aerial Sense. Earning his arrow tattoos and becoming an airbending master at a young age thanks to this new found airbending skill. What can an extra character like him do to the entire plot and storyline? Quite a whole lot apparently.**

**-** **Black Lotus Blade Works (Fate Stay Night x Danmachi Crossover)**

**Shirou rejects Alaya's offer of becoming a Counter Guardian and got sent to the void between worlds as punishment. Zelretch saves him and decided to help Shirou in his quest to reunite with his beloved Arturia in Avalon. But of course, this is Zelretch we are talking about here. Of course he's going to make some adjustments on Shirou so he can milk as much entertainment from his love story as he could possibly can. So Shirou gets turned into a little girl and must prove herself worthy to be a true hero of Orario before he can reunite with Arturia****.**

**\- Quinella's lost love (Sword Art Online Fanfic)**

**It was briefly mentioned in the anime that Kirito used the STL once without the Memory block during its first testing stages. So I thought of how about a physicaly de-aged Kirito meets Quinella during her childhood. The time before she was corrupted by her lust for power and was still a sweet little girl. It just popped into my head on how things could have gone if Quinella got influenced by Kirito's harem aura during her childhood and how she would react when the teenage Kirito arrives and was labeled a criminal for accidentally killing Raios.**

**3.)**** BAD**** NEWS:**

**Because of the restrictions in my country starting to loosen, I'm now back to working at my job. I'm sorry to say this but my update rate will now be more uncertain as balancing my time with writing this story and doing my work is harder than I thought. However, I do promise that I will never abandon this story and will see this through to the end.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus and stay indoors as much as possible!**


	16. Wave in Siltvelt Part (1 of 2)

**To dndkeg: Nope! Sorry but not changing my mind, Shirou WILL be turned into a girl. Not only will it bring more hilarious scenarios in his 2nd life in Orario, but also because of how Zelretch has quite the obsession for Magical Girls. Just look at what happened to his students, Rin and Luvia, at the Prisma Illya Series.** **It was also mentioned by other fans that Zelretch once forced Rin and Luvia to wear some very revealing Magical Girl outfits for 24 hours as punishment because they accidentally destroyed an entire Student Dormitory during one of their infamous arguments** **that went too far.**

**To Doortolight47: Thank you so much for your complements. I worked really hard to make sure that their first time is as loving and natural as possible. I'm happy to see that you appreciated my latest work. As for what happened to Anna, that was technically not a Lemon but a dark chain of events that highlights how bad things are going in the Queendom during the Queen's absence.**

**To akd48: I don't think Eugeo would feel any form of jealousy at all. Remember that Eugeo's time spent in Siltvelt is very short so he won't really mind the opinions of the other Demi-humans. Also, Eugeo will only be present in Siltvelt when the Wave here is already close at hand. **

**To HollowSeven: Sorry if I end up turning you away because of my decision but my mind is already made up. All I could ask for you is to give the first chapter a chance when this story comes out. This is a bit of a spoiler but I will tell you anyway, Shirou would be taking Chloe Von Einzbern's appearance. That's all I can say for now without giving away many of the juicy parts.**

**To**** NightHawk The Warrior: Your question of whether Alice got pregnant or not will be answered in this chapter. As for Naofumi, he kinda already has a harem in-the-making at the anime. Although it won't be as big as Eugeo's.**

**To**** DaManWOFear: Thanks for your complements and I hope you continue to enjoy this story despite its flaws.**

**To**** Impstar: I'm really sorry if I disappointed you with how I incorrectly portrayed the Cursed Series. The only explanation that I can give you on why Eugeo got off seemingly scot-free is because Alice is there. Alice was able to share the burden of holding the corrupting nature of the Sword of Rage and was able to regulate it to an extent. I will see if I can fix this at a later chapter** **where the Sword of Rage caused Eugeo some physical and psychological damage.**

**\- I**** am aware about the difference between Magic Spells and Sacred Arts. But I chose to ignore logic and just put it here. Eugeo isn't aware that Underworld is a VR world, so he simply assumed that they only have different styles in magic and just leave it at that. The Rising of the Shield Hero universe is very much game like, so I didn't really think it would be a problem for Sacred Arts to still be working here.**

**To**** Raidentensho: Are you I mind reader? Because you just managed to correctly guess some of my future plans. I hope you continue to enjoy my story despite its many shortcomings.**

**To**** dragoneel12: Thanks a lot for your kind words and I hope you continue to enjoy my story even though I made many mistakes in it. As for your idea with Cardinal and Quinella, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't be bringing them here.**

**To BlazeBlade: Nasir is an OC that I made up and introduced at chapter 14. She's the Demi-human Noble that helped Eugeo synchronize with Siltvelt's Dragon Hourglass and allowed them to set up shop in their hideout.**

**To Guest Squire Ann: I'm really happy to see you write a review to me again. I'm glad that you appreciated my work and I hope I don't disappoint in future updates.**

**\- to answer your question, Nasir is the OC that I made up and introduced at chapter 14. She's the Demi-human Noble that helped Eugeo synchronize with Siltvelt's Dragon Hourglass and set up shop in their hideout. **

**To ArtistGamerMage: You are very much right. From what I heard and read in the internet, the darker side of Demi-Human nature will be much more noticeable at the Season 2 of the anime. I haven't read the source material since I don't want to be spoiled but I will do my best to take to account that Demi-Humans can be evil too. I hope you continue to enjoy my story despite its many flaws and inconsistencies. **

* * *

**1.) Nasir joining Eugeo's Harem****?**

**Yes - ****6**

**No - ****2**

**Not Sure - 2**

**2.) What will my next story be****?**

**Cardcaptor Prisma Illya - ****9**

**The Blind Airbending Master - ****5**

**Black Lotus Blade Works - ****21**

**Quinella's Lost Love - ****6**

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT OF VOTE R****ESULTS:**

**1.) As a result of the few votes, Nasir will eventually be joining Eugeo's Harem. Still working on WHEN she will be officially joining him though.** **So new vote at the bottom. **

**2.) Winning in an overwhelming landslide, the "Black Lotus Blade Works" has received the most votes and will be my next project once the "Blue Rose Sword Hero" is finished for its 1st Season. The other stories will have their turn depending on the ranking of votes.**

**NEW VOTING POLL AND QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM.**

**4****8****6** **Reviews****, ****58****5**** Favorites, ****72****1** **Follows**

* * *

At the very next day, Eugeo opened his eyes to see the first light of morning enter the window of the rented room. Turning his head to look at his right arm where Alice clung to him the night before, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

The Legendary Sword now layed there under the blanket instead of his beloved Alice. Undoubtedly she reverted back to sword form while they slept.

Memories of the previous night slowly filtered into Eugeo's mind as a deep blush formed in his cheeks. The events of the previous night will forever be one of his happiest and most cherished memories of this new life. And while Eugeo will always despise and hate Raios and Humbert for what they almost did to Ronye and Tiese, he can grudgingly understand why they found sex to be such an enjoyable activity.

_'Although I can say with certainty that sharing the experience with the person you love is ten times better than doing it with an unwilling participant.'_ Eugeo couldn't help but inwardly growl at the unpleasant memory. His mood quickly improves though as Alice reveals to him that she's also already awake.

_'You got that right.'_ Alice giggles in the mental bond that they shared as the Legendary Sword glows in a bright yellow light. Transforming to Alice's human form in all her magnificently naked glory.

The now transformed Sword Spirit continued to laugh as she pulled herself up so she could sit on top of her beloved Eugeo's toned abs. Her beautifully proportioned legs placed on both sides of Eugeo's torso while purposely rubbing her sexy behind with his now fully erected manhood.

"Good morning, my beloved knight." Alice said with a tender smile while leaning downward for a morning kiss. Her breast getting squashed against Eugeo's chest as she held his shoulders.

"Good morning to you too, my dear angel." Eugeo said in return as his hands slowly crawled upward up her body. His left hand caressing her bare back while the other gently squeezing her luscious buttocks.

Sounds of their intense make out session filled the room before they had to separate for air.

"It's too bad that I have Hero duties for today." Eugeo chuckles as he brushed several strands of Alice's hair away from her face, "Otherwise... I would rather stay in bed with you for a little while longer. Last night was exhausting... but in a really good way."

Alice nuzzled her cheeks against Eugeo's chest with a thoroughly satisfied smile before she decided to drop the bomb with a giggle, "You know, believe it or not Eugeo... you actually unlocked something **extremely** peculiar when you had your release inside me last night."

"Seriously?" Eugeo couldn't help but develope a sweatdrop as he met the girl's very amused gaze.

"Take a look." the manifested Sword Spirit laughed in reply as she willed for the Stacia Window of the newly acquired Sword to appear above her hand.

* * *

**[Sword of Procreation Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Unique - Base Attack: 0]**

**[Mastery: 0/20 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Procreation Manipulation - Lv. 0]**

**[Equip Bonus: Hormonal Manipulation - Lv. 0]**

**Level 10 Required**

* * *

"I don't know if I should feel amazed or feel disturbed." Eugeo groaned as he read the new Sword's abilities through the Help menu.

Explaining to him that it has the power to control a target's ability to bear children as well as to manipulate a person's lust and sexual impulses. Useless in combat against monsters but possibly useful for certain scenarios and activities that are best left in the privacy of a couple's bedroom.

Highly amused at how Eugeo reacted with this embarrassing Sword form, Alice could only giggle at his expense. Getting off his torso and laying down beside him while resting her head against his shoulder. Said Hero is more than happy to return the gesture by leaning his head against hers while gently caressing one of her thighs.

Both of them taking these precious few minutes to bask in the afterglow of their lovers affection.

But as much as Alice didn't want to ruin the mood, things turned serious again as she decided to bring the important matters regarding their future.

"Eugeo?" Alice spoke softly as she and Eugeo met each other's gaze.

"Yes Alice?"

"I know this is something you won't enjoy talking about, especially with me of all people. But you have every right to know... about what lies ahead because of your title as Sword Hero."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

And so, Alice revealed to Eugeo additional information on how this world views the Cardinal Heroes...

How it's completely normal for a Cardinal Hero to have more than one spouse...

How the great majority of their predecessors were known to have multiple wives or husbands throughout this world's history, resulting to dozens of children and grandchildren being born...

How some countries are currently being ruled by descendants of the previous generations of Heroes...

And how those very same countries will eventually be coming for Eugeo once the Waves have been subdued into a more manageable level...

"S-So you're telling me that... countries like Faubrey will literally be... t-throwing eligible ladies at me... in hopes of me fathering ch-children for them?!" Eugeo stuttered as his face turned bright red in an interesting combination of embarrassment and worry. The thought of literally being buried under countless naked girls in bed, begging him to impregnate them... it's a very frightening thought.

"That's a bit of a crude way of saying it, but yes... that's basically what they will want." Alice said with a momentary frown before holding one of Eugeo's cheeks in a reassuring yet playful manner. "Don't worry Eugeo... the girls and I will make sure to chase the scary hoards of women away."

"Thanks..." For a split second, Eugeo sighed in great relief to hear Alice's assurance in keeping him safe.

After all, her identity as the Legendary Sword Spirit will no doubt be a good way to intimidate a great majority of those still unknown women. But this relief soon turned into confusion as he realized how Alice worded her previous words.

"Wait a second, what do you mean by that just now?"

Alice's assuring smile quickly turns into a more mischievous one as she playfully squeezed Eugeo's cheek, "I meant exactly what I said... Surely you didn't actually believe that I didn't notice the girls' efforts in getting your attention, now did you. It's plain as day to me that Kirin, Anna and Rifana are all madly in love with you."

With a teasing glint in her eyes, Alice used a modified Orb form within her palm to show a few recordings of how the other girls made some of their bold advancements towards him.

"Well... I..." Eugeo could only chuckle nervously as Alice proceeded to once again shatter some of his most rooted world views.

A few minutes later...

The employees of the Epithymía inn is currently in the middle of handling the morning crowds. Said customers being very few as they are mostly composed of the couples who are still slightly sleepy. Most likely because of their respective sexual activities that they did last night.

Which is why, when the celebrities of the previous evening stepped down from the upper floors, one couldn't help but closely observe the two Hakukos as they walked towards the exit.

While the female Hakuko is beaming in satisfaction as she happily hugged her lover's arm, her partner looks to be in a completely flustered state. His eyes looking like they've been turned into swirls as his mind seems to be not all in there.

Eugeo, now back in his Hakuko disguise, spent the entire walk of reuniting with his party members in an embarrassed daze. Silently cotemplating inside his head about the small yet important revelations that Alice just conveyed to him.

**Him! **Having a harem of all things! It felt completely ridiculous in his head that it isn't even funny. And for good reason!

Since in almost the entirety of his life in Underworld, Alice has always been the one who held his heart. Their strong bond being forged at the very day they were born as they shared the same birthday. Becoming the truest of friends soon afterwards during their early years of childhood.

Even during their forced separation by the cruelty of the Axiom Church, it did nothing to weaken this bond. Instead, it enforced this connection as both Eugeo and Alice continued to long for each other regardless of the passage of time. Even the removal of Alice's fluctlight from her physical body isn't enough to break this bond.

And as one, (both literally and figuratively) they faced the seemingly all powerful Administrator and dealt a devastating final blow. Securing Kirito's victory shortly afterwards.

While it's true that he deeply cares for Kirin, Anna and Rifana, even though they've only known each other for about a month. Eugeo couldn't help but feel conflicted about Alice's proposal of forming a Harem with them all.

Despite her assurance that she's completely fine with sharing him with other girls, it just felt... wrong.

Shaking his head furiously, Eugeo forced himself to clear his mind and decided to put these embarrassing matter on hold. At least for the time being. The Wave of Catastrophe arrives in less then 7 hours and he couldn't afford to get distracted by his own thoughts.

_'Stay cool Eugeo. The Wave comes first. Fixing your Girl troubles can come afterwards.' _

* * *

The rest of the morning quickly went by in a somewhat awkward silence as far as Eugeo is concerned.

Whenever Eugeo faced Anna or any of the other girls, he couldn't help but blush. The idea of having all them as future love interests is still very embarrassing for him to think about.

Which is the reason why he decided to keep himself busy by preparing for the Wave.

Organizing the potions and weapon supplies in Arthur's carriage...

fixing up his slightly cluttering [Item Storage] ...

helping Arthur equip the [Draconic Talons] that he purchased from Ingrid...

Basically, everything he can think of to keep his mind occupied from anything that involves romance.

While Eugeo is too distracted to notice, Anna discretely pulled Alice along with the other girls to a separate room where they proceeded to grill the Sword Spirit for details.

It's a good thing Alice remembered to cast some Silencing Sacred Arts in the room as Kirin, Anna and Rifana couldn't help but squeal in admiration when Alice decided to materialize her blue dress and accessories that Eugeo bought for her.

They all squealed even louder when Alice told them how she and Eugeo sang a love song together in the Inn's Performance Stage.

"That's so sweet!" Rifana squealed in glee as the romance fanatic within her shined through. Already thinking about various ways to convince Eugeo to do something similar with her in the future.

"It's really hard to believe that last night is Eugeo's first date. It looks like he can pluck a girl's heartstrings without even meaning to!" Kirin swooned in thought as she started to remember her mother's stories about how her father wooed her during their teenage years.

"**Soooo**..." Anna drawled slyly with a shit-eating grin as she purposely caught Kirin and Rifana's attention, "How far did you guys go huh?"

Alice froze as her entire face started to go red...

"I know it was your first date but you two were alone with no one else around... so **did** you or **did** you?"

Unsurprisingly, said Sword Spirit became completely flabbergasted as her bright red blush quickly overwhelms the rest of her face. Her eyes now getting reduced to swirls as some steam started to come out from her cheeks.

"Nothing!" Alice screamed while wildly waving her hands in denial as last night's events filtered into her mind, "I mean we didn't! I mean we didn't do anything!"

Unfortunately for her, that reaction is all the confirmation that Anna needed to learn that Eugeo and Alice have really taken that giant leap in their relationship. But seeing the sheer embarrassment on the poor blonde's face, Anna finally decided to give the younger girl some slack. Cutting her fun short so Alice's dignity would remain intact.

As luck would have it, Kirin and Rifana weren't able to completely follow the underlying message that Anna was insinuating. Leaving the two more innocent maidens slightly confused about what she meant. So Anna decided to tell them a half-truth instead of a total lie to make the convincing easier.

"What I meant to say... is that I pretty much demanded Alice to confront Master Eugeo about the Harem agreement we had with each other."

It goes without saying that Kirin and Rifana went completely ballistic and were about to furiously protest for her lack of tact. Anna was quick to cut them off however as she firmly resumes her explanation.

"We all know that Faubrey and a few of the more hard-core countries will... quite **literally**... be throwing women at Eugeo left and right so thay can force him to produce some so-called holy children for them, right?"

Kirin and Rifana both scowled at the thought as they both nodded in confirmation.

"So Alice and I took upon ourselves to decide that warning Master Eugeo about this is a better choice than leaving him completely clueless about the impending dangers. Furthermore, we also decided to inform him about our developing affection for him as well as our willingness to share him as his very own Harem."

It was at this moment that Kirin and Rifana finally understood why the disguised Sword Hero became strangely awkward when speaking with any of them.

Needless to say, the group's last meal within Siltvelt territory became much more subdued than normal with the exemption of Anna and Arthur. Anna feeling more hopeful than embarrassed that she may now be more open with her romantic advances towards her Master Eugeo while Arthur is blissfully ignorant about all the drama that's currently present within their party.

After finishing their brief lunch, the disguised Sword Hero and his party quickly departed from the city to the safe foliage of the surrounding forest. Since they will be instantly teleported to wherever the Wave of Catastrophe is supposed to happen, it will be very dangerous for them to stay in the city. Lest Kirito might expose his identity as Eugeo the Sword Hero to any unsuspecting onlookers.

As soon as they found a somewhat concealed forest clearing and far enough from any Siltvelt's soldiers and Adventurers, Alice quickly reverted to her Legendary Sword form.

Gently floating upon Kirito's grip before transforming into the [Illusionary Sword] , activating the Exclusive Ability {Invisible Air} in the process. A thin layer of wind quickly envelopes the legendary blade before completely disappearing from sight.

Kirito looks up at his Stacia Hud to check on his party's Levels and the 'Wave Countdown'...

* * *

**[00:04:27]**

Eugeo Zuberg - Level 55

Kirin Toudou - Level 47

Arthur - Level 36

Anna Fidi - Level 36

Rifana - Level 35

* * *

"4 minutes and 27 seconds before the Wave starts." Kirito reads aloud to inform everyone of the remaining time so they could prepare for battle.

"Understood Master/Kirito/Father." the rest of his party replied in a determined chorus as they all made some last minute adjustments to the new equipment that they bought from Ingrid's smithy.

Arthur slightly flexed his Filolial toes as he made sure that his new [Draconic Talons] are properly fastened to his feet...

Kirin, aka Yuuki, unsheated her still favored [Aquarion Blade] while making sure that the breast plate that she's wearing on top of her Shadow garbs is firmly strapped to her body.

Rifana followed Yuuki's example and unsheated her own favored sword called the [Leaf Winged Sword]. It's actually one of Ingrid's best works as the green sword's sharp edge is not only sturdy, but it really does resemble multiple leaves weaved together into one to form a blade. Her new armor being a slightly lighter version of the standard Knight Armor so she can still keep her speed and mobility.

Meanwhile, Anna is now happily wearing the [Black Mamba Robes] , a re-creation of the very same magic enforced silk garbs that she once wore prior to her short time as Idol's slave. Although Eugeo did comment that he might be able to add some upgrades with it once they return to Melromarc. Anna still has to make do with two of Ingrid's more powerful daggers as Eugeo didn't doesn't have the time to try his overspecialized Blacksmithing Skill to forge her signature weapons.

Sensing the uneasy pressure in the air, (both in the **physical** and **romantical** sense) Alice spoke with Eugeo privately.

_'Hey Eugeo?'_

_'Yes Alice?'_

_'I know you're not used to being a figure of authority... especially because we both came from humble origins. But I think its important for you to share some words with the others. Just to relieve some of the tension brought by the approaching Wave.'_

Pondering with her suggestion for a few seconds, Eugeo ultimately nodded in agreement as he knew that Alice does have a point. He's no longer just a lowly woodcutter of Rulid nor a mere Swordsman of Centoria.

He's now a Cardinal Hero, one of the four individuals in this world that holds its fate in their hands.

He and his party may have experienced what fighting a Wave feels like. But this time, they will be forced to face this Wave without the other Cardinal Heroes to help lighten the load.

So Eugeo cleared his throat and asked for everyone's attention.

"All right everyone, this will be our second battle with combating against the Waves... As all of you already know, none of the other Cardinal Heroes will be there to help us fight. Siltvelt's armies won't be able to arrive in time to evacuate any village unfortunate enough to get involved by the Wave. So our first priority will be to get all the civilians away from the battlefield. Refrain from using any Wide Area attacks for the beginnings of the Wave to avoid accidentally hitting civilians or allies."

Noticing that some of the tension in the air is visibly fading away, Kirito continued his speech as the bare bones of a plan of attack started to form in his mind.

"Anna." The snake lady in question eagerly stepping up to hear her beloved Master's orders.

"Thanks to your hard work and lightning magic, you are by far the fastest and most agile member of my party. So this time, you will be leading the charge and scout ahead to find the Wave Boss as soon as we get teleported to the Wave's location. Make sure to keep your distance and simply focus on slowing it down to prevent it from reaching any unlucky settlement that might be nearby."

"As you command Master." Anna replied with a seductive smile while making a purposely enthusiastic bow. Much to the disguised Sword Hero's embarrassment as said action not only exposed a large portion of Anna's cleavage, but also caused some very interesting movements with her sizable breast.

Averting his gaze with a blush, Kirito knows fully well that he must later confront Anna and the other girls regarding this Harem agreement they had towards him. Normally, he wouldn't be so accepting of the idea of having more than just one love interest.

But considering the fact that not only is his beloved Alice actually willing to share him...

the knowledge that his own predecessors were known to have more than one spouse throughout this world's history...

along with the looming threat of possibly being sexually assaulted by multiple women from Faubrey and other fanatical countries...

Yeah, the logical choice that leads to the lesser evil would be for him to form his own Harem. Particularly involving the three young women in his party who he has grown to trust and care for despite only being with them for a short period of time.

Eugeo pondered to himself with a deep sigh, _'__If I'm truly going to accept you girls as potential love interests alongside Alice, then I would **really** need to make some ground rules.'_

Deciding to shelve this sensitive subject until **after** the Wave, Eugeo quickly returns to more important matters as he noticed the timer has now been reduced to 2 minutes and 44 seconds.

Leveling his gaze on a certain Demi-Weasel, he calls out her name next.

"Rifana."

The youngest woman in the party stepped forward with great eagerness in her gaze. Not so surprising as she is once again being reminded by her traumatic past which lead to her strong desire to prevent other children from suffering her pain.

"You have the most enhanced sense of smell and hearing out of all of us thanks to your particular Demi-Human heritage. Which makes you our best tracker. So your first priority will be to search and rescue any civilian who happens to get left behind or separated from the rest of the fleeing villagers."

"Understood Master Eugeo." Rifana replied with a fiery determination in her voice.

"And lastly, Kirin and Arthur."

The human and filolial pair stood straighter as they both focused their attention onto whatever important task the disguised Sword Hero would bestow upon them for this coming battle.

"Just like what we did back in Lute Village, the three of us will be taking care of the attacking monsters while escorting the civilians out of the battlefield. But unlike before, I won't be able to use my full strength during evacuation since I have to keep my identity a secret. Once all the villagers are brought to safety and we managed to lessen the number of monster hoards down to a more manageable level, we'll be regrouping with Anna to face the Wave Boss together."

Arthur and the girls all nodded in agreement with Eugeo's strategy. Despite said plan being made at the very last minute, the girls can see that each of their given role fits quite nicely with their respective skill sets.

A golden light that signals the {Teleportation Skill} at work soon envelopes the party of five just as the Wave Countdown is a few seconds away from reaching zero.

In a move that's totally a Kirito thing to do, Eugeo decided to make one final remark before they all got teleported.

"Make sure to stay alert and fight smart. By the end of this Wave, all of us will return to Melromarc safe and sound. And as a footnote, you girls and I have a lot of discussing to do regarding our... **current** and **future** relationship."

While Arthur remained clueless on what his father meant, the girls all blushed and beamed in delight.

As they all noticed that the tone in Eugeo's voice sounded more like an embarrassed acceptance instead of the sad rejection that they were secretly worried about.

The girls were about to make a reply but never got the chance as the timer finally reaches zero and all of them got teleported away to the Wave's location.

* * *

Just like their first experience in fighting the Waves of Catastrophe, Eugeo **_(Eugeo will now be referred as Kirito and Kirin as Yuuki for the rest of this chapter)_** and his party once again found themselves in some kind of forest clearing. The familiarly blood red sky coupled with multiple Dimensional portals are now present as they looked above. Countless black dots, undoubtedly monsters, rained down from the rifts to the world below.

Kirito activates the holographic map as soon as they recovered their bearings. The map materializing in front of them to display a slightly more irregular terrain compared to Lute Village. Revealing a few hills and small patches of forest scattered all over the region.

Alice promptly took upon herself to adjust the controls on the map to make searching for enemies faster. The hologram quickly swivels around its x-axis and zooms in on the hoards of Wave Monsters that are now marching to a nearby settlement.

Fortunately, the village is surrounded by several large hills. Acting as a natural protection against the Wave monsters that are now on their way there. Giving Kirito and company some precious few minutes to get there before the hoards of monsters arrive.

After giving each other silent nods, the party of 5 quickly went on their separate ways...

Just as Kirito ordered, Anna blurred away in an insane burst of speed to the northern part of this region. The Holographic map showed a big red dot along with clusters of small ones suddenly appearing in that specific direction. So the chances are very high that that's where the Dimensional portals decided to drop the Wave Boss upon this world.

Kirito and the girls were quick to board their carriage just as Arthur started pulling full speed ahead in the direction of the village.

* * *

"SKWAAA!!!"

(*STAB!!!*) (*SLASH!!!*)

A 4 foot tall spider just managed to climb across the wooden barriers that protected Oka Village when it was brutally skewered and killed by a pair of reforged [Pyrodragon Claws] . The serrated blades looking more like solidified magma talons instead of tampered steel as they mutilated said monster into a bloody mess. Sending its now dead body falling back down the protective wall with a smacking thud.

"Well... this is just terrific."

A certain young Demi-Human groaned in a lackadaisical manner as he lazily flexed his clawed arms apart. Flicking away some of the still dripping blood from the recently killed [Dimensional Arachnid] corpse.

Possessing a fair skin complexion, midnight black eyes and spikey blond hair. His more beast like heritage being shown in the form of his slightly hidden bronze horns, partially slitted pupils, small draconic wings, and a few patches of yellow scales scattered throughout his body. This young Demi-Human is classified as a dragonewt.

(*SQUIRT!!!*) (*THUD!!!*)

"And we were just starting to settle down after such a long day too."

A more feminine voice commented as a female dragonewt swung her [Adamantine Katana] in a wide arc a short distance away. Killing several [Dimensional Mosquito] monsters that were flying overhead.

This one having similar physical traits to her counterpart with the only difference being her bobcut dark hair, crimson horns and vermilion wings and scales. Both dragonewts wearing what could only be described as shinobi garbs with the colors matching their inherited beastly features.

"Tell me about it. To think this all started with us simply wanting an easy quest to do that will take us far away from the capital city." the male dragonewt sighed before turning around to catch a glimpse of the still hastily evacuating citizens.

"I know what you're thinking Free, and the answer is still no. It's still too risky for you to go all out. Not with the evacuation being only a quarter way done." the female dragonewt scolded her now named partner while making another wide stroke of her pale aquamarine katana to subdue another [Dimensional Arachnid].

"Besides, it's better for you to save your strength for the much bigger targets instead of wasting it on these small fries."

"I guess you have a point there. Understood Saika." Free replies with the same tired tone as they both gazed back into the distance. Observing the monsters that are currently emerging from the not so distant forest in steadily growing numbers.

For the passed 15 minutes, Free and Saika have been busy taking care of the first hoards of Wave monsters that were arriving through the Dimensional rifts. Thanks to the geographic nature of the land that surrounded Oka Village, all earthbound monsters were forced to take the single narrow pathway that lead inward to the village. Causing many of the Wave's heavy hitters to be left behind by the faster but significantly weaker small fries.

The dragonewt pair, who are unfortunately the only Adventurers currently in the area, were quickly asked by the Village Chief to buy the citizens time to evacuate towards the underground escape tunnels.

Free and Saika have just finished reducing another swarm of [Dimensional Mosquitoes] to shreds when their enhanced hearing picked up the ricketing sound of an approaching carriage along with the dying screams of multiple Wave monsters.

"Air Strike Cyclone Slash!"

A large vacuum wave originating from the forest sliced through the trees that were blocking the path. Butchering every Dimensional spider, mosquito, mantis, beetle, etc. that were unfortunate enough to be in the way of the now visible carriage.

With a chunk of the Wave monsters taken out by the unexpected help, Free and Saika were given a short breather to assess this new development.

"A Hakuko? No... two of them?" Saika muttered in surprise as she saw the two individuals who are visibly riding on it.

"That was an impressive wind scythe technique he just pulled there." Free commented in fascination as his eyes focused more on the black swordsman standing on top of the carriage's driver seat.

The dragonewt duo couldn't help but feel quite perplexed as they witnessed how the unexpected arrivals manage to cross over the town's main gates.

Whether it's by accident or on purpose, the filolial pulling the carriage had the bright idea to jump over the blockade that was erected at the village's entrance. It's a good thing that the two Hakukos riding on it were able to cast some kind of wind magic to cushion their fall. Otherwise, the carriage would have been badly damaged or outright destroyed by the impact.

The male Hakuko quickly jumped away and started roof hopping towards Free and Saika while killing any Wave monster that happens to be in his way. The female Hakuko, on the other hand, stayed behind to navigate the carriage towards the nearest crowd of evacuating citizens.

"That's a very interesting weapon you got there. An invisible one-handed longsword if I'm not mistaken?" Free casually complemented as he gazed at the Hakuko with analyzing eyes.

"Most likely. Its attack range is far too short to even be an average sized katana and far too thin to be a two-handed Greatsword." Saika added while re-sheating her katana just as the male Hakuko managed to join them on top of the protective walls.

"Wow. You two managed to guess what my current weapon is just be seeing me swing it a few times?" the male Hakuko said in surprise before adding, "You two must be really exceptional fighters to notice that already."

The two dragonewts merely smirked in appreciation for the Hakuko's acknowledgement of their skills before turning serious again.

"I don't wish to be rude, but who are you? And am I right to assume that you're here to help us defend this village while waiting for the military to arrive?" Saiko asked in a suspicious yet polite manner.

"Oh, I apologize. I forgot to introduce myself." the male Hakuko chuckled in mild embarrassment before answering, "My name is Kirito. And to answer your question. You're only half right. My friends and I will be focusing more on getting all of the civilians to safety while reducing the number of Wave monsters as much as we could possibly can. Once that is over and done with, we plan to reunite with one of my companions who we tasked to scout ahead in search of the Wave Boss. She's currently looking for the Wave Boss as we speak."

The part reptile duo easily connected the dots on what Kirito plans to do, with both having far different reactions.

While Free looked at Kirito with genuine surprise and respect for his willingness to accomplish a seemingly impossible task...

Saika looked at Kirito like he just lost his mind! "You actually plan to face the Wave Boss without any help from the military?! I know you Hakukos pride yourselves of being more powerful than most, but that is just suicide!"

"Well... I **am** Level 55 with my friends not that far behind me as far as individual strength goes." Kirito replies with a nervous chuckle as he took a step back from the upset young woman. "So I'm quite confident that we can take down the Wave Boss given enough time."

Fortunately for him, the info regarding his strength helped Saika in calming herself down. This Kirito person might just be a newly made acquaintance, but that doesn't stop her from worrying for his well-being.

"Can I come?" Free easily asked Kirito for permission. Seemingly without a care in the world.

"Free!" Saika screamed loudly in protest.

"Think about it Saika. With the uneven terrain of this region, chances are high that the arrival of the military will take too long. Allowing more monsters to pass through the portals and causing much more long-term damages in the future than necessary. But with Kirito and his friends' help, we should be able to secure the villagers **and **defeat the Wave Boss in a much quicker and safer manner." Free calmly argued his reasons.

Saika took a few moments to contemplate upon the idea before groaning in frustration as she relented.

* * *

While Free and Saika were quickly being acquainted with the rest of Kirito's party while in the midst of helping along the evacuation and defending of Oka Village...

Anna is taking a short break inside the thick branches of one of the taller trees to catch her breath.

Just as her beloved Master tasked her to do, she used her lightning enhanced top speed and superb tree hopping skills to search for the Wave Boss. Doing her best to avoid any unnecessary battles and only dispatching monsters that just happens to get in her way. Unsurprisingly, the closer she got to the coordinates that her Master conveyed to her, the denser and more frequent her short skirmishes become.

"Why did it have to be bugs?!" the snake lady couldn't help but scream in indignation as she is chased by a good number of Wave insects who refused to let her go. Forcing her to dodge another flurry of spiderwebs, boiling acids, unknown toxins and many other unspeakable fluids that are being thrown at her by the newly arrived bug population.

Anna doesn't have a phobia regarding insects, mind you. She can fight insect type monsters just fine. After all, Anna's made of much tougher stuff for her to endure slavery under her previous master. But there is just something about being surrounded by swarms upon swarms of every creepy crawly under the sun that makes Anna shiver in fright.

"Zwiet Lightning Squall!" Anna exclaimed in frustration as she hastily casted the necessary incantations.

Firing a large ball of lightning up high to the air before bursting into a multitude of tiny electric bolts falling downwards. The lightning bolts falling straight at the monsters who were following behind her. Outright killing the smaller monsters while inflicting the numbing debuff effect towards the bigger ones. Giving Anna more than enough time to outrun the army of insects that the Wave has brought to this land.

Which brings us back to the present time as Anna eventually continued her tree hopping journey towards the last known location of the Wave Boss.

As Anna already expected, when she arrived there, all she found is a large crater. Undoubtedly made by the Wave Boss when it literally got dropped straight from the ruptured skies. Fortunately, the Boss left behind a vivid trail of forest destruction for her to follow.

It didn't take long for her to catch up with it. But when she found the elusive Wave Boss...

"You have got to be shitting me..." Anna couldn't help but curse with a shiver as she identified the hideous beast. "Of all the creatures in the world, why did it have to be this one."

Taking a few moments to collect herself, literally slapping her own cheeks to snap out of her fear induced daze. Anna started her work in laying down as much trapping spells and physical obstractions as she can on the Boss Monster's path.

If there's a bright side in this entire situation regarding her and the Wave Boss, it is the fact that its very slow. So slow in fact that it's easily being left behind by all the other Wave monsters that came with it from the Dimensional rifts.

"Alright then. No use in delaying the inevitable... Let's see how much I can mess you up before Master arrives to finish you off."

* * *

"Snake Bite!"

Rifana proudly declares as her sword shines a bright purple light. Deflecting the machete like arms of the attacking [Dimensional Praying Mantis] with a right swing before speedily finishing it off with a quick left slash to its now vulnerable thorax. The insect like monster screamed loudly in pain as its body is severed in two before collapsing to the ground with a soft thud.

"May the heavens above bless you for your brave actions young lady." the elderly woman said in reverent gratitude as Rifana defended her from the now downed monster. The old woman is quickly escorted away by a few of the men that volunteered to help her in rounding up any stragglers that remained in Oka Village.

All things considered, the evacuation is coming along quite nicely for the last hour.

Similar to how she handled things back in the Wave of Lute Village, Rifana quickly supplied the citizens with the Healing Potions and appropriate weapons that they desperately needed. Yuuki ordering all able-bodied men to take up a sword to help defend against the monsters while the women will hold on to the potions in preparation to heal the injured.

Despite the young appearances of their saviors, the villagers were quick to obey her commands on how to properly handle their escape. Especially after they witnessed the incredible strength the two girls displayed.

Things got even easier when Kirito arrived with the additional help of two dragonewts.

"Shell Smash!"

The male dragonewt, the one named Free, dropped himself from above with his clawed fist glowing a bright yellow. Crashing down with an earthshaking impact on a passing [Dimensional Long-horned Beetle]. The monster's hard shell breaking under the strain of the attack, forcing some of its blood to squirt out of the injured area. Exposing the softer and more vulnerable flesh underneath. Allowing him to kill the tank like monster in short order.

"Revolving Windmill!"

A short distance away, the female dragonewt named Saika, is spinning like a top with her katana shining with a sinister crimson. Creating a whirlwind of blades that slices and shreds all of the monsters that were unfortunate enough to get caught in her sword skill.

Rifana eventually lost track of where Yuuki and Kirito ended up in the middle of all this chaos. But if the loud screams of massacred monsters coming from the distance are any indication, it's safe to assume that the Hakuko pair are going all out in exterminating all of these enlarged bugs.

The only reason why the clearing of mutated pests isn't finished yet is because Kirito **is** being forced to limit himself. Using only his own prowess with the sword with the occasional Wind-type Weapon Skills so he wouldn't break his cover.

But, with the combined effort of everyone involved, the Dimensional bug infestation is eventually reduced into a more manageable state. Which is why, after finishing up their respective battles, Kirito and Yuuki along with Free and Saika regrouped with Rifana as she reunited with Arthur at the entrance of the emergency tunnels.

This whole time, the hyper-evolved filolial kept himself busy by taking care of the women, children and elderly. Acting as the unofficial bodyguard by making sure to defend the villagers whenever the able-bodied men started to get overwhelmed by the monsters that targeted them. So it goes without saying that Kirito's party along with the two dragonewts were given heavy praises and lots of gratitude for all the help that they have done for them.

But the battle is still far from over...

not as long as the Wave Boss is still alive.

So after making sure to leave behind some additional Healing Potions for the villagers' use, Kirito ordered everyone to climb aboard the carriage before speeding away.

* * *

**For easier imagining of new characters, Free is a Demi-Human version of Free De La Hoya from the "Beyblade Burst" Franchise while Saika is from the "Reincarnated as a Slime" anime.**

**I'm exceedingly sorry for the long wait. And I'm even more sorry that I have to split the Wave of Siltvelt into two parts. It wasn't my original plan but the chapter will become too long if I kept on going. All I can promise is that the wait for the next chapter won't be as long as this one did.**

**N****EW VOTING POLL AND QUESTION:**

**1.) When will Nasir Alsaqur, the bird Demi-Human and part time Shadow of Siltvelt, officially join Eugeo's party?**

**\- Shortly after Eugeo's first battle with Glass?**

**\- After the Trial of Aultcray and Malty?**

**\- During the EXP boosted Leveling at the Cal Mira Archipelago?**

**\- at the Season 2 of the anime?**

**2.) ****What are dragonewts like in the "Rising of the Shield Hero" franchise? I refuse to read the source material because I don't want to get spoiled, so I'm currently using the appearances and abilities of the dragonewts from the "Reincarnated as a Slime" anime. If anyone can answer my question, please answer so I can adjust the next chapter appropriately. If no one knows the answer, I'll just let my imagination do the rest.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus and stay indoors as much as possible!**


	17. Wave in Siltvelt Part (2 of 2)

**To D3lph0xL0v3r: Thank you for your kind words. And Yes, I will eventually write the Blind Airbending Master. I hope you continue to enjoy my work despite all the mistakes and inconsistencies that I make.** **Free and Saika will only become temporary party members instead of full time allies. They are far too free spirited be tied down and officially join Eugeo's party.**

**To Guest Squire Ann: Thank you so much for your kind words and really happy to see that you enjoyed the tender moments that Eugeo and Alice shared at the Inn. As for the idea of giving Eugeo a male member, I'm actually not sure if I can grant your request. I will give it a shot if I can fit him in, but don't get your hopes up too high. **

**To BlazeBlade: Happy to see that you enjoyed my latest work. As for Free, try looking him up in YouTube as it will show you why I chose the Dragonewts to be his race. As for the idea of giving Eugeo that new party member, I'm actually not sure if I can grant your request. I will give it a shot if I can fit him in, but don't get your hopes up too high. **

**To SentinalSlice: Thank you so much for your suggestion regarding Shirou's future appearance in my future fanfic Black Lotus Blade Works. I hope you continue to enjoy my work despite its imperfections. **

* * *

**When will Nasir Alsaqur, the bird Demi-Human and part time Shadow of Siltvelt, officially join Eugeo's party?**

**A****fter Eugeo's first battle with Glass** **\- 1**

**After the Trial ****\- ****2**

**A****t the Cal Mira Archipelago** **\- ****3**

**Season 2**** \- ****1**

**SOME ****ANNOUNCEMENTS AND THE VOTE RESULT****:**

**1.)** **A bit sad that very few gave votes, but I guess I have no choice but to make do with what I have. As a result of the poll, Nasir will officially join Eugeo's party when they travel to the Cal Mira Archipelago. Acting as some kind of political representative from the Demi-Human nations.**

**2.) I made a few changes in the power levels of some of the Sword forms and Shield forms that have already been unlocked in the story.**

**51****0** **Reviews, ****62****1**** Favorites, 76****4**** Follows**

**PLEASE READ NEW VOTING POLLS AT THE BOTTOM AND VOTE IN A REVIEW!!!!**

**Eugeo and Kirin will still be referred to as Kirito and Yuuki until deemed otherwise. **

* * *

_'This isn't good. This isn't good at all_._'_ Anna couldn't help but groan in frustration at the situation that she now found herself in.

Not only is she literally having a dangerous dance with death by facing the Wave Boss on her own, barely managing to dodge and deflect its countless attempts to catch her with its enormous pincers...

But she now has to bear the agonizing pain of the poison that's now flowing through her veins!

CLANG!!!

CRINK!!! CRACK!!!

BREAK!!!

"Dammit!" Anna cursed as she just lost one of her daggers and almost costing her arm.

The reptilian woman performed an impressive midair somersault to avoid getting snapped like a twig before leaping away to get some distance. Gasping for breath as she tightened her grip on her remaining dagger.

Looking at her now, Anna Fidi had definitely seen better days...

Her hair now badly ruffled and disorganized with some dirt clinging to her once flawless locks...

Her enchanted robes now littered with numerous cuts and tears that is partially revealing some of the skin underneath...

Her body now covered with small bruises and scratches. Some of her miniscule blood dripping from her wounds...

Even the remaining dagger that she is holding isn't any better. Looking like it would join its partner in the scrap heap after receiving a few more powerful impacts from the adversary in front of her.

_'Then again__',_ the serpentine seductress muttered to herself before taking on a more evasive stance._ 'it's kinda my own fault that things led to this point.'_

Taking a deep breath, Anna prepared herself to resume the dangerous game of cat and mouse that she was having with the Wave Boss.

For the passed hour, Anna has done all she could to slow down the Boss Monster's march. Which is actually not that hard to accomplish at first, as the Wave Boss is really not that fast. This is largely due to the countless dog-sized passengers that were hitching a ride on top of its back.

Why is the Wave Boss allowing those passengers to ride on his back you may ask?

The answer is quite simple... it's because the passengers are the Boss Monster's babies!!!

Yes! You heard it right!

By chance and misfortune, the insect that was chosen to become the Boss Monster for this Wave is a scorpion... a scorpion with the size of a house!

Easily standing about 20 feet tall with its enormous tail going even higher. Its hideous black body being 30 feet in length with purple crystal-like protrusions growing at its leg joints and pincers. **(just for reference's sake, a bit smaller than a tyrannosaurus rex)**

When Anna first discovered the Wave Boss, the scorpion hatchlings were still eggs that were securely clumped together while firmly attached to their parent's back. The weight of all those yet to be born offsprings is the reason why the Wave Boss is so slow. Taking advantage of this fact, Anna made a multitude of obstacles and traps to slow the Boss Monster down even further.

For the most part, her objective of impeding the Wave Boss went smoothly.

Things only started to go wrong when the scorpion eggs started hatching one after the other. The Boss Monster's movements became faster as more of the juvenile Scorpions hatched and decided to jump off their parent's back so they can go on their own.

This new development may not have been so bad. Anna's heritage as a Snake Demi-Human has given her near unparalleled speed and flexibility. So keeping up with the Boss Monster's increasing speed while maintaining a safe distance should have been an easy task for her.

It was during these brief lapses of her judgment and carelessness is what costed her this advantage. Accidentally allowing one of the newly hatched Scorpions to successfully sting her from behind at her tail! Normally, this wouldn't worry Anna by much as her body has a much higher resistance against various poisons compared to many Demi-Human races.

But this particular poison is from the offspring of a Wave Boss! It doesn't matter if the one who did the stinging is still a newborn, it's venom is just as deadly as the venom of the adult! Causing her to feel the agonizing pain of the Boss Monster's venom in full!

This is the reason why Anna is now littered with multiple wounds throughout her body and is now in quite the pinch. The spread of the venom in her veins is only being accelerated by the blood pumping dodges and leaps that she had to do just to keep herself from getting caught by the Boss Monster's pincers.

Her movements becoming slower and more sluggish as time went on, allowing the Boss to break through her defense. Inflicting many glancing blows and shallow grazes throughout her entire body. Anna pretty much lost track of just how much time has already passed as all her focus is on keeping up with the Boss Monster's attacks.

Unfortunately, the negative effects of the Scorpion's poison soon became too much for the snake woman's body to handle. Her vision started to blurr and her legs eventually seized up for the overexertion that they had to endure after all this time. The Wave Boss didn't waste any time as it finally succeeded in catching the elusive annoyance that kept getting in its way from reaching the nearest village to feed.

"NNNGGHH!!!" Anna groaned in exhaustion as she tried her hardest to free herself from the Boss Monster's firm grip. Her already overworked arms jus managing to keep the giant pincer from fully closing with **her** still in it!

If she was in her tip top condition, she wouldn't have as much trouble of breaking free from its hold. But as she is now, its just plain out impossible!

The Wave Boss raised its tail up high in the air with a very clear intention of what it plans to do with it. Anna could do nothing but brace herself for the immense pain that's about follow.

"Master... Eugeo..." Anna whimpered in plea as she watched the coming attack.

"ICICLE SLANT BARRAGE!"

The last thing Anna remembered seeing before she finally lost consciousness is the warm embrace of her beloved Master's arms as he carried her to safety.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

* * *

**[Weapon Copy: Pyrodragon Claws Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Rare - Base Attack: 80 x 2]**

**[Mastery: 0/190 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Volcanic Reaver]**

**Level 55 Required**

* * *

**[Weapon Copy: Adamantine Katana Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Rare - Base Attack: 150]**

**[Mastery: 0/200 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Azure Pulsing Dash]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus: 25 AGI, Holy Damage Up (Medium), Unsheathing Damage Up(Medium)] **

**Level 56 Required**

* * *

Kirito and Alice silently cheered as they managed to successfully acquire two top-grade weapons from Free and Saika while en route towards Anna's location.

With Kirito's claim of being a part time blacksmith, a half-truth at the very least, the two dragonewts agreed to let him check the condition of their respective weapons. Giving the disguised Sword Hero the perfect opportunity to Weapon Copy both weapons and add them to his ever growing arsenal of sword forms. All the while genuinely giving the two weapons a thorough examination so he can give the owners an accurate appraisal report.

While Kirito is busy doing weapon inspection, Rifana and Yuuki took turns in informing the two newcomers a bit about themselves. Giving the fake backstory that they had agreed upon with a few half-truths mixed in when presented with a situation like what they are in now. Especially when it concerned about their origins and the purpose of their arrival in the Siltvelt capital.

"So you guys **seriously** have no interest in regaining some of your clan's authority over Siltvelt." Free asked in slight astonishment at the female Hakuko's claim.

"With the combined strength you two displayed earlier back in that remote village, I would say your group have a pretty solid chance in forcing that to happen." Saika added as she shared with Free's surprise.

"Nope."

"None whatsoever."

Yuuki and Kirito replied respectively with a nonchalant tone as they both shook their heads at the troublesome thought.

Finishing up with his weapon analysis, the disguised Sword Hero closed the Stacia Windows that only he can see.

"Both of these are really top notch weapons. Powerful in their own right yet were designed to be as durable and long-lasting as possible." Kirito complemented with a smile. Handing the two weapons over to their wielders before adding, "Whoever forged your blades must be a famous and skilled blacksmith."

The two dragon half-bloods couldn't help but chuckle when they heard Kirito's statement. The chuckle shortly evolving into laughter as they re-equipped their weapons. Their reaction greatly confused the other occupants of the moving carriage. Even the invisible Alice felt curious about their behavior.

"Sorry, sorry... we just couldn't resist." Saika said while waving her hands before she explained, "What you just said is half correct. The one who forged our weapons is very skilled and masterful of his craft. And believe it or not, he considers these two high-class weapons as 'just above acceptable'!"

"The only reason why he isn't as famous as you would've expected him to be, is because he chose to be anonymous." Free added with a smirk, "Only certain circles of people know about his work. And he only agrees to forge you a weapon if he deems you trustworthy enough to not abuse his creations."

' " " "I see..." " " ' Everyone else said in chorus at the blacksmith's unusual way of thinking.

_'In a purely business standpoint, that's actually a really bad mentality for a renowned blacksmith to have.'_ Alice commented to Kirito before adding, _'although I can honestly admit that I approve with his decision. Only bestowing his finest creations to people that won't abuse them.'_

Kirito could wholeheartedly agree with that with a firm nod as two perfectly bad examples came to mind. Just imagine if people like Raios or Humbert were given weapons with the same quality as Free and Saika's weapons. The mere thought made Kirito's skin crawl, the possible repercussions of such an action will undoubtedly be dire.

Kirito was about to ask about the mystery blacksmith's identity when Arthur let out a warning screech (once again, Arthur is instructed to not speak in front of strangers. so he resorts to animal sounds).

"Kirito! More hoards of Wave Monsters are up ahead!" Rifana yelped in alarm as Arthur quickly leaned a little to the left. Evading a few incoming spider silk nets that were fired at them by a much, much bigger [Dimensional Arachnid]. "They are a lot bigger than the ones we fought back in the village!"

Kirito quickly stood up to take a look, and sure enough, he saw a large hoard of much bigger insect monsters at the far distance that are steadily coming closer. To make things worse, some of them, like the [Dimensional Praying Mantis] monsters, have grown tired of their slow progress and have started to unfold their wings now that they've reached an unobstructed area.

"How good are you two in fighting in the air?" Kirito quickly asked the dragonewt pair as they, along with Yuuki, joined him at the front to look at the opposition that they are about to face.

"I think I could say with confidence that Saika and I are proficient in aerial combat." Free answered with an eager glimmer in his eyes. The prospect of literally taking the battle to the sky is actually very appealing for him.

"We can only fly in the air for approximately 10 minutes before we start to slow down because of fatigue." Saika hastily added before looking at Free disapprovingly for purposely not mentioning that little detail.

"10 minutes is more than enough time. There aren't that many giant flying insects anyway." Kirito muttered before giving out instructions to everyone.

First, Free and Saika were told to focus more on bringing the larger threats back down to the ground instead of outright killing them in the air. Cutting off or puncturing the wings is more than enough for the airborne monstrosities to come crashing back down hard to the earth.

Next, Yuuki and Rifana were instructed to finish the fallen monsters off before they get the chance to recover their senses from the painful impact.

Kirito was about to assign Arthur with his own task when something happened that made his blood run cold.

Kirito, along with his entire party, froze in fear and worry as they all looked closer at their respective Stacia Huds. Or to be more precise, the party slot where Anna's name and current status is being inscribed.

"*GASP*!!!" The party all cried in alarm and distress.

Not only did Anna's HP took a sharp nosedive, but whatever the attack that hit her had also inflicted her some severely fatal Poisoning Debuffs!

"What's the matter?" Saika asked as she and Free are understandably confused on the groups' sudden unusual behavior.

"It's our friend Anna. She's in danger." Kirito decided to be the one to answer.

Kirito may not be familiar with these so called 'status debuffs' since none of them existed in Underworld. But the cartoonish images of not one...! not two...! but **three **human skulls with the color of red, yellow and purple for each is a clear indicator that Anna is in very grave danger!

Kirito roughly rubbed his forehead in frustration at the messed up conundrum that they found themselves in. As much as they all wanted to go, they couldn't just drop everything here to aid their endangered snake comrade. There's no telling what kind of damage these bigger and meaner insect monsters can do if they were allowed to escape unimpeded. Especially now that some of those bigger monsters have shown to have the ability of flight.

The disguised Sword Hero eventually steeled himself as he knew fully well that the girls are **not** going to like his next few words in the least!

"You two stay here and help Free and Saika take down these monsters. Arthur and I will go on ahead to help Anna."

' " "WHAT?!" " '

Unsurprisingly, Yuuki, Rifana, Alice and even Saika are absolutely livid at Kirito for even thinking about facing the Wave Boss on his own (although Free is also worried for Kirito, it's being mostly overshadowed by admiration). And let's face it, even if his only objective is to save Anna and take her to safety, doing so **without** getting into a fight with the Wave Boss is a struggle against futility.

"I know it's crazy and I know it's dangerous, but we don't have much of a choice." Kirito spoke up before anyone else could say their words of protest, "We can't just leave and let these beast to go rampant. There's no telling how many would get hurt or killed if all us leave now."

That was enough to keep the others from saying anything. As much as the girls don't want to accept it, Kirito is right. They simply don't have much of a choice in the matter. So with great reluctance, they all agreed with his plan. Prompting Kirito to detach Arthur from the carriage so that he can ride him at his top speed.

Just as Kirito was about climb aboard Arthur's back however, Yuuki called for his name to make one final remark...

"Kirito!"

"Yes?"

The disguised Sword Hero paused to turn around and face his approaching party member when she suddenly grabbed him at the cloth by his neck and pulled him in.

"Ehh... "

Yuuki's lips pecked Kirito's cheek.

Rifana couldn't help but bristle, feeling slightly urked for being one upped by her fellow party member. The two dragonewts on the other hand, snickered in amusement at witnessing such a mildly intimate moment like this. The kiss only lasted for a 3 seconds before the two fake Hakuko's seperated. Yuuki quickly turned around to hide her crimson red face as she whispered softly to Kirito...

"Be careful."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kirito fought down his equally blushing face before answering...

"I will."

Kirito immediately climbed aboard Arthur's back and rode away in a great burst of speed. A few seconds of silence ensued before Yuuki broke it with an embarrassed fluster.

"What are you guys staring at?! We have monsters that needs to be slain. If we're fast enough, we just might be able to catch up with him once we finish up here."

This coerced the others to get a move on with their respective duties for the task at hand. The larger and more powerful insect monsters have already nearing their current position.

"Can I **please **go all out now?" Free asked in such an imploring manner. Sounding more like a child eagerly awaiting to receive the parent's permission to go out and play.

Saika couldn't help but make an exasperated sigh before finally giving him her nod of approval with a smile.

"I suppose it's safe for you to let loose for a little while. But once you start showing signs of going overboard, I **will **be pulling you out."

Yuuki and Rifana felt a little confused at the cryptic conversation the two had. But their questions were soon answered though as they both witnessed how Free's body went through an astonishing transformation.

Free's eyes glowed a bright gold color and veins bulge out of his skin as his muscles grew bigger. The small patches of golden scales throughout his body increased in coverage and became much more noticeable. His dragon wings expanded by several inches, his tail extended for a good 2 feet and his fangs became much more pronounced! The size difference of his hands even caused his [Pyrodragon Claws] to resize itself to accommodate its now much larger wielder.

The now partially transformed Free leaps towards the sky, making a beeline towards the nearest airborne [Dimensional Long-horned Beetle]. Prompting the three girls to quickly follow and aid the wayward dragonewt.

* * *

Now free from the need for secrecy, Kirito finally sheds the invisibility that the [Illusionary Sword] provided for the Legendary Sword. Morphing it into the [Ram Horn Sword] , a sword form that looks more like a blunt weapon instead of a sharpened blade with a pale boney brown color.

Holding the blade parallel to the ground and taking a piercing stance, the club like sword glowed a pale brown light before being intermixed with a vexing blue color.

"Raging Horn Spike!"

Kirito stabs the super charged sword skill straight forward.

BAAAMM!

With the fusion of the {Weapon Skill: Horn Smash} and the {Sword Skill: Rage Spike}, along with the speed and momentum that Arthur is passively providing... the father and son pair easily broke through the countless insect monsters that tried to get in their way.

Normally, the {Rage Spike} is a relatively weak Sword Skill that only deals an insignificant amount of damage in exchange for its speed of execution. But unlike its more powerful counterpart {Vorpal Strike}, it has a much longer attack range. Making it the perfect Sword Skill to be used in conjunction with {Horn Smash} to pierce through enemy lines with a more devastating attack power.

_'__Are you sure about this Eugeo?' _Alice couldn't help but ask once the attacking insects have thinned out. Giving them a few minutes of semi-peacefull traveling.

The Sword Spirit purposely used the disguised Sword Hero's real name to signify just how worried she is for his and their adopted son's safety.

_'I am sure Alice. I'm really sorry for_ _worrying you like this, but we're_ _really short on options right now.' _Eugeo somberly replied before deciding to add a little more optimism to lessen her anxiety, _'But look at the bright side at least, with Free and Saika out of the way, we don't have to hold ourselves back anymore.'_

Feeling slightly better, Alice conceded to Eugeo's point. Seeing that some advantages were gained despite the greater risks that the Wave Boss poses.

Thinking back during the Wave in Lute Village, the Wave Boss that arrived have been defeated easily enough. But because Eugeo came at the very last minute, Motoyasu and Itsuki have already dwindled the Boss Monster's life down to a quarter. Preventing them from getting a clear depiction on how well a single Cardinal Hero can handle a Wave Boss. Hence why Alice is understandably concerned for her beloved's course of action.

"Father, we have more bug monsters in coming!" Arthur, clueless about the mental conversation that his parents were having, broke the silence when he began to sense the approaching enemies, "But... they feel much deadlier and more ominous than all the previous bug monsters put together!"

Understandably alarmed at their son's instinctual judgement, Kirito quickly activates his {Appraisal Skill} just as the unknown Wave Monsters came into view.

Giving one of the numerous infant scorpions a scan, Kirito managed to discover that they are, quite literally, the offspring of the Wave Boss. The little horrors being appropriately named as [Scorpion King Hatchlings]. According to the analysis, each of these juvenile beasts are around Level 14 - 15 despite being newly born and are apparently weak against ice element attacks.

With this newly acquired information, Alice took upon herself to transform the legendary blade into the [Snow Wyvern Head Sword]. Taking on a fang shaped two-handed great sword with an icicle blue color and a dragon head emblazoned on the pummel with the signature blue gem embedded at the dragon's forehead.

Unfortunately, it isn't the most ideal sword form for Kirito though. Because of the additional length, bulk and weight, it isn't very compatible with his Aincrad or Balto sword styles. The most basic Sword Skill {Slant} is by far the only skill in his repertoire that is compatible enough to be used with a two-handed sword.

This is the reason why Kirito preferred to not use this sword. Despite its somewhat similar abilities to his favored blade, it simply can't match up against his beloved [Blue Rose Sword]. However, to achieve maximum damage efficiency against the Wave Boss, he has no choice but to rely on what they have.

"Icicle Barrage!"

With a mighty full circular swing, albeit a little awkward in its execution, a large bombardment of icicle spears were formed in the air and launched in all directions. Countless squeaking screams were soon heard as the wide area attack relentlessly slaughtered every single [Scorpion King Hatchling] that happens to be in range.

Taking advantage of the short lull of battle, Kirito made a split second stop to collect a few monster parts and placing them into his [Item Storage] to be absorbed later (along with all the other materials that he managed to scavenge throughout the Wave when no one was looking). Kirito and Arthur quickly went on their way as soon as he was done.

Their pacing became much more frantic and panic induced however, when they saw how Anna's life took another huge hit. Her HP bar having already reached into the red zone!

So with a few minor directions from Alice (who was observing the Holographic Map while in the mindscape) and some rapid extermination of any [Scorpion King Hatchling] that they happen to come across, it didn't take long for the father-son duo to stumble upon the Wave Boss. It's apparently named the [Obsidian Scorpion King] and is labeled as Level 45.

Frantically looking around for their trusted Snake comrade, Kirito and Arthur were more more than just horrified to find her being painfully squeezed to death by one of the Boss Monster's pincers. Her life dipping down dangerously low to the red zone! And to make matters worse, the Wave Boss is raising its venomous tail high in the air with a very obvious target!

"Let's go Arthur!"

"Right!"

With a fierce determination, Arthur charged full speed and successfully managed to make a long-distance high jump to reach just above Anna. Right in the way of the Boss Monster's lethal sting.

"ICICLE SLANT BARRAGE!"

CLAAAAAAAANG!!! SLINK!!!

The difference this particular attack has to the normal version, is that the icicle spears are being launched in a much more controlled manner. The ice and frost enveloping the sword itself with rigidly frozen spikes before being fired at an intended target instead of an unpredictable icicle shower towards a specific area.

Fortunately, while the skill enhanced [Icicle Barrage] wasn't powerful enough to fully deflect the Boss Monster's enormous stinger, it was still enough to divert it from its intended path. Sliding against the legendary blade with ice crystals flying everywhere. He successfully swerved it a little to the right, causing the stinger to miss its mark.

And as luck would have it, the sharp appendage just happens to pierce through a nearby full grown platinum oak tree! Accidentally getting its tail stuck deep into the tree's tough bark!

Not wasting any time to stare at the gift in the horses mouth, Kirito briefly leaves Arthur's back to retrieve Anna from the Boss Monster's now less firm grip. Holding on to Anna in a bridal carry before quickly returning to his mount's back. Arthur immediately jumps off the now trashing giant scorpion.

With the Wave Boss severely distracted in its effort of freeing its tail from the unexpectedly tough tree, Kirito quickly orders Arthur to take them a short distance away so he can heal the worst of Anna's wouds. In fact, she has so many of them that Anna's entire body is a frighteningly bloody mess!

Lowering the snake lady ever so gently on the ground, the disguised Sword Hero quickly started chanting with both of his hands hovering over Anna's chest. Deciding to use a much more advanced Healing Sacred Art. Feeling more confident in his attempt as his magic parameters are now several times more powerful than what they used to be back in Underworld.

**[System call - Generate Luminous Element** **-**

Balls of brilliant yellow light manifested themselves in all ten of Kirito's fingertips...

**\- Form Element Liquid Shape-**

The balls of light then turned into slightly glowing water before...

**\- Discharge] **

splashing the precious Healing water all over Anna's wounded body.

Almost instantly, nearly all of Anna's more serious injuries were completely healed. Leaving behind only faint scratches and bruises that can easily be treated by a Healing Potion. And much to Kirito's pleasant surprise and great relief, the Sacred Art that he just used also managed to get rid of the venom that was coursing through Anna's veins.

"Uhhh..." Anna groaning as she slowly regained consciousness, opening her eyes to see her savior.

"That's amazing father!" Arthur exclaimed in admiration at his father's amazing feat as said Hero released the breath that he now realized that he was holding.

"I'm so sorry master." Anna said as she tried, and failed, to get up as a few of her remaining injuries flared-up in pain, "I failed to achieve the task that you've entrusted to me."

"Don't apologize. You didn't fail me at all, you did great and bought us plenty of time to evacuate the civilians. Just as I told you to do." Kirito replied with a comforting smile before frowning at himself, lamenting at his own lack of foresight. A mistake that almost costed his trusted party member's life!

"It's my fault that you ended up in such a horrible state in the first place." Kirito growled to himself. Opening his [Item Storage] to get a HP Potion to heal the rest of Anna's wounds.

_'Oh Eugeo.' _Alice whispers to her beloved Hero in concern for his brewing self doubt.

Not wanting her master and savior to blame himself over something that wasn't even his or anybody's fault, Anna decided to disperse the ridiculous idea before it could get any worse.

"Stop that." Anna said with a stern expression and tone. Slightly startling Kirito just as he materialized the potion that he was looking for.

"Huh?"

"What happened, and could have happened to me, is not your or anyone's fault. So don't blame yourself over something you have no control over." Anna said with a firm conviction.

"But..."

"One favor!" Anna said with her pointy finger being an inch away from Kirito's nose.

"Ehh...?"

"If you really want to make up for this unexpected blunder, then let's simply agree that you owe me a favor. One favor that you cannot refuse. Agreed?!"

"A-agreed..." Kirito just barely managed to reply. Feeling quite confused and even a bit nervous about this unofficial agreement that he inadvertently just made.

Unknown to Kirito though, Alice is laughing her head off in glee and amusement while inside the mindscape (making sure to cut her mental connection with Kirito while doing so)! She can already tell where the Snake woman plans to use this favor regarding their beloved Sword Hero. It's just a matter of when it will happen, not if.

Kirito shook his head to clear his mind and placing this so-called deal aside for now. Returning his focus to much more important matters...

Anna is still not fully healed...

The rest of his party is still fighting the larger insect hoards just beyond this forest that they are in...

And finally, the Wave Boss is still very much alive and is most likely now free from the tree that confined its tail.

Kirito quickly helped Anna in drinking the HP Potion. Restoring her life bar back to full capacity before ordering her to regroup with the others.

Anna tried to protest, saying that she can still help him fight the Wave Boss, but she was immediately shot down. Not only is Anna now weaponless, but her body is still too sore and weak for any kind of intense combat despite being fully healed. So the Snake woman was given strict instructions to only use long range offensive spells to fight and avoiding anymore close quarter combat for the rest of the Wave.

She was also told to guide the others to the Boss Monster's location if they are finished with the extermination of the giant sized insect monsters. Anna wasn't happy about it, but she reluctantly obeyed nonetheless.

However, just before the two seperated, Anna pulls Kirito into a warm and tender hug. In normal circumstances, this action wouldn't be much of a big deal. But because of the harsh trashing that Anna received from the Wave Boss, her [Black Mamba Robes] were also badly damaged. Therefore exposing a sizable amount of Anna's smooth and nearly flawless skin for Kirito to see and accidentally touch during their one-sided embrace. Not to mention the extremely arousing caresses of the two large boobs that are squishing against Kirito's chest.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, my Master." Anna seductively whispers into his ear before releasing the hug and leaping away.

The disguised Sword Hero was left blushing pretty badly for being aroused in such a way. Especially now that he's fully aware of Anna's intentions of becoming one of his wives in the distant future. He was snapped out of his daze however when Arthur broke his silence with a surprisingly upset question...

"Father, are you cheating on mother?!"

"Eh?!"

"First, Auntie Kirin... Now, Auntie Anna. You shouldn't be flirting with any other girl aside from Mother Alice, father!" the young filolial king screeched in indignation for his mother's honor.

"Well... that's... actually a little hard to explain. Especially right now." Kirito said in slight panic before adding, "This really isn't the best time. So why don't you go ahead and talk with your mother about this later once the Wave Boss is dead."

_'Huh?!' _Alice protested in surprise at the sudden and rather embarrassing subject to explain to their child, _'W__hy me?!'_

_'I had to endure the embarrassment of explaining to our adopted son what a date even means! So I think it's only ppropriate that you... as his mother... explain_ _about__ the complicated situation I'm in as a Cardinal Hero.'_

_'I... guess you have a point there.' _

"Hmm..." Arthur's filolial cheeks puffed up in a displeased pout. As mature and obedient as he can be for the most part, Arthur is still a child at heart and is technically less than a month old. With a grumpy nod, Arthur later obeys to drop the current issue for the time being.

Focusing on their fight against the Wave once more, Kirito quickly reclaims his spot on Arthur's back before the noble steed dashes away. They found and battled against the Wave Boss in earnest shortly afterwards.

* * *

SLINK!!! SQUEAL!!!

CRASH!!! CRUMBLE!!!

Another [Giant Praying Mantis] bites the dust as a partially transformed Dragonewt stabs himself right through its back. Severely mutilating its more delicate internal organs before destroying the muscles that were supporting its wings. Not too far away, a normally sized Dragonewt is doing the same thing but in a much less gruesome manner. Simply littering the fragile wings of the giant insects full of holes and slashes with her katana before allowing gravity to do the rest of the work.

Down below the intense aerial skirmishes, a Demi-Weasel and a fake Hakuko were also being kept busy by their own battles. Making sure to finish off any insect monster that somehow managed to survive their harsh plummeting to the ground. Which is actually a pretty easy task to do as most of them were still far to dazed and injured to properly defend themselves against sudden attackers.

With all this constant fighting happening both in land and in the air, it's no surprise that everyone has lost track of time. And thanks to the surplus potions that were left behind inside Arthur's carriage, they are easily able to replenish themselves whenever they get hurt or start to run out of mana.

They were just over halfway done in eradicating the giant insect infestation when an unexpected ally came out from the forest.

"Zwiet Lighting Slash!"

A spinning blade made completely out of electricity sliced through the air like a boomerang disk. Paralyzing the larger monsters that got nicked by it while straight out killing the smaller ones that happen to be on the receiving end of its electrifying edge. The attack spell continued to cause a considerable amount of damage and havoc all over the battlefield. Firmly lodging itself right at the forehead of a nearby [Dimensional Giant Arachnid] before it fully fizzled out.

"Anna!" Rifana and Yuuki both exclaimed in elation as they ran towards her.

Rifana gave Anna the biggest hug that she could muster as soon as she reached her elder-sister figure.

"Thank goodness that you're alright!" Rifana cried as the more mature woman laughed and happily returned the affectionate gesture with her own.

Although the Demi-Weasel trusted the Sword Hero with her life and had complete fate in him in keeping his words, that didn't stop her from worrying. Especially when she saw how dangerously low Anna's HP bar has reached in the red zone. Only managing to breath easier when the dreadful Poisoning Debuff got cured and Anna's life started to replenish itself thanks to her Master's timely intervention. Speaking of...

"Wait... where's Kirito and Arthur?" Yuuki asked in concern once she realized that no one else was following behind Anna.

"They stayed behind to fight the Wave Boss." the Snake woman replied as she released the hug she was sharing with Rifana.

"What?!" the two younger woman screamed in understandable anger at their Hero's such reckless actions.

"Because of my recently healed fatal injuries, I still can't fight as well as I could. So he deemed it too dangerous for me to stay there to help him fight with just magic spells alone." Anna replied before explaining further, "Instead, he ordered me to regroup with you guys and possibly catch up with him once the insect monsters here are taken care of."

No more words needed to be said as the three, slightly upset ladies, wasted no time in causing as much death and destruction against the remaining Wave Monsters that were recently 'grounded'. All of them displaying a rigorous determination to finish this battle as quickly as they could possibly can.

"What got them so riled?" Saika voiced out her confusion as she and Free landed on the ground. Having succeeded in their task of taking down all airborne giant insects.

"Don't know." the still transformed Free replied with a lackadaisical shrug of his much broader shoulders before grinning, "Though if I had to take a wild guess... seeing that the woman who I assume to be Anna is here, Kirito and Arthur are probably out there fighting the Wave Boss by themselves. Thereby upsetting his girls greatly."

Saika couldn't help but facepalm. Not knowing which upsets her more, the fact that a powerful acquaintance like Kirito would do something so reckless and borderline stupid... or that Free seemed to support the Hakuko's decision and is itching to join him so he can fight the Wave Boss as well.

"What is it with you men being addicted to combat." Saika sighed before she and Free joined in to the fight.

* * *

Kirito knew what he was getting into when he decided to face the [Obsidian Scorpion King].

He fully expected that it would be a hard fight, especially with almost all of his favored Sword Skills voluntarily sealed away in favor of using the more damage effective two-handed sword.

And he has no trouble in admitting of the simple fact that he still have much to learn about this world. Especially when it involves the unusual creatures that inhabited this world along with those that come from the Waves. But despite all of these facts, that still didn't stop Kirito from feeling a tiny bit irritated on how his battle against the Wave Boss has been going so far.

Because even though he's wielding the most advantageous sword form, the [Snow Wyvern Head Sword]...

and has been repeatedly using the {Icicle Barrage} attack, which is supposed to be super effective against it...

The Wave Boss seems to be having little to no trouble in shrugging off almost all of his and Arthur's attacks! Kirito's normal slashes were doing little to no damage and Arthur's rapid kicks weren't doing much better. Targeting its face is also a fruitless endeavor as the giant scorpion's pincers were quick enough to block his sword strikes. Arthur's own attempts to get a hit in its face only resulted to a very near miss as the young filolial was forced to morph into his human form just to narrowly escape getting stung by the Boss Monster's extremely potent tail.

Even their ranged Weapon Skills, Sacred Arts and Magic Spells were met with very small results. Only managing to reduce its life down to 80% from the 94% it previously had when he first encountered it.

_'This isn't going so well.' _Kirito thought to himself as he and Arthur dodged another onslaught of venomous goo that the Boss can spit from his mouth and tail. Temporarily blinding the Wave Boss with a well timed {Flash Sword} Weapon Skill before taking refuge behind a medium sized platinum oak tree that stood nearby.

Both of them catching their breaths and drinking a few potions to restore some of their lost energy and HP. The only bright side so far in this entire fight is the fact that they haven't received any injuries that are life threatening. Not yet at least.

_'Hey Eugeo, I think I just figured something out!' _Alice said through their link as the disguised Sword Hero just finished helping Arthur drink his potion.

_'Really?! What is it?' _Kirito replied in pleasant surprise.

_'I took a look at some of those [Scorpion King Hatchlings] that you stored in your inventory.' _Alice explained as she materialized a several Stacia Windows for her to use in the mindscape, _'They may be babies, but they still have attributes that are similar to their Wave Boss parent. From what I can tell, they have extremely boney skin that acts as an impressive defense against physical and magical attacks. That's the reason why your ice attacks are barely doing any damage despite being the Boss Monster's weak element.'_

Kirito listened intently and simply nodded in understanding as Alice finished her analysis.

_'Go for its underbelly! The only area in their bodies that have the least amount of defense is the underbelly!' _

Needless to say, the Sword Hero is ecstatic to hear this as he can now formulate a better plan of attack.

_'Alice, I owe you another date night.'_ Kirito said with a wide grin, causing the Sword Spirit to blush and squeal at the thought of having another amazing evening with her beloved Hero.

Kirito quickly turns his attention to Arthur, informing him about his mother's discovery. Laying down the plan that he came up with on how they're going to expose the Boss Monster's glaring weak spot.

The father and son duo quickly puts their plan to action as they made their assault from the Boss Monster's more vulnerable behind.

"Now Arthur! Hit me!" Kirito commanded as he stood a few feet away while holding the [Snow Wyvern Head Sword] high above his head.

"Ok father, here it goes! Faust Tornado!"

By his father's command, Arthur obeyed and flapped his wings to cast the powerful wind spell directly at Kirito. Or to be more precise, aiming at the legendary blade that was being extended skyward to receive the attack. Instead of blowing the sword away from Kirito's grip like you would normally expect, the whirlwind instead wrapped itself around the Legendary Sword. Creating an even more powerful twister of ice and wind spinning above Kirito's head.

"Combo Skill: Ice Blizzard Barrage!"

With a heavy forward slash, the pillar that was containing the unstoppable force of nature gets unleashed upon the entire body of the [Obsidian Scorpion King]. Freezing a large portion of the surrounding area in the process.

The attack fully living up to its name as it looked as if multiple blizzards were forcibly combined to strike on one specific target. And unlike before, the Wave Boss wasn't able to tank this assault and howled in pain. Especially after a few stray icicles, that were flying wildly within the blizzard, coincidentally pierced its much softer underbelly and stabbed one of its eyes. It even managed to inflict a Freezing Debuff, a snowflake symbol appearing right beside the Boss Monster's HP bar.

The combined might of the Combo Skill managed to reduce the Boss Monster's life from 80% down to 58% in that one strike alone!

Despite all of this however, the ultimate payoff arrived when the attack also succeeded in flipping the Wave Boss completely upside-down. With the ground now frozen over, the force of the combined attack was enough to cause the Boss Monster to slip. Forcing it to flip over and lie flat on its back, thereby exposing its greatest weak spot.

Kirito, Arthur and Alice couldn't help but laugh at just how ridiculous the so-called fearsome Wave Boss now looked. Watching how it tried and failed to flip itself over back on its legs was just plain out hilarious!

Just as Kirito and Arthur were about to do another Combo Skill at the now defenseless Boss Monster, Alice sensed that the others are now closing in on their location. Forcing Alice to change the Legendary Sword back to the invisible [Illusionary Sword] so Kirito can keep his true identity a secret.

"Kirito?! Arthur?! Are you guys alright?!" three female voices simultaneously called out from behind the two individuals that they were searching for. Prompting the father and son duo to face the ladies to show that they are both fine.

Saika and the still transformed Free floated towards the group from above after giving them a few moments for themselves.

"So where's the... Wave... Boss..." Saika worriedly asked with her voice faltering as she and everyone else turned their heads to see the completely defenseless Boss Monster. Still trying to flip itself back on its feet as it furiously swings it legs, pincers and tail to get some sort of leverage with one of the nearby trees.

And just like Kirito and Arthur before them, everyone else couldn't help but laugh at the Boss Monster's hilarious plight. Anna in particular, cackled in quite the villainous manner as she fully relished the sight of the beast who very nearly killed her, suffering such a humiliating defeat.

So once everyone recovered their composure and were informed of the Wave Boss' glaring weak spot, they all agreed to dish out their most powerful attacks. Not wanting to give this beast a chance to make a comeback now that it's at their mercy.

"Hey Saika, would you please give me a boost?" Free politely asked as he purposely gestures towards his now enlarged [Pyrodragon Claws].

"You always did love to use Combo Skills as finishing moves." Saika sighed in amusement before she started her chant, "As source of thy power, I order thee-"

"If they're going for that, then we might as well do the same." Kirito remarked with a surprisingly competitive smile as he looked at each of his companions. Each of them returning it with similar smirks of agreement before they all began their respective chants. (Except for Arthur of course as he was told to keep his true nature a secret from others)

"As source of thy power, we order thee-" Yuuki started the chant...

"decipher the laws of nature, generate a twisting blade of wind-" Rifana came next and chained her own chant...

"bring forth a surging blade of lightning-" Anna added the final link to the spell before all three girls finished the synchronized incantation with a loud chorus, "Create a raging thunderstorm to obliterate our target..."

" "Zweit Wind Cutter/Lightning Tempest!"!"

The two parties finished their respective incantations at roughly the same time, although Saika **did** purposely paused at at the end of her chant so she can finish alongside the other girls.

On Free's side, Saika fired a rather large windcythe directly at his extended claws. Causing ghost like extentions to grow out **way **beyond the actual claw blades of the weapon before bursting into flaming talons.

While on Kirito's side, Yuuki, Rifana and Anna fired a crackling twister of wind and lightning blades towards the invisible [Illusionary Sword]. Enveloping the legendary blade in a hazy mobile lightningstorm.

" "Combo Skill- " "

"Dual Flare Reaper!/Wind Edge Lightning Blade!"

As one, the two males fired their respective attacks at the Boss Monster's most critical weak spot. Free making a synchronized double X-slash while Kirito swung the charged up legendary sword forward and to the ground.

Free's attack is a large X-shaped projectile made out of burning lava while Kirito's attack looked like a gigantic collection of electrified vacuum blades spinning around to form a lightning tornado.

Thanks to the awesome power of, not one, but two Combo Skills hitting its soft underbelly, it came to nobody's surprise that the Wave Boss dies almost immediately. Its screams of pain slightly drowned by the explosion that the two attacks caused. The underbelly literally getting blown up in quite the bloody fashion with its internal organs and numerous body parts being scattered all over the place because of the blast.

With the Wave Boss now most **definitely** dead, the Dimensional Portals quickly closed up and the sky returns to its normal blue color.

With the Wave of Catastrophe finally over, Free finally reverts back to his normal dragonewt form and stumbles to the ground while catching his breath. Lying flat on his back across the ground while clutching his rapidly beating chest. Working on calming down his adrenaline rush. A sensation that he normally experiences whenever he uses his incomplete transformation ability.

Saika joins her friend on the ground as she also felt completely exhausted. All that flying around that she had to do while in the midst of intense life or death combat have really taken a toll on her stamina.

Unfortunately for Kirito and the others, as much as they wanted to rest after such a hard fought battle, they simply didn't have the luxury to relax just yet. Especially when Alice telepathically announced to him and the rest of their party...

_'Everyone, I can sense the Siltvelt Soldiers! They have now just entered this region!'_

_'How long before they manage to get here.' _Kirito asked in alarm. Not wanting to deal with the political waves that he might accidentally cause thanks to his Hakuko identity. Not to mention the fact that they would most likely demand answers on how his party arrived to the Wave's location before they did.

_'If the Siltvelt Soldiers all stop to help_ _the evacuated villagers, we'll have roughly half an hour before they can catch up with us. If not and they decide to split their numbers, then the other half will be here in 10 minutes.'_ Alice diligently answered as she calculated in her head the running speed that the soldiers were going.

Nodding in understanding, Kirito quickly orders Arthur and the girls to grab as much Wave Boss fragments as they can carry because they will be leaving immediately. Much to the two dragonewt's confusion.

"Whoa. What's the rush?" Free finally asked in a slightly surprised tone now that he can properly hold a conversation with his adrenaline levels back in control.

"I know that those monster parts will fetch a pretty hefty price if you sell them properly. But aren't you guys being a little too greedy there? Hehehe..." Saika mused with a light chuckle as she and Free stood up and watched the other group hastily chopping away various parts from the Boss Monster's corpse.

Turning to their newfound comrade in arms, Kirito felt that they at least have the right to receive a somewhat truthful answer.

"I was able to sense the Siltvelt Military's arrival." Much to the dragonewt pair's surprise and shock that the Hakuko's senses were that great. Kirito then continued, "As we already mentioned before, we have no interest whatsoever to get involved in the foolish politics back in the capital. So we wish to disappear before the soldiers get the chance to get a hold of us. If its not too much to ask, when the soldiers do arrive... can you two misdirect them a bit so my friends and I can escape without much issue?"

The two dragonewts glanced at each, exchanging smiles of agreement before nodding to Kirito with warms smiles.

"It should be a simple enough request for us to do." Saika answered.

"Hmm Hmm." Free simply hummed in agreement.

"Thank you." Kirito replied with a bow to show his appreciation before going back in helping his companions with the work.

Because they left their carriage behind at the outskirts of the forest, they were forced to simply make do with foraging the Boss Monster's more iconic components. Loading their collected lute on the filolial king's shoulders so they can bring them back to their carriage.

After waving their goodbyes to the two dragonewt's, Kirito's group quickly made their way back to their carriage. Shedding their disguises as they gained distance, the two fake Hakukos were soon replaced by Eugeo and Kirin. Both of them back in their original knightly armor with the Legendary Sword back in its default form.

"All together now everyone." Eugeo announced, prompting Arthur and the girls to huddle up while holding on to their carriage. Although, much to Eugeo's embarrassment and to Arthur's chagrin, Anna had the bright idea to turn the huddle into a really seductive hug. Inserting his left arm right in between the two sizable mounds of flesh attached to her chest.

Eugeo shook the embarrassment away. Knowing fully well that he needs to get used to these kinds of gesture. And by this coming evening, he will have to face his girls and properly talk about this. Especially on how they're going to move forward with each of their respective relationship towards him.

"Transport Sword! Melromarc Castle Town!"

With his verbal command, the blue gem of the Legendary Sword shines brightly as a familiar golden light envelopes Eugeo and the rest of his party. All of them disappearing in a flash of light as they get transported back to Castle Town.

Completely unaware of all the messes and troubles that two of his fellow Cardinal Heroes are causing at this very moment.

* * *

**For my readers who are disappointed with the fighting scenes, I am truly very sorry for not meeting your expectations. I myself am not fully satisfied with my work, but this is the best that I got for now. Hopefully, I can improve myself on this prospect as I write more stories.**

**The next 1 or 2 chapters will be flashbacks that are again focused on Naofumi. I hope all of you look forward to them.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN A REVIEW FOR THE NEW POLLS AND ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS** **IF YOU KNOW THE ANSWER:**

**1.) ****I just got this idea in my head of Naofumi, by Mash-senpai's suggestion, will name his future filolial queen as Guinevere instead of Filo. To match the King and Queen of Camelot from the Arthurian Legends.** **What do you readers prefer?**

**\- Name her Filo and stay true to the source** **material**

**\- Name her Guinevere by Mash-senpai's insistence**

**2.) ****Although it's completely obvious that Eugeo will never ever be as skilled as Kirito, do you want Eugeo to unlock a Dual-Wielding Skill in the far future?**

**\- Yes**

**\- No**

**3.) I'm already picking up bits and pieces of information that I would use for my next project "Black Lotus Blade Works". So I just had to ask, what name do you readers want loli Shirou to have?**

**\- Emilya Von Einzbern**

**\- Shirouko Emiya**

**4.)** **For those who knows the answer, in the Danmachi universe, aside from the extremely obvious Low, Medium and High Quality Healing Potions and Mana Potions, are there other types of potions that are available for adventurers to use?** **If so, please list them in a review. **

**WHEW!!! This chapter was really exhausting to write! My brain really needs a rest, so the update of the next chapter would be a little uncertain. But I promise to keep on writing****.**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus and stay indoors as much as possible!**


	18. Things are Looking Up (Naofumi Part 1)

**To GenShepard: I'm happy that you enjoyed it. As for when Eugeo uses his disguise. I would say that if he's referred as Kirito, then he's in his Hakuko persona, if he's referred as Eugeo, then he's in his normal human self.**

**To Creus: Thanks for the compliments and thanks for the correction regarding the Danmachi reference.**

**To drmcgraw186: Really glad that the fighting scenes is received well. I found it really hard to describe the normally fast paced fight scenes that show up in an anime.**

**To Dcraus: Thanks for your votes and as for what you said about Eugeo informing Naofumi about the other Waves, he already did that during their second day at the mindscape.**

**To GrandmasterCastiel: Happy to see that you appreciate my story, thank you. Also, thanks for informing me about the additional info about Danmachi.**

**To Kensei-1085: You got that right, Eugeo isn't going to be happy with his fellow Hero's messes. As for Naofumi learning Enhance Armament, you will see it in the very near future.**

**To KiritoIRL: I really appreciate your kind words and I hope you continue to enjoy my work even though it has its flaws. Also looking forward to seeing more of your works.**

**To ****BladeBlaze: Once again, thanks a lot for the Wave Boss idea. Yes, there have been a few changes but I tried stay true to your suggestion. Still thinking if Eugeo can afford to fight Siltvelt's Wave since all the conspiracies against Naofumi will be happening by that point in time. As for Free's transformation, I read in the internet that a rare few Dragonewts in the "Rising of the Shield Hero Universe" can transform to full beast form. Free is still not able to this though, and can only achieve a "Partial Beast Form".**

**R****ESULT** **OF VOTING POLLS:**

**1.) Filo's Name**

**Remain as Filo - ****7**

**Change to Guinevere - ****20**

**2.) Dual-wielding Eugeo**

**Yes - ****16**

**No -** **5**

**3.) Loli Shirou's name**

**Emilya Von Einzbern - ****16**

**Shirouko Emiya - ****2**

**RESULTS OF VOTING POLLS:**

**1.) With a huge lead in votes, Filo will now be renamed as Guinevere. Ginny will be her endearing nickname from people that she will eventually grow close to.** **Like a certain Filolial King that she will meet in the very near future. **

**2.) Eugeo will learn Dual-Wielding at the Season 2 of the anime.**

**3.) Loli Shirou will be named as Emilya Von Einzbern. **

**NEW VOTING POLLS AT THE BOTTOM!!!**

**54****8** **Reviews, 65****5**** Favorites, ****800**** Follows**

* * *

**A SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY READERS: If I may, I wish to recommend an SAO Fanfic that I found to be a really good read. Especially to those who wanted to give some more depth on Asuna's complicated relationship with her mother. The story's** **name is SAO: Mother's Reconciliation by KiritoIRL. It's sort of like a deleted story arc that takes place between SAO II and the SAO: Ordinal Scale Movie. Shortly after Yuuki died in Asuna's arms in ALO. I hope you all give it a try because it was such a nice way to resolve Asuna's family issues. Something that was not explored in a deeper level in the anime.**

**APOLOGIES: I'm ****exceedingly sorry that I wasn't able to keep my promise of having a faster update. The newest RPG Mobile game "Genshin Impact" came out and I got a tiny bit addicted because of how awesome the game is. It may not be a full-fledged MMORPG game, but it's VERY VERY close to being one. It's also the perfect place for me to get some source material that I can use for this Fanfic given the game like nature of the "Rising of the Shield Hero" universe. Give the game a try for you to understand... if your smartphones are good enough that is.** **I heard that it becomes laggy if your device is low tech.**

**Anyway, as a way to make up for my blunder, this update is much longer than my normal length of chapters. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Around 9 days ago... on Naofumi's side

* * *

After storming out of the Trash King's throne room, Naofumi wasted no time in exiting the castle. Going straight for the local Slave Trader's tent, with Raphtalia and his new slave Rino in tow. Said slave remained submissive and noticeably stiff as she followed her future Master's lead. Her gaze not really focusing on anything aside from simply walking.

As the Shield Hero's party walked the streets of Castle Town, Naofumi and Raphtalia couldn't help but notice the subtle difference in the town's overall atmosphere. The events that occurred during his Duel with the Spear Hero along with everything that happened afterwards is now starting to create ripples.

The harsh whisperings and piercing looks that Naofumi's grown used to receive from the common folk has reduced. Now being replaced with much more neutral questions and curious glances. While Naofumi's expression remained absolutely neutral, Raphtalia couldn't help but smile at this new development.

Upon arriving at the Slave Trader's tent, the trio were immediately met by Beloukas at the tent's entrance.

"I had a strong suspicion that you will be doing business with me today. Especially after what happened last night." Beloukas gleefully said with signature creepy grin. The Trader's eyes lingered heavily on Rino's and Raphtalia's developing curves and growing assets, causing both girls to shiver and unconsciously trying to hide themselves behind Naofumi for protection. "So how can I be of service to you again, oh great Shield Hero."

_'This guy gives me the creeps.' _Mash-senpai commented with a shaky voice, the Legendary Shield quivering as if in fright in response to the Shield Spirit's emotions. Surprising Naofumi greatly that even his battle hardened Senpai felt disturbed by Beloukas' presence.

Resisting the urge to punch the man's face for sexually assaulting the two girls with his lecherous eyes, Naofumi quickly got down to business.

"If you have already heard about my Duel last night, then you probably already know about the prize that I won." Taking a step to the side, Naofumi pushed Rino to step forward, causing the girl even more discomfort, "I just need you to transfer her Slave Crest Ownership to me, since I refused to accept the Trash King's offer in doing it back in the castle."

"I see..." the Slave Trader said with a rub of his chin as he gave Rino another perverted once-over before turning around, "Just give me a moment to get my tools."

A few minutes later, Rino hissed in pain while gripping her spear tightly as the Slave Trader finished applying the Slavery ink. Enduring not only the embarrassment of her bountiful breast being seen by two despicable men, but also the unspeakable fear of her possibly getting reduced to a glorified sexdoll! Rino's renewed Slave Crest crackled with excess energy for a few seconds before settling down, signifying her new ownership and servitude under the so called rapist Shield Hero.

The Stacia Hud automatically alerted Naofumi about the new addition to his party list...

**Naofumi Iwatani - Level 34**

**Raphtalia - Level 35**

**Rino Izayoi - Level 18**

* * *

And just like before, back when he first met and purchased Raphtalia a few weeks prior, a Stacia Window displaying the settings of the Slave Crest appears in front of Naofumi's vision.

However, unlike Raphtalia who started out as an innocent 10 year old child before physically aging due to her Demi-Human nature. Rino is the genuine article... a young, beautiful and alluring woman.

_'Just like the Bitch Princess...' _Naofumi growled to himself before making his final decision waving his hand in the Stacia Window to adjust its settings to his preference.

_'Kohai!' _Mash exclaimed in protest once she saw the adjustments that Naofumi made on Rino's Slave Crest. While her Kohai thankfully didn't go so far as to activate the Self destruct function, much to Mash's relief. Naofumi still decided to crank the [Violation Damage] up to Level 5 and allowed the [Distance Restrictions] to stay in effect. Although he did set the [Distance Restrictions] to be at its maximum allowable range so she wouldn't accidentally electrocute herself by mistake for simply walking to far from her master.

_'It's just a safety precaution Mash-senpai!' _Naofumi replied with a heavy sigh as he knew that the Shield Spirit wouldn't be too happy about his decision. But it needs to be done, _'__I simply don't trust this woman yet. Although my {Appraisal Skill} regards her as a Lawfully Neutral person. Even the most kind hearted of people can sometimes do the cruelest of acts if they are pushed to the point of desperation. And I think freeing oneself from a contract as ironclad as this world's Slave Crest definitely fits the bill.'_

Mash stayed silent for a few moments to think about it before conceding with an exasperated sigh, but with one condition, _'Just promise me this Kohai. When the time ever comes that Rino proves herself worthy of your trust, promise me that you will remove her shackles. The same way that you did with Raphtalia.'_

_'__That... is acceptable.' _Naofumi sighed also, but this time, in relief, _'T__hanks a lot for being so understanding with me, Mash-senpai.'_

_'Anytime Kohai.' _Mash replied with a cheerful giggle.

Returning back to reality, Naofumi gave his newly recruited slave a firm look. Making a pretty intimidating expression without him even meaning to.

"Rino."

"Y-Yes!" Rino actually squeaked as she did her best to be in her best behavior. Meeting her Master's gaze while trying to stop her shaking and remain steady.

"I will say this plain and simple. I don't trust you, and I'm not sure when I will ever learn to fully trust you despite that Slave Crest engraved on your chest. And I'm pretty sure that the feeling is mutual. But at the very least, I will promise you this... as long as you help in fighting against the Waves of Catastrophe, I will make sure that you come out of each battle alive despite any danger that comes our way. Am I understood?!"

"Y-Yes Master! I understand Master!" Rino replied with a startled yelp, hugging her spear while doing so. But for some unexplainable reason, the fear that dwelled inside Rino's heart concerning her new life as a slave has been reduced by small margin.

At the background, Raphtalia could only smile as she watched how her Master handled the situation with their new party member. While the Slave Crest ensures absolute compliance upon the Spearwoman, it could still cause an unpleasant team dynamic to work with. Especially if the woman in question tries to do something that will put their Master's life at risks for the slim chance that his death means her freedom.

Unfortunately, the fledgling moment that the Master and Slave pair were sharing got abruptly broken when Beloukas decided to speak his mind about a totally different topic.

Inspecting Rino and then Raphtalia with analyzing gazes, as if measuring the quality and potential cost of a certain product. Which, if you think about, is most likely the case since that is precisely what Beloukas does for a living!

"I am amazed..." the morally questionable man said in awe as he finished his pricing analysis upon the two girls, "You've helped this scrawny bag of bones grow **so** much in such a short span of time. You can get 50 for her and the Spearwoman in a 2-in-1 package if they were virgins."

" "But I am a virgin!" " the Slave duo loudly exclaimed in sync for the offensive indignation to their pride and self respect as women.

Beloukas didn't even flinch from the screams that he received from the two Slave girls. He simply continued his business calculations with a humorous tune, "85 gold pieces then! It could even grow into a 100 if you manage to bed train them properly."

That did it!

Seeing Raphtalia, and even Rino, quivering in fear at the thought being trained to become sex slaves...it really pissed the Shield Hero off. And despite Mash-senpai's kind and gentle nature, even **she** felt more than just displeased to how casual Beloukas was able to label the young girls like two pieces of meat!

Mash wasted no time in morphing the Legendary Shield into the [Two-headed Black Dog Shield]. The two heads reanimated to life with their salivating mouths now hovering over the Slave Trader's face.

"**Never** speak or even mention about that offer to me, **ever **again." Naofumi snarled alongside the two dog heads. Both heads even going so far as to give each of the Slave Trader's cheeks a slobbery lick. As if they were checking on how edible Beloukas is for them to eat.

For the very first time, the Slave Trader displayed a great deal of fear in his face. Stumbling backwards by a few steps to get away from the growling heads while frantically answering, "U-Understood Sir Shield Hero! I give you my word that I will refrain from ever mentioning anymore of this!"

Rino and Raphtalia relaxed upon hearing that, the Spearwoman even more so. Which is quite understandable if you think about it. Because unlike Raphtalia, who already developed a tremendous amount of trust and respect for the so-called disgraced Shield Hero, Rino still doesn't know anything about said Hero. All she had to go on are the vicious rumors that she overheard from the Church, the common citizens and from Sir Motoyasu himself.

So after the Kouhai-Senpai pair received some measure of satisfaction in breaking the bespectacled man's composure... they allowed the Legendary Shield to revert to its default Vibranium shield form.

"As long as we are both in agreement." Naofumi muttered out before turning his head to the side, looking at anything to distract himself with from the Slave Traders morally twisted offers. There, at a nearby table, is an open briefcase filled with a whole bunch of what he assumed to be monster eggs displayed for sale.

"What are those?" the Shielder asked in a slightly calmer tone as he curiously pointed the open briefcase.

"Oh that!" Beloukas blurted out before replying in a more polite tone, determined to get back at the Shield Hero's good graces, "This is a monster egg lottery. For a 100 silvers, I guarantee you at least a filolial. You'll win a monster chick that will double in value if you take care of it properly."

"A filolial?" Naofumi whispered to himself before looking at Raphtalia as he recalled something, "Does he mean like Arthur, the giant bird thing that Eugeo raised?"

"That's exactly it Master Naofumi." Raphtalia said with a smile before adding, "Although Arthur does look very different compared to the standard filolial that I'm familiar with."

"Ah yes, the Sword Hero did got a filolial egg from me some time ago. But if you take the lottery and hit the Jackpot...! You win a dragon! And may I remind you, that beast is worth 20 gold pieces!" Beloukas proudly declared with a few wild gestures of his hands.

"Is it like a gacha game?" Naofumi couldn't help but ask with a chuckle, despite knowing that no one in this world would understand the terminology.

"What's a gacha game?" Rino and Raphtalia asked in tandem, understandably confused with the unfamiliar word or phrase.

"Nothing... just forget I said it." Naofumi replied as he dismissed the subject as unimportant.

"**Sooo**... would you like to give it a shot? Act now and I'll give you a package deal sir, for that **and** the Slave Crest." the Slave Trader's glasses shined with enthusiasm as he appealed to the Shielder to take his business offer.

Taking a moment to recall recent events, the Shielder can clearly remember just how useful Arthur was to Eugeo during the battle for Lute Village. Not only giving a fast transportation but also providing combat support for Eugeo's and Naofumi's party. So it was no surprise that Naofumi felt that getting himself a combat mount of his own would be a worthwhile endeavor.

Although he also remembered the fact that whatever creature he ends up hatching, also has the potential of developing a human transformation just like Arthur did. Therefore, he needs to be prepared when that particular event comes to pass.

_'Well, why the hell not... I always did enjoy raising pets or beast familiars in all the video games that I used to play. Not to mention the fact that I have always been good with animals back in my homeworld.'_

A few minutes later, the recently made party of three walked out of the Slave tent with Rino carrying a monster egg incubator in her arms. And of course, with Mash-senpai's reminder, Naofumi also made sure to ask for all the maps Beloukas has in his possession. Absorbing all of them and receiving the [Navigation Shield] with the very same {Map Projection} Skill that would become extremely useful in the near future.

* * *

"Ummm... Master?" Rino nervously spoke up to get the Shield Hero's attention as they walked the streets of Castle Town.

"Yeah?" the Shielder responded with a simple sideways glance.

"I know that it's not my place to voice my worries to you since I **am** your slave but... are you sure you can handle taking care of this filolial?" Rino asked in a slightly nervous manner before managing to scourge up some of her courage and explained her concerns, "I heard from the other adventurers from the Adventurer's Guild that raising a filolial is no easy task as they are known to have extremely ravenous appetites. So taking care of one without a reliable source of income will undoubtedly lead us to eventually going bankrupt."

The trio paused in their strides as the Shield Hero stopped for a second to ponder about this future predicament. Naofumi wasn't that surprised to hear about the existence of an Adventurer's Guild. While this world is definitely **not** a game, it still has numerous game like mechanics that follows the typical MMORPG tropes.

For a moment, Naofumi considered the thought of checking this so-called Adventurer's Guild out. Perhaps accepting a number of Quests that he and his party could accomplish in exchange for reward money and maybe some rare items. Unfortunately, Mash-senpai had to remind him that it's highly possible that the Fake King had already taken steps to make sure that the Guild would deny the Shield Hero any of their services.

With that potential solution down the drain, Naofumi and Mash had to think of other ways to earn money for their everyday needs.

_'From what I can tell, this world's time period seems to be very similar to the late middle ages. A point in human history where the delivery and distribution of food and medicine from one place to another is still considered to be inconsistent and inefficient.' _Mash explained in surprisingly accurate detail before finally suggesting, _'Pe__rhaps we can consider a traveling merchant business__? __It's by far the best solution that I can think of since we **are** going to be traveling around a lot in our path to get stronger_. _As__ we travel, we can easily pass through the more remote settlements with much needed merchandise. Thus hitting 2 birds with 1 stone.'_

_'That **is** true, I think one of my history professors mentioned something about that. Yeah... that idea just might work. Great job Mash-senpai.' _Naofumi concluded their discussion with a more positive note as Mash-senpai giggled in thanks before returning to reality.

Turning his head to properly face his newest slave, Naofumi finally replied, albeit with a humorously devious manner, "You don't need to worry about that. As long as you work that body of yours hard and earn your keep, we should be able to make enough money for our daily expenses."

"M-My body?!" Rino stammered in a panic. Taking a step backwards while using the egg incubator as a shield to block Naofumi's view of her chest.

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia exclaimed in anger. Although the emotion that the Demi-Raccoon felt leaned more on slight jealousy mixed with annoyance instead of a full blown feminine fury. She knew the Shielder well enough to understand when he's serious and when he's just joking.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Naofumi admitted with a playful chuckle, dismissively waving his right hand to calm the two girls down before continuing his stride. Prompting the two girls to follow him once they were able to collect themselves.

Continuing their casual walk, the trio eventually reached the Apothecary Shop that Naofumi favored. This is largely because of the owners fair treatment towards said Hero. He refrained from overpricing the Shield Hero's purchases and giving said Hero with the right payment whenever he brings back rare herbs and medicinal plants from the forest.

The old man who runs the place happily welcomes the trio inside once he recognized Naofumi entering the door.

"Ahh, Sir Shield Hero. I was hoping you would come by before you leave town." the man said before pulling out two books from underneath his counter.

Apparently, Naofumi and Eugeo ended up saving all of the potioneer's relatives while they were battling against the Wave in Lute Village. So as a token of his and his family's gratitude, they decided to gift each of the two Heroes an Advanced Medicinal Grimoire. Thus helping the Shield and Sword Heroes to learn how to make more effective potions and antidotes for themselves on their own.

"Thanks, but I still can't read this world's language." Naofumi said as he opened one of the the books and tried, and failed to read its contents.

"By the way, I heard that you and the Sword Hero seemed to be in good terms now. I was hoping you can hand over the other gremoire to him the next time you two cross paths. He never returned for more of my services after the first time, so I'm uncertain if I can deliver this gift to him myself."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll make sure that he gets it the next time I see him." Naofumi answered with a reassuring nod.

The potioneer smiled in thanks before informing the trio about the old lady from the nearby magic shop. Saying that the woman also wanted to give the two Heroes a reward for saving her grandchild from the Wave. Prompting the Shield Hero and his party to finish their businesses before heading straight to the mentioned Magic shop.

There, Naofumi finally learned what his own magical affinity is. Them being Healing and Support magic, a rare combination for this world's standards. Funny thing about his {Appraisal Skill} is that it doesn't activate when he tried to scan himself, only working when used on others. And just like what the {Appraisal Skill} already informed him, Raphtalia has Dark and Light while Rino has Water, Earth and Wind.

Afterwards, the elderly witch presented a red-colored Magic Grimoire and offered it to the Shielder...

"I'm not so sure if we can afford to buy a Magic Grimoire though." Naofumi said with uncertainty. He may technically have the money to spend **now, **but with a ravenous monster that's bound to hatch from its egg very soon... his expenses will most likely skyrocket.

"Oh, it's a gift as thanks for helping my grandchild." the old witch replied with a smile. Waving the Shielder's financial concerns aside before mentioning how she would have liked to give him a crystal ball also.

Explaining that using one would allow a person to learn a Magic Spell in an instant. Unfortunately, she was all out of stock as the Royal Court has already purchased all of the reserved crystal balls in town. Saying that the crystal balls were all gifted to the Cardinal Heroes to help them on their respective journeys.

This piece of news caused both Naofumi and even Mash-senpai a great deal of irritation for once again being singled out by this rotten country. No doubt because of a certain, power abusing Trash/Fake King and his posse of corrupted aristocrats pulling strings in the background. That is, until he remembered something...

_'Oh, so that's where Eugeo got that Crystal Orb that he gifted to me.'_

Rino, who had been silent the entire time, couldn't help but feel both sorry and disillusioned regarding the Shield Hero's plight. Sorry in the fact that he's constantly being beaten down by the people in power, while also feeling very disillusioned by how different the Shield Hero is compared to the ugly picture Sir Motoyasu and everyone else painted him to be.

Returning to reality, the elderly witch explains to the group in detail that learning to do magic with a grimoire is much more rewarding in the long run. Explaining that the expensive crystal ball method only works once... but if you learned magic using the old fashioned way, you can theoretically learn as many spells as you want. The old woman even gave the Shield Hero genuine words of encouragement for him to work hard before adding...

"By the way, if it's not too much of a bother, can you hand this other grimoire to the Sword Hero the next time you two meet?" the witch said as she pulled out another Magic Grimoire, a blue-colored one, from underneath her counter before explaining, "The Sword Hero already purchased a Beginner's Grimoire the first time he passed through my shop. So it seems only natural that his gift from me be an Intermediate's Grimoire. And seeing that you two are now in good terms, I'm quite sure he wouldn't mind sharing this with you once your done with the Beginner's version."

"I'll make sure that he gets it. Thank you so much." Naofumi nodded with genuine appreciation before pausing in surprise. As this is the very first time he ever uttered a sincere thank you towards anyone in this world aside from Raphtalia.

_'Your good deeds are starting to be recognized Kohai.' _Mash says with pride and optimism in her voice,_ 'I'm sure the rest of the Queendom will eventually see you as the true Hero you are in due time.'_

Naofumi nodded his head as his lips quirked upwards over these unexpected chain of events. Mash-senpai's optimism being a bit infectious as he couldn't help but support her opinion. The Shielder then placed his newly acquired gifts inside his [Item Storage] before saying his goodbyes. Thanking the kind Witch once more before exiting her shop.

The final destination on his list before leaving Castle Town is Erhard's Blacksmith Shop.

While it's true that Naofumi no longer has a reason to purchase any sort of weapon from Erhard, especially now that he has an entire room's worth of weapons stored inside his inventory. He still needs to commission a full set of armor for his newest member, Rino.

"Hey boss man! I'm here to make some business!" Naofumi called out for the kind Blacksmith as he and his party entered the shop.

"Well hello to you too Shield boy." Erhard said with a welcoming smile as he exited his storage room. The man's expression becoming slightly more serious though when his eyes zoomed in on the Shield Hero's, admittedly beautiful, addition to his party.

"So what's the story this time?" Erhard asked patiently while crossing his muscular arms, "Cause I have been hearing some **pretty** crazy stuff coming from all over the place since this very early morning. Care to explain what **really **happened?"

Upon hearing the Blacksmith's words, the Shielder couldn't help but smile. As the large man is once again willing to hear his side of the story instead of jumping into conclusions and blindly believing the lies of the trash royalty. With that, Naofumi, Raphtalia and even Rino spoke up in retelling the mind blowing events that transpired the night before. Although Naofumi **did** decided to keep the truth about Alice and Mash to himself.

After all, the less people who knew about it, the better the chances that Eugeo's story would eventually take hold. Becoming facts in the public eye and possibly start to counteract the ridiculous beliefs of the Three Heroes Church. Especially after Alice did a **really **good performance in chastising the Trash King, Bitch Princess, the Church and everyone else who were supporting them.

Needless to say, Erhard felt more than just shell-shocked when the trio finished their tale.

"Oh man... That must have been one hell of a night." the Blacksmith said in amazement while scratching his head. Pondering in his mind about everything that he missed before taking a look at Naofumi's newest addition to his party. Fortunately for Rino's peace of mind, the once-over is strictly professional as Erhard simply focused on Rino's equipment

"Let me take a guess. You want to commission a new set of better equipment for this young lady here, right?"

"Exactly that." Naofumi confirmed with a nod as he opened his Shield's inventory. Shocking Rino greatly, as she honestly didn't expect her new master to spend **any** money on her so soon.

"I still have some leftover materials from my last dungeon expedition along with a few monster parts that I no longer need. You should be able to fashion something out of them." The Shield Hero then waves his fingertips at the seemingly empty air...

(*Thud. Clang! Clutter. Chink! Rattle.*)

before a respectful amount of crystals, metal chunks and monster hides all materialized out of the Legendary Shield. Surprising Erhard as he blinked in astonishment. Despite already knowing how Cardinal Heroes have abilities that set them apart from normal adventurers, he still can't help but be amazed at some of what they can do.

"A pretty neat trick you got there." Erhard said with a playful grin before going into his business talk.

With the amount of materials now at his disposal, Erhard said that he should be able to construct a high quality armor for Rino. When asked about the girl's preferences, Naofumi cuts in before Rino could answer. Firmly instructing Erhard to make the armor as defensive as possible while not reducing the wearers speed and reaction time. Informing Erhard that he doesn't really care on how Rino would look like once she wears his creation.

The new slave felt slightly annoyed at this as she still wanted her armor to look pretty while still being an effective defense. Then again, her current paper thin armor probably didn't help her case, even if she tried to speak up about it.

When Erhard asked about also forging some stronger weapons for the two girls, Naofumi simply replied to him that he already has that covered. Claiming that he recently acquired a number of weapons from an unexpected source, purposely excluding the details on where he got them. All the while wording his answer in a way that would cause Erhard to assume that he got the weapons from some dungeon instead of him stealing them from the Trash King's armory.

"I should be able to get it done in 10 days. Maybe a bit sooner if I don't get distracted with other custom orders." Erhard said to the party of three as the Shielder handed over a money pouch filled with 500 silvers. The Blacksmith deciding to give the Shield Hero a 50% discount. Largely because said hero has already provided him almost all the materials that he would ever need for the job.

"Thanks, we'll make sure to be back when it's almost done." the Shielder replied with an appreciative smile...

before it shifted into a more mischievous one as his hand quickly grabbed a high quality shield that was being displayed at a nearby wall, "But before we go..."

(*Crink*)

"...I want to try this new trick that I just picked up."

A few moments later, a Stacia window appears in Naofumi's vision...

* * *

**[Weapon Copy: Aquarion Turtle Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Uncommon - Base Defense: 120]**

**[Mastery: 0/160 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Aqua Shield - Lv. 0]**

**[Extra Equip Bonus: 20 DEF, Water Resistance Up (Medium), Swimming Skill Up (Medium)]**

**Level 35 Required**

* * *

"What do you mean by- what the HELL!" Erhard's confusion instantly turns into an angry indignation as he witnessed the Legendary Shield transforming into an exact duplicate of the shield that Naofumi just grabbed. The shield in question now having a blueish, turtle like appearance with the signature green gem at its center. Signifying its water based affinity with its outer edges being more wave like in frames.

"Looks like the trick works great." Naofumi said with a chuckle as he reads the unlocked shield's unexpectedly impressive skill set.

"It works great my ass! You keep that up and you'll completely run me out of business!" the bald Blacksmith exclaimed in irritation.

"But you **do** have to admit, that's a really amazing trick for the Cardinal Heroes to have." Raphtalia nervously commented in a vein attempt to calm the offended Erhard down... although it's met with little success.

"That's **not** amazing! It's called forgery...! or theft!" the Blacksmith fiercely bellowed in disagreement. That is, until he understood the woman's words and realized what it meant! "Are you telling me, that as long as it matches with the Legendary Weapon you have, you Heroes can copy all the weapons that you want?!"

"Hehehe... I'm afraid so Mister Erhard." Rino laughed nervously as she took two steps backward. Recalling the few observations that she had made concerning the Spear Hero, "Even though I've only been in Sir Motoyasu's party for a week, I still noticed that he had a peculiar habit. Whenever he encounters a new spear, whether in blacksmith shops or in dungeons, he would always spare a few seconds holding them before going on his merry way."

The normally gentle giant took a breath, before not so gently slamming his fist on the wooden counter that he was leaning on.

"Those thieving little brats!"

The punch was hard enough to cause the counter to splinter in half while also making the entire room shake in the process, "The Spear and Bow Heroes both came into my shop... during the day of summoning... and did exactly what you just said without buying a single thing! Don't they know about a blacksmith's pride and joy?!"

_'That was a really shameful move on the Spear and Bow Heroes parts. They really shouldn't have done that.' _Mash-senpai commented in disappointment on how badly the two acted on people who were simply trying to earn an honest living. Naofumi stayed silent as he couldn't really deny his Senpai's words.

As Erhard took a deep breaths to simmer himself down, Naofumi finally said something to help calm him further, "Don't worry so much. Eugeo made me promise to not abuse the Weapon Copy function. So I'm willing to pay a portion of the cost of each shield that I copy from your shop. Is that good enough for you?"

Erhard still felt some annoyance over such an agreement, but begrudgingly went along with Naofumi's offer. Although he did still felt cheated as he watched the Shield Hero browsing over his stock. Much to the relief of his blood pressure, the Shielder only copied 4 other shields that have elemental attributes of fire, earth, air and dark. Leaving the rest of his merchandise alone before paying a mere 25% of the shield's prices that he Weapon Copied. .

When Erhard asked Naofumi regarding Eugeo, the Shielder is quick to confirm to the bald man that the Sword Hero never cheated on him. Saying that the blue swordsman was to noble to do such an act and even vowed to only use Weapon Copy on swords that he purchased himself or those that he discovers on his journeys.

The party of three then said their goodbyes, as they exited the shop afterwards.

And now, with no more businesses left to handle in Castle Town, the trio quickly left the city behind. Only stopping for a short rest once they gained a fair distance away from the capital's city fields.

"I knew I had to learn this world's language eventually. But after all the rush leveling and preparations we had to do for the Wave, it completely slipped my mind." Naofumi muttered out loud as he attempted to use his Appraisal Skill to translate the Magic Grimoire but nothing happened, "I really can't read it... I wish there was some kind of skill that will translate books for me."

Raphtalia was about to volunteer herself to help him learn the language and magic alongside her but...

"I **could** teach you two if you want master."

she was beaten to the punch by Rino. Much to Raphtalia's annoyance as she childishly puffed her cheeks in a pout with Rino inadvertently stealing her chance of some private time with her Master. Unknown to the two, the Spearwoman is simply determined to prove her usefulness so Naofumi wouldn't have a reason to sell her away. After all, she knew fully well what kind of fate awaits her if she ever troubled the Shield Hero enough and got resolded to become someone else's slave.

Despite how she witnessed the Shield Hero's surprisingly compassionate side throughout the day, it still wasn't enough to erase years worth of cultural conditioning and prejudice that the Three Heroes Church have instilled within her.

Clueless about Rino's inner turmoil...

"Since you seem to be a well educated young woman and the next Wave isn't due for another month, I think I would take you up on that offer."

Naofumi said as he accepted her offer of tutelage without much issue, standing up from the tree he was leaning against. Although Naofumi still doesn't have much trust in Rino, even with the Slave Crest engraved between her chest, he decided to give the girl a chance. It's not like she can do much in sabotaging his lingual education anyway.

"But before we go, I have something for both of you. Just a little something to increase your overall attack power." The Shielder said as he decided to give the two girls their much awaited weapon upgrades.

Opening his [Item Storage] once again, he selected two particular weapons that aligned well with the two girls of his party. With a click of his finger, a bluish gray spear decorated with cobalt accents materialized in front of Rino, while a blackish red sword with vermilion designs materialized in front of Raphtalia. Both ladies barely managing to catch their respective weapons before they fell into the ground.

"The spear is called the [Crescent Pike Polearm] while the sword is named [Black Aqila Sword]. They should serve you two well since they match up with your respective affinities quite well."

"Thanks a lot Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia happily accepted her gift with a hint of childish enthusiasm as she gave her new sword a few practice swings. Since Raphtalia wasn't around when Naofumi showcased the stolen weapons to Eugeo, she never discovered about their existence until now.

Meanwhile...

"Y-Yes! T-Thank you so much for your gift, Master Naofumi." Rino conveyed her gratitude a bit shakily as she didn't expect her Master to gift her with anything. Especially since she haven't even started her language lessons yet.

But when Raphtalia asked Naofumi about where the two high-grade weapons came from, he said that he simply picked them up from somewhere when no one was looking. Causing the female duo to feel slightly worried for any possible repercussions that they might face in the future.

Choosing to ignore the girls' worries as Trash King probably thinks that he still can't touch any sort of weapon, Naofumi simply told them, "Just focus on getting used to your new weapons as we make our way back to Lute Village. Then tomorrow after breakfast, we can go out and grind some levels."

" "Sure thing! / Understood!" " the two girls replied in chorus.

Fortunately, their short journey back to the site of the previous Wave remained relatively uneventful. So the two girls were able to practice with their new weapons in relative peace.

* * *

At the first light of the very next day, the egg hatched into what Rino correctly identifies as a female Filolial. Both Raphtalia and Rino were absolutely enamored with the adorable little hatchling. Especially when the little scamp jumped up and decided that the top of Naofumi's head would be the perfect place for her to roost.

Even Mash wasn't immune to the newborn's cuteness as she let out an ear piercing squeal within the mindscape. Even causing Naofumi a migraine because of the ringing in his physical and internal ears. The successor of Sir Galahad might be a tiny bit biased in her opinions of still regarding Fou as the cutest creature in the multiverse... but this newly hatched ball of feathery fluff **definitely **comes as a close 2nd!

Although the Shield Spirit had no way of knowing it, she inadvertently ended up repeating the very same actions that Alice have done. When she pulled her kohai and the little hatchling inside the mindscape, she unintentionally imprinted into the little ones young mind that the angel winged Mash is her mother. Especially when the little chick started nuzzling against her cheeks.

For the next 3 days that followed, Naofumi and his two girls alternated in caring for the filolial chick as they went on to the open fields to grind some Levels. Spoonfeeding the little birdy during each meal and carrying her on top of their shoulders or heads when they fight against some monsters.

Despite being foretold by Eugeo about how fast a monster can grow when under a Hero's care, Naofumi and Raphtalia were still left astonished at the filolial's growth rate. The two shields that the Shielder unlocked by absorbing the chick's eggshells and feathers also probably helped in speeding up the aging process. Then came the drastic increase in appetite that Rino warned him about. Which pretty much forced the Shielder to go out of his way to target Wolf and Bear type monsters so they can collect more meat to feed the still growing filolial.

By the end of their 2nd day, the feathered beast is large enough for Naofumi to ride on. Both girls end up having a pretty good laugh when said Hero was nearly thrown off his seat as the now larger Filolial went full speed ahead in her very first test run.

The next big surprise of their time in Level raising is the fact that Rino can also use Sword Skills, or rather, Spear Skills. Although the blue-head did later admitted that since she wasn't born from some renowned family like the Todous who practice and teach combat arts on a regular basis, she can only use two Spear Skills.

The first Spear Skill [Quick Thrust] is exactly as the name implies. A basic 1-hit forward Thrust ...

and the 2nd one is called [Piercing Javelin] , a heavy mid-range attack that involves the user throwing the spear at a single target. The obvious drawback being that Rino will remain weaponless until she manually reclaims her thrown spear. Which is why she uses it very sparingly.

With this new discovery, Naofumi asked Raphtalia and Rino to occasionally spar with each other so they can both benefit with their training. At this point in time, Rino is no longer that overly anxious when it concerns the Shield Hero. The teachings of the Three Heroes Church still lingers, but they are being shed little by little as she witnessed more of Naofumi's humanity.

By the 3rd day of their stay in Lute Village, the party of three were admiring the now fully grown Filolial.

"I can't believe she grew so much in just 2 days!" Raphtalia commented in amazement as the feathered creature swallowed down the last bite of her meal.

"No kidding! I already knew filolials have fast growth rates... but this is just ridiculous!" Rino added her piece as she also shared her astonishment.

"My growth boost skill probably helped a little. Right Guinevere." Naofumi said with a smirk as he observed his newly updated Stacia Hud...

* * *

**Naofumi Iwatani - Level 35**

**Raphtalia - Level 36**

**Rino Izayoi - Level 22**

**Guinevere - Level 16**

* * *

"Guoou!" The now named Filolial squawked happily in reply.

"You named her Guinevere?" Raphtalia asked at the very unique sounding name. "That's a... very interesting name."

"Does it have a hidden meaning perhaps?" Rino asked in turn as her curiosity has been peeked, "Longer names usually have some kind of meaning that describes a bit of the person being named."

"I guess you could say that." Naofumi replied with an amused chuckled. Remembering the absolute **"REJECT!" **that his senpai answered to him when he tried to name the feathered mount with the extremely uncreative name "Filo".

Mash-senpai passionately insisted that they name the young Filolial as "Guinevere" instead. Claiming that it would be the absolutely perfect match up with Eugeo's Filolial, Arthur as they will technically be regarded as King and Queen of their species. Naofumi actually found the thought to be a very intriguing idea, so he agreed with Mash-senpai's suggestion and named their newest party member as Guinevere without much issue. Perhaps calling her as Ginny as an endearing nickname.

"Guinevere is actually a Queen's name in my homeworld." Naofumi said as he explained even further, "Queen Guinevere is widely known as one of the most famous and beautiful wonan in my world's history, sitting alongside her husband, King Arthur."

"Oh..? Ooohhh! So you decided give her this name so she can be matched up with Sir Eugeo's Filolial. That's so romantic!" Raphtalia said with a squeal as her penchant for romantic stories resurfaced.

Meanwhile, Rino was left confused as to why the Demi-Raccoon would be so excited about hooking up two Filolials as mates. Sure, they might be of higher quality because they are both being raised by Cardinal Heroes. But there shouldn't be any reason to be so excited over it... right?

_'__That's not really why I named her that... but having our little Ginny befriending Arthur isn't such a bad idea either.' _the Shield Spirit said with a giggle as she listened in to the undergoing conversations.

"(*Ahem*) Well... either way, she seems to really like it. So Guinevere it is then." Naofumi declared in finality as the feathered beast squawked in cheerful approval.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end...

"Hey look at that."

as the Shield Hero's peaceful days within the quiet town of Lute...

"Why are the knights here?"

came to a close...

with the arrival of a certain Idiot Spear Hero and his number one supporter who is none other than the rotten Bitch Princess herself!

* * *

"In light of his exploits during the last wave, the Spear Hero, Sir Motoyasu, has been appointed as ruling lord of this region." Myne proudly announced as she stood on top of a wooden platform with a scroll of royal decree held out for the gathered villagers to see. The Spear Hero in question is sitting right next to the platform on a dragon mount. Looking quite pleased with himself about receiving this so-called reward.

"To help the rebuilding efforts, we've decided to levie a toll..." Myne continued, "This toll would be, 50 silvers to enter the village and 50 to exit."

Unsurprisingly, the villagers were all very upset to hear this as paying such a toll day after day is practically impossible for a simple town like Lute. One random villager even commented that such high prices would even prevent them from getting enough food for the next day!

"Do you dare defy your Lord's orders?!" snapped Myne at the protesting villagers.

"You bet we do!"

Naofumi loudly declared as his voice stood out above the crowd to draw everyone's attention to his party.

"The Shield Hero, what are you still doing here?" the evil princess said with a bitter scowl as she swung her arm as if shooing them away, "This is Sir Motoyasu's domain now, so you have no right to question him. Actually, leave this instant you miserable criminal."

Naofumi growled in anger and was about to retort a reply but got held back by Rino who's pulling his shoulder. Whispering softly to him and Raphtalia, "Let me give this a try. Sir Motoyasu might listen to what I have to say."

Naofumi quickly saw the sound logic behind Rino's reasoning as Motoyasu would always be more willing to listen to a pretty girl. Add in the fact that Rino used to be in the Spear Hero's party. The Shielder and the Demi-Raccoon nodded in approval for her to go for it.

"Sir Motoyasu!" Rino called out in greetings as she stepped forward in-front of Naofumi.

"Oh Rino!" the idiotic Spear Hero replied with a surprisingly genuine smile as his incomplete {Appraisal Skill} informed him about the girl's increase in Levels, "I'm happy to see that you're doing well... despite unpleasant circumstances."

Rino's eyebrow twitched in silent irritation at the thinly veiled insult, but decided to simply ignore it, "I appreciate your concern Sir Spear Hero... but returning to the situation at hand. Do you have any idea how much it costs to spend a night at the inn here?"

"Huh... well actually," the Spear Hero sheepishly scratched his cheek, feeling a bit embarrassed at his lack of knowledge about monetary matters.

"1 silver a night with food included," the young woman explained with a firm and no nonsense attitude as she held her pointy finger, "Which means that you're basically charging these people to pay for a hundred nights just to enter and exit the village! It's practically impossible for these people to survive with such an unreasonable price tag!"

Hearing this from his former party member, Motoyasu truly felt concerned about his personal oversight. Overcharging the common folk into financial ruin is definitely not something a Hero like him should do! Especially if he ever wanted to awaken his very own angel-chan from within his Legendary Spear.

"Uhhh... Myne, is it possible for us to lower the price of the toll?" Motoyasu politely asked the bristling red-head. Angering the Bitch Princess even more as she furiously glared at the girl she discarded a couple of days prior.

Seeing this scene unfold, Naofumi felt oddly satisfied to see Motoyasu actually using some of his buried common sense to go against the Bitch Princess's wishes. It may have required a pretty face like Rino to do the talking, but it's progress nonetheless.

Unsurprisingly, as one villager after another began to denounce the decree more and more, Myne finally lost her composure.

"You dare complain about a royal decree!" Myne lashed out at the people before her as the so-called knights pointed their spears at the defenseless villagers.

"I suggest you all knock it off!" Naofumi angrily exclaimed as he and his party prepared for battle while Motoyasu is left confused about which side of the conflict should he support.

_'Wait Kohai!__'_ Mash finally spoke up after her noticeable silence. Having detected the movements of a small group of individuals who were keeping watch over them from the shadows since the Princess arrived with her corrupted entourage, _'__There's a group of people coming here!'_

With a gleefully sinister smirk, Malty raised her hand as she started to give the order of attack. That is, until a number of figures in black robes and silver masks covering their eyes and nose landed in front of her. For whatever reason, their mere presence here caused genuine fear to cross the princess's face.

"I trust you remember who we represent," said one of the figures who seemed to be a young woman judging by the sound of her voice.

"But why have you come?" Malty asked in trepidation with her voice shaking in both anger and worry.

"For you," said the woman as she handed over a scroll.

"Master Naofumi, who are they?" Raphtalia asked in confusion as they all watched the events before them unfold.

"I haven't a clue. But they're important, that's for sure." replied the Shield Hero before turning to his other party member, "What about you Rino? Do you have any idea on who those people are?"

Rino pondered for a few seconds before answering, "If I'm going to venture a guess, I would say that they're the High Queen's personal Shadows. Only they can be given the necessary authority to overwrite **any** decrees that are made by the King and Princess."

_'I have some vague memories about just how troublesome politics could be. As more often than not, they succeed more in getting in the way instead of actually doing any help of getting things done.'_ Mash said as she correctly connected the dots_, 'Which means, even though she's far away from her country, the Queen is still doing what she can to help you against her deranged husband and daughter.' _

Naofumi remained silent as he still has trouble trusting any members of the Royal family because of the things Trash King and Bitch Princess have done to him so far. But at the very least, the Queen has made a positive first impression. Although Eugeo's parting words regarding the Queen's situation and circumstances also helped her case

"How could this be..." Myne bitterly cursed as she just finished reading the delivered scroll before pointing at Naofumi once again, "Shield Hero! Fight us for the right to rule this village!"

"Huh?!"

* * *

Long story short, Naofumi is once again being forced into a challenge that he cannot simply refuse.

_'The Spear Hero may not be such a bad guy and has shown to have good moral compass. But it's obvious for everyone to see that he has absolutely no idea how to **be **a Lord of a region.'_ Mash told her piece of logic when Naofumi was on the verge of rejecting the challenge.

So Mash explained to him that rejecting said challenge would simply result of the ownership of Lute Village being passed over to a clueless and irresponsible Lord like Motoyasu.

And with Guinevere all fired up and having a glaring contest with Motoyasu's dragon mount, Naofumi was left with little room to turn away from the challenge.

The two heroes then set their mounts up at the outskirts of the village where a dirt pathway conveniently circled all the way around it. The village gate and the remaining fence were used as makeshift barriers to allow the people to watch without accidentally stepping onto the track.

Rino and Raphtalia stood outside the village gates watching as the Spear Hero approached the Shield Hero with a rather smug expression.

"That is so lame. So you copied Eugeo and bought yourself a bird thing, not a dragon. How can you possibly keep up with my dragon with that thing."

Unfortunately for him, Guinevere is a rather proud filolial queen to be. She certainly didn't take too kindly of being labeled as inferior to her natural reptilian rivals. So with a powerful skyward kick, the large bird nails him right at the nuts!

"Guaaahhh!!!"

The blow sent the Spear guy sailing high in the air before crash landing into a nearby haystack.

"Sir Motoyasu!" Myne exclaimed in horror as she went over to Motoyasu who was cradling his injured manhood, "Healing magic! Come quick!"

"Right away!"

"You cheaters!" Myne accused as she glared at Naofumi.

"Hey, it's his fault for getting too close." Naofumi deflected the accusation with a chuckle as he and everyone else who witnessed the entire fiasco shared a pretty good laugh.

"I've never seen Master Naofumi laugh so much before. It suits him." Raphtalia unknowingly said out loud, causing Rino to overhear her words. The blue-head couldn't help but agree as she finds Naofumi's laughter to be a refreshing sight.

After the healers were able to heal Motoyasu enough, both Heroes proceeded climbed on their respective mounts and prepared for the race to begin.

"The race would be 3 laps around the outskirts of the village," declared the village lord, "whoever reaches this gate first will be declared the winner."

"On your marks... GO!"

The two heroes dashed forward on their respective mounts with Naofumi taking an early lead. All that training and Level raising that Guinevere received while under the Shield Hero's care are all paying off. The Filolial's greater speed is even enough to cause a large dust cloud in her wake. Pelting some dirt and a few pebbles at Motoyasu's face.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake." Naofumi declared with growing confidence while Guinevere gleefully agreed.

But of course, since the Bitch Princess cannot be trusted whatsoever to fight fair, one of the knights that were on stand-by approached a portion of the race track. With a rather simple spell, a hole opens up in the ground right at the Shield Hero's path. Causing Guinevere to trip over and sending Naofumi to the ground, allowing the Spear Hero to take the lead.

Wasting no time, the Shielder quickly reclaims his seat and started running to regain lost ground. But unknown to everyone else but Naofumi himself, just as he and Guinevere passed by the village gates, Mash mentally linked up with Raphtalia and quickly conveyed to her about Myne's cheating. Prompting the Demi-Raccoon to pull Rino aside to help her in aiding their Master from the evil princess.

Back at the race track, Naofumi managed to regain the lead that he lost but was soon blindsided yet again. One of the other soldiers casted a spell that decreased Guinevere's speed. Giving the lead back to Motoyasu with the dragon even getting the chance to slap the filolial's face with its tail.

Provoked with instinctive rage, a massive dust cloud formed in Guinevere's wake as she ran with all her might. Breaking free from the {Speed down} spell through sheer willpower alone! Catching up with the Spear Hero yet again and regaining the lead they lost.

At the last lap of the race, another knight was **just** about to cast a {Fast Speed} spell on Motoyasu when suddenly...

WOOOSH!!! STAB!!!

A polearm that was glowing a red light flew through the air and barely missing the knight's head! Disrupting the man's concentration and canceling out the spell that he was trying to cast. Before he could fully recollect himself, a fist that's undoubtedly feminine, delivered a nasty left hook right the man's face. Successfully rendering the knight completely unconscious.

"Just how low is that shriveled up hag willing to go?" Rino couldn't help but ask the rhetorical question as the knight she just punched collapsed to the ground. Turning around, she went to retrieve her spear that got stabbed into a nearby tree before dashing away.

Meanwhile, at the final stretch of the makeshift race track, the other knight was about create additional holes to impede the Shield Hero's path. That is, until a sword pummel delivered a powerful blow at the knight's unguarded back.

CLANG!!!

The sword's pummel vibrated against the knight's metal helmet as the resulting collision robbed the man of his consciousness.

"Nobody messes with Master Naofumi and gets away with it unscathed." Raphtalia proudly declared before regrouping with Rino halfway through their journey back to the village gates.

Back at the two competing heroes, with no more magically inclined knights left to help Motoyasu, Naofumi was able to cross the finish line and win the race with no more unexpected issues. By the time Rino and Raphtalia made their way back to the village gates, the crowds were now cheering for Naofumi's victory.

"I suppose... I guess we won." Naofumi muttered happily to both Guinevere and Mash-senpai as they finally stopped moving.

_'Indeed we did Kohai. You have done well.' _Mash beamed in pride before adding, _'__But make sure you thank your two girls for preventing the knights from doing any more cheating than what they already have.'_

_'Will do!' _Naofumi replied in confirmation before severing his connection.

"Brilliantly done. Thanks to you, we can rest easy and focus on rebuilding the village." praised the village lord just as the Shield Hero dismounted from Guinevere's back

"If you want to thank someone, thank Guinevere here." Naofumi said as he patted his mount, who suddenly transformed into a much larger, more round version of Filolial. Basically, an identical appearance with Eugeo's filolial Arthur with only a slightly different shade of white feathers.

"You cheated!" Myne angrily accused as she stepped forward while being flanked by two guards, "You didn't tell us that your filolial was really this massive tub of lard I see."

"But it only transformed **after **the race was over." the elderly village lord nervously reasoned out to the black hearted princess.

"If anyone cheated, it was you guys," Naofumi angrily accused in return, "What about the hole that magically appeared in the race track? Or the speed reduction spell that got inflicted on us during the 2nd lap of the race."

"A hole, don't be ridiculous." Myne tried to play innocent but was instantly interrupted by the Shadows who unceremoniously dropped two unconscious knights in front for everyone to see.

"We saw these two imbeciles actively using their magic to interfere with the race by supporting the Spear Hero while impeding the Shield Hero. Thus, it is clear that the Spear Hero's party cheated."

"Well, we'll leave for now." Myne bitterly admitted her defeat before angrily pointing her finger at Naofumi, "But we'll be back, you can count on it."

"Remember... I **let** you win today," said Motoyasu to Naofumi as he came walking by, "But it won't happen next time."

The Shield Hero decided to stay silent about Motoyasu's false bravado. Because despite his stupidity, the Spear Hero has shown **some **potential to be a better person than what he is now. The only thing holding him back is his naivety and overly trusting nature anyone who has a pretty face. The two girls beside the Shielder simply called out their polite farewells to the still limping Spear Hero as he walked away.

When everything is all said and done, the reward that Naofumi received from the Village Lord is a brand new carriage which is filled with food supplies and a traveling merchant's pass. Explaining to him about the filolial's instinctive desire to pull carriages and how the merchant's pass would allow him to travel across Melromarc without having to worry about paying tolls.

Naofumi felt quite happy with the reward that he received and thanked the Village Lord about solving his problem concerning his lack of a carriage for Guinevere. Now, just like his fellow Cardinal Hero Eugeo, he can now be better prepared for the next Wave of Catastrophe.

Guinevere seemed overjoyed to be pulling something like the carriage and it was a much faster form of transportation than all of them walking. Though the real problem at the moment came from the other two passengers as both Raphtalia and Rino felt rather sick to their stomach. Although both girls had prior experience of riding on carriages before, they never had ride one for prolonged periods of time. Hence why they are both not taking this form of travel too well.

Interestingly enough, this unique form of shared suffering of their motion sickness actually helped the two girls bond closer with each other. Especially after they end up both losing their lunch as they threw up on the side of the road.

With the sun already sinking in the horizon, the Shielder quickly decided to make a small camp for the night and allowed the two girls to rest. All the while thanking them both for their support during his race by keeping the Bitch's knights from doing any more cheating.

As they all started to fall asleep beside the camp fire, Guinevere leaned over to rest her head on Naofumi's lap.

"Your feathers are stuffy as hell, do you realize that Ginny." the Shielder said to the filolial as he began to doze off. The last thing Naofumi could remember before he lost himself to his slumber is a feminine child like voice complaining about his last comment.

"Meanie!"

* * *

**N****EW VOTING POLLS:**

**1.)** **This will be my last question regarding my next project, so I hope you readers vote carefully as this will have a huge impact in its possible storyline.**

**I currently have half a brain in my head of giving Emilya the "Liaris Freese" Skill, the same one that Bell Cranel has.**

**Bell obtained this Skill shortly after he met and fell in love with Aiz Wallenstein due to his strong desire to become worthy of her affection. To be powerful enough to stand by her side as equals.**

**Shirou has a somewhat similar mindset in the Fate Stay Night universe where he wanted to stand by Arturia in battle. Striving hard to prove himself worthy of joining the Throne of Heroes so he can eventually reunite with her in Avalon.**

**So I think this is a good enough reason for Shirou, now known as Emilya, to obtain "Liaris Freese" after she receives the Falna from the God's/Goddess' Familia that she eventually joins. But rest assured, I won't be giving Emilya the "Argonaut" Skill. After all, I don't want to take away all of Bell's uniqueness.**

**Although, if Emilya does get "Liaris Freese", she will purposely suppress some of her feelings to somewhat slow down her growth rate. Perhaps achieving her Level 2 rank in 9 months (just 3 months ahead of Aiz's fastest Level Up record) instead of the month and a half that Bell had in the anime.**

**Even if her God/Goddess tries to keep this Skill a secret, (like what Hestia did for Bell) Emilya will still find out about it thanks to her mastery of her "Structural Grasping" spell.**

**So I now ask your votes, should I give Emilya the "Liaris Freese" Skill?**

**\- Yes**

**\- No**

**2.)** **I plan to bring 2 more Date A Live characters into this fanfic that will act as victims of Bitch Princess selling them to slavery. They won't be regular characters and will only appear occasionally, but they will still have a role to play in future chapters. Please vote, which 2 female characters do you readers want me to bring into the fold?**

**3.) I will admit that this is a perverted question and you don't have to vote if you don't want to.**

**I simply want to know what you readers would prefer. It's extremely obvious in the last chapter that Anna will have her turn with Eugeo the next time her body goes into heat. However, since Alice couldn't be separated from Eugeo for more than a few minutes due to the Legendary Sword's restrictions... do you readers want them to have a threesome at my next steamy lemon scene?**

**\- Yes**

**\- No**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus and stay indoors as much as possible!**


	19. Guinevere (Naofumi Part 2)

**To ****stylo1: I apologize for my grammar errors. My phone sometimes changes the words that I put down automatically without me even noticing it. I'll try to fix my mistakes in future updates.**

**To Starwing1995: Thanks for the suggestion but doing so will make this world a bit TOO game like. The "Rising of the Shield Hero Universe" is heavily game like as it is.**

**To TxT: Don't worry. There's still an entire month's worth of story time before the lemon chapter comes up. So I still have time to build up Anna's relationship with Eugeo. As for their going to be a threesome, I have some ideas that I can do that might somewhat satisfy everyone. Even those who aren't supportive of the idea.**

**To renextronex: I know that Sword Skills don't exist in the "Rising of the Shield Hero Universe" and I know there should be more effort when it comes to actually using a Sword Skill. But I just decided to write it this way to make things easier for me. If you don't like how I do things, then your free to leave and find another better story to read. Try the stories of my favorite author "Parcasious" for example.** **Glad that you liked the twist I did at the duel between Naofumi and Motoyasu. **

**RESULTS OF VOTING POLLS:**

**1.) Emilya gets Liaris Freese?**

**Yes - ****12**

**No - 0**

**2.) Two victims of Myne**

**Tohka - 2**

**Yoshino - ****3**

**Yamai - ****4**

**Kurumi - ****4**

**Orugami - 1**

**Mukuro - 1**

**Kotori - 1**

**3.) Anna's steamy night with Eugeo**

**Just Anna night -** **10**

**Threesome - ****10**

**RESULTS OF VOTING POLLS**

**1.) In a completely one sided poll that makes it seem like it doesn't even need it, Emilya will get the Liaris Freese.**

**2.) A bit of a confusing turn here as I didn't really thought this poll through, but as it shows... Yamai and Kurumi will be the victims of Myne.** **Yamai being a spearwoman while Kurumi remains using her signature guns. Guns are already being made in the country of Faubrey but weren't given much details in the Season 1 anime.**

**3.) In a completely unprecedented result for me, this one ends in a draw. Votes coming from both the reviews and PMs. So to be fair on both sides, I will do a bit of both options. Alice will somewhat be a part of Anna's steamy night with Eugeo, ****BUT**** would refrain from transforming to her human form.**

**FOR ALL READERS WHO DON'T KNOW: Since Rino was never given an official appearance in the anime and manga, I decided to use the appearance of another character from another anime. The appearance that I chose for Rino is Miku Izayoi from the Date A Live anime. So Miku is already out of the voting choices.**

**58****3** **Reviews, ****71****2**** Favorites, ****85****4**** Follows**

* * *

It goes without saying that things became **quite** hectic for the Shield Hero's party as soon as they were awakened by the morning light. Mostly because of the sudden disappearance of the filolial queen, followed by the equally abrupt appearance of a cute, little, blond girl, waking up from her slumber on Naofumi's lap.

"Good morning daddy." Guinevere said in a soft sweet voice while adorably rubbing her eyes to wipe some of her sleepiness away, "I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat."

While Naofumi and Raphtalia remained relatively calm as they knew that something like this would happen eventually, (although the Shielder did feel uncomfortable to be referred as a father) Rino couldn't help but freak out a little at this unexpected development.

"So you mean to tell me that **this**...!" Rino pointed at the blanket covered blonde who was too busy eating her breakfast to pay attention to anything else, "Angel winged little girl is actually **the **Guinevere that we all come to know and love for the passed couple of days! How is that even possible?!"

"Don't ask us, we're just as clueless of the details as you are." Naofumi answered while rubbing his still ringing ears. Rino must have some really well developed lungs and vocal chords since very few people can scream that loud with so high of a pitch, "The only reason why we're not freaking out as you are is because this happened to Eugeo's filolial too."

"Huh, Sir Eugeo has a filolial that can transform too?" Rino said in surprise, a bit more calmly this time.

"That is correct Rino." Raphtalia replied before adding, "Although, we didn't expect this to happen so soon."

"Yeah. And only now did I realized that we didn't bother to ask Eugeo where he got the magic clothing that Arthur was wearing." Naofumi sighed in exasperation.

_'I guess we have no choice then. As soon as you and the girls finish eating your breakfast, we'll have to return to Castle Town to get little Ginny some appropriate clothing. A respectable young lady like her shouldn't be seen in such inappropriate, or lack there of, attire_._' _Mash-senpai said, pretty much finalizing his train of thought.

_'Will do.' _Naofumi silently nodded in agreement as he urged the others to eat their breakfast a little more faster. All the while, the little ball of feathery sunshine remained oblivious to the other's discussions. Focusing entirely on her food as she is already asking for seconds.

Naofumi had half a mind to contact his fellow Cardinal Hero by using his communication Ability but decided not to. Thinking that it's still a little bit too soon for Eugeo to be openly interacting with him at the off chance that he's being watched by spies. The miraculous events that occurred in Trash King's party still haven't thoroughly spread to the rest of the common folk. So the Shielder decided to forego contacting the Sword Hero with his Orb Shield for a little while longer.

Shortly after breakfast, the party quickly packed up their small campsite as they plan to journey back to Castle town. Unfortunately for Naofumi, the journey back to Castle town became several times more awkward as the innocent and still very much clueless Guinevere blurted out something completely unexpected.

Well... not **completely **unexpected. But surprising all the same.

"Daddy... where's mommy?" Guinevere asked while tilting her head slightly to the side in such a cute manner.

This innocent question led to Rino discovering that, just like Eugeo the Sword Hero, Naofumi has also succeeded in awakening the spirit of his Legendary Weapon. And judging by the descriptions that Rino heard from Guinevere about what the Shield Spirit looked like, the spearwoman is quite certain that the filolial in human skin has already imprinted in her mind on who her parents are. Her father being Naofumi and her mother being the angel winged woman that is currently living within the Legendary Shield.

These unexpected chain of events compelled Naofumi to order Rino to stay silent about what she just discovered. Thankful as the Shielder might be for the voluptuous woman's assistances during the passed few days, he still haven't learned to fully trust Rino.

As for the situation between the two parental figures, Mash took upon herself to pull Guinevere and Naofumi inside her mindscape so they can discuss the situation more properly.

Long story short...

while Mash is willing to take up the position as the mother figure to the little filolial, Naofumi felt a bit reluctant to accept his position as father. However, seeing the tearful puppy dog eyes that Guinevere was aiming at him pretty much pierced through all his resistance of being her father figure.

There's not much Naofumi can do anyway, as a filolial's parental imprinting is so deeply ingrained in their psychology. Same as their instincts in happily pulling carriages, it's nearly impossible for a filolial to change their perception regarding the first two individuals that they imprinted with right after hatching.

The Senpai-Kohai pair could only sigh in awkward acceptance as they inadvertently become parents to little Ginny. Said filolial girl was more than just ecstatic to hug her mommy and daddy in a three way group hug before she was sent out of her mommy's mindscape.

As soon as Guinevere got out of the mindscape, the two Shielders made it perfectly clear that they wouldn't be pursuing anything romantic with one another. Mash-senpai even going so far as to add that she already has a man waiting for her in the Throne of Heroes that she mentioned that she originated from.

Needless to say, the rest of the Shield group's time while traveling back to Castle town was spent in awkward silence.

* * *

Erhard was just about to eat a delicious sandwich for his late breakfast when he saw the Shield Hero and his party entering his shop.

"Welcome back Shield boy." the kind Blacksmith said in happy greetings, "Sorry but the armor you commissioned to me is not finished yet. You should come back after 5 more days."

"Thanks for the update but no, that's not why we're here."

The blacksmith then noticed the newest addition of said Hero's group. As standing in front of his recently replaced table counter is a cute, little blonde girl clad with nothing more than a simple cloak.

"Come on." Erhard spoke in a playful manner, "Don't come here to show off every time you get a new slave."

"Guess again." Naofumi replied with a deadpanned expression, clearly unamused with the bald man's joke.

"Another female companion? Are you following the Sword boy's example by any chance? Building your very own harem?" Erhard said with a humorous grin.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course not!" the Shielder loudly exclaimed in clear objection while Raphtalia and Rino silently blushed in embarrassment. The blond girl in question, on the other hand, simply had her eyes focused on the man's sandwich.

"Hey daddy" the little girl said, greatly surprising the Blacksmith upon hearing how she referred to Naofumi, "Couldn't I have just a little snack?"

"Daddy?" Erhard repeated the girl's words in confusion before noticing the subtle similarities this girl had to a certain Sword Hero's mount, "Wait sec. Is this little girl a shape shifting filolial by any chance?"

"She's exactly that Mr. Erhard." Raphtalia confirmed in surprise at the man's educated guess.

"If you already knew about that." Rino spoke in continuation, "then does that mean Sir Eugeo passed through your shop shortly after his **own** filolial morphed into his human form?"

"Mmhhmm." Erhard nodded in confirmation as he broke off half of his sandwich and handed it over to the hungry filolial, "Here you go little lady."

"Thank you so much mister." Guinevere happily accepted the food in gratitude before morphing into her full filolial form in a burst of smoke. Ripping the cloak that she was wearing to shreds in the process.

"Time to dig in." the filolial cheered as she proceeded to devour the gifted sandwich with a single gulp of her large beak. Mash couldn't help but feel a tiny bit embarrassed when she saw the girl's complete lack of tact and table manners. Then again, it shouldn't be much of a surprise as Guinevere is literally just 4 days old.

This fact unknowingly prompted the Shield Spirit to come into a decision. That she would try to instill some proper manners and social etiquette into her foster daughter as soon as she's able to. As the transformed Guinevere poked around the shop on things that caught her interest, Naofumi and the other two girls discussed the situation with Erhard as he ate the other half of his sandwich.

"So let me guess... (*munch*)" the Blacksmith said before pausing to take a bite of his remaining sandwich and swallowing before speaking again, "You guys need some magic clothing for your filolial queen to wear. Clothes that can transform alongside its wearer, am I right?"

The trio simply nodded.

"Then you guys should go ask the dressmaker to make one for her too." Erhard instructed, "It's the same place Arthur got his transforming clothes a couple of weeks ago."

After receiving a spare dress for Guinevere to wear, the Shielder and his party thanked the kind man for his help. Promising to come back a few days later to receive Rino's new armor and to do more business with him in future meetings.

"Oh my god she's cute..! Isn't she just the cutest little angel!" The female dressmaker gushed over Guinevere's extreme cuteness as soon she saw the girl entering her establishment.

"Good morning miss." Naofumi spoke up as to get the woman's attention before she gets even more distracted, "I heard that you made some transforming clothes for one of my colleague's. So we were hoping if you could do the same for Guinevere there."

Taking a moment to recollect herself, the dressmaker faced the Shielder with the same giddy smile, "If by colleague, you mean the Legendary Sword Hero, then yes sir Shield Hero. I did create the transforming clothes that the adorable yet dashing Arthur is wearing."

"Arthur?" Guinevere asked in the background but quickly dismissed it as unimportant information. At least for the moment.

"If that's the case, can you do the same for our new friend here?" Rino said as she fondly petted the little girl's head.

"Of course I can." the bespectacled woman beamed with pride before mentioning, "But just like your colleague, you didn't bring any magic thread now did you."

"Magic thread?"

"Mmhmm. One of the requirements for making transforming clothes is thread created from the wearers own mana. Otherwise, the transformation enchantments won't work." the woman explained before directing them to the nearest magic shop where the kind witch worked in for them to weave the thread.

"If you give me the magic thread... I promise that I'll make you... the cutest outfit that you will EVER SEE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" the woman's proudly declared with her eyes sparkling in glee at the prospect of dressing up the adorable little girl.

Naofumi and the two ladies simply agreed in silence before exiting the shop to get to their next destination. But unknown to the Shield Hero's party, Mash decided to add her own opinions regarding Guinevere's future outfit. Mentally whispering into the dressmaker's head to make the dress fitting for a young queen yet still practical for combat.

Granted, the woman freaked out a little because of the unknown voice in her head, but quickly assumed that it was just her fashion sense talking. Compelling her to start thinking of ideas and designs for her next big masterpiece.

* * *

Unfortunately, lady luck is once again **not** in Naofumi's favor as he and his party were met with some problems when they arrived at the Magic shop.

"Magic thread huh." the elderly witch smiled apologetically as she explained the situation and gestured towards her spinning wheel, "You certainly could weave them here but unfortunately, right now isn't a good time. Your fellow hero, Sir Eugeo, ended up using the last of my magic gemstone's energy when his own filolial was being commissioned some transformation clothes also."

"Is it expensive?" Naofumi asked as he still got some excess money to spend before he would have to start his traveling merchant business to earn some income, "Cause we just might have just enough funds to purchase one if it's not too insanely expensive."

"It IS a bit on the expensive side. But the bigger problem is the fact that this particular type of gemstone is quite difficult to find." the old lady answered.

"What can we do about it." Raphtalia asked.

"I'm afraid that there's not much that I can do." the elderly magic user said before adding, "You see, I had a suspicion that you will eventually be needing some magic thread from me ever since I saw that young lady over there carrying a monster egg a few days prior. So I've already talked to some people and a few of my contacts about procuring a new gemstone as quickly as possible in preparation for your return. However, it still might take a little bit longer."

"Oh well... no outfit for a while." Naofumi sighed in slight irritation. That is, until Guinevere stepped in front of him so she can peek over the old woman's counter.

"Whoa..! What does this thing do?" The little blonde queen cheerfully asked as she stared at the witch's crystal ball.

"This crystal ball measures one's magic affinity. So why don't we measure **your** affinity." The witch happily offered as she held her hands above the orb. Finding the girl's positive and bubbly demeanor to be quite endearing.

Unsurprisingly, Guinevere is revealed to have the same powerful Wind affinity as a certain filolial king who came to the shop a few weeks earlier. Somewhat indicating that the Wind element is by far the norm for a filolial to have just as fire is the norm for purebred dragons like Gaelion. With Guinevere's enchanted clothes out of their reach for the time being, the Shield Hero and his party said their farewells and left the Capital city once again.

As Guinevere happily pulled her carriage to their next destination, Raphtalia and Rino took turns in steering her for every few minutes.

Meanwhile, the Senpai-kohai pair discussed about their plans for the near future...

_'I guess it would still be a while before we can get our precious Ginny some permanent clothes.' _Mash muttered to Naofumi through their shared link. Said Kohai kept himself busy by organizing some of the supplies that were gifted to him along with the carriage. Sending a portion of it in his [Item Storage] while leaving the rest as they were for easier distribution later.

_"__Yeah, but in the meantime, we should concentrate on growing stronger while earning some money_ _on the side._ _Thanks to __Guinevere, traveling between settlements and exploring new areas should be much faster and easier now.'_ Naofumi answered before closing his Stacia Window, having completed his task.

"Daddy look..." Guinevere chirped out in concern as she noticed a weary old man a few meters ahead of them. The poor fellow running as fast as his aged body is able to despite his clear exhaustion, "There's someone up ahead that seems to need help."

"Is something wrong sir?" Raphtalia politely asked as she pulled the carriage to a stop right next to the old man who was gasping for breath. "Do you perhaps need a lift?" Rino added.

"Y-Yes please!" the man blurted out in urgency as soon as he recovered some of his composure, "I need to get this medicine to my village as quickly as possible. It's the one just passed the mountain. Please, I beg of you!"

Not really seeing any harm of helping a person in need, Naofumi agreed to give the man a ride back to his home village with him receiving 1 silver as payment. After detaching Guinevere from the carriage for faster travel, the young filolial ran at full speed for the desired destination. Raphtalia and Rino couldn't help but laugh when they heard the hilarious screaming of the additional passenger while they were left behind to guard their belongings.

The Shield Hero's journey for the man's home didn't take too long as they fast approached the region's checkpoint gates.

"Halt! Stop!" the current guard hollered when he saw the approaching avian mount and its two passengers, "You have to pay the toll!"

Naofumi's immediate reply to the guard is simply throwing his merchant's pass right at him as Guinevere jumped over said guard and the entrance gates while yelling in return, "I'll pick that up on the way back!"

The guard was left slightly dumbfounded as he looked at the trader's pass that he just caught. Assuming that the green clad man is a part time merchant and adventurer.

By the time Naofumi arrived at the man's home, the sun is already starting to sink in the horizon. Here he found out that the medicine that was being delivered is for the man's terribly sick mother. And that is putting her condition lightly. Especially after Naofumi's {Appraisal Skill} informed him that the elderly woman's HP is a hairbreadth away from reaching the critical red zone.

And much to Mash's joy and approval, Naofumi took it upon himself to help the poor old woman before said Shield Spirit could suggest for him to do just that.

"Why don't you go and prepare some warm water." Naofumi said as he discretely prepared his {Potion Enhancement} Skill in his Stacia Hud, "I'll give the medicine to your mother."

"But I-"

"Relax, it's just a little trick I picked up that can improve a medicine's potency." Naofumi answering in a misleading way that would confuse the man on what he actually meant. The man simply nodded before handing over the medicine to him.

After taking a moment to use {Potion Enhancement} , the Shielder then helped the old woman drink the medicine. But much to his surprise, Mash decided to give her aid as well...

_''Even though you still have a long way to go before you can use all of my powers, I can at least help with your ability to heal others.'_

With his senpai's words, the green gem of the Legendary Shield shimmered with a golden light for a brief moment. Before Naofumi could properly respond at the phenomenon, the old woman's body was also enveloped with that same golden aura before disappearing as quickly as it came. And much to the Shielder's shock, not only did the medicine cured the old woman's sickness, but it also seemed to have de-aged the recipient for a good couple of years!

_'Not that I didn't appreciate the help Mash-senpai, but **what** was that just now?!' _Naofumi exclaimed both in confusion and excitement of gaining a new power up.

_'It's small portion of my power as Shield Hero.' _Mash answered with pride before adding in a more apologetic tone, _'But don't get **too **excited though. Just like what I said before, you still have a long way to go before you can use all of my powers. This is by far the only skill that you can inherit from me at the moment.'_

_'Even so, it's still a big leap forward as far as I'm concerned. Thanks a lot Mash-senpai.' _Naofumi said in gratitude before returning to reality as the man came back with the warm water that he asked for.

"Thank you so much." the old woman said with a much clearer and vigorous voice. Much more than what you would expect from someone her age.

"Mother?" the man exclaimed in disbelief, "The medicine... it's helping already?"

"Yes, the pain went away in an instant. Not only that, but my body feels so much lighter than I have ever felt it in years!" the woman gleefully confirmed to her son before facing Naofumi again, "Thank you good sir."

The Shielder graciously accepted her gratitude before exiting the house.

"Umm, exactly... what kind of magic spell did you use just now?" the man couldn't help but ask in curiosity as he definitely noticed the more youthful visage of her mother compared to how she was before being cured.

"Trust me, it's better and safer that you don't know." Naofumi said in a dismissive manner, "But now that that's done..."

"Oh here!" The man said as he handed over the payment that he promised, "These should be worth at least 1 silver."

The Shielder inspected the bag's contents and found it filled with some carrots, onions, potatoes and a few pieces of preserved meat.

"Yeah, these will do just fine." Naofumi said in satisfaction before climbing aboard Guinevere's back, "See you later then."

"Safe travels to you." the man waved in farewell as the filolial mount and its rider left his garden.

* * *

For the next couple of days that followed, the Shield Hero and his party traveled to the many small villages that is scattered throughout Melromarc.

Whenever the group set up shop in any village, Naofumi would assign Raphtalia and Rino to act as the sales ladies. Being the attractive young women that they are, they unsurprisingly have a much higher success rate at bringing in more customers to purchase their products.

There were also some rare cases where a family or two would specifically ask Naofumi for help in curing a sick love one each time they stop to spend the night in a village. When asked about that, the people replied that word has been going around about his so called spell that enhances a medicine's effectiveness. Which of course brought in more money for him as the Shield Hero started to make a name for himself without him even knowing or meaning to.

As for Guinevere, by Mash-senpai's very eager insistence, she volunteered to educate the young filolial queen on proper manners and social etiquette. Pulling the little girl into her mindscape for every free time they had throughout the day and a little bit before sleeping. The Shield Spirit being strangely determined to teach the avian shape shifter on how to be a respectable lady.

Obviously, the young filolial refused these lessons at first but eventually agreed to go with it as the young girl didn't want to disappoint her mommy. Although the little blond still had her relapses, she gradually started to apply Mash-senpai's etiquette lessons to heart. Showing some manner of control in her eating habits and on how she should act when in the presence of specific people.

She even started singing a few songs that her mommy taught her on occasion to help attract more customers for daddy while wearing her temporary pink dress in her humanoid form.

It was during their free times on the roads or when in their rented inn rooms that Naofumi started his reading lessons with Rino in earnest. The Shielder may not have been a honorary student in his home world, but he has proven himself to be a fast learner. Managing to pick up the basics of this world's literature. Allowing him to read and write a few phrases and sentences, admittedly, in a much slower pace. Now all he needs is practice.

Raphtalia surprised Rino when she revealed herself to be quite proficient in reading and writing. Explaining to Naofumi later that, because of the still very much existent prejudice between races, it's actually very uncommon for a Demi-human to learn how to read and write in Melromarc. Which results to the two girls taking turns in educating their Master.

After getting a decent enough grasp in reading literature, Naofumi quickly read and learned all that he can from the Medicine Grimoire that was gifted to him. Not really knowing what to do with the Medicine Grimoire now that he didn't really need it anymore, Naofumi decided to absorb the piece of literature into his Legendary Shield.

Not really expecting anything significant but absorbing it anyway at the off chance that he might gets something useful.

* * *

**[Book Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Very Low - Base Defense: 5]**

**[Mastery: 0/30 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Magic Power Up (Small)]**

**Level 5 Required**

* * *

As it turns out, while the form itself is completely useless in combat and has nothing to do with crafting, this Shield form became the perfect disguise for him.

Although Naofumi's reputation among the populace is starting to change for the better. Thanks largely to the stunt that Eugeo pulled, the spread of information is still somewhat slow going. So the Shielder decided to hide his identity as a Hero. Making himself look like he's holding a book in his hand instead of the Legendary Shield strapped to his arm when doing his business deals with the common people.

At the 4th day of their business ventures, the Shield Hero and his party were approached by quite a successful businessman. Requesting the group to serve as his mode of transportation for the rest of the afternoon. He explained that he had a lot of business transactions to do on many locations that day and needed a fast and secure travel guide.

With the promise of a hefty payment for their services, Naofumi eventually agreed to serve as the jolly man's taxi for the rest of that day.

"I really can't believe that I'm riding with our Savior of the Heavenly Fowl." the merchant commented with great enthusiasm. His words only serving to confuse Naofumi and his party as they were clueless on what the businessman meant.

"Our Savior of the Heavenly Fowl?" the Shielder asked in genuine confusion on the unusual title.

"Ohh yeeesss. You have built quite the reputation." the merchant said cheerfully as he explained further, "In a carriage drawn by the god of domesticated birds, our savior travels and treats the sick."

Naofumi wasn't amused. In fact, he actually found the name to be quite the ridiculous moniker. But at the very least, this meant that his [Book Shield] disguise idea worked and none of his former customers and clients found out about his Shield Hero status.

_'Look at the bright side.' _Mash giggled as she found the title to be hilarious,_ 'The people are starting to recognize your work. Few it may be at the moment, it will eventually spread to the rest of the kingdom.'_

_'Well...' _Naofumi groaned in his head as he felt a bit embarrassed with his senpai laughing at his unofficial moniker, _'can't really argue there.'_

Meanwhile, having overheard her daddy's conversation with the somewhat chubby man, Guinevere was just about ready to speak up. That is, until she recalled her mommy's warnings about what might happen if too many people found out about her unique nature. So she decided to be a good daughter and stayed silent while focusing more of her attention to the far distance.

Which is the reason why her sharp eyes managed to see the impending danger.

"Guaaahhh!" Guinevere squawked in her normal animal sound to warn her parents and two aunts about the group of bandits that were gathering up ahead. Mentally preparing herself if this encounter would result in a fight.

Alerted by the filolial's call, Naofumi cuts his conversation with the merchant short as Rino and Raphtalia noticed the purpose of Guinevere's warning.

"There's a large gang that's blocking our path up ahead." Raphtalia informed in concern.

"From what I can tell, they are 12... no, 14 people." Rino said as she counted their numbers. Squinting her eyes as their carriage got closer to said gang.

"Whoa now!" one of the bandits hollered with a smirk, "You can stop right there!"

The Shielder's carriage **did** stop, but not because of the bandit's order, but more on because of their path being blocked by the other bandits.

"Now that's an odd bird you've got there stranger." sneered the dude with the bald head as he gave Guinevere a brief once over before glancing at the insides of the carriage, "We heard that an Accessory Seller is hitching a ride with you. Come on! We know you're in there!"

The chubby Accessory Seller whimpered in fear while flinching away from the bandit's view.

_'I have to be more careful with choosing my clients...' _Naofumi could only groan in his head as he can already tell where all of this is going to end.

_'I apologize Kohai.' _Mash mentally conveyed in an embarrassed tone as she immediately took action. Switching the Legendary Shield from its Book Shield form into its default Vibranium Shield form_._

_'For what?'_

_'I'm sorry that I didn't inform you sooner that bandit attacks are actually very common occurrences during this kind of time period.' _Mash answered with an exasperated sigh as she finalized her Kohai's thought process, _'__And If__ those lecherous looks are anything to go by, I can already tell where this is going to lead to.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Let's just say that I've had my own fair share of experience regarding unsavory men and leave it at that, Kohai.' _Mash stated in such a rigidly cold tone that Naofumi couldn't help but feel a shudder shoot up his spine.

Shifting back to the real world...

"Just hand him over quietly and you'll get away with at least your lives intact." the scruffy blond bandit said before leering at the two beauties who sat at the carriage's driver seat, "That one's pretty hot for a Demi-human, and the other is even more boobalicious, hahaha...! Looks like we're going to have so much fun tonight!"

"Master Naofumi..." as one, the two ladies growled in disgust as their eyebrows twitched in anger.

"May I have permission to end his lineage?" Raphtalia asked with a very serious tone...

"Maybe a good old fashioned castration would do?" Rino added her statement with the very same tone.

With the two slave girls plus the mother and daughter pair all in agreement, Naofumi no longer bothered to oppose their feminine fury. Not that he wanted to anyways, being completely content to give these bandits hell, "Hold back on the castration idea. But other than that, go ahead and let loose."

"Don't even think about it. We got a Class Upgraded bodyguard who'll make hamburger out of you." the same scruffy blond bragged in a condescending manner as another bandit stepped forward with a somewhat confident sneer.

_'Class Upgraded? There's something I haven't heard about. __Senpai?' _Naofumi thought to himself before asking his mentor.

_'It's a way to increase an individual's Level Cap.'_ Mash sheepishly answered as a portion of her memories just got restored when she heard about. Which sort of upsets the senior Shielder as she once again couldn't help her Kohai as best as she could because of this world's memory blocking, _'Normally, this only becomes possible once a person reaches Level 40. Cardinal Heroes don't have this limitation though.'_

_'I see... I'll be sure to remember that once the others reach their Max Level.'_ Naofumi replies calmly, unaware of his senpai's turmoil, and inadvertently calms her down by saying, _'Not that their so-called Class Upgrades would do them much good.'_

Naofumi's statement is actually very much sound as he himself had first hand experience on this. That the difference in Levels isn't exactly everything that decides a battle. Just as Naofumi was able to go toe to toe with Motoyasu despite the 10 Level gap, the same thing could be said with his three party members. Not only because of the Stat boosters that they have been receiving from his Legendary Shield, but also because of their higher combat capabilities.

"It'd sure be helpful if I can come up with some support magic right now though." the Shielder silently groaned about his current inability to use magic just yet. Which is quite understandable in a way as magic doesn't even exist in his homeworld.

" "As source of thy power I order thee..." "

Unlike his two party members.

" "Decipher the laws of nature..." "

" "and consume me utterly in a magic haze-/and envelope my spear in a blade of water-" "

" "Hide Mirage!/Faust Aqua Slash!" "

Much to the bandit gang's surprise, Raphtalia turned herself invisible while an adequate layer of water envelopes itself around the sharp end of Rino's spear. Guinevere didn't speak up, as a testament to **her** applying her mommy's etiquette lessons, but instead charged at the closest bandit with a flurry of powerful kicks.

"AAAGGGHH!!!"

The battle was over before it even began as the three females absolutely annihilated the group of felons. The Shielder didn't even need to lift a finger as the bandit's were then swiftly defeated. Tying them up with several pieces of spare rope before dropping them on the ground. A majority of the bandits sporting a few scratches and bruises while almost all of their weapons were destroyed by Rino's water enhanced spear slashes.

After a short interrogation, the acting leader of the bandit gang quickly confessed about their reasons of attack. Saying that some other trader told them to mug the more successful businessman that was riding in the Shield Hero's carriage.

"So one of my own sold me out hmm..." the chubby Merchant could only sigh in partial depression as he absorbed the fact that one of his people metaphorically sent him to the wolves. And quite possibly, into his own demise.

Although a certain issue arised when it was time to decide on what to do with the gang of robbers. The Accessory Merchant explained that criminal cases like these were normally handed over to the castle guards. The knights will then step in to handle the rest of the work of law enforcement from there. The only problem is...

"Hey you! You're the Shield Hero aren't ya? Kinda obvious since you have no weapons and only that useless shield." the bandit leader openly mocked as he and the rest of his partners in crime admitted that they will spin a false story out of this incident if they were handed over to the authorities. Not only allowing them to be released scott free by the Trash King's orders, but will also start** another **smearing campaign to Naofumi's name. Claiming that the so-called evil Shield Hero assaulted an innocent group of adventurers.

"I guess I have no choice..." the Shielder groaned in frustration before he started smirking a somewhat sinister grin, "Guinevere, why don't we go and hunt ourselves some ingredients for me to cook dinner while we leave our two ladies here to enact their own brand of punishment to these felons. Raphtalia and Rino, I give you two full permission to torture and castrate each and everyone of these bandits from their precious manhoods."

"WWHHAAAT?!"

The sight of both girls preparing their blades to do just as Naofumi told them to has scared the bandits shitless. Especially when they saw the extremely dark and creepy look on Rino's once angelic face. The Spearwoman having shown to be quite eager to deliver some righteous feminine fury on these bandits who threatened to rape her and her Demi-human friend.

In the bandit leader's panic of keeping their most vulnerable part of their anatomy intact, they hastily agreed to Naofumi's demand to hand over all of their stuff. Both Raphtalia and Mash felt a tiny bit put off by Naofumi's decision of robbing this bandits but eventually relented. Mash explaining to Raphtalia with her telepathy that they are also indirectly preventing these crooks from continuing their crimes as they now lack the supplies they need for them to keep doing so.

Rino, on the other hand, has shown to be much more supportive of her Master's course of action. More actively helping the Shield Hero in loading the bandits' stuff inside their carriage while Raphtalia stood aside with the chubby merchant discussing about this course of action.

"If I may say, Sir Hero is the shining example of the true trader's spirit." the Accessory seller commented with enthusiasm as he approved of Naofumi's shrewd way of thinking, "Something lacking in our youth today."

"Looks more like intimidation." Raphtalia replied weakly as she knew that there's no point in trying convince her Master to do otherwise.

"Hey, how about the two of you do a little less chatting and a little more working." Naofumi said as he handed over a box of mid-tier HP potions to Rino, the girl placing it neatly with the rest of their newly obtained goods. Naofumi then he focused his stern gaze on the man partially responsible for this afternoon's debacle, "And while we're on the subject pal, how do you figure your gonna compensate me for the pack of trouble you caused me on this trip?"

"I can offer you all the knowledge and connections that I possess." the trader cheerfully replied without missing a beat as he made his offer to the Hero who earned his respect, "It is at your command."

"Knowledge and connections?"

"Yeeesss... I have taken a great liking to you Sir Hero."

_'You'd be surprised on just how much information the business world can provide, Kohai. Especially if you know where to look for them.' _Mash comments with a nostalgic giggle as she recalled her previous adventures with **her **own senpai throughout human history.

With the added encouragement of Naofumi's Senior shield user, he decided to take the merchant up on his offer.

That night, the Accessory seller took it upon himself to teach Naofumi how to Craft gemstones and imbue them with mana. Accidentally helping the Shield Hero in overcoming the mental barrier that he unconsciously had with his dormant magic potential.

After breakfast at the very next morning, the Accessory seller invited Naofumi to join him in a meeting with the other major members of the underground Trader's Guild. It's what you could call a secret society that's hidden among the big business folks. Dealing with the trade of information and equal exchange of each other's products. Its because of this need for secrecy that Naofumi ordered Raphtalia and Rino, along with a reluctant Guinevere, to do some of their sales lady duties in the nearby market place.

It was during his intermingling with potential business partners that Naofumi inadvertently got himself his very own spot in the Trader's grapevine. This how the Senpai-kohai Shield users heard the rumors regarding the other Heroes.

_'Apparently, Motoyasu saved a famine stricken village to the southwest by introducing a legendary crop. I bet that royal pain in the butt came up with the idea.'_

_'Considering how stupid he is, there's very little doubt about that.' _Mash agreed with a sigh before adding her speculation, _'A__lthough it **is** possible that he chose this Heroic act specifically as an attempt to awaken his own Spirit partner.'_

_'Oh yeah... Alice **did** called him the Hero of Terraria, the Goddess of the Earth.' _Naofumi replied in realization, _'Although I have my doubts if his act of heroism really worked in awakening his Spear Spirit.'_

_'I thought so too. As Heroic his act might be, the act needed must be genuine and from the heart. Like how you were willing to put your life on the line to save Raphtalia. In the eyes of the world, she's nothing but a lowly slave __girl. Yet you didn't care and fought anyway.'_

_'I guess you're right about that one. As for information regarding Itsuki the Bow Hero, it's all over the place. Some said his training up in the mountains... and some say that he went into a dungeon in a quest for treasure. There was even some tall tales of him joining another country's revolution.'_

_'Not really surprised there.' _Mash comments nonchalantly, confusing Naofumi in the process.

Seeing her slightly confused kohai, Mash explained to him in better detail, _'If you think about it carefully, __Heroes of the Bow **do** have a long history of being comprised of chivalrous outlaws or heroic vigilantes. So to hear that the current Bow Hero is doing something of this nature is kind off expected. Compared to the Spear Hero, I think Itsuki has a better chance of awakening his Bow Spirit.'_

_'If you put it that way, that does kinda make sense.' _Naofumi reluctantly admitted in acknowledgement before finally hearing something new about his favored Hero of the three.

_'Eugeo's apparently moving southeast on a quest to get the rarest and most precious metals in the country. Most likely to strengthen his Legendary Sword and maybe to upgrade his party's gear. I even heard a rumor that he took down a dragon.'_

_'Now that's another common trait found among Sword Heroes.' _Mash commented once again as memories of her time fighting alongside thr great heroes of old filtered into her mind,_ 'Sword Heroes__ are known to have a long and complicated history with dragons. A few of them having some dragon blood in their veins, like King Arthur... while others are like Siegried, who are famously known as dragon slayers.'_

_'That might be true. But I wonder why Eugeo would do a feat as grand as that.' _Naofumi said in thought as he remembered his fellow Hero's personality, _'Eugeo already has his Sword Spirit unlocked, so he doesn't technically **need**__ to do something over the top Heroism like the other two Heroes did. A__nd he doesn't seem to be the type of person to crave the people's attention like a glory hog.'_

_'If I had to take a guess Kohai, Eugeo was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.'_

_'That... **is **a possibility.' _

Naofumi soon shifted his focus on more business related matters. Making a few conversations and connections here and there for possible suppliers of specific products while sking around about villages who might be in need of his services. And as luck would have it, the Shielder also overheard something about a nearby mining village where he might get the magic gemstone that he needed for Guinevere's clothes.

A couple of hours soon passed and the Trader's Guild gathering soon came to an end. But before Naofumi and his sponsor went on their separate ways, the chubby merchant decided to give him a parting gift. The gift being an official deed that serves as proof of Naofumi's membership to the Merchant Guild. Something that made Naofumi quite happy as this deed will be a tremendous help for his future business deals.

After reuniting with his party and eating a brief lunch, the group of four quickly made their way to the mining village. It was here where they were informed by the mining chief on where they can find the magic gemstone that they need.

* * *

At the late morning of the next day...

"What surprises **me** is how you managed to find that gemstone mine so quickly." the elderly witch from Castle town said in admiration as she and the Shield Hero's party are now on their way to the magic gemstone mine.

The old lady having volunteered to join the Shield Hero when she was informed about his success in finding the mine's location.

"Well, it's not all that simple actually. It's in a rather unsavory location." Naofumi replied with a more cautious tone as he pondered over the warnings that the mining chief told him the day before.

"Master Naofumi, we're here." Rino announced as their carriage approaches the gemstone mining site.

_'These ruins are surprisingly well intact.' _Mash commented as her kohai and company were greeted with the still vivid remains of a temple. The architectural designs being quite reminiscent with the ancient temples of Rome.

"A long time ago, this temple was once a notoriously evil alchemist's base of operations." the old witch inquired as she and the Shield Hero's party entered the partially hidden tunnel right next to the temple, "Strange though, I've never heard about a tunnel being here."

"According to the mining chief, nobody's dared to approach this place ever since monsters started nesting here." Naofumi informed as Rino grabbed two spare pieces of wood to create two standard torches to serve as light.

_'You should also be weary of booby traps kohai.' _Mash added in alarm, _'Alchemist are known to be an infamously secretive and conservative bunch. So chances are very high that this place also has traps that might be dangerous.'_

_'Roger that. Thanks for the heads up Mash-senpai.' _Naofumi replied before turning his attention back to his companions.

"If this evil alchemist is as notorious as you claim to be, then chances are high that we not only have to worry about monster attacks, but from possible booby traps as well. Keep your eyes peeled." the Shielder warned. The others quickly acknowledged his concerns and kept their guard up as they walked down the dark pathway.

Eventually, the group soon encountered an already opened treasure chest with a slab of stone right next to it.

"It's empty?" Raphtalia said in confusion as she thought that outsiders would have kept their distance from this place because of the possible dangers within.

"That's too bad." Rino sighed a bit in disappointment at fact that someone else beat them to it.

"Oh look, ancient writing." the elderly witch beamed as she noticed the surprisingly readable encryptions on the rock surface. Reading them aloud for the others to understand its message.

**_"We fervently pray that this seed never makes it out of this tunnel. It is a horribly twisted manifestation of our wish that nobody would feel the pangs of hunger ever again in this world."_**

"Looks like some bandits may have already released it." Naofumi theorized briefly before urging everyone to keep moving. Leaving the empty chest behind, they continued their journey in a linked passageway that Guinevere pointed out to them.

After a few minutes of walking in the surprisingly trap free tunnels, they soon encountered a sizable monster footprint that definitely spells bad news. But just as the group were about trek deeper into the alchemist's caves, a gust of wind came out of nowhere and extinguished the torches that Naofumi and Rino were holding.

And that's when the false voices came...

Naofumi heard Raphtalia say that she plans to both literally **and** figuratively stab him in the back once the Shielder's guard is down during this side trip.

Raphtalia heard Naofumi say that he will abandon her without a second if the situation suites him.

Rino heard that Naofumi plans to tie her up and rape her brains out once they find a suitable dark room somewhere here to do the deed. Then he would sell her broken and defiled body to the highest bidder at the nearest slave auction.

Guinevere is by far the one who's affected the worst as she heard the fake voices of her mommy and daddy saying that they never loved her. That her parental figures wouldn't think twice to abandon her and sell her away in favor of a dragon mount. At this, she began to slightly whimper and cry as her positive attitude began to fade away with fear and trepidation taking its place.

"Don't let the voices mislead you!" the old witch exclaimed as she recognized the trap that they just sprung upon themselves.

_'She's right everyone!_ _Don't_ _be afraid, none of the awful things __you heard just now are real!__' _Mash said in firm assurance to everyone in her Kohai's party with her telepathy. Rapidly browsing through all the Shield forms that her Kohai had unlocked so far as she looked for at least one shield that might help them in their predicament.

Upon hearing Mash's assurance, Naofumi and the girls were able to calm themselves down, even for only a little bit. The old witch also gave her support as she explained the nature of the monster trap that they have just stepped in

"The monster were trying to provoke you. They do it by saying the last things you want to hear and the last voices you want saying them."

_'How nasty is that.' _werethe collective thoughts of everyone as they continued to resist hearing the false voices of the people they trusted.

_'I found it kohai!' _Mash-senpai exclaimed in Naofumi's head as she automatically morphed the Legendary Shield into the [Multipurpose Orb Shield] , _'Tell everyone to close their eyes!'_

_'Right!'_

As the others heeded the Shielder's warning and shut their eyes closed, the Legendary Shield released an incredibly bright light. Effectively blinding all of the trap monsters and halting the fake voices that they were hearing.

"It worked! The voices stopped!" Raphtalia said in relief.

"And now let's make sure it stays that way. As source of thy power I order thee, decipher the laws of nature and protect us from mental assaults. Fast Anti-Mind right now!" the old witch casted her spell.

A bright, yet not so blinding, light enveloped the group as a semi-physical barrier formed around the group. Protecting them from any further psychological attacks from the monsters. As the bat like monsters flew all over the narrow pathway in disoriented abandon, Guinevere stepped in with righteous rage in her eyes.

"How dare you make me hear those terrible things with mommy and daddy's voices!" the filolial screeched in anger before furiously flapping her wings. Blowing all of the bat like monsters away and slamming them at the nearby wall. Killing all of them quite easily with that one attack.

"Well then, is everyone okay?" the old witch asked in worry. After all, average Adventurers who went through that kind of trap for the first time were usually traumatized by the experience.

They all answered that they're fine, if perhaps only feeling a little bit shaken. As everyone recuperated and re-lighting their torches, Naofumi went to pick up one of the [Voice Gengar] corpses and dropped it into his shield. Absorbing it and getting...

* * *

**[Voice Gengar Shield (Bat Form) Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Low - Base Defense: 27]**

**[Mastery: 0/45 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Sound Wave Endurance (Small)]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Megaphone]**

**Level 17 Required**

* * *

_'I don't see how that's going to come in handy.' _Naofumi comments as he read the details of his newly acquired shield.

_'Me neither.' _Mash voiced out her agreement before adding, _'__But who knows, it just might be useful in the right circumstances.'_

Afterabsorbing a few more bat corpses to fully master the [Voice Gengar Shield] , Naofumi called out to everyone that it's time for them to keep going. But before doing so...

"Hey daddy" a slightly fidgeting Guinevere approached before asking with misty and fearful eyes, "You wouldn't go and abandon or sell me away will you?"

Naofumi blinked in brief confusion before quickly realizing what his daughter-figure heard from the evil voices.

_'Oh Ginny__.' _the Senpai-kohai pair thought at the same time as the Shielder wrapped his arms around the filolial's feathered neck in assurance.

_'We will never **ever **abandon or sell you away.' _the two parental figures said in unison, _'You're our child after all.'_

Guinevere stayed silent, but soon gave out a soft whimper of relief while leaning her head against her daddy for a few moments before separating. When Naofumi noticed Raphtalia and Rino looking at him in amusement, the Shielder looked away in slight embarrassment before speaking up.

"I don't know what you two heard from those evil voices, but just know that I won't be abandoning any of you. That's a promise that I vow to keep."

The two young woman nodded as a weight that they didn't know existed were removed from their chest. So after the assurance, all of them went back to journeying deeper into Alchemist's caves. Surprisingly, no more traps showed up and the group soon arrived at the mining area where a huge amount of gem deposits littered all over the walls and ceilings.ok

There was just one little problem... the magic gem mine has a monster for a guard dog. A creature with a tiger like body with a lion's mane and slithering viper for a tail.

"That's a Nue." the elderly witch said as she identified the creature standing guard over the gem stones, "It's a bit on the smaller side but still dangerous."

"This could be rough." Naofumi muttered as he assessed his options.

After using his [Appraisal Skill] , he found out that the beast in front of them is Level 35. Although the Level Gap between them and and the beast is to their advantage...

Largely thanks to the Level grinding that they have been doing in between villages, mostly letting Rino and Guinevere get more kills so the two can get more EXP...

* * *

**Naofumi Iwatani -** **Level 36**

**Raphtalia - Level 37**

**Rino Izayoi - Level ****28**

**Guinevere** **\- Level ****23**

* * *

The fact still remains that the Nue is somewhat similar to the Chimera Wave Boss. Causing a reasonable measure of unease to the Shield Hero.

Unfortunately, either the girls were so motivated to fight... or they were simply eager to finish this expedition so they can get out of here. The Shield Hero's three female companions charged at the now awakened Nue with no plan or strategy whatsoever.

"Let's go!"

"No wait!" Naofumi's calls for them to come back were either ignored or his voice got drowned out by the Nue's roars as the female trio fought said monster.

"Cover for us, please." the Shielder requested to the elderly witch before charging forward to join the battle.

" "Rage Spike!/Piercing Javelin!" "

Raphtalia dashed forward as her sword shines a yellow light before performing a speedy 1-Hit piercing strike while Rino's spear glowed a bright crimson before throwing it at the Nue. Unfortunately, both Weapon Skills missed their mark as the Nue managed to dodge both attacks. Giving Raphtalia a not so powerful kick to knock her to the ground before lunging towards the now weaponless Rino.

"Aaaahh!!!"

Guinevere pushed Rino to safety as she performed a heavy drop kick at the Nue's head... but missed its intended target yet again. The creature annoyingly dodging the blow. But on the bright side, with the Nue so distracted by the girls, the beast failed to notice the old witch who just finished her spell chanting

"Zweit Fire Blast!"

"ROAR!" the creature wailed in pain as it's entire body got engulfed in flames. But despite the powerful spell, the monster's skin is thick enough for it to survive the attack.

With clear lust for vengeance in its wild eyes, the Nue tried to lunge towards the old mage...

CLANG!!!

but got its path obstructed by Naofumi who blocked the monster's sharp claws. The Shielder grunting in effort as his arms shook at the weight behind the Nue's vicious swipes.

Bzzzt!

_'Kohai, use Shield Counter! Quick!'_

_'R-Right!' _Naofumi stuttered in brief confusion. Having originally planned to pin the monster down for the others to attack it, he still hesitantly obeyed his senpai's order.

"Shield Counter!"

A green light quickly enveloped the Legendary Shield before releasing an energy wave, successfully pushing the Nue backwards. Seeing the chance to strike, Guinevere also dished out her own attack with one powerful kick to force the Nue away at a much safer distance...

GAAZZZZAAAPP!!!

just as the mixed up creature discharged a massive Area-of-Effect lightning attack. Silently explaining to Naofumi why Mash and Ginny were so worried and determined to push the Nue away at a safer distance.

"That was close." the Shielder sighed in relief as he barely escaped from getting electrocuted, "We need to avoid that lightning at all cost, but how are we going to attack it?"

Fortunately, the Nue seems to be taking a few seconds to catch its breath as using that lightning attack probably used up a sizable amount of its strength. As Naofumi pondered with Mash on possible solutions, Raphtalia decided to give her invisibility spell a try and attempted to sneak up on the Nue. Sadly, her attempt ended in failure as the monster noticed her presence and had its snake tail to attack. Forcing the Demi-Raccoon to retreat before she could even get close enough to get an attack in.

"How could it see her from behind." Naofumi asked out loud as Rino managed to rejoin him after just retrieving her spear.

"Well, it didn't **see** her, it **heard** her." Guinevere answered as she observed the creature that they're up against.

"That's right." Rino confirmed, "My father once told me that Nue's have terrible eyesight but have extremely sensitive hearing."

"Sensitive hearing huh..."

_'In that case...'_

_' 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking Senpai/Kohai.' '_

Without missing a beat, the Legendary Shield quickly transforms into the [Voice Gengar Shield] . The shield looking more like a megaphone with bat wings attached on both sides.

"Rino!" Naofumi called out as he positioned his arm with the attached shield in front of said Spearwoman while using his free hand to cover his left ear, "Yell into this thing as loudly as you can! Everyone, cover your ears!"

"R-Right!" Rino responded in a slight fluster but quickly obeyed, just as the others covered their respective ears with their hands. Though on Guinevere's case, her feathered wings.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

As Rino screamed at the top of her lungs, the [Voice Gengar Shield] did its job and amplified the volume several times over. Rino's scream becoming so loud that it successfully ruptured the Nue's eardrums and caused them to burst in a bloody mess. Leaving the monster stunned and completely vulnerable to attack.

"Nows our chance!" Naofumi declared as he briefly massaged his still throbing right ear as it wasn't protected from the amplified scream. Shifting his shield into his favored [Vibranium Shield] , "Kill it! Now!"

Not needing to be told twice, everyone released a flurry of attacks...

"Zweit Fire Blast!"

"Vorpal Strike!"

"Quick Thrust!"

"Shield Cannon!"

Everyone fired there respective attacks at the Nue before finishing it off with one Guinevere's skull crushing kicks, the Nue falling back in a bloody mess. With the monster guardian out of the way, everyone finally relaxed their guard.

After scolding the three girls for their reckless behavior, Naofumi gave the three their respective orders. Raphtalia and Rino were ordered to collect as much gemstones as they can from the walls and ceilings. Guinevere, on the other hand, was told to look around if she could find anymore valuables that the alchemist has left behind. The elderly witch volunteering to help the young filolial as Ginny might not notice the more well hidden valuables.

With everyone busy, Naofumi went to work in absorbing all that he can from the Nue's corpse. He absorbed one of the gemstones at the off chance that he might get something useful. Receiving a few new shields that increases his resistance against lightning attacks along with 2 particular Shield that gives a rather weird but interesting abilities...

* * *

**[Thunder Ear Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Unique - Base Defense: ****35]**

**[Mastery: 0/55 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Lightning Resistance(Small)]**

**[Exclusive Ability: Hearing Amplification]**

**Level 27 Required**

* * *

**[Crystal Ore Shield Unlocked]**

**[Quality: Uncommon - Base Defense: ****50]**

**[Mastery: 0/75 - Resonance: 0%]**

**[Equip Bonus: Fine Crafting 1]**

**Level 20 Required**

* * *

Long story short, this expedition became quite the successful endeavor. Not only did they collected a large amount of excess gemstones, but Guinevere and the witch **did** actually found some valuables hidden among the clusters of gemstones. With a little seal breaking from the witch's part, they were able to get the materials sealed within.

Discovering several books about alchemy and magic that can potentially improve Naofumi's gem crafting by enhancing a gemstone's quality...

Several books with outdated maps and information that show where to find the rare herbs that can be used for alchemy...

And unexpectedly, a few scrolls that teaches spearmanship.

_'That's a bit confusing.' _Naofumi asked in confusion, _'__Why would a so-called evil alchemist have several scrolls that teaches spearmanship?'_

_'I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it's possible that the evil alchemist used this spear style in conjunction with his/her magic staff. Alchemist are what you can call part time mages after all.' _Mash speculated in accordance with her borrowed memories from Sir Galahad along with her own experiences in Chaldea, _'Mages in ancient times were all pretty much **required** to learn combat. As more often than not, many mages were forced to participate in conflicts and warfare. I know for a fact that the Great Wizard Merlin was an accomplished combatant with a sword and spear. He would switch between materializing a sword from his magic or using his staff as a make shift spear, depending on the situation he finds himself in while using his spells in conjunction.'_

_'Wow... I already knew that you are Sir Galahad's successor. But it's still pretty amazing to hear things about those great heroes of old.' _

After thanking his senior Shielder for the explanation, Naofumi and his party quickly made their journey back to Castle town.

By the time the group arrived back in Castle town, the sun is already starting to set.

But despite everyone's exhaustion, Naofumi decided to push forward so no more time could be wasted. They all went straight to the kind witch's shop and had Guinevere start weaving the magic thread that she needed for her clothes. The Shielder also made sure to leave behind a pouch full of more gemstones to serve as payment for the elderly witch's help from the previous day.

The group then quickly handed over Guinevere's magic thread to the overly enthusiastic dress maker so she can finally start her so-called "next masterpiece". Telling them the orders would be ready by tomorrow morning. With nothing else to do, they all turned in for the night at a local Inn.

* * *

At the very next day, the group returned and Guinevere excitedly changed into her long awaited dress.

"Well, how do I look daddy? Alright?" Guinevere happily questioned as she stepped out of the changing room. The humanoid filolial now wearing a white sleeveless dress with golden star designs. It also had tail capes and bracers covering her thumbs with white stockings finished up with rather stylish female boots. Her hair being arranged in a partial twin tails with two flower hairclips holding them in place.

"You look absolutely terrific."

Naofumi smiled in satisfaction while holding his head steady. Largely because of the ear piercing squeals that Mash has inadvertently bombarded him with at the sight of Guinevere's cute yet elegant dress.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Guinevere cheered as she jumped up and gave the Shield Hero a big hug.

_'You look absolutely adorable Ginny!'_

_'Thanks mommy!'_

Raphtalia and Rino weren't much better as they both complemented and doted on how the design of the dress fitted the young filolial perfectly.

"She's darling!" the dressmaker exclaimed with great enthusiasm despite her disheveled hair and bags under her eyes, which indicates that she worked on the outfit all night, "I did my very best to bring out every last bit of Guinevere's angelic charm with a good dose of elegance and I think I did a hell of a job!"

Naofumi couldn't really do anything but agree with the woman at the quality of her masterwork and was more than willing to pay for it with a sizable tip for a job well done.

This entire quest regarding Guinevere's new clothes would have ended perfectly right then there...

if it wasn't for the one last parting gift that the dressmaker accidentally gave them when Guinevere asked a really awkward question... or rather, a series of questions.

"Hey Daddy, who's Arthur? I **think** heard you talk about someone named Arthur. But I wasn't paying attention so I never found out. Is he really my fiance? If he is, does that mean he will become my mate and have eggs with me someday?"

Needless to say, no one, not even Mash, wanted to answer the still very much innocent Guinevere's questions...

They all knew that the dressmaker never meant any harm. So they can't really punish her or anything! Which means, all they **can** do is curse the dressmaker for asking such awkward questions to innocent Guinevere and then leaving it to them to deal with the aftermath!

_' ' ' 'THAT WOMAN!!!' ' ' ' _

* * *

**NEW VOTING POLLS:**

**1.) I'm thinking about using one of the 3 villages that were messed up by the stooge Heroes in the anime to act as Rino's home village. This will act as the catalyst that will bring more character development for Rino and while also improving her relationship with Naofumi, Raphtalia and Guinevere**.

**\- Motoyasu's plant mess in Lerno village**

**\- Itsuki's revolution mess in the Northern territories**

**\- Not a catastrophic clean up like what Ren did but more like helping Eugeo in fixing the monster ecosystem that was messed up by Gaelion's sudden departure.**

**2.) In the anime canon, Naofumi wasn't REALLY able to fix the damage that Itsuki made at the Northern Territories. All he was able to do is provide some food to the few refugees that managed to survive the chaos and escape with their lives.**

**So I ask all my readers, do you guys want me to write a story arc of Naofumi and Eugeo fixing the humongous mess that Itsuki made at the Northern territories?**

**\- Yes**

**\- No**

**3.) It goes without saying that Yamai and Kurumi would be released from slavery. But I'm still stuck in making a decision on when and where they will make their appearances.**

**So I ask, when and where do you readers want Yamai and Kurumi to make their appearance in the story?**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus and stay indoors as much as possible!**


	20. What Might Come To Be

**To bloodyredrose1994: I sincerely apologize if you end up disliking this but yes... Guinevere would be somewhat OOC in this fanfic. In the anime canon, Filo never really had a mother figure who could teach her how to be a proper lady. Raphtalia is more of a big sister instead of a mother to Filo so she doesn't count. Also, in the anime, Naofumi never fully accepted his role as a father to Filo, so she never really got around to calling him "daddy". I hope you continue to read and support my story despite its imperfections.**

**To Oniner: Yamai and Kurumi are from the anime Date A Live. I also borrowed Rino's appearance from Miku Izayoi from this anime also.**

**To KiritoIRL: Answering your question about keeping Eugeo's alliance with Naofumi a secret... it would no longer be secret. The main purpose of Eugeo and Alice's stunt is to derail Melromarc's false belief that the Shield Hero is not needed in combating the Waves.**

**Thanks to the historical lore that Eugeo and Alice made up at the rigged duel a few chapters ago... the Church's claim of the Shield Hero being rightfully demonitized by his fellow heroes are now nearly non-existant. With the beliefs of the Three Heroes Church being questioned by the citizens and a chunk of its members, Eugeo is now more free to help Naofumi without getting labeled as a public enemy of Melromarc.**

**As for Yamai and Kurumi reacting to their meeting with Eugeo, I'm sorry to say that it won't happen. I'm only using the characters themselves, not their backstory or their love-interest in the Date A Live anime.**

**To SxS: Naofumi DID got those shields. If I'm not mistaken, I wrote it in the Wave chapter where Naofumi and Eugeo did some cleaning up at Lute village by absorbing a lot of the monster corpses left behind by the Wave. I just didn't write them getting unlocked because they didn't have any Weapon Skills, only Stat boosters.** **My other readers and fellow authors advised me not to overdo the unlocking of new weapon forms. **

**\- Thanks for the ideas on future Sword forms, but I won't be able to use all of them as keeping track of too many forms is a bit hard to balance. **

**To KafeiDetour: You don't have to worry on that front. Each of the girls will have their chance to shine and get some character development as the story progresses. And only one more girl will join his Harem, (story wise, about 2 months from now) and no more will follow afterwards. This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm still inexperienced in fleshing out the characters but I will do my best. I hope you continue to enjoy this story despite its flaws.**

**NUMBER OF VOTING POLLS:**

**1.) Rino's home**

**Lerno village - ****10**

**Northern territories - ****5**

**Former Dragon Village - ****2**

**2.) Fixing Itsuki's mess**

**Yes - ****15**

**No - 0**

**3.) Appearance of Yamai and Kurumi**

**before battle with glass in slave tent - ****1**

**during** **the clean up of Itsuki's mess - ****4**

**after** **battle with glass - ****3**

**FINAL RESULTS OF POLLS:**

**1.) Although not so cut throat, the one that will be Rino's home town will be Lerno Village where Motoyasu royally screwed up.**

**2.) Another landslide winner of the polls, this fanfic will have an arc where Eugeo and Naofumi will fix Itsuki's revolution mess.**

**3.) Not much has been thought on this poll but as the votes shows... Yamai and Kurumi will be the "personal" slaves of the corrupted king who took over the Northern Territories shortly after Itsuki left.**

**FOR THOSE READERS WHO DIDN'T NOTICE:**

**Just imagine "Filo" wearing the outfit of the female main character in the mobile game called "Genshin Impact". I thought that her clothes look both cute and badass so decided to use the design for Guinevere's modified clothes.**

**As for those who don't know, Yamai and Kurumi are from the Date A Live anime.**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL READERS:**

**This chapter is a conjoined work between me and my fellow author "KiritoIRL" as he helped me flesh out this chapter into a really pleasant read. It is somewhat a filler chapter but will still move along the storyline and would also kinda jump-start Eugeo's relationship with the girls.**

**62****1** **Reviews, 76****2**** Favorites, ****899** **Follows **

* * *

It was just about sundown when Eugeo managed to teleport himself and his party back to the capital city of Melromarc. Materializing in a golden light just a few feet away from Erhard's front door as this is the general area where the young Hero assigned as his Castle Town Save Point.

Remembering the promise he made with the kind blacksmith, Eugeo decided to complete one last task for the day before he falls over in a well deserved slumber. Since the rest of his group were completely exhausted, (Anna even more so as her body is still recovering from poisoning) Eugeo ordered them to go on ahead and rent two rooms at the nearest inn while he handles his business with Erhard. With Arthur and the girls being too tired to argue, they promptly obeyed and left without much effort.

"Sword boy!" Erhard grinned in both excitement and concern as he saw the clearly exhausted Eugeo wobbling inside his doorstep, "Haven't seen **you** in a while. I was starting to worry that you bitten off more than you can chew in one of your Heroic adventures."

"I guess you can say that, which is why my party and I are all exhausted. So we plan to eat an early dinner before hitting the beds for some well deserved sleep." Eugeo replied with a tired chuckle while scratching his head, a habit that he picked up from Kirito, "But seeing that your shop is practically in front of the Save Point that I made, I thought that giving you what I promised a day earlier wouldn't be **too** troublesome."

And just as Eugeo promised, Erhard was able to get first dibs on 2 whole crates worth of rare metals and ores that he had collected from the quest. Much to the blacksmith's delight as he gleefully inspected the quality of said materials. Things got even better for Erhard's potential profits as Eugeo proceeded to commission to him more armor sets for his lesser equipped companions.

The Wave in Siltvelt has shown him that Anna is still ill-equipped and is in dire need of an upgrade. Same thing could be said for Rifana's as even the sturdier armor that she received from Ingrid was still heavily damaged by the previous battle. Which is why Eugeo also left behind a sizable amount of Gaelion's leftover dragonscales and talons that Erhard can use for his latest project.

Exiting the blacksmith's shop, Eugeo quickly reunited with his companions at the nearby inn. All of them agreeing to have an early dinner so they can all hit the beds as quickly as possible.

Unsurprisingly, Eugeo's meal that evening was met with some measure of fanfare, from both the employees and patrons alike. The Melromarc citizens quickly recognizing the Legendary Sword that is strapped at his hip. No doubt, the news of the his return would spread like wild fire at the first light of dawn of the next day. Maybe even before that, if the Church's Shadows are back in town also.

Not that Eugeo, Kirin, Rifana, Anna and Arthur cared much about the local gossips. The party of five preferring to focus their attention on the small feast that the inn keeper have decided to prepare for them as a favor to the honorable Sword Hero. Especially on Arthur's part as he had built up quite the appetite after all the fighting that they had to do for the passed couple of hours.

All except for Eugeo that is...

His mind stuck in a clueless haze on how he's going to tackle tonight's "the talk" despite literally having Alice's blessings on this whole Harem agreement thing. Especially since, aside from his currently blooming relationship with Alice, Eugeo had no idea on how to even handle a lady's declaration of love towards him. Let alone three more of them at the same time!

Tiese's confession during his last days at the Swordcraft Academy is by far the closest thing he had of facing the earnest words of a young woman who's in love with him. And like a coward, the best answer that he gave back then is for Tiese to wait for him until he ascended to Knighthood. Promising that they would discuss things between them if he manages to climb the rankings of the Integrity Knights.

A promise that was never fulfilled, partially because of the rapid chain of events that followed... and partially because of his untimely death during his final battle with the Administrator.

That kind of resolution wouldn't be working this time...

Not only will it cause unintentional pain in the hearts of the three other girls who are falling in love with him...

but he will also have to face the hoards of noble women that the other countries might throw at him in the near future...

possibly to try and force him into multiple loveless marriages.

Something that he very much despises.

_'I wonder how Kirito would have handled things if **he's** the one in my place.' _Eugeo absently thought to himself before swallowing the last bite of his dinner plate.

* * *

In another world...

In a small wooden house just outside of Rulid Village...

The one-armed and still comatosed Kirito suddenly sneezed out of nowhere. Startling the former Integrity Knight Alice as she just finished spoonfeeding him his dinner. This unexpected development gave **this** Alice a small measure of relief. Small as it may be, she felt elated that her efforts in caring for Kirito has achieved a bit of progress in his recovery.

* * *

After paying the employees with a hefty tip despite their protests, Eugeo asked for two rooms that he can rent for the night. Asking for an average sized room for Arthur and himself and a larger one for Kirin, Rifana and Anna.

While Eugeo's preference for ordering separate sleeping arrangements is seen as common courtesy...

For tonight, things would be a bit different.

While far from the level of love that he shares with Alice...

and despite having known them for only a short period of time...

Eugeo has truly learned to care for the three women in his party deeply.

Although his relationship with Kirin, Anna and Rifana leans more on friendship and the comrade-in-arms department, it still has the potential to grow into so much more.

And for the sake of everyone's happiness, (and also for his own protection) he gathered up his resolve and decided to convey his answer.

That he would give this Harem idea a try.

_'Alice?'_

_'Yes Eugeo?' _Alice asked in clueless anticipation. Having noticed her beloved Eugeo's need for privacy during dinner, she took it upon herself to sever her link with him so that he can get some much needed privacy.

_'Tell the girls to refrain from sleeping for a bit longer.' _Eugeo answered with firm conviction, _'I wish to talk with them about... my final decision_._'_

Alice took a few moments to realize what Eugeo meant before giggling in delight.

_'Will do!' _

The Sword Spirit squealed before growing silent. Most likely shifting her telepathy towards the other girls to convey his message.

"Wherever you are Kirito... I fully blame you for this." Eugeo murmured to himself in humorous sarcasm while scratching his head. Kirito has always been popular with the female half of the Swordcraft Academy.

And somehow... someway... Eugeo had a strong suspicion that his best friend inadvertently infected him with his unnatural luck with women.

* * *

About 15 minutes later...

After making sure that Arthur has fallen asleep in his bed, Eugeo quietly exited the room that they shared. Moving as silent as he can to not disturb the other tenants, Eugeo quickly walked towards the designated door where the girls are currently residing.

_'S__tay cool Eugeo...' _the Sword Hero thought to himself, taking in a few deep breaths to calm down his nerves, _'__Y__ou can do this.'_

With his simple self assurance, Eugeo calmly raised his hand to knock at the wooden door to request entry...

Thump! Creak!

"Well hello Master~~..."

That is, until he got beaten to the punch as a pair of strong yet supple arms of a serpentine seductress grabs Eugeo by the shoulders and pulls him in. The blonde Sword Hero couldn't help but yelp in surprise as he got dragged to a nearby bed where Kirin and Rifana were awaiting for his arrival.

"Come on in Master." Not really sharing Anna's enthusiasm, Rifana awkwardly welcomed Eugeo inside.

"We were waiting for you Sir Eugeo." Kirin spoke her piece as calmly as she can.

Either Anna and Rifana were actively using their enhanced Demi-human senses to detect his approach... or Alice forewarned them about his impending arrival.

_'Guilty as charged darling!' _Alice teasingly admitted without an ounce of guilt before going silent again_._

_'I should have known...' _Eugeo could only sigh in mild exasperation before smiling. _'Oh well... I guess that's just one of the many reasons why I love you.'_

Finding this rare display of Alice's mischievous side to be both amusing **and **very endearing.

_'Now then...'_

As Eugeo took a seat at the right end of the bed, Anna joined her fellow females to line up at the left.

Seeing the nervous yet hopeful expressions on the three women's faces, Eugeo felt nervous as he cleared his throat. Because of his humble upbringing, being a woodcutter for 6 years then becoming a swordsman for 2, he didn't really know **how** to speak more formally aside from the bare minimum.

So Eugeo decided to be blunt as he admittedly didn't have a clue on how to elaborate this subject in a much more tactful manner.

"I'll go straight to the point. I decided to give this Harem idea you girls had a try."

Eugeo boldly declared while staring at each of the three girls with very determined eyes. Fighting down the noticeable blush that began to form on both of his cheeks. The three girls were a hairbreadth away from cheering in relief and delight when Eugeo immediately paused them on the spot. Raising his open palm in a firm 'hold-on-a-second' motion.

"But on three conditions."

Kirin, Rifana and Anna all nodded in almost perfect sync as they eagerly focused on hearing what their beloved Hero has to say.

"My 1st condition is that there would be no fighting amongst yourselves. I promise to do my best to make time to spend for each and every one of you. So there will be no need for anyone to fight for my attention." Eugeo more or less commanded as he counted the condition with a finger.

The three girls nodded in understanding. They knew about Eugeo's kind and peaceful nature, so his first condition is actually very reasonable and fits with his preference of doing things.

"My 2nd condition is to keep any kind of public show of affection to be relatively tame. I don't know how different the customs of this world **is** compared to mine, but I would feel a lot better if we keep our displays of affection away from prying eyes." Eugeo explained as he counted his fingers to number 2.

While Kirin and Rifana didn't have any issues with the 2nd condition, nodding immediately in agreement, Anna couldn't help but pout with a soft grumble. The Snake lady didn't really like the limitation being placed. But she eventually agreed as the condition **technically **didn't include the times when they are out in the wilderness and far from any human settlements and prying eyes.

"My 3rd and final condition is actually Alice's idea, not mine." Eugeo sheepishly admits with a severely embarrassed smile as he held his third finger to finish his count, "Alice suggested that you girls should take turns of getting the chance to share a bed with me."

That last condition caused all three girls to explode in heavy blushes, their respective imaginations going wild. Anna being more so as she knew that her next phase of going into heat might be more extreme than the last one.

But despite that, the three girls eventually managed to give awkward nods. Signaling their acceptance to the now established rules that Eugeo has layed out for them to follow. The Sword Hero couldn't help but release a huge sigh of relief as he relaxed his very stiff shoulders.

"Thanks a lot for being so understanding of me, you girls." Eugeo said as he then gave a bow of gratitude to his now, unofficial love candidates, "I truly am grateful."

"N-Not at all Master Eugeo!" Rifana stammered with a blush as she felt unworthy of receiving this kind of treatment. She **is** Eugeo's slave after all.

"S-She's right." Kirin added in an embarrassed fluster, "We're the ones who should be grateful. For giving the three of us a chance like this."

"Mmhhmm." Anna simply hummed in agreement with a blushing yet enthusiastic nod.

"Even so, I still appreciate it." Eugeo replied as he sat up straight again, "Having... more than one woman might be considered a common thing for high-ranking citizens of this world, but that isn't the case for **me**. In fact, I don't even know **how** to keep a steady relationship. Let alone having more than one."

Unknown to the Sword Hero, Alice and the rest of the girls all had one thought in mind...

_'Just stay as you are now...'_

The females all smiled endearingly at their chosen Hero, a strong yet gentle hero.

_'that is all you will ever need to do.'_

With their intimate conversation gradually coming to a close, Eugeo conveys his good nights and tried to exit the girls' room.

Keyword **"Tried".**

Everything about this night would have ended smoothly by this point.

But unfortunately, thanks to the condition that Alice decided to add for Eugeo, the girls are now very eager to get their turn to share a bed with their beloved Sword Hero.

So, long story short, after a lot of intense debating and much more awkward embarrassment on Eugeo's part, they finally agreed to let Kirin have the first night. The next one would be Rifana's turn and Anna would be going in last before cycling back to Kirin.

Alice decided not to participate in the debate as she already has the privilege of always being by Eugeo's side, whether its in her sword form or in humanoid form. And thanks to Eugeo's rapidly expanding MP and SP reserves, Alice can now transform nearly whenever she wants. Granted, she still has to keep an eye on her energy consumption as to not deplete Eugeo's strength.

Anna mercilessly gave a farewell tease as Eugeo and Kirin exited the room.

"Have a good night you super stud you~~"

Causing the still developing couple a furious blush at the heavily implied parting words.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, as everyone turned in to sleep away the evening hours...

"He's here."

The best squadron of Shadows that the Church had to offer, about 6 members in total...

"Understood."

descended upon the Inn where the Sword Hero was reported to be spending the night. Parkouring and sprinting along the walls and rooftops of the nearby structures. In search of the elusive and corrupted Hero of the Sword.

Having been sent out of the capital to investigate the deaths of several of the Church's biggest benefactors, they were left clueless about everything that occurred at the King's Post-Wave afterparty. Taking advantage of their loyalty and lack of knowledge, the Pope spun an incomplete story of the events that happened that night.

Saying that the Sword Hero sided with the Shield Hero by helping him win the duel against the Spear Hero. Also claiming that the great and honorable Sword Hero is being tainted and influenced by two Demi-human harlots that wormed their way into said Hero's party.

_"It's the only explanation."_ the Pope said in anger, _"Otherwise, the great Sword Hero would **never** turn his back on us and side with the Devil of the Shield! They must be terminated!"_

And so, mislead to believe the false story, the Shadows quickly obeyed and proceeded on their new mission. To silently capture and dispose of the two she-devils who dared to taint their honorable Sword Hero.

"Here's the Sword Hero." one of the masked Shadows whispered as he found Eugeo sleeping with Kirin through one of the windows. (unbeknownst to them, the two seemingly sleeping swordsman were in alert when they sensed their presence and were prepared to take action if the Shadows decided to break in)

"We'll have to get rid of the bird beast some other time." another Shadow spoke as he noticed Arthur sleeping in another bed just a few feet away, "It's too dangerous for us to do it now."

With all of the Shadows in agreement, they left the Sword Hero's room alone and continued their search for their prime targets. Which wasn't really hard as the girls' room were predictively found just a few doors away from the Sword Hero's.

As the six Church Shadows stealthily entered the room through the window, they unknowingly walked right into a trap.

(*collective gasps*)

The very moment all of them set foot inside Rifana and Anna's sleeping quarters, the floorboards along with their legs got frosted over by some kind of freeze spell. Immobilizing all of them from the waist down in a solid block of ice.

But before they got the chance to gather their wits and try to escape from their frosty restraints, they immediately witnessed something that caused any thought about their mission to fade away from their minds...

FLASH!

With their very own eyes, the Church's Shadows saw the Legendary Sword floating in thin air, bathing the room with light before morphing into what they could only describe as a holy angel sent from the heavens.

**"Greetings, foolish mortals."** Alice coldly said in a very convincing voice of authority, **"So what is your twisted excuse of a religion up to THIS time."**

The Shadows drastically paled beneath their black cloaks as they soon learned the hard way just how scary an angel of god could be if angered to such an extent.

Anna and Rifana, who were only feigning slumber when they awoke from Alice's warnings, finally relaxed their guard and went back to sleep. Said Sword Spirit then spent the next few minutes interrogating the Shadows within her mindscape before knocking them unconscious. Throwing them out of the window and into the partially hidden alleyway bellow afterwards.

Needless to say, the Pope will be more than just upset when he discovers the "letters of resignation" these Shadows would write for him to read a few hours later at his Church office. Although the Pope still has a few part-time Shadow platoons at his beck and call, losing his top squadron would still cause severe repercussions in his sect's forces.

* * *

**[Dream Sequence Start]**

"Hmm~~ Is it morning already?" Eugeo moaned out with a heavy yawn as he rose from his slumber.

Sitting up while rubbing his eyes to wipe away some of the sleepiness, the Sword Hero quickly noticed that he's no longer in the same room that he once slept the night before. Instead of the generic room of the inn that he rented, he is now sitting in a room that is not only larger and well lived in, but also strangely reminiscent in design to the simple home he had in Rulid village – except that it was a bit more elegant and extravagant. Not to the point of high-ranking nobility, but certainly more extravagant than the room he remembered living in Rulid.

_'Am I dreaming about the past again?'_ Eugeo thought to himself in confusion, before looking down at his hands to see that it looked just the way he remembered and not smaller. _'No, I'm not a child, so this can't be a memory of the past. Besides, I don't remember ever sleeping in a room this extravagant'_

After reaching this conclusion, Eugeo stretched and rubbed his eyes again to clear the remainder of sleep away and started to move with the intention of getting out of the bed he was on. But as he started to move his legs to do so, he felt them collide softly with something else that seemed to be on the bed. Puzzled, Eugeo opened his eyes and let them refocus from the rubbing. It was only then that Eugeo realized that he wasn't alone in the room.

For when he looked down to see what his leg had collided with, he saw not just one but a total of four pairs of smooth, milky, and feminine-looking legs on the larger bed that he had been laying on. Quickly darting his eyes to see the faces of the owners of the four pairs of legs, he was thunderstruck to see that it was Kirin, Rifana, Anna - and especially to his shock and confusion – Alice!

_'HUH?! __How… how is Alice still in her physical form and not in her Legendary Sword form…?!'_

The last time he had spent the night with Alice in Siltvelt during their undercover mission to face Siltvelt's wave, she had reverted back to her sword form when he had woken up since his mana had been drained while they had fallen asleep after their first passionate night. Don't get the wrong idea – he was happy to see that Alice had somehow been seemingly freed from the Legendary Sword.

After spending a few seconds to think about a plausible answer as to how Alice had permanently regained her physical body, he gave up – unable to come up with an answer that made sense. He would have to ask Alice herself when she woke up from her slumber.

As he began to refocus on the other three girls, he saw that they too had a very satisfied smile on their faces as they slumbered away. He smiled at the fact that the girls were sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to rudely awake them, he began to move slowly to get out of the bed. But as his now completely focused eyesight began to move from their blissful sleeping faces back to his own legs, something once again caught his eyes – but this time, the sight of interest made all his ability to think grind to a complete halt.

_'Eh…… Eh…? EEEHHHHHHH?!'_

Waking up to find the girls that he now knew wanted to become his love interests cuddling closely to him no longer bothered Eugeo as much as before. After all, he already experienced this kind of scenario a number of times when he and the girls (minus Alice since she didn't have a permanent physical body back then) had to spend the night inside Arthur's carriage when they had to camp out during the colder evenings.

Squeezing in a little close together while inside the wooden transport so everyone can sleep a bit warmer. Although Eugeo would still feel embarrassed whenever he woke up the next morning to find that the girls (especially Anna) had ended up hugging him in a more enticing manner.

But that wasn't the problem this time. What he saw – now that his eyes were no longer blurry from the sleep residue – was that not only were Alice, Kirin, Anna and Rifana all cuddling closely to his body... but all four of them were as naked as the day they were born!

It didn't matter if they were still being half covered by the thin blanket, he could still clearly see their nude bodies in all their glory!

Eugeo's face began to reach dangerously high levels of heat as both of his cheeks were lighting up like two bright red traffic lights. And to make matters worse, when he jolted to get himself off the bed he had been on – completely forgetting about his previous intention to let the girls sleep in – he noticed that as he turned to look down at his own body, that he too was just as stark naked as the girls were!

And if that wasn't bad enough, the four girls were all starting to wake up from Eugeo's sudden movement as they moaned and flickered their eyes that focused as soon as they saw their beloved hero. The now panicking Sword Hero was about to make a hasty escape when two powerful arms seductively embraced him from behind.

"Well, good morning handsome~" Anna hissed into his ear as Eugeo felt a pair of heavenly soft pillows of flesh being caressed along his back.

Before Eugeo could react or do anything else, Anna's intimate gesture is soon followed by the others in quick succession. Alice claiming Eugeo's right arm, Rifana taking hold of the left and Kirin settling her head in the middle of his bare chest – all of their well-endowed breasts pressing down against different parts of the petrified hero's body as a result.

"Good morning dear~~…"

"Did you sleep well, my beloved knight?"

"Would you still like to sleep in, my dear husband?"

Kirin, Alice, and Rifana greeted respectively in similar seductive tones that matched their facial expressions. And for Rifana, even her tail wagged gently behind her in bliss.

Eugeo's brain once again froze at the youngest of the litter – Rifana's words.

"Hu… husband…?" Eugeo finally asked in a small voice.

The girls seemed to look at each other in confusion.

"Are you still asleep dear? Yes, she called you husband" Anna said from behind him, not releasing her grip on him.

"In fact, we all should be calling you that from now on!" Kirin said joyfully, to which the others seemed to murmur in agreement.

"Then shall we?"

"Yes. Let's" Rifana and Alice said in unison.

Then, the four young women greeted him in chorus.

" " " "Good morning, dear husband~~..." " " "

If Eugeo had felt that his face was heating up from embarrassment before, he now felt like it was on fire.

"Wha… when… how…" Eugeo struggled to get his words out.

Seeing this, the four women now looked at each other in concern.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Alice asked.

Then, the girls simultaneously pointed at something that was currently out of his field of view. Following his line of sight to where the girls were pointing to, he saw something that again made him freeze completely.

On the right side of the bed and other side of the room hung a big and well-drawn portrait. The content: himself along with the four women – all of them in bridal dresses and smiling joyously.

"We all married you the day before, remember?"

"And we're in our honeymoon right now"

"You made us feel so good yesterday thanks to Lady Alice's spell. So now, let's continue what we started" Kirin, Rifana, and Anna said in a seductive tone, with Anna ever-so-slightly tightening her grip, with her mounds pressing even more firmly against his back.

Eugeo's eyes widened at hearing the girls' statements. What was Anna talking about? Feel good thanks to Alice's spell?! And what did she mean, finish what they started?!

But seeing his own nakedness as well as that of the four women laying before him, it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were implying.

He almost beggingly looked at Alice, giving her a look that asked to explain what Anna was talking about.

To answer his question, Alice asked the following:

"Eugeo, um… remember the sword we unlocked during our first night together?"

Eugeo stopped to think about what Alice was talking about, seeing that currently his head was in a jumbled mess from all the shock and confusion he had just experienced. But when his head finally clicked, Eugeo once again felt heat rising in his face.

"The… the… the Sword of Procreation…?!" He finally sputtered. He didn't think he'd ever end up using the effects of that extremely peculiar sword!

"Mmhm…" Alice hummed as she gave a slight nod in confirmation.

"Lady Alice told us about it during one of our girl talks"

"So, we decided to have her try its effects out during our honeymoon"

"I don't think I'll ever forget what we experienced last night thanks to that sword… So please, let's keep going"

Rifana, Kirin, and Anna said, respectively. Eugeo looked at Alice with a thunderstruck look on his face. Alice had told them about that sword?! He continued to look at Alice with the look that silently asked for an answer from his golden-haired lover.

At least Alice had the decency to also look embarrassed as he could also see that her face was turning red as she avoided her sapphire gaze from his own. That was all the confirmation Eugeo needed – the other girls (particularly Anna) – must have nagged Alice to tell them about it when they somehow learned of the kinky sword's existence!

But her embarrassed look didn't last too long, as Alice soon joined the other three girls' actions – which was to lean forward to give him a kiss. Or perhaps something more than just a kiss if their aroused eyes are anything to go by.

Just as Eugeo felt that he would explode from the accumulated heat on his face, his brain short-circuited. Before anything intimate or pleasurable could happen any further, a bright light flashed before Eugeo's eyes.

The next thing he knew, Eugeo found himself transported into some kind of infirmary where several healers where going in and out of a particular room in a semi-chaotic frenzy – this time, he was fully clothed in his armor that he had grown used to wearing. It took Eugeo a few minutes of listening in to the jumbled-up conversations that were being traded back and forth for him to understand that his female companions are in some kind of fragile condition. Worrying the Sword Hero greatly, he tried to see them but was prevented to enter the room by the healers. Saying that his nature as a Legendary Hero might accidentally disrupt the room's medical enchantments.

Fortunately, Eugeo didn't have to wait for too long as the medical check up came to an end much sooner than anticipated as the head healer soon exited the room.

"Congratulations Sir Sword Hero." the Head Healer remarked in a strangely proud and cheerful smile, "In several months, you will be the proud father of five children."

"WHAT?!"

"Lady Alice will have a son, Lady Kirin will have a daughter, Lady Rifana will also have a girl, and Lady Anna is expected to have twins." the Doctor informed with the same cheery tone before signaling to the nurses to allow the expecting mothers to exit the room.

Eugeo's eyes widened drastically as his jaw dropped in embarrassed shock as he watched Alice, Kirin, Rifana and Anna being escorted out of the medical chamber one by one. Their swollen baby bump very noticeable for everyone to see to indicate pregnancy.

" " " "Congratulations dear Eugeo. You're going to be a daddy soon." " " "

The four mothers-to-be said in chorus with warm and affectionate smiles on their faces. Rubbing their respective abdomen with pride. Seeing the tiny life growing inside them as the embodiment of the love they shared with Eugeo.

The Sword Hero is left speechless as his face started to become blood-red again – his mind getting overwhelmed by the overload of emotions.

"I... I'm a... I'm gonna be a..." Eugeo stuttered with intense multitudes of emotions stirring up inside his head. Before he could react to this news, the same bright light flashed in Eugeo's eyes to change the scenery again.

As he refocused his eyes, he saw that he was alone in a long and barely lit corridor. But before he could gather anymore info of where he was, he heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the end of the corridor. What alarmed him more than anything was that the voice that screamed was the voice that he knew all too well.

"ALICE!!" Eugeo shouted as he started to run towards the source of the scream.

"AAHHHHHHH~~!" He heard Alice scream again, clearly in agony.

"Alice! Hang on! I'm coming!" Eugeo shouted as he pushed his legs to go faster towards the end of the corridor, where he could see a door with light coming out from the other side.

Eugeo's mind suddenly flashed back to that fateful day in Rulid village during his childhood… when the Integrity Knight came to apprehend his best friend and love Alice Zuberg for breaking the Taboo Index… He had been unable to do anything but watch because of the Seal of the Right Eye holding him back at the time… but he didn't have that restriction anymore.

He had finally been given a chance to spend the rest of his life with Alice! He wasn't going to let anything take that chance away from him. He wasn't going to let harm befall on her – not again... never again!

Alice's scream once again pierced through the air. But this time, it was accompanied by another familiar voice.

"Mmmmm…!! Please… where are you…? My dear Eugeo…? Help… Please!"

"Anna?!" Eugeo realized in alarm. Anna's pleading screams somehow reminded him of when he and Kirin had first met Anna… when they had rescued her and the demi-humans from Idol Rabier and the rotten nobles…

What was going on?! Had Alice and Anna somehow been captured by another group of perverse nobles?! Or was it the Three Heroes Church that had captured them?! He put even more pressure on his legs to go faster. The door where the screams were coming from was getting closer and closer – slowly but surely.

"Please…! Make it stop…! It hurts… It hurts so much…!" As if Eugeo wasn't frightened enough for the well being of the girls, he heard Rifana's voice pleading weakly.

Were their captors torturing them?! Were they demi-human haters and insane zealots of the Three Heroes Church?! The frightening thought fueled Eugeo to run even faster towards the door – to the point that his legs were starting to burn painfully and his heart ready to explode.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore…! Eugeo!" Kirin's pain-filled voice was also added to the scream of the other three ladies.

"ALICE?! ANNA?! RIFANA?! KIRIN!!" Eugeo yelled towards where the four girls seemed to be.

"Ahhh~~!! EUGEO!!!" The voices of the four girls he had grown to care for screamed his name in pure agony.

"Alice! Hang on! I'm coming!" Eugeo shouted as he pushed his legs to go faster towards the end of the corridor, where he could see a door with light coming out from the other side.

"Hold on, all of you!! Please, just hold on! I'm here!" Eugeo declared as he drew his sword that was sheathed in his belt to cut down whoever it was that were causing the girls such pain. With a look of utmost fury on his face at the tormentors, Eugeo finally reached the door, which he quickly slammed open. As soon as he did, the light that had been emanating from the door became blinding. Eugeo covered his eyes from the bright light that blinded and deafened him completely.

But in a few moments, the light disappeared and was replaced by a scene that he hadn't been expecting at all.

Instead of finding himself facing a platoon of hateful zealots in the room, women who seemed to be healers were near four sets of beds, which he noticed contained each of the four women who had confessed their feelings for him.

Looking at their faces, he saw that all four of them were alright, much to his great relief… and there were no Church zealots there to begin with. Although the girls all appeared to be completely exhausted where they were lying on their beds, drenched in sweat.

What had been happening to make them scream like they were…?

What he heard next gave the answer.

His auditory sense finally returned to him to make him hear not one but multiple wailings… Specifically, wailings of infants…

Five healers had in their arms blankets that wrapped the sources of the wailings. They then carefully carried three bundles over to Alice, Kirin, and Rifana – two for Anna. The healers all smiled as they did so.

The four girls who seemed like they were barely able to get their eyes open, weakly sat up from their respective beds with help from the healers. Looking closely, Eugeo saw that their hair was a mess and the strands of hair at the front were sticking to their foreheads from the sweat. They also had dark bags under their eyes, indicating how tired they were.

When they were finished sitting up, the healers holding the wailing bundles handed them over to their respective mothers, to which they all took them in their arms as gently as they possibly could.

When they looked inside of their respective bundled blankets, the girls all gasped and emitted overjoyed motherly smiles – in Alice and Rifana's case, they were even shedding tears of joy at finally meeting their children for the first time.

Kirin and Anna were no different; though they weren't crying, they seemed pretty close to it - their happy smiles also seemed to emit pride as well as joy.

And as all of this was going on, the Sword Hero, seeing and hearing the scene that was going on in front of him, his thinking process once again grinded to a halt… All kinds of conflicting emotions were welling up inside him… Were they happiness? Shock? Pride? Confusion? Or all of them together and more??

As he again stood frozen at the scene before him, the sword he held ready to defend the girls from whatever threat that was tormenting them from fell from his hand to the floor with a clatter.

With that metallic clang of the sword dropping to the floor, every single person present in the room Eugeo now identified as the birthing room finally seemed to pay attention to him.

The same head healer that he had seen in the previous scenery once again came before him, smiling proudly.

"Congratulations, Sir Sword Hero! The mothers and the children are all safe and healthy! As I've told you before, Lady Alice had a son, Lady Kirin and Lady Rifana had daughters, and Lady Anna had twins – a boy and a girl!" She informed him.

"I… They… they're… my children…?" Eugeo barely managed to voice out.

"Haa… haa… Of course they are, silly…" Anna pantingly answered as she weakly but proudly smiled and held the two bundles that were her and Eugeo's twins.

The babies now seemed to have mostly calmed down being in their respective mothers' embraces – their wailing now being more of whimpers.

"Oh, Eugeo… I'm so, so happy…" Rifana looked at him with her tearful eyes as she gently rocked their baby daughter.

"Eugeo… Thank you, so much…" Alice said to him as she also rocked their son with a tearful but loving smile.

"For making us mothers of your children…" Kirin finished blissfully, gently tickling their daughter's cheeks.

"I… I… I…" Eugeo repeated the same thing like a broken record. He was so confused – so overwhelmed by what he was seeing and hearing, and from his own jumbled up emotions.

Then, as if to hit the nail on the head, the girls simultaneously said to him as a group:

" " " " Now, come meet your children, Eugeo… " " " "

But before Eugeo could burst from all the confusion and embarrassment (and perhaps joy) at what was happening before him; or even take a look at what the children looked like, the bright light flashed to change the scenery once again. This time though, Eugeo saw that the light had come from his sword that he had dropped.

Eugeo opened his eyes again to find himself in front of a rather big and fancy looking house – one that he would expect a lower-ranked nobility would live in back in Underworld.

Picking the sword back up from the ground to briefly examine it, he sheathed it back into the scabbard on his belt.

He looked around to see that he was in the courtyard of that house – which was quite big compared to the standards of the houses in Rulid village. But soon, his attention was stolen by the noise that was coming from the other end of the courtyard – close to the entrance of the house.

To Eugeo's surprise, he saw Arthur in his Filolial form entertaining five children.

Two of the children were sitting down near Arthur and one of them was riding on his feathered back.

The other two were playing tag with each other, circling around Arthur, trying to avoid each other, while happily giggling.

Arthur himself seemed content being around the children. But then, Arthur noticed that Eugeo was standing in the courtyard.

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. The five children all stopped what they were doing and turned around to follow the Filolial King's line of sight. When they saw Eugeo standing where he was, their faces all lit up in a delighted smile and quickly got up to their feet and ran over to him.

When the children ran towards him, Eugeo froze in shock now that he was able to see the full feature of the five children.

They all appeared to be 4 or 5 years old of age. Two of the children were humans and three were demi-humans.

The first human child was a boy that was a spitting image of himself as a child, except that his eyes were sapphire blue – just like Alice.

The second human child was a girl who had long violet hair that was a little darker shade than that of Kirin's – along with the energetic aura that Kirin often portrayed. Her eyes were his own – forest green.

The third child was a demi-human girl with adorable animal ears on her head with short pinkish-white hair and his green eyes. She also possessed a very adorable and timid face that reminded Eugeo very much of Rifana when he first saw her when she was a child.

The fourth and fifth children were demi-humans that seemed to be fraternal twins. Both had scales on some parts of their exposed skin that were not covered by their clothing – much like Anna did – though neither of them seemed to possess Anna's tail. Both the male and female twin had Anna's lavender hair color and eyes.

Eugeo was too distracted observing the features of the children (and by the fact that they all resembled himself or the four women in his party in some way) that he didn't realize what they were about to do until they were only inches away from him.

"FATHER!!" They all yelled as they tackled him in a surprisingly strong hug –

"Oof!"

so strong that Eugeo was unable to keep his balance and fell over to the ground, to which the children laughed mirthfully and wrapped their arms around him as much as their little arms could.

"You're back, father!" Arthur transformed to his human form as he joined the young children in the group hug, only he crouched down instead of jumping onto him like the other children did.

"A-Arthur… w-what is…" Eugeo stuttered. But before he could put together a coherent sentence, the five young children bombarded him with words.

"Hey, hey, father, listen! Mother was teaching me magic today – "

"Father, I missed you! And so did mother! – "

"Can you please read me a story, father? – "

"Can you play with us? Please, father?"

"Yes! Play hide and seek with us! It'll be fun!"

The children all asked together. They continued to bombard him with questions, demands to play with them, or telling him what they had been doing with their mothers for the day.

Eugeo felt like he was being assaulted by a litter of puppies – the only differences were that these 'puppies' could talk, and that it was much more embarrassing and mortifying than a normal puppy attack, since he had a very good idea who the mothers they mentioned were!

Eugeo's face started to grow tomato-red again. He didn't know what to do or say to the situation before him! Just where were their mothers?

Speaking of the devil, four women stepped out of the house to see what the ruckus in their yard was about – to see that their beloved children were giving their husband their undivided attention.

The four women all smiled fondly at the scene before them.

"You're back, Eugeo!"

"The children missed you a lot"

"We missed you a lot as well"

"Welcome home, dear"

Alice, Kirin, Rifana, and Anna said respectively.

"Now kids, what do you say to your father?" Alice asked the litter before Eugeo.

The children (including Arthur), who had quieted down when they saw that their mothers had come out to greet their father, all looked at each other and smiled before chorusing:

"Welcome home, father!"

Those three words echoed through Eugeo's head as if a recording orb were on continuous replay.

The shocking and embarrassing memories of what he had seen in the previous sceneries, as well as the fact that he had apparently become a father of five children and the knowledge of who their mothers were – combined all together, it was finally enough to make Eugeo's consciousness to comically expire.

"Ah… AAHHHHHHH~~!!!"

**[Dream Sequence End]**

* * *

"AAHHHHH!"

Eugeo got startled awake to find himself back in the room of the inn where he remembered falling asleep, with Kirin laying beside him.

_'__H-How in the world did I end up having that kind of dream!?' _Eugeo berated himself while slapping both of his cheeks in a futile attempt to forget the very vivid images of what he just dreamt regarding the girls, _'__The Sword of Procreation! That just had to be the reason why I had such an embarrassing dream!'_

Because unlike a typical dream, where one would usually forget its contents quickly after waking up, Eugeo could still clearly remember every little detail of that dream!

Waking up beside the four girls with all of them – including himself – being naked after a night of passion...

hearing the news of their pregnancies...

the birth and seeing the children playing...

EVERYTHING!

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, doing his absolute best to **not **think about his most recent dream, Eugeo finally managed to fall back into a troubled sleep.

For better or worse...

Kirin, Anna and Rifana...

they are a priceless part of his life now. All of them standing in almost equal footing with Alice and Arthur.

And while his romantic relationship with them is still at its infancy, he will hold them dearly and never let them go. No matter what it takes, he will protect them!

For that future that might come to be...

* * *

**I apologize if the big talk that Eugeo had with the girls isn't as good as you expected. I admit that I'm still not good with stuff like that and on how to put it in writing that will be interesting and enjoyable for everyone to read. Sorry.**

**NEW VOTING POLLS:**

**1.) Several of my readers have already told me in their reviews and PMs, that ****they would really love to see Eugeo get his signature Blue Rose Sword back. So I thought that I might be able to grant their wish.**

**But after watching Kirito use a double Release Recollection during his Final Battle with Gabriel Miller, I decided that I should bring back another Underworldian Sword for Eugeo to Dual-Wield. Albeit, he will unlock Dual-Wielding in the very VERY far future in the Season 2. Just one more Sword though, their won't be anymore Underworldian Blades that will follow after this. So please choose carefully.**

**\- The Night Sky Blade (Kirito's Sword)**

**\- The Osmanthus Blade (Alice's Sword)**

**2.) After watching the Mutated Plant battle in the anime, I realized that if Naofumi and Eugeo fights it together - it would be total overkill and a boring, one-sided battle. So I thought up of 2 possible solutions that all of you readers would have to decide on.**

**Either:**

**\- Eugeo and Naofumi splits up again after spending a few hours of reconnecting with each other. But after being alerted by one of the Queen's Shadows about Naofumi's destination, Eugeo rushes to help Naofumi with the Plant Monster. Only to discover that the Shield Hero has already taken care of the threat on his own. Naofumi then gifts Eugeo with some of the Plant Monster materials for him to absorb**.

**\- Eugeo and Naofumi STILL part ways again after spending a few hours of reconnecting. But thanks to a strange string of coincidences, Eugeo and Naofumi will end up working together to exterminate the Mutated Plant infestation. In my version though, I will be making the Plant Monster several times more powerful than its anime counterpart. Strong enough so it can give our two favorite heroes a much more decent fight instead of a one-sided beat down.**

**3.) I'm sure some of you readers are completely pumped and excited to see Arthur and Guinevere meeting for the very first time. But I just had to ask because I'm not sure, what kind of scenario do you guys want them to be like.**

**\- A somewhat "Love at First Sight" scenario where they immediately develope a small crush with each other which will gradually evolve into love as the story goes on.**

**\- At first, both of them will only feel fascination over meeting another Filolial that can transform also. Seeing each other as just friends... until something extremely drastic happens that forces them to experience confusing feelings for each other.** **Which will give Eugeo and Naofumi a minor heart attack while Alice and Mash will be squealing in delight. **

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm open for compatible suggestions and any advice that you readers could give. As for those nasty Reviewers who loves to Insult us authors, please just leave us alone.**

**Stay safe from the Coronovirus and stay indoors as much as possible!**


End file.
